The Legend Begins:A Ronins Origin Story
by Akemi
Summary: This is my version of how the Ronin Warriors met up until the first TV episode *completed!*
1. Prologue : The Coming Storm

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter fan fic plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Prologue – The Coming Storm** **

****He stood atop a cliff on an old windswept mountain.His old robes fluttered around him in a flurry of white as the brisk breeze blew across the valley.A triangular straw hat adorned his head and protected his eyes from the strong gusts.He held his staff lightly in his right hand, its crystal top glowing brightly with the rays of the setting sun.Grass sandals padded silently toward the edge of the gray stone cliff.Beside him lay a large white tiger who raised his head with the sudden movement of its master.Brown eyes regarded the man silently as he heard the drawn out sigh.In the distance, black billowing clouds had begun to gather on the horizon, marring the beauty of the sunset.Already, half of the sky had been covered, overwhelming the golden rays.Lightning flickered briefly, dancing among the darkened clouds.The man shook his head in sorrow and turned and looked to his left.Majestic Mt Fuji began to rumble as if in response to the coming storm, a flare of red visible on its summit; one that had nothing to do with the setting sun.An avalanche of rocks suddenly dislodged and fell to the valley below, opening up a deep fissure on the mountain's side.Far to the right, the waves of a sapphire sea had grown choppy.The water lapped hungrily against the distant sandy coast.The wind had picked up and the man's robes whipped around him in a frenzy.Then abruptly it abated, as if it was waiting for something . . . 

The man raised his gaze to the sky."The time comes."The tiger stirred again, as if sensing the import of the man's words. 

The man raised his staff high."Torch of spirit, sought through five." 

The air shimmered around him and five kanjis suddenly appeared before him.The man looked at each and traced the glittering strokes with his finger.Virtue.Wisdom.Trust.Justice.Life.The five begin to flare and, as the man's fingers traced each, a sphere formed around each one, encasing the kanji in a crystal of glowing energy.Red.Green.Light Blue.Orange.Dark Blue.Each pulsed with its own life and color.The orbs swirled and formed a pentagon hovering in the now still air. 

The man stared at the shape hovering a few feet above him and let loose a deep sigh."They are young still."With that brief admission came the memory of four hundred years before, when he had performed this same task.It had been a moment of desperation.He had been unable to save the four seasons then and the chosen ones had been too young and inexperienced.The man closed his eyes to the pain of that memory.Yet he still saw them, so young, so innocent, and so brutally slaughtered by forces they could not yet comprehend.Five lives taken in the prime of their youth. 

"No.They are ready.These chosen ones are strong.I have seen it."The man remembered to . . . was it really nine years ago?Time had ceased to have any meaning to one such as he and the years since that terrible day four hundred years past had swept by, both too slow and yet too fast.He saw them again, five young boys of six years, too innocent to know of their complicated destinies.To impart the responsibility on ones so young was a cruel twist of fate yet he knew that it had to be done.They had to be ready; he had learned his lesson. 

"Yes they are ready."The man whispered to himself.Their strength had been budding since the day he had met each of the young chosens individually, though they might not yet know it.They could face the coming storm; they would have to. 

"But I delay, this must be done." 

The man raised the staff again, pointing it toward the glowing dark blue."Inochi – Life.Floating among the eyes of ages, unmarred in the sea of the sky," he chanted.The orb glowed brighter and suddenly rose and streaked off into the distance. 

The man turned his staff to the others and chanted to each of them in turn."Gi – Justice.Burning within a throne of rock.""Shin – Trust.Churning beneath a swirl of salt." "Chi – Wisdom.Darkest prison sheds the light."The three orbs glowed and streaked off into the distance in three different directions.The man then turned his gaze to the last orb; it pulsated a bright fiery red. 

"To you is the greatest task.Have faith in your friends for they will guide you."The man raised his staff again, the soft chiming of bells now echoing off the mountaintops."Jin – Virtue.Drinking strength from immortal fire."With the last words, the orb streaked upward into the atmosphere and disappeared into the vast distance.The man watched it fade with eyes haunted by sadness.The tiger had been completely roused now and stood beside the man, growling softly after the glowing red orb. 

"You have decided Byakuen?" the man asked quietly, gazing at the tiger. 

The tiger bobbed his head in admission to the statement. 

"Then go," the man said with a wave of his free hand. 

The man watched as the tiger bounded away in the direction the red orb had taken.He loosed a sigh of keen sadness before turning toward the billowing storm clouds.

"The storm is coming.Be strong my Ronin Warriors.The future depends on it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	2. First Days Are Always Hardest

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter fan fic plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 1 – First Days Are Always Hardest

"I'm late!" 

The cry broke the early morning stillness as a black haired youth pounded across the dew sprinkled lawn of Hana High.Ahead the sparrows had scattered to avoid the flight of the boy as he swept across the grass, nearly losing his balance on the slippery ground.Ryo Sanada groaned as he saw the school grounds nearly devoid of students.Not surprising since class was supposed to start in five minutes . . .

"Can't be late for the first day of class!"That would never do, not after pleading with his grandparents for so long to convince them that he just _had_ to get a good education in the city.They had not been very happy but even they had to acknowledge that Hana High did indeed have a good reputation and that they couldn't shelter their little "darling" forever.Ryo had been relieved, but certainly that attitude wouldn't help if he were late.Ryo groaned again, as his watch registered precious seconds ticking away.He hadn't realized that the walk and bus ride would take as long as it did.No, maybe he should have known.He did live nine miles from town after all.His grandparents had thought it best to keep away from the bustle of the city.They had found the country life very relaxing.All right, Ryo had as well, but that didn't help when it came time to get to school. 

"Maybe I should get an apartment," he mused.But he knew that his grandma in particular would not allow it. 

As Ryo rounded the corner, lost in his thoughts and his need to get to class, he suddenly collided with a bleary, sleepy, blue haired boy.Both of their books suddenly flew everywhere in a flurry of falling papers and they lay sprawled across the damp grass, momentarily stunned. 

"Sorry," the blue-haired boy said sleepily.Despite the collision, he was still only half awake. 

"It's okay," Ryo answered, "I wasn't paying attention either." 

As Ryo bent to pick up his books, he couldn't help staring at the boy.His hair was of particular note, as it was a bright blue cropped slightly short and held back with a headband.The boy absently flicked an offending strand from his face, although it promptly fell back into place.He had a slender athletic build to him, although Ryo wouldn't really have known unless he looked closely. 

The boy shifted, as if aware of Ryo's stare.He looked up to meet Ryo's gaze but his eyes suddenly registered an instant of shock.Ryo himself found that he couldn't blink as he stared into the boy's midnight blue eyes.That was unusual enough but what really unnerved him was the look of recognition in those eyes, a flicker and Ryo had the disconcerting feeling that he knew this boy from somewhere.He tried to remember but found that the thought slipped elusively away as he tried to grasp it.The face was locked somewhere in the deepest recesses of his sub-conscious. . . 

And then abruptly the feeling faded and Ryo managed to tear his gaze away, at the same time as the other boy. 

"Sorry, I uh, have to get going," the boy stammered, his face flushed.Without further ado he gathered the rest of his belongings and darted through the double doors of the cream colored building that loomed over them. 

Ryo stared at the ground and lifted a paper that must have belonged to the boy and was left behind."Rowen Hashiba," it read.Ryo quickly scanned the contents of the letter.He whistled suddenly in surprise."Damn . . ."He shook his head in shock._Guess I'll keep it until I see him again.This stuff has got to be important to him._Ryo thought, stuffing the letter into his knapsack.Then the silence was broken the shrill tones of a bell ringing somewhere. 

Ryo stifled a curse, "Oh crap!"He quickly dashed through the swinging double doors and sprinted down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye Mouri leaned against the wall, trying not to look concerned as he watched the students file by him in the hallway.His medium length brown hair fell across his eyes as he bent to check his watch again."He's late," he grumbled to himself, "If he doesn't get here soon we're _both_ gonna miss class!" 

Cye raised his head and again checked the students milling past him in the hallway for what must have been the umteenth time that morning.This time, however, Cye had no sooner begun his search when a stocky boy with short ash colored hair barged around the corner and nearly ran him over.As it was, Cye felt the wind get knocked out of him and he bent over trying to catch his breath. 

"Hi Cye!"The boy said cheerfully.Brown eyes grinned at him and his undignified position. 

"Kento you baka!Where have you been?!"Cye glared at his friend, while at the same time trying to straighten up. 

Kento shrugged."There was a lot of traffic and the buses were running late . . ," he trailed off, trying to hide the slight smile on his face. 

Cye, however, had noticed his smirk and looked at him suspiciously, "You stopped to eat didn't you?" 

"Ummmm . . ." 

"Kento!" Cye exclaimed in exasperation. 

Kento Rei Faun merely shrugged again and gave him an innocent expression. 

Cye sighed, "Well come on, you don't want to be late for your first class.Some of the teachers here are real strict about tardies and you want to make a good impression on the first day." 

"Uh huh," was his only response. 

Cye sighed again, trying to remember just exactly why he had been so excited that his childhood friend was going to come to his school.He reflected that maybe, just maybe, he should have dumped him in the dumpster instead.He shook his head with a grin at the thought.Having been born a month before the school year started, Cye was a year ahead even though he and Kento were technically the same age.He'd been so happy that Kento was coming to Hana High, and being that he'd already been through the "Freshman pains," had thought to help his friend along.Of course Kento being Kento didn't seem to realize his danger.Cye let loose another exaggerated sigh of resignation.

"Look, there's no eating in the classrooms but here, I baked you some cookies.Hope that'll tide you over."_Especially in detention because I have the sinking feeling that that's where you're going to end up._Cye thought, although he couldn't help laughing inwardly at it.Leave it to Kento to get into trouble.He had known his friend's habits for far too long. 

Kento graced Cye with a smile, "Hey thanks buddy, I owe you one."His expression then became thoughtful as he reached into his knapsack to pull out a sheet of paper."Hey, can you tell me where these classes are?" He handed it to Cye, "This place is so big I'm lost trying to figure it out." 

Cye glanced at the schedule and grinned."Well, at least you share History with me for your first class so I can show you that.Chemistry is just down this hall and your Lit class is right next to my Math class so no problems there, but Ecology is on the other side of the building."Cye glanced down his friend's schedule again."Wow, you have Sensei Maemi for Math.I've heard she's good, but I wasn't blessed enough to get her last year," he said with a laugh. 

"I should count my lucky stars then," Kento rejoined, "They obviously like me better than you."He had to duck as Cye took a playful swipe at him. 

The shrill sounds of a bell suddenly broke their conversation. 

"Ahhh!"Cye gasped in panic, "C'mon!We're gonna be late!"He reached out and grabbed Kento's arm, dragging him through the now deserted halls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage Date pushed his way among the milling crowd, trying his best to avoid colliding with anyone.His keen eyesight picked up the odd stares thrown his way and he checked down automatically to make sure he hadn't erred in his attire.The crisp khakis and starched white shirt seemed to be in perfect order, no surprises there.He then reached up unconsciously to check his hair, wondering if it had somehow gotten out of place.But his hair was also in perfect order.He let the golden strands fall across his right eye.He knew what the stares were for.Blond hair unfortunately made him stand out in a crowd, and wasn't terribly common either.He let out a long drawn out sigh. 

In the background, Sage could hear several girlish giggles.He tilted his head ever so slightly so that he could see who it was.A group of girls had gathered at the edge of the crowd, whispering to each other and pointing in Sage's direction.They wore very short mini-skirts of various pastels.Most had long black hair while a couple had tied their brown hair into ponytails with silk ribbons.One of the black-haired girls had met Sage's gaze and began to blush in embarrassment.Her companions noticed this and Sage's stare and backed away ever so slightly, but all the while keeping their gaze on him until they disappeared around the corner. 

Watching them, Sage's trained eye began to appraise them."Cute and shy, but definitely not my type.Still an intriguing possibility . . ."Sage caught that thought and shook his head._Baka.You'd don't have time to think about girls.And you're the newcomer here and a Freshman to boot._

To his left, Sage heard more audible sighs thrown in his direction.Grimacing to himself, Sage didn't even bother to look at these latest beauties but rather maneuvered his way expertly to his assigned locker, intent on keeping his mind on the day ahead.It wasn't that he didn't like girls.On the contrary, he enjoyed flirting with them, but was very reluctant to take a permanent girlfriend.There were many other things he had to do with his spare time and much as he would want, spending time with girls wasn't a luxury he had to spare at the moment.It was rather unfortunate (or maybe not so unfortunate) for him that his Japanese-American blood leant him a kind of handsome appearance that attracted girls like bees to a flower.No, there were far more important things on his mind. 

The shrill tones of the school bell rang out over the sea of students.The crowd had begun to disperse now, although Sage could see, out of the corner of his eye, yet another group of girls watching him intently.He sighed as he made his way down the hall to his first class.It was going to be a long year. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowen maneuvered his way through the throng of students with great difficulty.The heavy books he carried was jostled at regularly intervals, and at one point even dropped on the foot of another student.Rowen muttered his frantic apologizes and bent to pick up the offending articles, careful not to look at the face of the other boy.A couple other students that happened to pass by courteously helped Rowen gather his textbooks before continuing on their way.Thoroughly embarrassed, Rowen managed to make to his locker without another repeat incident.He groaned as he shoved the books in to the locker, sounding a metallic thud on the silver metal.It had not been a good day so far.The classes weren't hard, but with his intellect, he hadn't expected them to be.Japanese History had been interesting, as usual, and the new Marine Biology class he'd decided to take was engrossing.Trig had been simple, of course, although the ease in which he'd grasped the concepts gave the other students a reason to look on him with suspicion.The teacher was already leaning in his favor and Rowen had no trouble seeing the growing animosity that was building in the other students.He shook his head in profound sadness.It had been the same in junior high.He had hoped that switching district schools would help give him a fresh start but already the old jealousies were beginning to resurface.And he'd only been here half a day! 

Grimacing at the cajoling that would surely begin occurring, he checked his watch to make sure that he still had time.He was supposed to meet the principal to discuss his placing.Rowen wanted to take some of the upperclassman courses and possibly some classes at the local junior college.That was simply unthinkable for a high school freshman but Rowen had been waiting for this chance.His father had prevented him from taking advanced classes earlier, arguing that he had not been "ready" for them.Rowen thought otherwise.His insatiable appetite for learning had led him to devour all the topics that could possibly be covered in high school.The novelty of the new school and teachers would hold him for now but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he got bored with his classes.Rowen reflected on that rather bitterly.That had been one of the few times in his short life that he had defied his father and the results were not something Rowen would care to go through again.He could still feel the sharp painful lashings that he had received from his father's hand.It had been one of the few times though, and Rowen knew that his father had been drunk that day but he still couldn't help feeling animosity toward the whole experience.

Angrily he pushed the memory from his mind and instead bent to do a last minute check of his bag to make sure that he had the necessary papers.His expression quickly turned to horror._Where's my IQ results!_His mind panicked.He leafed through his folder a second and a third time, hoping he had overlooked it._But it has to be here!I need it to get approval for the classes!I had it this morning, I know I did!_Then something in his mind clicked.This morning.Rowen's hand covered his mouth in panic as he remembered the black haired boy he had run into before class._Oh no!I must have dropped it!Oh crap!_It wasn't the class approval he was worried about; it was the fact that if anyone found out how high his IQ was, well, news would spread like wild fire through the school, turning Rowen's life into a living hell.He gave a cursory glance up and down the hall, almost expecting the barrage to begin at that moment.Fortunately, the halls were deserted; everyone appeared to be at lunch.Rowen shut his locker with a sigh and made his way toward the principal's office, hoping that cursed paper wasn't his downfall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye and Kento made their way through the lunch line which fortunately for Kento was early enough for the cafeteria to not be that crowded._Just as well_, Kento thought with relish._All the more food for me_, he grinned devilishly to himself, heaping loads of food on his tray.He heard Cye sigh in resignation behind him and Kento glanced at him over his shoulder as his friend eyed his tray with a look of dismay on his face. 

"Don't forget to leave some food for everyone else," Cye admonished, "We don't want people to starve." 

Kento grinned at him before sliding his tray over to the check-out counter."Ahh come on Cye, you know how much I eat."To make his point, he promptly pulled a handful of fries from one of his numerous plates and stuffed them in his mouth. 

Cye sighed._I seem to be full of sighs today_, he mused to himself.He led Kento to his normal place by the window, at the edge of the cafeteria and away from the bustle of the students that were beginning to file in.He stopped to chat with a few familiar faces, introducing them to Kento, before plunking down on the bench.Kento followed suit and began attacking his meal as if he hadn't had food in a week.Cye grimaced at his friend's relish, wondering how Kento could eat cafeteria food.It looked greasy and on the whole unhealthy to him.Instead he pulled out his home lunch.After tasting the food for the first time a year ago, Cye had learned to bring his home cooked meals.He was a good cook so his food tasted a heck of a lot better than the schools'. 

Kento's voice cut through his thoughts, "So how's the day been?Must be cool to be a sophomore instead of a freshman."His voice sounded slightly envious. 

Cye laughed."Well being a sophomore has its advantages," he returned a wave from across the room, "But some things don't change . . . Like Kotaru," he added somberly, as he spied him in the lunch line. 

Kento caught the tone in his friend's voice and followed his gaze."Who's Kotaro?" he asked, though he could guess by just looking at the kid.He was burly and slightly broader than Kento.His smug expression and self confident aloofness in which he carried himself identified himself as an upperclassman, probably a junior.He was surrounded by a group of boys that carried that same superior air.Kento noticed that a good portion of the students avoided the group and left them a wide breath of space. 

Cye grimaced, "He calls himself the 'Tormentor of Freshmen.'He caused quite a bit of hell last year," Cye remembered with a wince."He and his gang are known for causing trouble.You're lucky if you manage to get through the year with only a bruise or two by him." 

Kento glanced at Cye's pained expression and was sorry he asked.He decided to take away his discomfiture and instead pointed to a tall blond-haired boy who seemed to be surrounded by a sea of girls."Hey check that guy out.Looks like he's got every girl in the school after him!" 

Cye gazed at the boy, his brow wrinkled in thought, "I don't think I've seen him before.He must be another freshman."He watched as the boy flashed one of the girls a charming smile.The girl turned a bright red before smiling shyly back.Cye shook his head.He could see how the girls were so fascinated by him.The hair alone would attract every girl in the vicinity.Add to that the preppy clothing he wore and it was no wonder that the boy was mobbed._He's even got the upperclass girls looking at him._

As if he sensed the eyes on him, the boy looked up and seemed to gaze straight at Cye, brushing back the golden strands that covered his right eye.Even all the way across the room, Cye could see the intense gray of those eyes.Eyes that seemed to bore right through him.Cye blinked.An odd feeling came over him.It was almost as if he knew this boy from somewhere, although Cye swore he had never seen him before.He saw the gray eyes flicker with speculation before turning hastily to girl he'd previously smiled at. 

Cye shuddered.That was certainly an eerie experience.He was startled out of his odd thoughts with Kento's voice. 

"Man, I wish I had that effect on women," Kento said enviously.He tried to keep his voice even, although he was as shaken as Cye at the blonde's gaze. He quickly pushed the feeling from his mind. 

If Cye had noticed the waver in his voice, he avoided mentioning it."Oh Kento!" he forced a laugh.His eyes swept across the cafeteria before he knew what he was doing, looking for the blonde again.Instead, his eye alighted on a solitary, blue haired boy sitting in the far corner, his nose in a fat book._Blue hair?_Cye thought incredulously.From this distance, he couldn't make out very much else about the boy although he remembered having seen him in one of his classes earlier that day.Before the boy could identify the staring eyes, though, Cye's eyes continued on their roving and were drawn to a black haired boy who wore simple worn jeans and shirt.He appeared to be exchanging friendly greetings with a group of other freshmen.The black haired boy glanced quickly at the blue haired one and took a few steps toward him before thinking better of it and headed toward the cafeteria exit.Cye watched the events and was again hit with the odd feeling of recognition, although it was not so nearly as strong as the first time, and therefore more easily ignored. 

The warning bell sounded and the cafeteria quickly cleared of its occupants.Cye was aghast.Had they spent this long in the cafeteria?He watched as Kento quickly shoved the last few bites of his and Cye's now forgotten lunch in his mouth.Cye was too preoccupied to notice or to care at the moment.The two hastily left and parted to head into opposite directions down the hall to their classes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo hurried from the classroom, glad that the day had finally come to a close.Having never really experienced a "real" school before, he found himself weary and unused to the hectic atmosphere.To his relief, the subjects hadn't been as hard as he feared and he knew he would enjoy Japanese History.Feudal Japan had always interested him, since his family the Sanadas, were descendents of an ancient ninja clan.He was always eager to learn about the events that had shaped his family history. 

On his way to his locker, Ryo noticed a flyer plastered on the cork bulletin board."Soccer tryouts," he read.Ryo suddenly smiled in excitement.Soccer was one of his favorite pastimes.He'd played in the local league and was eager to continue.He reflected wryly that he'd been one of the leading scorers on his team.It would be great to test his skills, especially at this level.He just hoped he hadn't lost his touch.He mentally took down the date and time and turned, only to catch a glimpse of blue that had exited the building. 

Ryo's happy expression melted and was replaced by one of guilt.He had noticed that the boy had been in his History class but had been too preoccupied with settling into the classroom to confront him.Then he saw him again in the cafeteria but something had kept him from talking to him then too.He was still reluctant but he _had_ to give the paper back to him.It was a good thing the paper had fallen into his hands rather than somebody else's.Ryo knew that the letter's contents would make the blue haired boy's life brutally unpleasant if the news leaked out._Well, three's the charm_, he thought to himself following in the boy's footsteps. 

Ryo found the boy sitting under a tree looking quite lost and forlorn.He was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.His knapsack lay on the grass and the thick book Ryo had seen him reading earlier was tucked into his lap.Nervously, Ryo approached the boy and cleared his throat audibly. 

"Uhh, are you Rowen Hashiba?" 

The boy jumped and looked up fearfully.He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Ryo's approach."Yy-yess," Rowen stuttered, leaping to his feet, ready to run if need be.He watched nervously as the black haired boy, whom he'd recognized as the same one he'd run into that morning, reached into his knapsack and pulled out a paper that had gotten crumpled during the rigors of the day.Rowen's nervous expression turned to astonishment as he recognized the paper the boy was handing to him.He took it gratefully. 

"Sorry I didn't return it sooner.I was uhhh, well let's just say I was preoccupied," he said nervously.He stuck out his hand, "I'm Ryo Sanada." 

Rowen took Ryo's hand, mystified."It's nice to meet you," the stutter was still there but rapidly vanishing in Ryo's warm expression."Thanks for returning the paper, I was so sure I'd lost it." 

"No problem."Ryo's open manner began to reassert itself."You're in my History class aren't you?" 

"Yes, I think I remember seeing you in class."Rowen frowned."Umm, did you read the letter?" 

Ryo nodded solemnly, suddenly embarrassed."Yeah, but don't worry," he added hastily, noticing Rowen's pinched expression, "I won't tell anyone.Your secret's safe with me." 

Rowen relaxed visibly, though he nearly tensed up again at Ryo's next question. 

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but is your IQ really that high?" Ryo asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Rowen sucked in a breath."Yeah.I was going to give it to the principal so I could get into the higher classes," Rowen added, anticipating Ryo's next question. 

Ryo nodded and then gave him a shaky smile, "Must be cool being that smart." 

Rowen shook his head, "Not really . . ."He was interrupted by the sound of many stamping feet and an accompanying gruff voice. 

"Well, well, well.What have we here?Two little freshmen just waiting to be picked on.And that blue freak to boot," the broad shouldered boy grinned wickedly."This must be my lucky day."Several of his comrades snickered loudly. 

"And who are you?"Ryo said, trying to sound neutral, but already put off by the boy's tone._Looks like an upperclassman bully._Ryo grimaced.Behind him, Rowen had hastily straightened and looked for all the world like a rabbit ready to run the 100 yard dash.He'd already stuffed the precious paper into his pack, unwilling to let it fall into the hands of this bully. 

"Me?" the boy affected a snotty, arrogant manner."My brethren," he gestured dramatically to his gang of friends, many of whom continued their snickering, "Know me as 'Kotaro,' but you may call me 'Tormentor of Freshman,'" his laughter had a demonic undertone. 

Ryo found himself slipping into a defensive stance.Behind him, Rowen seemed rooted to the spot in fear."And what do you plan to do to us?" he asked simply, although he had a pretty good idea, and it wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Why, are you too stupid to guess?" Kotaro cracked his knuckles for emphasis and gestured to his gang who began to encircle the two. 

Ryo didn't bat an eyelash but he felt his insides knot in fear.He was skilled in martial arts, having practiced it since he could walk, but he was sorely outnumbered here and he was fairly certain that Rowen didn't have the luxury of knowing any self-defense.Ryo's mind despaired and wondered how they were going to get out of this one alive.He moved himself so that he was directly in between Kotaru and Rowen.A shout jarred his concentration and Ryo looked up with relief to see a contingent of teachers approach them.Kotaru noticed the interference and hastily departed with his gang. 

Some of the teachers glared in the direction that Kotaru and his gang had taken but none pursued them.One of the male teachers asked gruffly if Ryo and Rowen were all right.Ryo answered that they were and that no lasting harm had been done.Rowen could only gape at Ryo.Rowen may not know any martial arts, but that didn't mean that he couldn't recognize the stance when he saw it.Ryo had placed himself between Rowen and Kotaru with the pretense of defending the defenseless Rowen from the brunt of the wrath.Rowen hardly knew this boy, yet he was already risking himself for him.The idea was a shock and a precious novelty.No one had ever done that for him before.He absently reconfirmed Ryo's story to the teachers when they questioned him.They were lectured on the rules against school fighting and told to be careful.Kotaru had caused trouble before. 

With the departure of the teachers, Rowen turned grateful eyes to Ryo who merely shrugged the whole experience off."I'll see you in class tomorrow?"Ryo asked hopefully. 

Rowen nodded, feeling that a kinship was beginning to form between them.Ryo was the first person to see him for a person and not some kind of freak because of his IQ.As he turned his steps toward home, he reflected that perhaps it wouldn't be a bad year after all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On a grassy hill, Sage lounged languidly in the shade of one of the many trees that dotted the school grounds.He'd finally escaped the throng of girls that had been plaguing him from the moment he'd stepped into the building that morning.The situation would have been funny if he hadn't been so thoroughly irritated with the events of the day.The love-struck girls had caused disturbances in every class that he'd been in and the teachers weren't looking too fondly on him at that moment._What a hell of a way to start the new school year._He relaxed and leaned against the trunk of the tree, drinking in the scents of the afternoon and letting the feelings roll over him.He reflected on the strange events during lunch.For some reason, the face of the sea-blue eyed boy and his brown-eyed companion kept floating up in his mind.Sage frowned.It had certainly been nothing he'd experienced before.He kept having the feeling of déjà vu, like he'd met the two boys before.No, almost like he _should_ know them.He kept trying to catch at that thought but it would always disappear before he had a chance to identify it.That disturbed him immensely.Sage was used to knowing things, of being in absolute control of what was around him.The feeling that there was something he'd overlooked did not sit well with him at all.It was almost as disturbing as the mobbing of girls. 

Sage inhaled deeply, letting himself sink further into his relaxed state, deciding that meditation would certainly bring him the answers he desired.He opened himself up to his surroundings and idly let his senses wander the area.Almost immediately, he experienced a backlash as his senses were nearly overwhelmed. 

Concentration broken, Sage quickly pulled back and sat up, trying to identify the source of the disturbance visually.He saw a blue-haired boy exit the main building and wander to a tree on the far corner of the lawn, oblivious to Sage's watching eyes. A moment later, a black-haired boy appeared on his heels to approach the other with trepidation.As Sage watched the exchange, he was suddenly hit with that same feeling of recognition that he'd experienced with the other two in the cafeteria.Rather than pushing it away, Sage concentrated on that feeling.He realized that these two were the ones that had caused his earlier mental disturbance, and if he concentrated hard enough, he was almost able to match the faces with those locked deep within the recesses of his mind.But just when he thought he had the answer, the feeling disappeared.Disappointed, Sage watched the pair, hoping the feeling would resurface, but all in vain.Sage then noticed a group of upperclassmen boys approach the pair.The feelings of unjust animosity radiated from them, and it didn't take long for Sage to figure out their intentions.When they were confirmed with the encircling of the pair, Sage wondered if he should intervene, though he didn't like the odds.He watched curiously when the black haired boy moved into a position that would protect the blue haired boy from the attacks of what must have been the leader.Sage raised an inquisitive eyebrow.That was interesting seeing as the two must have just met.He was relieved of his deliberations with the arrival of the teachers who forced the gang to flee.Sage shook his head.More odd things to contemplate. 

As he stood up to leave, his eyes locked briefly with the eyes of the black haired boy who had noticed his scrutiny on the hill.Even from this distance, Sage had no trouble picking up the boy's details.His sharp gray eyes instantly noticed the oddly fiery blue eyes that stared back at him.The boy's mouth went wide with shock and Sage felt that brief feeling of recognition again, but it departed before Sage's mind could catch hold of it.He dropped his gaze and when he looked up again, the boy was already departing hurriedly in the opposite direction the blue-haired one had taken._Strange._Sage checked his watch and reluctantly rose, making his way to the bus stop.This was a mystery that wasn't going to be solved anytime soon, he was sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	3. Musings and Reflections

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 2 – Musings and Reflections

Rowen paced down the long strip of pavement as he followed the street to his home, reflecting on the strange events of the day._Was it really only a day?It seems like so much happened._The sun's rays had begun to turn the clouds above a bright orange and sky was painted in various hues of pink and yellow as it sank below the horizon.Up and down the street, shopkeepers were closing up after a long day and a few people stopped to chat with each other before hurrying on their way.The black and white transit bus passed by, filled with people heading home from a grueling day of work.Rowen barely looked up.He could have taken the bus home but since he didn't live that far away, he decided it was more worthwhile to walk.His mind sorted systematically through the haphazard thoughts.The odd feeling of recognition wasn't only from the black haired boy who had identified himself as Ryo.Rowen had felt it while watching the girl-swamped blond, the burly ash-haired boy, and his brown haired companion.Rowen frowned, finding the feelings unnerving. 

As he continued down the street, he noticed that one of the stores had not yet closed for the night.On impulse, he darted inside.It was a novelty shop he realized.Various antique vases of glass, porcelain, and ceramic adorned the front shelves.Crystal figurines turned on a revolving platform in glass display cases.To the right were pictures of fantastic creatures like unicorns and dragons and floating palaces.Toward the left, beautiful handcrafted koi meandered lazily up ceramic bowls or streams of intricately sculpted fountains.Rowen drew nearer and admired the deep, foaming blues of the water and the bright lively oranges, whites, and blacks of the koi.He glanced at the sculptor's surname but something drew his attention from the back of the store.Intrigued, Rowen drew his gaze to where sparkling glow-in-the-dark stars gleamed under a host of black lights.Rowen stared at the display and sighed with longing.Some of the stars had been arranged in mock imitations of the real constellations.He laughed when he realized that a kid had rearranged the stars in an attempt to spell his name but ended up looking more like a deformed "Strata" instead. 

A soft coughing sound startled him from his reverie and Rowen looked up guiltily to see the shop owner getting ready to lock up.Rowen tore himself away from the display with reluctance.He almost picked up a package of stars but stopped himself in time.He didn't have much money and what little he did have he was saving for an archery set he'd been wanting for years.He sighed in disappointment before exiting the store, leaving the twinkling stars behind him. 

Outside, the sun had sunk lower and the concrete slabs shone like roads of gold twisting into the distance.The last few meters home was covered in haste as Rowen wondered what would happen if he was late again.It turned out he needn't have worried.A hastily scribbled note in almost illegible handwriting said simply that his father would probably not be home until the following day as he was working on an important project.Rowen looked at the paper bitterly._Important.Yeah, it's always something important._Well it looked as if Rowen had the apartment to himself again, his mother having moved out when she divorced his father eight years ago.He headed upstairs to his messy room to dump his books next to a pile of clothes.He stared at his computer which featured a screen saver of shooting stars that he'd made himself and got an idea. 

He returned to the kitchen and fixed himself a simple sandwich, grabbed a drink and his jacket and took off down the street.A few blocks down from his apartment was a little park which Rowen often went to when the loneliness of his home was too much to bear.He made his way to his favorite knoll and plopped himself in the grass.The park was deserted at this hour, which Rowen found entirely to his liking.Munching on his sandwich, he leaned back in the grass and gazed at the sky.The sun had disappeared by now, leaving behind the lingering twilight.A few stars had begun to show their faces and Rowen watched the quiet spectacle, feeling more at home here in the open air than he did anywhere else.He often wished to be as far away as those bright balls of gas, so far from the pain . . . 

A flash of blue in the corner of Rowen's eye caused him to sit up quickly.His roving eyes scanned the park quickly but there was nothing that he could identify with the flash.He resettled himself in the grass only to be startled again by the same flash.Instinctively, Rowen rose to his feet and searched the trees to his right.There among the debris of fallen leaves was a dark blue orb.Rowen observed it curiously.Its crystal surface pointed to glass but the ball was far too light to be made of glass.The orb flared slightly when Rowen touched it and when he gazed into its swirling interior, he thought he could make out a kanji."Inochi – Life."Rowen blinked.Stars seemed to be twinkling in its midnight interior and it seemed to be glowing.Quick mental deduction determined that the strange phenomenon was due to the rising stars and moon's silvery light reflecting off the glassy surface.As Rowen held the orb, he had the distinct impression of calm.Suddenly his life didn't seem so bad anymore.Ryo's warm face floated into his mind, as well as the faces of three other boys he had seen around school, and Rowen smiled, turning his steps toward his apartment that didn't seem so empty after all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo fell wearily on the worn couch, tired out by the events of the day.He could hear his grandmother bustling energetically in the kitchen, humming a little tune to herself as she busily cut some vegetables.His grandfather emerged damp from the shower and observed his grandson sprawled out over the couch with amusement. 

He chuckled, "Worn out from school already?" 

Ryo opened a sleepy blue eye, "No, more from the walk.Why does the nearest bus stop have to be three miles from here?" 

His grandfather laughed, "Well that's the price you pay."He slapped him, "Come on, you've still chores to do." 

Blue eyes groaned at him, "Aww, come on, can I have a break just for today?I have homework to do too." 

Eyes of the same color gazed unsympathetically back at him."I'm afraid not," his grandfather said somberly, "As I recall, you were the one that insisted on going to school in the city.No complaints or excuses now.Up!" 

Ryo got reluctantly to his feet.From the back room, a large white tiger ambled into the living room, yawning profusely, having just woken up from a catnap._I wish I had that luxury_.Ryo thought longingly.He reached down and scratched the tiger's head and heard it rumble in pleasure.The tiger had been his father's last gift since his death nine years ago, Ryo remembered sadly.His father had been a wildlife photographer and had been away in Siberia photographing tigers.One litter he had been observing had lost its mother when it was shot by poachers.His father had divided up the four cubs among local zoos but kept the last one, a rare white, in secret since he was sure it wouldn't survive.It had amazingly gained strength and his father decided to send it home and make it a gift to his son, having filled out the papers to make the move legal.On that day, the cab he was riding on his way to airport got into an accident that had killed both him and the driver.Ryo had received the tiger cub and the news during the same moment.Ryo pushed the painful memory to the back of his mind, scratching the tiger's head harder in attempt to forget and bite back the tears that still threatened to flow, even after all these years. 

The tiger lifted its gaze in an attempt to comfort its tormented master.Brown eyes met blue eyes.Ryo frowned._Brown eyes?I thought White Blaze had blue eyes_, Ryo thought, confused.The eyes seemed to bore straight through him and into his soul.Ryo suddenly laughed at his foolishness.Of course White Blaze had brown eyes, he'd always had them, what was he thinking?Ryo slapped his tiger playfully. 

"All right enough head scratching.We've got work to do buddy," Ryo said as he reached for his jacket and headed out the door, "Be back in a bit grandma!" 

The tiger, pleased with himself, padded silently after his master. 

The brisk afternoon air filled his lungs as Ryo turned familiar steps up the worn mountain trail.His weariness began to melt away as he drank in the smells of the quiet stirrings of the forest.It was relaxing to leave the crowded city streets and retreat to nature's majesty.A cool breeze rustled the ancient trees while the chattering of squirrels and chirping of birds added to the melodious backdrop.Rejuvenated, Ryo approached the first of many campsites on his loop.These mountains where he and his grandparents made their home was a favorite spot for hikers and campers.The Sanadas had declared themselves the "park rangers" of the area so it was Ryo's job to check the various campsites each day to make sure that all the litter and signs of human passing was concealed and that the forest remained in its pristine condition.Once, a fire had been left burning and had wiped out a whole six acres of forest. 

This first campsite looked normal.The campers had been here recently but had carefully cleaned their mess to leave behind very little.Still, it didn't hurt to be careful as Ryo began his search of the area.White Blaze had moved to the center of clearing and growled softly at something on the ground.Ryo had learned the hard way to respect his tiger's intuition and moved to where White Blaze stood. 

"What is it boy?" 

Ryo bent to examine the debris on the ground.In contrast to the rest of the site, the blackened ground was littered with a host of haphazard cooking items, all blackened with ash._Must have been where the campfire was_, Ryo mused, wondering why he didn't notice it before.He began to sort through the items, placing them in his pack made to remove the litter.His eye then caught a flash of something red at the bottom of the pile.Curious, Ryo pushed away the rest of the litter to examine an ash-coated orb.A quick brushing and Ryo's suspicions of the source of the flash were confirmed.The orb glimmered with a fiery red light.As Ryo picked it up, it began to flare softly.Starring into its glassy depths, Ryo got the impression of a great inner fire.He thought he could make out a flitting kanji, "Jin – Virtue."Ryo blinked then looked at White Blaze.Knowing brown eyes stared back at him, trying to communicate through his gaze the answers in Ryo's mind.Ryo shook his head in bewilderment.Yet it seemed almost as if the sense of peace had befallen him.He felt as if he had more energy than ever before.The faces of Rowen and the three other boys that had given him the odd recognition feelings appeared in his mind.But he was no longer afraid of the feeling, rather he felt warm all over.He glanced cheerfully at White Blaze."Let's go boy, got a few more rounds to make yet!"He began to whistle a jaunty tune as he skipped up the trail to the next site, the white tiger bounding after him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage frowned in concentration, forcing himself to relax on the straw mat of his room.The mysteries of the day were disturbing him immensely and he meant to get to the bottom of them.Again, he stilled his breathing and focused on blanking his mind.He opened himself up and let his spirit float on the eddies of the world.He could feel the vibrations of the leaves outside as the wind rustled through them, felt the warmth of the setting sun baking the stone walls, hear the soft gurgle of running water from the carefully cultured garden below, smell the rich aromas wafting from the kitchen where his mother was busily cooking.Sage let his senses drift beyond the household bustle and up into the sky rapidly turning into beautiful pastels from the sunset.He rose higher until he was even with the sun itself.Its rays formed a perfect halo of light up in the sky.Fascinated, Sage reached out an ephemeral hand to touch it . . . 

"Sage!You're supposed to meet grandfather in the dojo!What are you doing?!" 

The voice jarred Sage from his repose and shattered his concentration.He blinked bewilderedly at the figure who had appeared at his door.His older sister, Yayoi, stood looking down on him with her hands on her hips and wearing a no-nonsense expression.Realization began to dawn on him and he took the situation firmly in hand.He had lost the advantage but attempted to recover by assuming an air of nonchalance. 

"Oh sis, you're back.What are you doing here?" 

Yayoi glared at him, "Looks like pulling your fat out of the fire again.In case you've forgotten, grandfather wanted to drill us today on a new technique.It was important enough that _I_ had to get dragged out from the med so I can't see how you're just sitting there."Her expression turned mischievous."What were you doing, daydreaming about girls again?" 

Sage turned a brilliant crimson and shot an answer back at his older sister while he was mentally berating himself for having forgotten the appointment.Grandfather was definitely _not_ going to be pleased with his behavior.He grimaced to himself.That meant he was going to get to bed too sore to move a muscle.He followed in step beside his older sister, her long blond hair held in a ponytail.Yayoi was a second year med student at a nearby university.She spent so much time either taking classes or doing internships that she had decided to dorm there.She never came home unless there was an emergency or if there was something important.If she was here, then it must be bad. 

As he warmed up and stretched, he could see Grandfather Date striding toward him purposefully with a grim expression on his face.Sage winced, knowing that his negligence was going to cost him dearly.He braced himself for the lecture. 

"Seiji, you know better than to keep me waiting.Did you not hear me when I said to meet precisely at 4:00?"He purposefully used his Japanese name, knowing full well that his grandson didn't like it at all. 

Sage groaned at the use of the name but kept his eyes lowered.He had learned that he had to show Grandfather the utmost respect.Having been trained in the Bushido code of honor during the Edo period, Grandfather demanded that everyone else live by the code, that included punishment by the code as well and Sage could still feel the sting of that last encounter. 

"Sorry grandfather," Sage said humbly."It won't happen again." 

Grandfather Date nodded."No, I don't expect it to."He turned to face them both."Now I am pleased with the work the two of you have done thus far and I believe it is time to try a higher level of training.The technique I am about to show you was privy only the most elite of warriors and will be most helpful to you," he nodded to Sage, "especially in your upcoming tournament."He motioned Yayoi onto the mat first and gestured for Sage to watch closely. 

It had been a while since Yayoi last practiced with the no-datchi but she flowed into her moves seamlessly.Sage watched carefully.So far there was nothing new, just the basic techniques of parry and retreat.Grandfather Date slowly picked up the pace, throwing more and more complicated moves in and waited until Yayoi found her rhythm before kicking the routine into overdrive.Furious footwork left both Yayoi and Sage stunned.Grandfather Date bent to retrieve her fallen no-datchi and then worked Yayoi into the moves, positioning her arms just so, so she could see how it was that he had disarmed her.Sage watched closely.The move was nothing spectacular but rather crafty, giving the deception that the practitioner's guard had been dropped, luring the opponent into a false sense of security.When the other rushed in for the "kill" the practitioner would bring the blade up, sending the other sword flying.It only took Yayoi three tries to get the hang of the technique and by the time she had performed the third flawlessly, Grandfather Date was beaming. 

"Excellent work!"He bent to pick his fallen blade and then motioned for Sage to join him on the mat."Now you saw how it was done?Good, I needed to start slow with Yayoi as she hasn't practiced in a while, but you should have no problems."He raised the blade, "So let us begin." 

Sage settled easily into the rhythm that was so ingrained in him that it was instinct._Parry, retreat, watch, feint, dive, dodge, then again, parry, retreat, feint . . . _The litany repeated itself in Sage's mind, all the while he kept on the lookout for the move that he knew was coming._There!_Grandfather Date let his guard down a fraction but instead of falling for it, Sage retreated and circled.He feinted to his left, luring his grandfather on before spinning to connect his blade on his hilt.Then he let his guard down a fraction, letting his blade hand fall ever so slightly.So intent was he on the deception that he almost missed his chance to disarm the other, though he did whip his blade up in time to send his grandfather's blade flying.Sweating with the effort, Sage couldn't help but grin at the achievement.He could sense Yayoi in the background silently applauding his efforts. 

Grandfather Date smiled with approval, "Well done, although you almost got distracted for a moment.Remember to keep focused."He retrieved his fallen sword and returned to the mat."Now let's try that again and concentrate." 

Sage was able to perform the next three trials flawlessly and was rewarded with a warm pat on the shoulder."You will make the Date dojo proud," his grandfather beamed. 

Sage blushed and bowed respectfully before joining his sister back to the house.The adrenalin was beginning to wear off and Sage wrinkled his nose with the smell of sweat that literally dripped from his clothes.Yayoi mirrored his action. 

"Ugh, you smell horrible!I suggest you take a long shower or I'll make sure mom doesn't allow you to set foot in the kitchen." 

Sage almost retorted to that but he was far too tired and let the remark pass.Instead of heading straight back to the house, he took a detour through the gardens.The soft scents let him slip into the relaxed state he'd been in preceding Yayoi's interruption.Lost in thought he was startled back to the present when he noticed something flash green in the far corner of the garden.Curiosity awakened, Sage rummaged through the growth of ferns and bushes and found a green orb tucked away into the nook of a tree.He reached for it instinctively and watched to his astonishment as it flared a soft green.Sage stared into the swirling green depths and got the impression of dancing sunlight playing off the foliage, followed by flash of lightning cutting across a darkened sky.If he concentrated hard enough, Sage thought he could make out a faint kanji, "Chi – Wisdom."Sage blinked in confusion.It seemed as if the orb was speaking into his mind.Suddenly the pressing mysteries that had occupied his mind all afternoon no longer seemed disturbing.'The answers will come in time,' it seemed to be saying to him.Sage felt a calm totally unlike those of mediations come over him and he felt soothed by it.His steps became thoughtful as he entered the sprawling Japanese house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm glad you decided to come anyway," Kento had a mischievous look in his brown eyes. 

He heard a chuckle."Of course.Who could pass up Mama Fuan's cooking?" was Cye's cheerful response. 

The two boys walked the concrete sidewalk down Chinatown, all the while chatting about various subjects like how school was and how strict the new teachers were.Cye's earlier assessment had been correct.Poor Kento had ended up in detention, or would have if the teachers hadn't grated him leniency on the grounds that it was the first day of school. 

"I can't believe you Kento," Cye said, trying in vain to keep from laughing. 

Kento gave him a somber look."Hey!Is it my fault I have just the greatest luck?!I'm _trying_ to be the nice guy and break up a fight and the teacher has to assume it was me," he grumbled."And of course they won't believe me." 

Cye glanced at him, arching an eyebrow."Oh?I thought you said that Lady Luck was on your side today?"He had duck as Kento threw him a playful punch. 

"You baka!" Kento laughed at him, as he danced out of the way of Cye's return volley.The two immediately hit the pavement in a mock scuffle.Using his bulk, Kento managed to pin the smaller, slender Cye on his back but Cye craftily managed to wiggle out of his friend's grip, rolling so that their positions were reversed.That didn't last very long before Kento shrugged him off and then both hit the ground, rolling with laughter. 

"Oh look at us," Cye wheezed, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, "We're acting like little children.We should be ashamed."His expression was anything but. 

Kento shrugged, "What's wrong with that?" he grinned then pretended to flex."You're just afraid I'm going to beat you." 

Cye rolled his eyes, "Oh you _wish_!"They both hit the pavement again, working out their worries on their playful fighting.Neither of them was eager to admit that the strange feelings of recognition had clearly disturbed them.Under normal circumstances they would have dismissed it out of hand but there was just that feeling of _wrong_ about it, as if they were missing some important piece of the puzzle.At least, that's the way Kento felt about.He wasn't sure if Cye was as affected.He had been very quiet on that subject and Kento had been careful not to mention it, not that he was eager to discuss it either.But for now, they could both forget, at least for the moment. 

Kento finally pushed himself to his feet.His beige overalls were grimy and muddy and Cye's jeans didn't look in any better shape.His blue sweater was wrinkled and had brown smudges on it.He shook his head and reached out a hand to help Cye to his feet."We'd better go, Mama'll be worried." 

"I think that's the most intelligent thing you've said all day," was the laughing rejoinder. 

The two of them passed the twinkling shop windows, catching the golden rays as the sun began its descent below the horizon.Cye swiveled his head back and forth as he watched the bustle that was Chinatown.It never ceased to amaze him how much energy these people had.Even at this hour, the streets were still crowded as they made their last errands of the day.Ahead, the tall homey brown building loomed above them, the sweet scents of spices and various sauces drifting above the heads of the crowd.Kento quickly grabbed his hand and hauled him into the brightly lit Chinese restaurant.A carefully managed chaos reigned inside as waitresses shouldered heavy trays laden with food back and forth between the tables and the kitchen.Families chatted while little children wiggled with exuberance between the adults.A few couples were scattered about, returning each other's warm caresses.This was the Faun family restaurant. 

Kento's mouth watered at all the delicacies but snapped it shut and purposely strode toward the back kitchen, dragging Cye along with him.Inside, Mama Faun was busy slaving over a boiling pot of noodles and Papa Fuan was chopping a batch of vegetables with gusto. 

Kento dropped his bag in the corner and finally released Cye before greeting his parents."Hiya Mama, Papa!I'm back!" 

Mama Faun looked up from her pot and split into a smile, "So he's back!" she laughed.She motioned one of the hired cooks over to take over and wiped her calloused hands on her white apron."And you've brought Cye too, nice to see you again," she said warmly, greeting him. 

Cye bowed formally, "It's good so see you too ma'am." 

Mama Faun laughed heartily, "Oh and always so polite!" 

Papa Faun threw his son and friend a smile before returning to his chopping."Oh before I forget, you're to meet Grandfather in the garden today Kento." 

Kento screwed his face in disappointment, "Darn I forgot about that."He stared longingly at the heaping plates of food before tearing his gaze away."Sorry Cye, guess I better go before he gets antsy," rolling his eyes at his grandfather's obsessions.Now that his father mentioned it he did promise to help Grandfather replant his garden.His health was declining so the doctors had ordered that he do nothing strenuous.But tending the garden was his life and he agreed to the order only if Kento would help him. 

Cye shrugged, "No problem," he reached for an unused apron hanging on the hook, "It'll give me a chance to study Mama Faun's cooking," he flashed his friend a smile. 

"Still trying to steal secrets are you?Well I'll agree this one time, and we could always use the help," Mama Faun smiled.She knew all about Cye's love for cooking.He would be a good chef someday. 

Kento gave his friend a wave as Cye was roped to monitor the steaming pots of shrimp and chicken.He sighed and headed out through the back door to the garden that was his grandfather's pride and joy.He was already there, settled in the dirt with his eyes closed, meditating.But before Kento could sneak away back into the kitchen, Grandfather Faun rose, greeting his oldest grandson. 

"Come Shu," he said in Chinese, using Kento's Chinese name, "There is much to do today and the hour is waning."He motioned him to a plot of ground."I think it is best to start planting here.The new lilies I ordered just came in and they will look admirably in this corner.Do you not agree?" 

Kento nodded and agreed that Grandfather Faun's judgment was right as always.He soon found himself kneading the damp soil, readying it for the bulbs.Despite his irritations, he found himself enjoying the afternoon activity.The cool breeze rustled the careful foliage.The waning light cast intricate shadows on the ground as it shone through the branches on one of the numerous fruit and cherry blossom trees.The atmosphere made him forget the occurrences in school that day.He closed his eyes and felt the soil run through his fingers and let the earthly scents of the herbs flow over him.His hand then brushed against something hard and smooth.Kento's eyes flew open and prepared to irritatedly chuck the rock into the bushes.But the offending object was no rock but rather a glittering orange orb about the size of his palm.Kento stared at it curiously.It seemed to be pulsing a soft orange as he held it.Gazing into its glassy depths, Kento got the impression of majestic mountains, craggy peaks that reached for the sky and then the rocky canyons and soft dirt below.Kento's eyes widened.And was it his imagination or did he see a winking kanji?"Gi – Justice."Kento blinked.He felt suddenly warm all over.Images began to flash in his mind.The blond haired, the black haired, the blue haired boys along with Cye emerged from his confused mind.And then his irritation dropped away like autumn leaves.Everything made sense and Kento couldn't believe he was worried about before. 

"Shu?I suppose we should stop for today.Your mother is calling."The Chinese voice startled Kento from his reverie.On impulse, he put the orb in his pocket and got up, brushing the dirt from his overalls, suddenly excited.The orb was quickly forgotten as Kento bounded back toward the kitchen.Already he could smell the enticing aromas that made his mouth water in anticipation. 

Cye was placing a heavy dish full of sautéed chicken and snow peas drenched in lemon sauce on the table when he was nearly bowled over by his overzealous friend for the second time that day. 

"Hey!" Cye threw up his arms to defend himself, "Easy!The food's not going to disappear you know," he added with a laugh. 

"Well gardening works up an appetite y' know?" he inhaled deeply, drinking in the scents of the steaming dish. 

"Kento, anything you do works up an appetite," Cye returned dryly. 

Kento merely fixed his friend with a dour look before attacking the plate with gusto."Hey!" he said between mouthfuls, "This is good!" 

"It better be," Cye grinned proudly, "Cause I made that one myself!" 

He watched with amusement as Kento actually looked up from his meal to gape at him."Wow!And I thought it was one of Mama's new recipes!" 

There was hearty chuckle, "Yes well, sometimes the student can teach the teacher a few things."Mama Faun laughed as Cye blushed, embarrassed at the praise.She placed several more steamed vegetable dishes on the table and Papa Faun entered a moment later, juggling some shrimp and beef dishes and a pot of fresh rice.Rinfi, Kento's younger sister by about three years, followed on his heels, carrying a bowl of soup.The rest of Kento's extended family soon arrived from the upstairs rooms, which doubled as their living quarters.There was Yun, Kento's cute ten year old brother, and Mei Ryu, who was seven and next to Kento, the troublemaker of the family, and then Chun Fa, the baby of the family at four years.Grandfather Faun entered more slowly through the back, leaning on his walking stick and easing into his seat between the boisterous children. 

"Ah, so this is Cye's dish?Delicious as always," he said in heavily accented Japanese. 

Cye bowed formally and began to blush again.Grandfather Faun always made a scene over his cooking.After the hurried "thank yous" from the Faun children, the food was attacked in the same manner as Kento had and Cye had to laugh as he bent to his own plate. He always felt at home among the Fauns. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye walked down the street to his apartment contented. He hadn't been kidding when he told Kento that he wouldn't miss eating with the Fuans for the world.Ever since he had met them when he was little, he had always felt that they were a second family to him.Certainly their presence made the move from Hagi far less stressful on his part.He hadn't wanted to leave his seaward home but education in the city was unsurpassed.It had been his mother's wish.He'd protested loudly against it, knowing that his mother was in poor health and needed the extra hands to run the pottery business.Sayoko, his older sister, had intervened and practically ordered him out of the house._She can get vicious when she makes up her mind._He remembered with a smile.That was a year ago.Sayoko had pretty much assumed all the responsibilities of the business since then.His mother's condition was worsening, she had told him before he'd left for the new school year, although she looked as if she was in stable condition now.At least that's what his mother had assured him when he'd called home to make sure.Cye shook his head in concern.His mother could get awfully stubborn sometimes. 

The concrete bridge stretched across him as it straddled the dark Yokohama River.Cye stopped at the center and leaned over to watch the moonlight dancing on the water's surface.He was hit with a longing for his home with its steady sounds of waves crashing on the sandy coast and the smell of airborne spray.A blue flash startled him from his thoughts.Before he knew what he was doing, Cye found himself scrambling down the slick bank to the river's edge.He reached into the murky waters and, to his surprise, found a small glassy light blue orb.It seemed to pulse a soft light blue color at his touch.Fascinated, Cye gazed into the pristine blue depths and got the impression of being plunged into the deepest oceans, with the currents water flowing around him.Then his widened eyes caught the sight of a faint kanji, "Shin – Trust."Cye blinked and it seemed to him that the orb winked back at him.The images of the three boys at school, plus his own good friend Kento swam up from the haze of Cye's mind.The barriers in his mind seemed to drop and he had the feeling that he should be able to trust these four implicitly with his secrets.The unsettling feeling evaporated, leaving Cye fulfilled.He turned his steps to his apartment, contented with himself and the events of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	4. Fresh Meetings

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 3 – Fresh Meetings

"It's not fair!" Kento wailed, staring disconsolately at his paper, hoping that maybe he'd read the grade wrong, but the bold letters remained the same and offered him no sympathy. 

"What are you moaning about?" Cye said, idly twirling a piece of noodle with his chopsticks, while watching his friend's dismayed face out of the corner of his eye. 

"It's all that kid's fault!He keeps ruining the curves!" Kento complained loudly. 

Around them, heads swiveled to fix the pair with an irritated glance. 

"Shhh!" Cye hushed him, scanning the cafeteria for other disturbed faces and then turning to the surrounding tables to gesture that he had the situation under control."Not so loud," Cye kept his voice low, "You might offend someone.Now, what kid?" 

Kento thankfully took the advice and lowered his voice."There's this kid in my Chem class.He's got weird blue hair and he sits in the front.Every time the teacher calls on him he gets the answer right, no matter how complicated the problem.Makes the rest of look like idiots._And_ he's teacher's pet," Kento sniffed disdainfully."I'm pretty sure he's the reason we never get a curve in that class.And the rest of us aren't doing so great." 

"Blue haired kid?" Cye cocked his head in thought."Oh right!He's in my Marine Biology class."Cye frowned.For that matter, he's in a lot of my classes.That's weird, freshman aren't usually in sophomore classes." 

"See!"Kento unintentionally raised his voice before he realized what he did and brought it back down to a conversationally volume, "He must be one of those 'nerdy' people.Why else would he be in advanced classes?!" 

Cye thought back, but he didn't recall anything unusual about the boy aside from his bright blue hair.He was usually very quiet and didn't talk much unless he was called upon.Certainly he hadn't made an impression in Marine Biology.But then that might be because that was Cye's forte, he being the ultimate authority on it after all.Cye hadn't gotten any weird deja vu feelings since the first day he'd seen him so he hadn't thought anything of it."Don't know Kento, have you talked to the teacher about it?" 

Kento looked at him aghast, "Are you kidding?No way I'm talking to the teacher!"He slumped on the bench."Actually I'm doing about the worst in the class and sensei told me that she's gonna get me a tutor.I'm supposed to meet them this afternoon." 

Cye looked at him sympathetically."Well can't help you there then.Chem was never my thing."He took a sip of his soda. 

"I'm really sorry you said that," Kento groaned, then he straightened with a sudden thought."I wonder it's gonna be a cute girl," he grinned, licking his lips. 

Cye laughed at his friend's expression, "I doubt it."He pointed to the lunch line where the blonde boy was swamped with his usual flock of girls."He's probably stolen them all."Actually, Cye had been chatting with one of the sophomore girls and learned that the boy's name was Sage Date and that he was the hottest thing in the school, even over many of the popular seniors.She couldn't explain what was so alluring about him, beyond his obvious good looks, although Cye was able to learn that he had quickly gotten himself vice-president of the kendo team.If the rumors were true then this kid had to be the best kendo practitioner in their age group, or maybe even beyond, and that was saying a lot. 

Cye turned back to his friend and placed a sympathetic arm around him as he steered Kento from the cafeteria."Oh cheer up!I'm sure things'll turn out." 

Kento gave him a look, "That's your problem Cye, you're just _way_ too trusting." 

Cye could only laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage moved among the students, reaching a hand to correct a stance here and there or to advise a student who'd thrown a question at him.Word had gotten out that Sage happened to be the reigning kendo champion and the PE teachers had quickly snagged him to help teach the kendo PE classes.That was nothing new, he'd been doing the same thing at his family's dojo for years now so he moved easily among the students, using his trained eye to fix the flaws he saw.Most of the students accepted his knowledge unquestioningly, but a few looked on him with distrust. The same had gone with the members of the kendo team, especially the seniors who did not like the fact that a new freshman had beaten them to their spots.In fact, his skills already surpassed many of the teachers themselves, who relished the chance to let someone else teach their wayward pupils. 

A commotion drew Sage's attention to the other end of the row where a black haired boy was sparring with another bigger boy with short dark brown hair.Sage immediately recognized the black haired boy as being the same one he had locked eyes with on the first day of school.He moved closer, eager to get a closer look at him.He'd been trying for the past two weeks to identify him by name but had come no closer to the answer. 

This was an informal class, meant to teach the basic techniques of kendo so none of the students were suited in the traditional garb.These two combatants were no exception as they circled each other, totally oblivious to their onlookers.Sage identified the dark brown haired boy as one of the older members on the kendo team.He settled to watch the duel with interest. 

The dark brown haired boy feinted to his left and then charged to his right, hoping to catch his opponent off guard.The other hadn't been fooled and instead brought the bamboo blade up to parry.Their swords locked for a moment before the black haired boy leaped backwards, forcing the other to retreat as well.They set to circling again.This time, the black haired boy broke the deadlock and charged, swerving just in time to land a slash on his opponent's shoulder.The dark brown haired boy was shocked at this and whirled to try to land a point of his own.But the black haired boy was ready for him as he met the parry expertly. 

Sage watched with fascination.Whoever the kid was he was apparently very skilled.No, check that, he was _good_.Watching his style closely, Sage picked out a few things that weren't part of the traditional techniques.He identified it as another form of _ken-jitsu_, the art of sword-play. It reminded Sage of the techniques used by the ninja schools.Formal kendo techniques had been adopted from the blending of these numerous techniques._That could be really useful in kendo.They're similar enough to be accepted but a lot of it is revolutionary enough that he could catch a lot of veterans off guard._That was something that the dark brown haired boy had found to his extreme dismay.He was also fast, avoiding the slashes that, under normal circumstances would have landed several hits but instead whizzed through thin air.The teacher finally ended the duel, commending both of their efforts but turning most of his praise on the black haired boy who blushed with embarrassment.The dark brown haired bow bowed formally in the traditional kendo manner to indicate a battle well fought.The black haired boy returned it just as solemnly before turning to follow the other students back to the lockers. 

Sage quickly got up to follow him._This is as good a time as any.Maybe I can convince him to join the team._Sage thought to himself."Hey wait up!" Sage waved a hand at the boy. 

The black haired boy looked up and smiled warmly at Sage, slowing his strides to let him catch up. 

"That was pretty impressive!How long have you been taking kendo?" Sage asked conversationally. 

The boy looked embarrassed."Actually, I don't really practice kendo.Just the principle.I don't care much for the strict rules," he stole a glance back at Sage. 

Sage felt the disappointment seep into his expression, "That's too bad.I was hoping you'd join the team."The nagging feeling in the back of his mind made Sage kick himself mentally.He extended a hand, "I'm sorry.I should have introduced myself sooner.I'm Sage Date." 

"Ryo Sanada," Ryo took Sage's hand and clasped it tightly, blue eyes twinkled brightly back into Sage's gray ones."No harm done," he said with a smile, "My family on my grandfather's side is descended from an ancient ninja clan.My grandfather drilled me in the arts since I could walk."Ryo paused to run a hand through his sweaty, matted hair, "Actually, I'm surprised I did as well as I did.It's been a while since I practiced," he added sheepishly. 

_So that would explain the different style.I was right._Out loud Sage replied, "Pretty good for not having practiced," he laughed.He liked this boy immensely.Ryo was very open and unafraid of voicing his thoughts.Sage felt he could trust this boy immediately.He was suddenly hit with an idea, "Hey if you want to practice, you could come over to my place.My family owns a dojo and my grandfather would be glad to give out lessons." 

Ryo perked up to that."Really?" It was true, Grandfather Sanada hadn't really had the time to teach his grandson any more techniques.He was always up and away to his conventions.Any practice Ryo could put in he had to do on his spare time, and with school and his afternoon errands that wasn't often.He hadn't lied to Sage, he had been surprised that he had fared as well as he had against the other boy.Ryo knew that the boy was part of the kendo team and his defeat had been a shock to both of them._Besides, _he thought, _He's the guy that gave me the weird feelings on the first day of school_.Something was drawing them together.He nodded enthusiastically to Sage."Hey that would be great!When?" 

Sage thought back, "Maybe later on this week.How does Thursday sound?" 

"Sounds fine!"Ryo grinned in anticipation, "I think I'm going to look forward to this." 

Sage laughed, "Yeah me too.I can't wait to see what you do against a real opponent," he said in mock arrogance. 

Ryo just shot him a look, "Well, only if you promise not to beat me too hard." 

"The same goes for me," Sage grinned back. 

Laughing, the two continued their way to the locker room, discussing various sword techniques and feeling a bond of friendship form between them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowen watched the throng of boys at the head of the court intently.His gym shirt was soaked with sweat as he waited patiently for his chance.He snapped to attention when he saw one of the boys on the opposing team move and quickly moved into position to guard him.His timing couldn't have been better as the ball came flying, causing Rowen to dive.He hit the hard wooden court with a wince but was rewarded by snagging the ball.Rowen sprang to his feet as the press of boys gathered around him and dribbled the ball expertly between the players, weaving his slender form around the bigger boys.He noticed a break and passed the ball over to his open teammate who promptly took a shot at the basket.The ball hit the rim and bounced off to the right, and Rowen dashed back over to it, grabbing the rebound and threw and easy lay-up to score the basket.The boy guarding him cursed as the others returned to the other end of the court to await the next press. 

Rowen took the momentary respite to catch his breath.He was tired but couldn't help feeling exhilarated.Academics may be his strong suit, but it wasn't the only thing that he could do.That had been one of the points he'd been trying to make when he had decided devote his summer break to train so he could join the basketball team.He'd been disappointed when he had marginally missed making the team at his old school and hoped that he'd have better luck here.There was more to him than his brains after all. 

The other team was advancing the ball now and Rowen took up his position to guard his man.The ball handler, a brown haired boy with sea-blue eyes, passed off to his comrade behind him who dribbled down the court toward the basket.Rowen stepped in front of him and managed to steal the ball and rush back the opposite way.His pass to another of his teammates was interrupted by the same brown haired boy who ran back down the other way.Breathing hard, Rowen sprinted after him but the other boy had already reached the basket and shot a nice trey.Before the players could get back into position, however, the whistle blew and the teacher motioned them to hit the showers.Feeling the adrenalin wearing off, Rowen turned his steps toward the lockers where he removed his sweat-saturated shirt, wringing it out to let out the excess moisture.His headband was in no better shape and Rowen wrinkled his nose in distaste at its smell.The rebellious strand of blue hair fell across his face and Rowen pushed it away with annoyance. 

As he was selecting a clean shirt from his locker, he was startled by a voice with a slight British accent and a light tap on his shoulder. 

"Hey, good game." 

Rowen turned to see the same brown haired boy extending a hand to him, "I've seen you in some of my classes.I'm Cye Mouri," the boy said with a friendly smile. 

Rowen returned the gesture gingerly, "I'm Rowen Hashiba.Nice to meet you."Midnight blue eyes met sea blue ones for a moment and Rowen remembered the odd feeling he had on the first day of school.He didn't have time to dwell on it though as Cye's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"You're pretty good.Ever think about trying for the team?" 

"I was going to actually," Rowen returned shyly, surprised at the praise, "What about you?" 

Cye shook his head, "Nah, I'm on the swim team and that takes up enough of my time.Enjoy playing it though," he added wistfully. 

Rowen's mind began to put the pieces together."You're in my Marine Biology class aren't you?"That class was the one subject where Rowen _wasn't_ the teacher's pet, nor seemed to be the top student in.In fact, that position belonged to the boy standing in front of him. 

Cye grinned as if he were reading his thoughts, "Marine Biology is my specialty."Cye paused, remembering his earlier conversation with Kento and decided that this was a good a time as any to find out more about this curious freshman."I hope I'm not being nosy or anything but I was wondering why you were in a lot of my classes.Freshmen aren't usually in sophomore classes." 

Rowen was taken aback by the question but knew that he should have seen it coming.He remembered belatedly that this boy was a sophomore.Yet, there was a feeling of trust about him, like he could trust him with his secrets and be assured with the knowledge that he won't be betrayed.He picked his words carefully."Well I study a lot and I wanted to take the more challenging courses so I got the principal to let me into the advanced classes."He stole a glance at Cye to watch for his reaction before adding, "I'm taking astronomy at the junior college too." 

That seemed to startle Cye who blinked at him in wonderment, "Wow!That is challenging!I don't even want to ask how you can understand all that stuff." 

"If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself?" Rowen asked quietly. 

Cye immediately lowered his voice and nodded his assent, knowing that he was about to be handed one of Rowen's deepest secrets.He would not violate that trust. 

In a low whisper, Rowen told Cye of his IQ and watched as Cye's eyes widen with the news.But Cye made no other comment, as Rowen half expected, but instead put his hand on his shoulder in a gesture that clearly meant, 'Don't worry, you can trust me.' 

Rowen felt as if he had made the right choice, although part of him was shocked that he would trust this important news to a total stranger.His watch alarm went off, reminding him pointedly that he had an appointment to make. 

"Sorry," Rowen said hurriedly, putting his shirt on, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to meet someone." 

Cye blinked at the clock on the wall and nodded in agreement."Yeah, I have swimming practice soon."He turned back to Rowen and smiled at him, "I'll see you around okay?" 

Rowen nodded, returning the smile before he hurried on his way, reflecting that Cye had reacted the same way that Ryo had . . . and someone he could therefore trust, maybe not as a friend yet, but hopefully some time in the future.Rowen turned his steps toward the library, thinking of the brown haired, sea blue eyed boy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo reflected with a grin on the events of the day.Imagine, getting to go to a dojo!Soccer may be his first love but sword-play made a close second and Ryo found himself excited at the thought.He reached his locker and sorted through his books, choosing the ones he'd have to bring home for homework, all the while thinking back on the last two weeks of school.Things had flown much smoother than the first day.He and Rowen had started hanging out during lunch and talked often in class.The more he got to know about Rowen, the more he liked he kid.His parents were divorced and his father spent all of his time in the university lab, forcing Rowen to lead a kind of solitary existence.Ryo, having lost both of his parents at an early age, could empathize with him.Not only that, but it was an advantage to have such a smart friend.Ryo chuckled into the locker.Rowen had already had to help him with Math and Chem and he was probably going to need more help in the future.On the other hand, Rowen seemed to be fascinated with Ryo's family history.He never tired of hearing of the battles and the strategic roles his ancestors played.Ryo shook his head.He was even teaching Rowen some basic martial arts, although Kotaru hadn't bothered them since the first day.But just as he had that thought, a voice from behind him made his blood run cold. 

"Well well.Long time no see, eh?" 

Ryo kept his back to them and spoke into the locker."What do you want Kotaro?" his voice was hard. 

"Just something that was denied me," was the mocking answer. 

Ryo turned slowly on his heel to face Kotaru and his four comrades, who had formed a semi-circle, preventing him from escaping.Ryo slipped into his defensive stance, taking a moment to glance up and down the halls, hoping for another teacher intervention.But the halls remained deserted.It was after school after all. 

Kotaru noticed his glance and sneered at him, "No saving your ass this time."He motioned to his friends who began to close in on Ryo with smiles of anticipation.Abandoning all hopes of reason, Ryo prepared himself for the onslaught.One of the boys charged and Ryo waited until the last moment before ducking under him, sweeping his leg under the other as he did so to send the boy sprawling.Another rushed him from the other side and Ryo leaped out of the way.He struck his leg out in a back kick to send the boy with a dull thud into the metal lockers.The remaining two, enraged at what happened to their fellows, charged him.Ryo managed to duck under the first punch but found himself knocked to the ground by the other.To make matters worse, the first boy whom Ryo had spent sprawling got to his feet and grasped Ryo's foot as he attempted to rise.That threw Ryo's next attack off balance and Kotaru clubbed him a good one in his stomach.Ryo doubled over in pain and had lean against the lockers to catch his breath.But by now the others had recovered from their humiliation and advanced upon him.Ryo didn't have any time to put up a defense as two grabbed his arms, pinning him to the lockers while Kotaru and the other three pummeled him.Ryo bit back a cry of pain.The world began to spin as waves of pain coursed over him.But just when he thought he was going to pass out, there came the sound of running footsteps and a gruffly barked command.Ryo felt his arms released and he sagged to the ground. 

Kotaru looked upon this newcomer with annoyance but when the boy waved around the corner where the sounds of footsteps were approaching and then made a slicing motion across his neck, Kotaru thought better than to stick around and motioned for his gang to leave with him.He looked with satisfaction at the black haired boy slumped on the ground before taking off.It would spoil the effect to get caught by the teachers now. 

The burly boy watched the gang retreating with relief.He hadn't thought the bluff would work.Behind him, a group of chatting girls turned the corner and headed up the hall oblivious to the beaten body by the lockers.As he reached down, Ryo's eyes fluttered open and blinked at the boy.His first reaction was that Kotaru was still around, but as his blurry vision cleared, he realized it was another freshman he'd seen before.The boy looked Chinese and had short ash-colored hair.He was stocky but certainly not fat.His expression was one of concern as he winced at Ryo's bruises. 

"Good, you're up, I thought you passed out.Can you stand?" the boy said with concern. 

"I think so . . ," Ryo said slowly, leaning on the boy's outstretched arm as he helped him to his feet.He groaned as the movement caused pain to shoot up his body.It wasn't the pain of a broken bone, thankfully, but just of numerous bruises.He leaned heavily on the boy, swaying slightly as he tried to find his balance again.The boy stood stoically until Ryo was able to push away and stand on his own. 

The boy shook his head, "You like hell man.I think you should go to the infirmary."He gave him a worried look, "Need help getting there?" 

Ryo shook his head, "No I think I can manage."He set off down the hall only to have his head start spinning and nearly fell over before the boy caught him again. 

The boy chuckled softly in amusement, "I think not.Here."He threw Ryo's arm around his neck and half supported him as they eased down the hall toward the infirmary."By the way, I'm Kento Rei Faun." 

"Ryo Sanada," Ryo answered."Thanks for helping me out." 

"No prob," Kento's tone was cheerful."You're not the first I've seen Kotaru beat up, but never so badly.What'da ya do to make him so vindictive anyway?" 

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that one out," Ryo answered, his voice soft. 

Kento clicked his tongue, "Yeah, that sounds like Kotaru."He met Ryo's questioning glance."My friend's a sophomore.He told me all about Kotaru and his cronies." 

Ryo nodded in understanding as Kento pulled up to a glass door.He pushed it open and greeted the upperclass student sitting behind the desk before setting Ryo down on the couch of the waiting room. 

The girl glanced down, "Another fight?" she asked, tracing Ryo's bruises with her eyes. 

"Yeah Kumiko," Kento answered."It was Kotaru again," he added unnecessarily. 

Kumiko nodded wearily."Something has to be done about that kid.I can't believe he's a junior here.His actions are just too juvenile."She walked to the back to call the nurse in before heading back to the desk."The nurse will be here in a minute," she told Ryo."Any broken bones or just bruises?" 

"Just bruises," Ryo answered with a wince. 

Kumiko nodded and bent to write something in a manila folder. 

Kento glanced at his watch and groaned, "Damn!I'm supposed to meet my tutor in the library."He glanced at Ryo."Hey Ryo, you gonna be okay or what?" 

"I'll be fine," Ryo said, and he meant it this time, "Sorry I took up so much of your time." 

Kento shook his head, "I told you no big deal.Take care y'hear?" 

At Ryo's nod and thanks, Kento waved at Kumiko before hurrying out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kento ran down the hall, having totally forgotten about his appointment in his preoccupation with the fight.He whistled to himself.He had never seen anybody so badly beaten as Ryo had been, and he'd seen a _lot_ of fights in the past two weeks.He'd designated himself as the official hall monitor and set himself the task of breaking up school fights.He'd thought that being a high school, everyone was too mature for that sort of behavior but he'd been wrong.Basically the only difference between high school and junior high was that the boys were bigger and more brutal.The first few times he'd tried to break up the fights, the teachers had thought that it was _him_.He couldn't blame their reasoning really.His bulk and general short temper pointed to him as the perfect culprit, but after dragging beaten bodies to the infirmary and having his story confirmed by Kumiko, the senior who worked the front desk, the teachers had revised their opinion of him.Kento couldn't help grinning at the thought of Kumiko.The cute black haired girl appreciated Kento's efforts to break up the fights and help the wounded.She'd taken a liking to the jovial freshman and had been only too happy to defend him against the wrath of the teachers. 

The thought held him until he reached the school library.Kento looked at the glass double doors and groaned.He'd never needed a tutor before and wasn't particularly eager to see how this was to turn out._I don't need a tutor_, he grumbled, _I need a class without that damn kid in it_.He made his way among the tables where students had their books sprawled out among every available space.Most were writing while some were chatting quietly among themselves.Kento pushed his way past the rows of books and into the back rooms that were reserved for teacher conferences and tutoring sessions.A look of dismay crossed Kento's face when he realized who it was that had been assigned to be his tutor. 

A blue haired boy sat patiently on the round table, reading a thick book with a nondescript brown material cover.His dark blue knapsack lay across the table beside a Chemistry textbook and binder.A stack of papers were piled neatly on the other side and Kento could make out the form that indicated the boy as his tutor.Kento's indrawn breath and startled accusation cause the boy to look up in alarm. 

"YOU'RE my tutor!" 

The boy's expression of dismay matched the one on Kento's face.He recognized this boy as the same one that had been very loud in his protests against his curve breaking.He reflected on the twist of fate that had been played on him.He hadn't been expecting this when Sensei Chiyo had told him he would be tutoring one of the students in the class.Somehow he'd been hoping it wasn't this one. 

"I, guess I am," he stammered.He held out his hand, "I'm Rowen Hashiba." 

Kento stared at him until he grudgingly took the outstretched hand, "Kento Rei Faun," he answered gruffly before selecting a chair on the other side of the table. 

Rowen settled himself and decided that he wanted to get this over with as fast as possible."Well, I guess we better start then."He opened his Chemistry book and leafed through the pages."First off, is there anything in particular that's giving you problems?" 

Kento was fuming.How could this happen to him?The very person he hated with a passion was sitting across from him and expecting to teach him?What was up with that anyway?He saw Rowen shift uncomfortably under his gaze.He answered Rowen's question stiffly, "Pretty much everything."_All because of _you_, goody-two-shoes._Kento thought bitterly at him. 

"Um well, then I guess we better start with today's lecture because the test is going to be in a week," Rowen said nervously, turning to Chapter 4.Kento had made no move to grab his book and gazing at his unreceptive face, Rowen wished he was anywhere but here.

Looking into Rowen's hurt midnight blue eyes, Kento suddenly felt ashamed of himself.It was totally unfair of him to be snubbing Rowen.It wasn't his fault that he was smart and happened to know all the answers.He wasn't cheating, it was just his natural talent, just like it was his to break up fights, or Cye's to be so good at swimming.Rowen hadn't asked for this either.He wasn't purposefully making Kento's life hard.How could he be such an ass?Kento reached for his book from his brown knapsack and flipped through it until he came to the appropriate page.As his mind tried to make sense of the mass of equations, he realized that he really _did_ need help.None of it made any sense to him, and he needed to pull his grade up if he intended to pass the class. 

Ashamed, Kento met Rowen's gaze, "Sorry," he said apologetically, his expression softening, "I had a real bad day today and I'm not in a great mood right now," he lied. 

Rowen watched his face and seemed to accept that as an answer.He began to relax.Kento sounded genuine. 

Kento moved over to Rowen's side of the table and pointed to an equation in his book."Now what does this mean?I don't understand how you can turn mass into atoms." 

"Well, it's like this," Rowen sketched out a diagram, "Now you put these numbers here and they cancel right?So now you're left with this measurement and that's the one you want.So you just calculate everything and there's your answer." 

"That's IT?!" 

"Uh huh.Here, let's try some practice problems."Rowen pulled a sheet from the pile and worked Kento through the problems. 

"Hey, I think I get it!" 

"That's good," Rowen said with relief."It's not that hard once you get the basic idea." 

Kento grinned back at him.His previous irritations had melted away and he found himself beginning to grudgingly begin to like this kid.By the time they parted nearly an hour and a half later, Rowen had been removed from his "kill" list and had eased his way to his "potential friend" list.He smiled and made a mental note to tell Cye that he'd been wrong about the kid.Kento skipped down the sidewalk, deciding that the next time he saw Rowen, he'd invite him home for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	5. Five for the First Time

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 4 – Five For the First Time

Sleepy eyes blinked with annoyance as the blaring tones of an alarm clock shattered the peaceful silence of the morning.Rowen slammed the alarm off and turned over on his side, mumbling.He sank deeper into his covers, trying to return to the wonderful dream he'd been having.He was flying and the world stretched before him in all its glory of green and blue.The endless night sky lay above him with its myriad stars twinkling in the predawn air.Rowen sighed with pleasure as he soared on the wind currents, touching the wispy white clouds and dancing among the airborne birds.The alarm blared again, this time louder and Rowen shoved his pillow over his head, willing the noise to go away so he could keep flying . . . 

A knock at his door and a bearded face peaked through, watching his son's vain attempts to stay in bed.He chuckled softly.Rowen always had a hard time getting up in the morning."Rowen?You're going to miss your bus," he said, gently shaking the sleeping bundle. 

Rowen's bleary mind tried to match the voice to a face, and when he succeeded he sat up with surprise."Dad?You're home?!"His father had been gone for the past three days straight and Rowen had given up all thought of seeing him at all. 

"I got back late last night.You were already sleeping," his father answered."Things have been hectic and my thesis is due on Friday so I probably won't be home for the next couple days." 

Rowen's face fell at the news and Genichirou took pity on him, knowing that he wasn't there for his son as often as he wished he was, as he was so often at work at the lab."I cooked you some breakfast.Pancakes and omelet, your favorite.And I promise to take you this weekend to pick up that bow you've been wanting."He watched as his son's face lit up at that and Genichirou ruffled his blue hair."Come on, you're going to be late for class." 

Rowen watched his father leave and sighed.He knew his father was busy.He didn't intentionally leave Rowen all alone all the time.But he just wished that his father would give him a little more attention._At least he's going to take me to get that bow.I can't wait!_He'd been saving for a long time for that bow and he finally had enough to get it.He glanced around the room and noticed the blue orb sitting on his top shelf.Rowen didn't know what it was that made the orb so attractive.Ever since he found it, he couldn't spend a morning or night fondling the thing.This morning, the orb seemed to have a dark blue aura around it.Rowen dismissed it out of hand, attributing it to the early morning sun.The blinking time on his clock brought Rowen back to reality.He hurriedly got dressed and headed toward the kitchen.The warm pancakes and cheese omelet were there as his father promised and Rowen quickly wolfed down the rare delicacy.Sated, he called a goodbye to his father, who was on his way to the shower, and headed out the door. 

He barely made it on time to class and quickly took his seatRowen's eyes darted around the room as he waited for class to begin.It was nearly time for History to start, yet Ryo hadn't arrived.Rowen frowned with concern.That wasn't like him.Usually he was always on time.Rowen checked his watch.One more minute.Sensei Renjiro had stood up and turned toward the blackboard, writing their homework on the board when the door was pushed open and a more-the-worse-for-the-wear Ryo entered, moving slowly and stiffly.Rowen stared at his friend.He could make out ugly purple bruises all over his arms and legs and his blue eyes lacked the normal sparkle they normally had.Ryo spoke quietly to the teacher, apologizing for his tardiness, before plopping down in his usual seat next to Rowen.As soon as he was settled, Rowen leaned over to whisper at him. 

"Hey Ryo, what happened to you?Looks like you were dragged through the nine hells and back," Rowen looked at him worriedly. 

Ryo grimaced, "I ran into Kotaru yesterday after school and . . ."He shrugged his shoulders and gestured to his bruises.The rest was self-explanatory. 

Rowen's mouth made a small 'oh' but didn't dare say more as Sensei Renjiro began his lecture.Rowen looked up with interest.Their homework was to look up the history behind their surnames and present it to the class three weeks from now.Rowen wrote the assignment down eagerly.He knew a lot about the Hashiba family history, knowing that they had been pivotal during the events of feudal Japan.Hashiba was the alternate name taken by the famous Toyokimi Hideyoshi, the man who had united Japan prior to the reign of the Tokugawa shogunate.He stole a glance at Ryo and found his friend was already grinning.Ryo's Sanada family also played pivotal roles during the era of the samurai.They were both going to enjoy this immensely. 

It turned out that today's lecture was the most interesting to date.They had moved to the topic of samurai and the ancient Bushido code and Rowen was fascinated by the slides that Sensei Renjiro presented.None of this was new to Rowen, but he never tired of learning about it. 

By the time class was let out, both boys had forgotten about Kotaru's brutality the previous day.The glint was back in Ryo's eyes and they talked excitedly of the project. 

"There's still a whole bunch I don't know about the Sanada name," Ryo was saying, "This'll give me a good chance to look it up." 

"I agree.The Hashibas were supposed to be a famous samurai clan but I don't know much about it.I can't wait to start researching." 

Ryo was suddenly struck with a thought."Hey speaking of samurai and Bushido, there's someone I met yesterday that I want you to meet." 

Rowen cocked his head at him, "Really?"He suddenly became nervous."Who is it?" 

"Another freshman just like us.Oh don't worry," Ryo added, noticing Rowen's expression, "You'll like him I promise." 

"If you say so," Rowen didn't look convinced. 

Ryo laughed."Just a little teaser.His family owns a dojo and he's the reigning kendo champion," he grinned as Rowen's face screwed up in thought, "Meet me outside the cafeteria before lunch!" Ryo added last as he bounded away down the hall, the stiffness gone from his joints as he thought of what would happen when he introduced the two. 

Rowen's steps were more thoughtful as he tried to figure out who the mystery boy was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man what happened to you?" Sage's sharp eyes had no trouble picking up the dark purpling bruises that covered Ryo's arms and legs. 

Ryo grimaced, "Have you ever heard of Kotaru?" 

Sage nodded, "The upperclass bully?Yeah, he's wanted to knock me some a few times but he found out I was one of the top contenders on the kendo team and thought better of it I guess." 

"Probably thought you were going to kick his butt," Ryo grinned. 

Sage returned the smile, "Actually I think it was because then he'd never get another date for the rest of his career.Girls are dangerous you know, _and_ vindictive."Sage flashed his new friend a wink. 

Ryo laughed, "You're probably right at that!"He then shook his head, "Nah, someone really does have to kick his butt.Then maybe he'll leave everyone else alone." 

The two paced the lawn, taking a detour to the cafeteria.Sage had suggested it; in an attempt to avoid running into the throng of girls that usually followed him everywhere.Unfortunately, they didn't have much luck as a couple of girls "ambushed" them.Sage blushed at the encounter but managed to smooth talk his way out of the situation.He was busy right now so perhaps they could talk later?Yes he'd love their name and phone number and yes thank you very much, they'll be hearing from him.When the girls were finally gone, Sage found his new friend bent over in laughter.Sage sighed at that.It wasn't _his_ fault that he affected girls like that!He turned to Ryo in an attempt to wiggle out of his undignified position. 

"So who is it I'm supposed to meet?" 

Ryo stopped laughing long enough to answer his question, "Just another friend of mine.We share Japanese History."And that was the most that Sage was able to get out of him. 

Sage sighed.Yet he _had_ agreed to meet this friend of Ryo's, and given the kind of person Ryo was, he could tell that he would probably like this person.Sage tried to match the bits and pieces that Ryo had let loose but couldn't seem to fit them together.That was worrying.Sage almost _never_ got stumped with something like this, especially when it came to people.Speaking of which . . . Sage glanced back at Ryo who was still laughing with amusement at the girls' reactions.He'd known him for only a couple of days, yet it seemed as if they'd known each other for years.They settled easily into a friendship that usually took time to build.Sage thought back to the first day of school when he had first locked eyes with Ryo.He remembered that strange feeling of recognition and wondered again why he'd felt it.On impulse, Sage let his senses wander, letting his "othersight" take over and watched the flowing colors and eddies of energy that overlapped each other.His ephemeral eyes then turned to Ryo, and was nearly blinded.Ryo's aura pulsed a bright red.It was brighter than anything Sage had ever seen or experienced before and he thought with panic that he was going to black out. 

Ryo stiffened suddenly as if he felt something odd take place around him.Something was probing him . . . Ryo glanced at Sage, who had thrown a hand over his eyes as if he was blinded by some bright light.His gray eyes were wide and dilated.In fact, Ryo thought he could see a faint green surrounding Sage; a green that was pulsing rapidly.Ryo shook his head and slapped himself._Baka,_ he told himself sternly, _Nothing's happening.You took too many hits to the head by Kotaru yesterday._Thinking perhaps that they had both gone mad, Ryo waved a hand in front of Sage. 

"Hey hey, you all right man?You look like you saw a ghost or something." 

Sage blinked rapidly until his eyes returned to normal.He groaned then held a hand to his head."Maybe I did . . ," he answered Ryo's question.He suddenly realized his position and tried for a quick recovery."I think I just had one of my dizzy spells.I haven't had them for a while though." 

Ryo seemed to accept that as an explanation of sorts and fell back to walking.They'd reached the cafeteria and Ryo took his mind off the weird feeling by scanning the area for his blue haired friend. 

Rowen lounged on the bench in front of the cafeteria, on the look out for his friend.For once, his book lay unused as he watched the crowd of students anxiously as they passed him on their way to the doors.Rowen's mind kept going in circles, trying to solve the pieces of the puzzle that Ryo had handed him.Rumor had it that the resident kendo champion was a blonde haired boy who was swamped by girls wherever he went._Is that the person I'm to meet?_Rowen thought hard, but found that he couldn't put a name to the face in his mind._I remember . . . that feeling.I wonder . . ._Rowen's thoughts were cut short as he saw Ryo wave to him from across the lawn. 

Ryo dragged a very disoriented Sage Date across the field.The milling girls had spotted them and some came to chat although Sage wasn't in the best of moods to be flirting at the moment.He managed to politely shoo them away and Ryo was able to get him to where Rowen sat with minimal time lost. 

"Hey Rowen," Ryo said cheerfully, "I want you to meet my new friend, Sage Date.Sage, this is Rowen Hashiba." 

"Pleased to meet you," Rowen extended a tentative hand toward Sage. 

"The pleasure's all mine," Sage replied, grasping the outstretched hand.For a moment, gray eyes locked with midnight blue ones and Sage remembered back to the first day of school when he'd first seen this boy, sitting forlornly under a tree.He was almost tempted to reach out mentally, but his senses were still reeling from the last encounter.He still had to figure out why Ryo's aura had been so bright.It was almost inhuman.Rowen pulled back as well, but in confusion.The same memories were floating through his mind and he wondered why before he pushed them all away.As he barricaded his mind against the feelings, he suddenly got the sense of instant friendship.But how did he know that Sage would be that kind of friend to him? 

Sage finally broke the impasse and coughed softly."I think we'd better head in or we'll get stuck in the crowd." 

"Actually, I bet you're just worried that you're going to get mobbed again," Rowen said slyly, shocked at himself for being so open and relaxed among this strange face.Yet, Sage seemed to radiate that peace and acceptance and Rowen could do nothing but relax under that warm glow. 

Sage cocked his head, "That's the simple truth."He laughed, feeling oddly at home with the blue-haired boy. 

Ryo only laughed at his two friends, glad they had hit it off so well, and herded them through the lunch line. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once in line, Sage and Rowen began to make small talk, finding a little bit more about each other and their families.Ryo chuckled at that when he noticed a burly Chinese boy waving at him and pushing his way to the thronging crowd.He was dragging a brown haired sea-blue eyed boy, who wore an expression of resignation, along with him. 

"Hey," Kento said cheerfully."How're you doing?" he assessed Ryo's bruises which looked far better than they had the previous day. 

"Much better.Thanks again for helping me out yesterday," Ryo answered. 

Kento shrugged, "No big deal." His eyes roved to his two companions and he sucked in a breath of surprise."Hey Rowen.I didn't know you knew Ryo." 

Rowen looked up and smiled, "Yes well, Ryo's in my Japanese History class.We met on the first day of school."He then turned to Ryo and answered his questioning glance, "Kento's the one I'm tutoring in Chemistry."Ryo nodded at that, his face split into a wide smile. 

"I know small world," the brown haired sea blue-eyed boy spoke for the first time, his soft British accent matching his words, "Nice to see you again Rowen." 

Rowen ducked his head in greeting."You too Cye." 

Cye turned his attention to the blonde haired boy who had been watching the exchange curiously."You must be Sage Date," he said extending a hand."I'm Cye Mouri." 

Sage clasped the hand and looked straight into Cye's sea blue eyes, trying to remember what he could about this boy. The girls he was usually mobbed with spoke highly of this brown haired boy.In fact, Sage reflected, whenever there was a problem, they would go to him to talk about it.Cye may not have the same problems that Sage had but he certainly had no lack of girls.His quiet nature and good listening skills made him the perfect confidant.He smiled back at Cye, "It's good to meet you.Although," he added slyly, "I don't even want to know how you know me." 

Cye shrugged and Sage's thoughts were confirmed with his next words, "The girls always talk to me and it seems that every single one of them seems to be after you," he grinned maliciously, "They're always asking for advice so if you see any of them acting a little out of the ordinary, you know who advised them." 

Cye watched with amusement as Sage's mouth dropped open and then Sage was doubled over with laughter.So, he had wondered what had gotten into Akiko.Her behavior was still sweet but seemed to go totally against her character.Cye grinned at him and was suddenly struck with the oddest feeling.No longer was it the feeling of recognition, but rather the feeling of absolute friendship.Cye couldn't believe that he'd never known this person before, it seemed so natural for him to be standing there, talking to him about girls. 

As Sage was clearing the tears of laughter from his eyes, Ryo's soft "ahem" caused both to look at him guiltily."Am I missing something?" he put on a pitiful expression. 

Kento slapped himself."Ooops.The brown head is my friend Cye Mouri," Kento motioned to his friend, "He's the sophomore I was telling you about." 

"Ahhh," Ryo said in understanding as Cye came over to him to greet him formally. 

"And I'm Sage Date," Sage stretched his hand toward Kento. 

Kento took it."I'm Kento Rei Faun."He grinned."Small world huh?" 

"No kidding," Sage replied with a smile. 

Ryo glanced around.The cafeteria had become crowded and the some of the students were pushing their way around them with irritation."Hey," Ryo motioned, "Let's all get a seat and get out of the doorway.Quickly," he added when he noticed Kotaru's approach.The others followed his glance and hurriedly agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rather than remain in the cafeteria complex and risk being spotted by Kotaru, Ryo herded everyone to the picnic benches outside.It was a beautiful day.The sky remained nearly cloudless and the warm spring sun beat down upon them, urging all of them into an easy relaxation.Their friendly personalities allowed them all to get along well as they chatted on various topics.Cye's waving and sincere manner managed to keep the area free of girls so Sage could enjoy an uninterrupted meal for the first time since his arrival. 

Ryo watched Kento's gusto as he tore into his food like a hungry animal with fascination. "Don't you ever slow down?" Ryo asked incredulously, "You could choke if you eat that fast." 

Kento grinned between his mouthfuls and Cye merely shook his head."Kento's got the appetite of a hundred people I'll bet.You get used to it after a while," he added with a sigh.He daintily bit into a piece of sushi.Kento made a face at his friend before bending back toward his food."By the way," Cye continued, looking at Ryo's numerous bruises."I can guess that you ran into Kotaru and his gang." 

Ryo nodded glumly, "Yesterday," he grimaced."It wasn't very pretty." 

Kento looked up, "You should have seen it Cye, Ryo was beat up so bad he could barely walk.I had to help him to the infirmary." 

Ryo looked embarrassed."It wasn't THAT bad Kento.Just got a little dizzy that's all." 

Kento snorted and rolled his eyes. 

Cye glared at his friend and gave him a swift kick under the table. "Umpf.Hey!"Cye ignored Kento's nasty retort and turned back to Ryo."You're not the only one," he said with a sigh.He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal some faint scars that marred the otherwise smooth skin. 

"Kotaru did that to you?" Sage looked at the scars with concern. 

"Mmm hmm.That was last year.I don't know why but he never tired of the game."He let his shirtsleeves fall."I'm just thankful that Kotaru's got the new freshman to worry about rather than me."He looked guiltily back at Ryo, "Or maybe not so thankful," he said apologetically. 

Ryo shrugged diffidently, "What happened, happened.But I wish there was someone that would teach him a lesson though." 

"I agree at that," Rowen put in."I haven't had much trouble since the first day, but then I've gotten really good at running from him," he added thoughtfully. 

Kento shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth and gestured dramatically to Ryo."Speaking of which," he grinned evilly, "Did Kumiko treat you good?" 

Ryo thought back to the black haired senior and her tender ministrations back in the infirmary and blushed, "Ahh . . ." 

Kento took his reaction the wrong way and chortled, "Oh Ryo you didn't!" 

"Didn't what?" Sage fixed Ryo with a glance, "And who's Kumiko?"His gray eyes were twinkling. 

"The senior girl that runs the front desk at the infirmary," Kento explained.He gave Sage a sly look, "She's a good friend of mine." 

Sage's eyebrows arched, "Oh?" 

"You guys!" Ryo was aghast, but he was laughing. 

Cye shook his head at their antics and turned his attention to where Rowen had quietly slipped from the conversation and sat with his nose in a thick book.Cye stole a glance at the cover."The Compiled Mysteries of Sherlock Holmes?That's pretty heavy reading." 

Rowen looked at him with embarrassment, "Well I have this thing for detective stories," he motioned, "And I just can't seem to go through a meal without a book to read." 

Cye laughed at that."Right.Like Sage can't go through a day without being surrounded by girls." 

"Did I hear my name being called?" Sage turned his attention on the other two, gray eyes grinning. 

"It was him," Rowen gestured to Cye.He tried to keep a straight face, "He was insulting your love life." 

Cye kept an innocent expression, "I most certainly was NOT." 

"Yeah," Sage rolled his eyes, "Well you get to live for now but you'd better watch your back next time."He laughed at Cye's alarmed expression."I've been wondering," he turned to Rowen, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" 

Rowen tensed suddenly, dreading the question on Sage's mind. 

"Why is your hair blue?" 

Rowen almost broke out laughing with relief."I dyed it a year ago.I guess you could say that it was a dare of sorts," he grinned sheepishly, "What I didn't know was that the dye was _permanent_.Suffice to say, the dye got into the hair roots and now it grows blue."As if to make his point, he flicked back a blue strand that had fallen over his face. 

Both Kento and Ryo, overhearing the conversation, laughed."I was wondering about that," Kento said thoughtfully. 

Rowen stole a glance at Sage, "Okay, now it's your turn.Any reason why you got blonde hair?" 

Sage smiled back at him, running a hand through the golden strands."Well it's not dye," he laughed."My dad's an American that married into the family.That's where the blonde hair comes from." 

"Mmmm.And here I thought you did it on purpose to nab girls," Ryo teased him. 

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sage teased back.He held a hand to his head in sudden thought."Hey Ryo, we're still on for the dojo on Thursday right?" 

"You bet!" Ryo gave him an excited look. 

"A dojo?" Cye asked curiously. 

"My family owns a dojo," Sage explained.His eyes sparkled with an idea, "Do you want to come along?" 

"Well . . ," Cye thought back.It had certainly been a while since he'd practiced any form of martial arts.He'd had to take some self defense classes in order for him to live against Kotaru but since the new year started, there really hadn't been a need to continue.But then there was always his pride and joy, the yari.It'd been a while since he practiced with the delicate trident.School had been far too demanding.Cye found himself nodding with enthusiasm before he was aware of it."Sounds like a great plan!I got swimming practice but after?" 

Sage agreed, "No problem.Ryo's got soccer practice and I have to work with the kendo team so it works out fine." 

Kento turned to Rowen."Which reminds me, do you want to come over to my place on Thursday?The test is on Friday and I don't think I'm ready for it." 

Rowen rolled that thought in his head.He almost declined but then thought about his empty apartment.His father wouldn't be home until Friday anyway he remembered bitterly."Sure Kento," Rowen agreed. 

Kento rubbed his hands together and grinned, "All right!You're going to love my family!" 

"Who doesn't?" Cye laughed.Kento made a face at him and then turned to stuff the remaining pieces of food into his mouth. 

By the time the bell rang for class to begin again, the five boys felt as if they'd known each other all of their lives.They didn't quite understand everything yet, but it seemed as if the pieces of the puzzle that had been introduced on the first day of school had fallen tantalizingly into place.The dangling mysteries had begun to untangle and the dark holes in their souls that they hadn't realized existed began to fill with warm feelings of friendship toward each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo whistled a jaunty tune as he headed up the hill toward his home.The pain and stiffness that had dogged his movements that morning had melted away into nothing as Ryo thought back on his four new friends. He grinned at the playful manner they had all seemed to share.It was odd, considering that they hadn't known each other for very long.Outside White Blaze was lounging idly under the trees and rose when he heard his master approaching.

"Hey ya boy, you'll never believe what happened today!" 

Brown eyes regarded the cheerful blue ones and seemed to say that he could guess but Ryo ignored the strange intelligence of those eyes and reached a hand down to pat the tiger's head.Ryo laughed as the tiger shoved his head upward into the scratch, rumbling with pleasure.He took himself into the house and greeted his grandparents with an unusual amount of cheerfulness. 

"My someone's extra happy today," his grandmother smiled up from her cooking. 

Ryo grinned back at her."It's just one of those days," he said simply.He headed to his room and dropped his book bag, suddenly remembering the History assignment._Hmmm.Maybe I can get started tonight._He hummed a tune to himself as he bent to sort through his myriad papers that had been thrown onto the ground.His eye caught a flash of red and Ryo bent to pick up the fallen red orb, tsking. 

"White Blaze!"The tiger acted like a huge kitty cat at times.He'd probably knocked it off his shelf and was playing with it.Ryo reached up and placed it reverently on his top shelf, taking a moment to stare at the glassy surface, and again at the winking kanji.The orb never ceased to fascinate him.There was just something about it that drew him to it.He bent to his task only to hear the orb roll toward him and off the shelf.Quick reflexes saved the orb from shattering on the ground and Ryo stared accusingly at it, as if an inanimate object could choose to roll off the shelf.As he reached to replace it a second time, he was startled by a bright red glow that seemed to radiate from it.He shook his head to clear the light, berating himself for being so foolish and placed it back on the high shelf. 

Somewhere in the living room, a white tiger's brown eyes looked to Ryo's room with interest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	6. Friendship Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 5 – Friendships Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The water swirled around him like a warm embrace, welcoming him into its depths of blue.The ripples caressed him and invited him to partake of its mysteries below its surface.The glassy surface and blue depths were mesmerizing.He glided through it like a fish at home in its watery world.There was nothing else here but him and the water.His mind drifted through the currents as he swam through the minute eddies.The sunlight filtered through the water transforming the surface below into an array of bright ripples.He sighed in ecstasy.The water was his home.Now if only it could stay this way forever . . . 

A shrill whistle brought home his wandering thoughts and Cye broke surface to look up at its source, blinking rapidly to clear the sun from his eyes.Coach Mizuno was motioning everyone to the other side of the pool for an impromptu conference.Once Cye's mind finally registered that fact, he quickly eased into a few powerful strokes that brought him to where the other members of the swim team were gathered.He stopped just shy of the edge, preferring to tread water as he listened to the coach's instructions for the upcoming meet. 

"I'm proud of the improvements you've all made thus far," Coach Mizuno was saying, "And I'm certain you're all prepared for the meet.I don't need to point out that this is a pivotal one.How well we do will determine our standing and make it possible for us to attend post-season meets." 

He blew his whistle and barked out his last instructions for the practice."Mouri, Susumu, I want to see you.The rest of you, two more laps down the stretch and hit the showers." 

Cye glided over to the edge, wondering briefly what Coach Mizuno had in mind.He watched out of the corner of his eye as Masaru edged his way over, grinning evilly at him.Cye sighed, trying to put the most distance between himself and Masaru without it being obvious.He could never figure out why the senior hated him so.As captain of the team he really had no reason to resent his teammates.Yet, that was exactly what he did, at least to Cye anyway.When Cye had joined the team a year ago, his speed and agility in the water quickly made him one of the leading contenders.He'd already brought Hana High a bunch of medals, but those were races in which Masaru hadn't participated.Masaru was still superior to him in talent and though it was mutual agreement that Cye would take over the team when Masaru graduated, he would never dream of doing so as long as Masaru was still a member.Eyeing his expression, Cye began to fidget slightly in the water.Evil smiles usually meant "new ways of torturing Cye." 

Coach Mizuno looked down on them and smiled at his two star members."You're probably wondering why I called you here, so I'll get right to the point."He cleared his throat audibly."First off, you'll both be swimming in the sprints in the first race so I want you two to be here earlier than the others to warm up." 

Cye nodded at that, it wasn't anything new, although he dreaded swimming in races with Masaru.It was Coach Mizuno's next words that shocked him speechless. 

"Reizo has to go back home for a family emergency so we're one man short for both of his endurance races in the meet three weeks from now.Since I know what you two are capable of, I want you to switch off and take his place.Mouri, you're doing the first one and Susumu, you're doing the second." 

Cye could only gape at him in astonishment.He never did endurance races, which usually consisted of long stretches of five or so laps.In fact, he couldn't recall ever being in one for the whole year he'd been here.He always swam the sprints.Cye's experience with the ocean back home would allow him to pass this test with decency at least, and he knew he wouldn't do too badly but for Coach Mizuno to trust him with this responsibility was high praise indeed.Masaru glared at him with surprise.His standing in Masaru's eyes had dropped again.There was jealousy painted across his face. 

Coach Mizuno watched Cye's face and chuckled."You'll both do fine."He gave them each a glance in turn."Two easy laps to cool down and then the showers," he commanded and headed back to the benches to check his clipboard and jot down the changes. 

Cye finished the last few laps with his mind spinning.He couldn't believe that Coach Mizuno was going to let him swim the endurance race._Better remember to come by tomorrow and try timing myself.I should be okay but you never know._He made the mental note to himself.His preoccupation with the extra training hours he would have to put in had almost made him forget Masaru's animosity.Unfortunately for Cye, however, Masaru hadn't. 

"What did you do, bribe the coach or what little fishy?" Masaru sneered at him as Cye eased himself out of the water. 

Cye kept his expression even, ignoring the jibe."Nothing of course.I'm just as surprised as you are." His expression was genuine but of course Masaru didn't notice such details. 

"Ha!Well let me tell you something little fishy."He stalked up to Cye and pointed a finger at his chest."After I beat you in the sprint, you're gonna wish Coach hadn't picked you," he sneered."Better not be too tired little fishy, or Reizo will be sooo disappointed."Masaru rolled his eyes as he did so, and his evil smile was back on his face. 

Cye just stared back at him, trying to stifle the urge to punch him.He forced his fists to unclench and simply looked back into the hateful black eyes.Fighting was not his way, and anyway, he couldn't deny the truth of his words.Reizo was the best endurance swimmer on the squad.It was going to be hard to fill his shoes, and Cye knew that his absence was a great disappointment to both the team and Coach Mizuno.That made it imperative to do well, seeing as how the next few meets were going to be important._First Kotaru and now Masaru.But at least Kotaru's forgotten about me.I wish Masaru would leave me alone.We're both on the same team damn it!_Cye could feel the anger rise up in him and did his best to stifle it. 

Masaru continued to sneer at this sophomore who was the bane of his existence.His finger suddenly opened into a hand that shoved Cye backwards.Thrown off balance, Cye's arms flailed for the railing as he plunged into the chlorinated waters.He kicked upward and as he broke the surface sputtering, Masaru stood at the edge laughing.He prepared a mock salute."See you later little fishy!" he sneered again before taking himself for the showers. 

Cye glared at Masaru's retreating back, imagining all sorts of tortures he could put the juvenile behaving senior through.He stopped himself and shook his head.It would do no good and besides, Cye knew he couldn't bring himself to follow through.It just wasn't in his nature.How many times had he had these same thoughts?Instead, he contented himself with a few curses as he crossed the court to the pool showers.So wrapped up in his thoughts was he, that he almost failed to spot a blonde haired boy leaning patiently against the wall, watching him with interest. 

When recognition dawned on him, he moved over to that corner to greet the boy."Hey Sage, what are you doing here?I thought you had kendo practice." 

Sage smiled at him."I did, but we finished early on the account that Coach wasn't feeling too well."Sage's gray eyes swept up and down the still dripping Cye and chuckled."I thought I'd meet you first since you finished before Ryo but I guess I was wrong." 

Cye blinked at him in confusion and when the memory dawned on him he blushed in embarrassment."Oh right the dojo!Sorry, got a lot on my mind right now." 

"No problem."Sage stared at Cye's sea blue eyes, as if sensing his inner turmoil.But if he _did_ know the cause, he wisely kept it to himself. 

"Listen, I'll hurry in and change.Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes." 

Sage waved a hand, "Take your time," he said easily."It's nice for me to relax and do nothing for a while," he gave Cye a wink. 

Cye grinned back and rushed to the showers.Already Masaru was far from his mind; he seemed to have melted in Sage's presence and now all that was left was happy thoughts of anticipation for the workout ahead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage watched Cye disappear into the showers and let out a long drawn out sigh.He'd actually been here a while.Long enough to see Cye's natural grace in the water, the meeting with his coach, and Masaru's mocking and push.He'd felt Cye's barely contained anger rolling off him in waves and had done his best to quell the inner turmoil, reaching out with his senses and projecting a calm and serenity.Looking into his new friend's eyes, he was rewarded for his efforts by the lessening of the anger to be replaced by that eager anticipation as Cye's good nature began to reassert itself.Sage clicked to himself.He didn't know the whole story but he could certainly take a guess as to the source of the animosity.Masaru was a senior and the captain of the squad.That meant that he was probably the best swimmer on the team and probably felt threatened by Cye's presence and his potential to usurp his position.And Sage would bet that this wasn't the first time that it had happened to Cye either.He knew.He was entitled to know, having been through the whole experience himself when he was in elementary school.Sage grimaced at the memory._Some things never change._Although it had for him thankfully.It had been odd.Sage could pinpoint the exact day and time when his father's martial arts lessons had finally clicked in his head and thus gave him a chance to fight back at his tormentors who had had an insane hatred over American blooded people.No one had dared to bother him since then and his title as kendo champion earned him the respect he finally deserved.Sage shook his head to clear the unwanted memories and looked up with relief to see Cye striding toward him, dressed in his usual jeans and hooded, short-sleeved shirt. 

"Well that was fast," Sage commented, as the two fell in step. 

Cye looked up at his slightly taller friend and grinned."Told you I'd only take a minute." 

They'd reach the soccer field with plenty of time to spare so they settled themselves in the grass under a tree to watch the remainder of practice.The team was going through shooting drills and Sage's keen eyes had no trouble picking out Ryo's black haired form as he weaved among the other players.He approached the goal but instead of kicking straight on, which would have put it right into the hand of the waiting goalie, Ryo kicked the top it at an angle.The ball flew a few inches above the grass to hit the goal post and spring straight into the net.The goalie cursed and Ryo turned to return a few high fives from his fellow teammates before getting back in line. 

Sage chuckled at Ryo's antics.He confessed that he didn't know much about soccer but from what he could see, he had to admit that Ryo was pretty good.His next attempt at a shot earned him another goal as he kicked the ball upwards this time, so the ball careened behind the goalie to hit the net.A few more minutes brought the drills to a halt and the coach sent the team in running sprints before releasing them for the showers.Sage didn't bother to call out.Ryo knew they were supposed to meet here.Beside him, Cye was already relaxing in the grass, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.He wore an innocent smile on his face and Sage wondered slyly just what the sophomore was dreaming about. 

Sage lay back against the tree bark and let the soft breeze lull him into a meditative trance.The filtered sunlight danced on his face and Sage let the warmth of the light seep into body.He sighed in pleasure as his enhanced senses picked up every blade of grass that was brushing against his legs and the sturdy bark that lay behind him.Then, without meaning to, he let his "othersight" take over and found himself staring at something blue and _very_ bright lying next to him . . .Sage was shocked out of his trance, his hastily pulled back senses reeling.He took a few calm breaths to steady himself and eyed Cye in astonishment.Cye's eyes snapped open and he looked around him in confusion and then stared at Sage, his eyes widening. 

Sage watched Cye with alarm._Does he know?Can he sense like I can?_His thoughts were quickly proven false, to Sage's immense relief, as Cye shook his head and put a hand to his forehead._Ugh.Now I'm _really_ losing it_, Cye thought to himself.For a second, he'd thought that Sage was glowing green . . .He slapped himself with irritation then gave Sage a wry smile, mistaking Sage's bewildered expression entirely. 

"Hey Sage don't worry, Ryo'll be here." 

Sage blinked rapidly, "Yeah," he answered absently.His mind was whirling as he thought back to the first time this happened, remembering how unnaturally bright Ryo's aura was.He still hadn't figured that mystery out and now add this to that and Sage thought he was going to have a headache.Of course, that could also be due to the fact that he'd gotten his senses burned for the second time in three days._No not burned_, Sage corrected himself, _Almost like being drowned in an ocean_.Sage reflected on that thought curiously, but was more relieved when he noticed Ryo's form hurrying to them, lugging his red soccer bag. 

"Hey guys!Waiting long?" Ryo's voice was cheerful, oblivious to the strange occurrences that had preceded his arrival. 

"Nah," Sage replied.As he sat up he grinned, pushing the feelings to the back of his mind.Time enough later to figure them out."Actually you guys get a treat."He steered his two new friends toward the school parking lot and was rewarded with two very confused expressions. 

"Uh Sage," Ryo intoned, "The bus stop is that way."He motioned toward the opposite direction. 

Sage smiled openly at him, "I know that.We're not taking the bus, we're taking my car." 

"Your WHAT?!!" two astonished voices caused Sage to turn around and give his two friends a smile of amusement. 

"My car," Sage repeated with nonchalance.They'd reached the parking lot and Sage strode purposefully toward a dark, forest green Honda Civic.The metal gleamed in the afternoon sun, its surface lovingly polished and without the littlest of scratches or dents.Cye whistled in admiration. 

"Isn't she a beauty?" Sage said proudly, "You don't want to know how many hours I spend trying to keep it that way." 

Ryo was speechless but Cye found his tongue loosening as he eyed his grinning friend. 

"Sage, you _are_ aware that the legal driving age is 18 right?" 

Sage shrugged diffidently, "Of course.My father works at the police station."His keys unlocked the doors and the gleaming green door swung open."But back in America the legal age is 15," Sage grinned mischievously, "And my uncle who lives in Los Angeles gave me the car for my birthday before he knew."He laughed."Father wasn't very happy but since I had it, he decided to let me use it so long as I was careful." 

"That's a damn expensive present," Ryo shook his head.That fact was almost as unbelievable as Sage driving. 

"My uncle is pretty well off," Sage said simply.He jumped into the driver's seat and pulled down the seat belt as Ryo slid next to him on the passenger side."And believe it or not, it's actually cheaper to buy cars in America than here." 

Cye shook his head at that and eased himself into the back seat."Well I trust you, I guess." 

Sage laughed at Cye's worried tone."Don't worry, I've been doing this for a while.I even drive some of the race cars at the track." 

"Boy you break all the rules huh?" Ryo grinned back at him. 

Sage slid the stick into reverse and eased out of his parking stall before shifting back and turned for the exit."It's the American blood," he teased, checking both ways before turning on to the street and heading down toward the stoplight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage was actually a very good driver.His "sixth sense" allowed him to anticipate the events around him and make the appropriate adjustments.His keen eyesight picked up details a mile off and allowed him to avoid the areas of difficulty and congestion.Consequently, the three of them made good time and it wasn't long before they were pulling into Sage's driveway. 

"THIS is where you live?!" Cye's astonished voice cut the silence for the second time in an afternoon.From this angle, the sprawling Japanese house looked huge.Its traditional beams spread out and the frosted white paned windows accented the darker tiled roof.Behind the house, a green cultivated landscape stretched out for a couple of acres, dotted by a couple of small buildings in similar make and design to the main house.Cye's eye's widened.Even his seaward home wasn't this big. 

Sage chuckled."It's not that big.You forget that most of the land is for the dojo."He steered them from the car and into the house."It's prime lesson time so I have to take you through the back," he added apologetically."The parking lot up there is a mad house." 

Inside the sprawling complex, a young girl of 13 lounged on the sofa listening to a portable CD player, her fingers tapping on the armrest in time to the beat only she could hear through her earphones.Sage identified her as his younger sister Satsuki to his two friends.Satsuki looked up briefly to see Sage's approach.She gave his two companions an interested glance but ended up settling deeper into the cushions."Sage, Grandfather is waiting up for you in the dojo," she relayed instead. 

That caused Sage's eyebrow to rise."Oh?Isn't he supposed to be teaching classes right now?" 

"Umm hmm.But he got so excited about your bringing someone that he had Mom take over for the day," Satsuki replied uninterestedly.She pressed a button on the CD player to skip to the next song. 

Sage frowned._Uh oh._That boded very bad tidings indeed.He stole a glance at his two companions who seemed unaware of the fact that they were in dire straits.Sage crossed his fingers and steered his two friends past the living room, out the back door, and up to the family's own private dojo building where they could practice without the prying eyes of the public. 

"Hey why the pinched expression?" Cye asked conversationally. 

"Well . . ," Sage trailed off but then he decided that his two friends had the right to know.Then they'd be better prepared to face his grandfather; hopefully.Ryo had turned to eye his silence and Sage let out a long drawn breath he didn't know he was holding."There's something I have to warn you about Grandfather . . ."Sage's voice was drowned out by the striding of a man with graying hair and spoken greeting. 

"Ah Sage, you've finally arrived.And these must be your two friends.Welcome."The old man bowed formally, his voice ringing with an authoritative tone that instantly made students respect and obey him.Both Cye and Ryo returned the bow with one of their own. 

"It's a pleasure Ojii-san," they both said together. 

Grandfather Date's face split into a smile as his veteran eye appraised the two young men in front of him.Both had the look of practiced weapon's users.The one with black hair whom Sage had identified as Ryo more so than the other though he was sure that the brown haired boy's, Cye's, slender form hid a skill that would take many by surprise.They were nicely brought up boys, it would be a pleasure to teach and test them. 

"Sage has told me much about you," he motioned them into the building."And I understand you are skilled at kendo," he said conversationally to Ryo. 

Ryo looked embarrassed."Actually I don't really have any interest in the sport but I do like to practice with the katana." 

Grandfather Date nodded."Ah yes.Such a beautiful weapon, although personally I prefer the no-datchi."He led Ryo to the back where the weapons were stored.He pulled out a wooden practice katana from the rack and held it out to Ryo.Ryo took the weapon by the hilt and weighed it in his hand, testing its balance as his grandfather had drilled him so often.Grandfather Date smiled in approval as he pulled a similar blade.He led Ryo back to the mat when he appeared to be satisfied with his weapon. 

"Now young man," he said, "Let us see what you can do, and," he added, "Don't hold anything back." 

He took his place inside the circle and Ryo followed suit, holding his katana at an angle in front of him as he tried to remember all of his grandfather's pointers._Head up, feet planted like so, watch your opponent, don't rush, patience_ . . . Ryo followed Grandfather's Date's movements with his blue eyes furrowed in concentration, only dimly aware that Sage and Cye had settled on the benches to watch the match intently.Grandfather Date broke the circling and swung the katana upward in a wide arch.Ryo met it with a parry and the two blades locked for a moment before Ryo broke the hold, swinging downward at Grandfather Date's unprotected chest.But he was faster than Ryo had anticipated and his stroke was met with another parry.This time it was Grandfather Date that broke it and retreated backwards.Ryo felt slightly imbalanced and tried to adjust himself accordingly.The two fell to circling again before Ryo dashed forward, swerving at the last second, attempting to land a slash on the old man's shoulder in a move that had worked earlier during kendo PE at school.Grandfather Date was ready for it, though, and again met Ryo's slash as he spun on his heel.By now Ryo was sweating profusely, and had to admit that he was losing badly.But Grandfather Date thought otherwise as he brought the duel to a halt with a wave of his hand and smiled at him. 

"Nicely done!" he said with approval, "You've been taught well but you are not practicing to your full potential." 

Ryo stared dumbly at Grandfather Date before his words finally registered.He blushed, "Well my family, the Sanadas, are descended from a ninja clan so I was taught with twin katanas," he said in a small voice. 

Grandfather Date chuckled, "Now why didn't you mention it the first time?"He retreated back to the storeroom and reemerged with another wooden katana.Ryo took it and automatically tested it as he did the first one and found its balance to be as favorable as the first.He carried the two lightly, rebalancing himself to account for the extra weight in his other hand and found himself in a more relaxed posture.This was what he had been taught. 

"Now," Grandfather Date held up his single katana, "Let's try it again." 

Ryo did far better this time than the last.His moves spun together in time to his swinging katanas and he danced gracefully in and out as he parried and retreated.His grandfather's words came back to him as he practiced the delicate art, throwing his weight with each stroke.Ryo was drenched in sweat when Grandfather Date finally called a halt to the duel, His gray eyes shining with pleasure at Ryo's performance. 

"Yes, that is what I'm talking about!" he smiled with approval."You're still a bit rusty in some areas but that is nothing that practice can't take care of." 

Ryo returned the katanas to Grandfather Date and bowed formally, blushing under his praise, the exhilaration prompting him to speechlessness. 

Grandfather Date returned the bow, "I hope to see you again.Remember the dojo is always open for your use."He threw a glance at Sage, "And friends are always free." 

Ryo bowed again and stammered his thanks as Sage reached for a white towel lying on the bench and handed it to Ryo who promptly took it and began to wipe the sweat that streamed from his face.Cye was giving him an astonished look.He never knew that Ryo was that skilled.Sage was merely nodding, as if confirming his earlier assessment he'd made when he'd first spotted Ryo sparring in PE. 

Grandfather Date broke the impasse and turned to Cye."So, do you also use the katana?" he asked, holding out one for him to use. 

Cye shook his head and politely declined the offer, "No my forte is really the yari."His sheepish expression would have been funny in any other circumstance. 

Grandfather Date's eyebrows rose at that."How interesting.The yari is such a difficult weapon to use.Tell me, who was your teacher?" 

"Sensei Yoshiyuki from Kobe," Cye replied. 

Grandfather's Date expression became excited."Really?Ah yes, Yoshiyuki is an old friend of mine," he smiled at the memory, "But I thought he was retired and no longer took any new students." 

"He did," Cye continued, slightly embarrassed at Grandfather Date's affected manner, "But he was an old friend of my father's and agreed to teach me." 

"So you are Master Mouri's son?I'd thought so but I wasn't sure." 

Cye bobbed his head in answer and Grandfather Date smiled and steered him toward the back room."Then let's see if I sill have Yoshiyuki's old practice yari lying around here . . ." 

Cye glanced back to see Sage and Ryo smiling avidly at him.Ryo's face was tired and still sweat streaked but he gave him a thumbs up sign.Sage was lounging on the bench watching Cye disappear with his grandfather and smiled to himself.The encounter hadn't turned out as bad as he'd feared and it looked as if his two friends were enjoying this immensely.Ryo's face spoke volumes and Sage laughingly assured him that he was welcome to come back anytime he wished, reinforcing his grandfather's earlier invitation.Their conversation was broken with the arrival of Cye who held the long wooden yari lightly and with familiarity.Sage tapped Ryo's shoulder and motioned to the mat where Cye was taking his place in the circle and both boys settled to watch the match with interest, exchanging smiles as Cye began to defend against Grandfather Date's attacks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kento was already waiting for him when Rowen stepped out of the door to his Trigonometry class. 

"Hey!" Kento waved and Rowen looked up to give his exuberant new friend a smile.They fell into step and Kento obligingly took a few of Rowen's heavy textbooks as Rowen struggled with the rest, caught in a fragile juggling act to keep them from plummeting to the ground. 

Kento chuckled, "Man, do you really have to carry all those books around all the time?" 

Rowen returned his friend's gaze."Yeah, my classes are all over the building so I don't have time to go to my locker in between.I, ugh!Hey thanks," Rowen said as Kento caught a book that dislodged from his stack. 

Kento just shook his head, a slight smile playing on his lips, and helped Rowen to dump the books in his locker.As he did so, Kento noticed that a good majority of those books weren't for freshman classes.There was Physics, Marine Biology, Analytical Geometry, and even a college Astronomy book. 

"Damn," Kento whistled in surprise, "What kind of courses do you take anyway?You are a freshman right?"His voice held the barest traces of accusation. 

Rowen quickly sought to placate his new friend."I'm still a freshman, I'm just in a lot of the advanced classes."He checked up and down the hall but there were too many people for Rowen to fully explain the reasons.He held a finger to his lips as he turned back to Kento."Later okay?" he pleaded. 

Kento took the hint and helped Rowen struggle the last of his books into the locker as Rowen shut it with a clang. 

"So how far is your place from here?" Rowen asked instead, steering Kento away from the delicate topic. 

"In Yokohama," Kento replied as they maneuvered down the crowded after-school hallway.His presence, like Ryo's, helped deter any jealous looks or "accidental" jabs that usually plagued Rowen's school life.Kento had been beside himself with glee when he had managed to pull out a promise for Rowen to spend dinner at his place.When he'd brought it up to Cye, he had just laughed at him and told him to be prepared for the best moment of his life.Rowen was curious as to what was so special about Kento's family.Cye wasn't talking, despite the fact that he'd known Kento for years. 

The bus ride to Yokohama was relatively uneventful aside from the conversation between the two boys.Rowen tried to get more information on Kento's family but Kento laughingly rebuked all attempts, saying he wanted it to be a "surprise." Rowen grumbled about the injustice in that but Kento refused to budge from his decision.They hit Chinatown and Rowen soon forgot about Kento's "surprise" as he eyed the little shops and restaurants that lined the streets.There were all sorts of odds and ends in the shops and Rowen passed each one with interest.On in particular caught his interest as he eyed a handcrafted wooden bow resting in its glass display case.It was made to look like a delicate replica of the bows mounted samurais once used, Rowen identified from his numerous books on the subject.He sighed to himself and managed to tear his gaze from the window with reluctance, reminding himself that he would soon get a bow of his own this weekend._At least that's what father _said, Rowen thought bitterly.He knew how long his father's promises usually lasted.Ever since he'd gone to summer camp in elementary school, he'd been fascinated with the bow and archery commanded his interest almost as much as basketball. 

Kento followed his gaze."You're into archery?" he asked conversationally. 

Rowen nodded, "I've been saving up for an archery set for a while now." 

"Ahhh," was Kento's response as he stored that information for a later use. 

Rowen followed in step with Kento as he maneuvered down the crowded Chinatown streets._The people here always seemed to be in a great hurry_, Rowen thought to himself.Short Chinese women darted from the stores, their shortened strides hurriedly taking them to their destination while middle-aged men strode down the streets with a purposeful air and women chatted in rapid Chinese to their companions.Little children followed in the wake of their mothers, holding various little trinkets bought from the numerous stores.Kento watched Rowen's darting eyes in amusement. 

"First time in Chinatown?" his brown eyes were twinkling. 

Rowen nodded his wordless assent and Kento chuckled, taking his wrist."C'mon, we're almost there." 

Rowen let Kento guide him through the thronging crowds and into a brightly lit Chinese restaurant.Rowen's mind spun for a moment and he blinked in confusion at the chaos that held sway inside."Wait a minute, I thought we were going to your place?" 

Kento rolled his eyes."This _is_ my place," he gestured to the restaurant and its many occupants, "My family owns all this.Haven't you ever heard of the Faun family restaurant?" His voice was plaintive and Rowen shook his head. 

Kento sighed in mock exasperation at his friend's ignorance and steered him to the back kitchen where he knew his parents would be slaving over the pots.His assessment was correct but both immediately surrendered their chores on their hired help as they came over to greet their son's new friend. 

Mama Faun was the first over and her face was stretched into a large smile as Rowen bowed formally to her. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Okaa-san, Otou-san." Rowen said politely, his eyes focused on the ground as was the customary greeting to someone's parents. 

He was startled by a loud guffaw and he looked up with an almost comical expression of alarm."Nonsense," she was saying, wiping her calloused hands on her white apron."You can call me Mama Faun and he," she jabbed her thumb behind her to her grinning husband, "Is Papa Faun."She chuckled at Rowen's confused expression."Any friend of Kento's is a welcome to the family.Now why don't you boys head up?Dinner should be ready shortly." 

Behind him, Kento was laughing softly at Rowen's shocked silence and led him up the stairs while Mama Faun gave them both an approving glance.Rowen's head was spinning.Kento's mother was so _open_.She was the kind of person that took anyone under her very capable wings.He had a sudden vision of her chasing any harassers with the wooden ladle she'd been holding and Rowen had to laugh.Mama Faun was like the mother he never had.The hallway at the top of the stairs was narrow but brightly lit with lights on the side of the wall.Two young boys suddenly darted around Rowen's legs and Rowen just barely kept his balance.Kento shouted to the two in rapid Chinese and they took off giggling toward their rooms.Kento shook his head in exasperation. 

"My two younger brothers," he answered Rowen's questioning glance.He made a face, "And a serious pain in the butt." 

Rowen merely nodded.He didn't know what it was like to have siblings, he was an only child.They reached Kento's room and Rowen stared at the clutter therein.And he thought his room was messy!Papers and books were thrown in disarray all over the floor.Kento's bed consisted of a pile of hastily thrown on sheets.Dirty clothes were strewn across the wooden plank floor.Empty candy wrappers littered a desk which was also piled high with papers.Looking close enough, Rowen was able to see a blinking computer screen from beneath the pile._All that junk camouflages it nicely_, Rowen thought wryly.But the chaos must have had some sort of order as Kento headed directly to a pile of seemingly randomly piled books and rummaged around for his Chemistry notes.Rowen dropped his knapsack in the one clean corner of the room and gave the room another cursory glance when something drew his attention to a shelf above Kento's desk.Curiosity aroused, Rowen moved closer to inspect it when he stopped cold.Shining on Kento's top shelf was a little orb.Not just a little orb, but one that looked nearly _identical_ to one Rowen knew was sitting on his shelf, save that this one was orange.Suddenly full of trepidation, Rowen reached for it, removing it gingerly from its resting place.The orb's luster died almost immediately as Rowen's hand touched it but it didn't take Rowen's curiosity with it.He stared deeply into its depths but unlike his own orb there were no twinkling stars or swirling kanji.In fact, now that Rowen had it in his hand, it didn't look any more than just a large orange marble. 

"Okay," Kento was saying, "I think I finally found my Chem notes and I . . ," he trailed off as he noticed Rowen staring at his orb."Did that thing roll off the shelf again?Blasted thing refuses to stay up there," he grumbled, reaching Rowen's side. 

"Where did you get this?" Rowen asked, his voice wavering slightly. 

If Kento took note of the change in Rowen's tone, he ignored it and instead answered with a diffident shrug, "I found it out in the garden.Some kid must have buried it there.Why?" 

"Nnnoo real reason really," he managed to get out, handing it back to Kento.The orb seemed to flare to life as soon as it touched Kento's hand.Rowen stared in astonishment.He could see the swirling depths that were so like his own but couldn't tell from this distance what lay hidden in them.Kento seemed oblivious to the change as he placed it back on his shelf and backed away, smiling at it. 

"Pretty ain't it?I don't know why I keep it but it seems right for it to be up there." 

Rowen could only nod when a gruff voice interrupted their silence, "Kento, if you're not doing anything, I want to see you in the sparring room." 

Kento made a face and set down his Chemistry notebook."Oh well, guess Chem's got to wait a little longer."His expression said he was both relieved and irritated at that.He motioned for Rowen to follow him as he headed back down the hall, but instead of heading downstairs, Kento shoved open one of the tightly closed doors to reveal a room where bamboo mats had been spread across the ground.A makeshift bench had been set up on the side beside a glass paned window.Rowen looked around the room with interest.Within the confines of space, the Fauns had managed to set up their own miniature dojo.Mama Faun was already there.She had changed from her cooking attire to a simple white shirt and white pants.Glancing at her, Kento groaned. 

"Mama, do we have to do this now?I have a guest and I have to study for Chem."His tone sounded pathetic. 

"Now now Kento," she admonished."This won't take but a moment of your time.You've been far to full of excuses lately.You need to stop being so lazy.Besides," and there was a twinkle in her eye, "I know you enjoy this." 

Kento couldn't deny that logic but cast an apologetic glance toward Rowen as he bent to stretch. 

"It's all right Kento," he said back to him.He took a seat on the bench and settled himself comfortably to watch the proceedings. 

He quickly recognized the style as a form of kung fu.The style was similar to what Ryo had been teaching him so he had no trouble picking up the various moves.Mama Faun was well versed in the arts and flowed gracefully from move to move.Kento was also skilled but lacked some his mother's grace.His moves were slightly choppy and less refined but those two bits didn't affect the outcome by much.Mama Faun was able to beat her son into submissiveness but rewarded him with an encouraging smile. 

"You still rush too much but at least you're getting better."She rummaged into the closet behind her and pulled out two long wooden bos.She threw one to Kento who caught it deftly and joined her back in the center of the room."Now let the real training begin," she said and Kento took up a defensive stance, bo held out in front of him. 

Rowen watched this next bit with far more interest.Kento seemed far more at home with the bo than he had with his fists and some of his early choppiness vanished.The room echoed with the sound of slapping wood as mother and son parried each other's blow.Fifteen minutes into the exercise and Mama Faun raised a hand to call a halt to the day's workout. 

"Not bad my little dragonfly," she was smiling, "But next time let's not wait so long before we practice hmmm?" 

Kento grinned back at his mother and Rowen, deciding that the lesson was over, got to his feet to follow his friend out the door.But as he did so, Mama Faun's voice stopped him. 

"Rowen is it?Tell me, do you practice any martial arts?" 

Rowen turned slowly on his heel to face Kento's grinning mother and shook his head."Not really.Ryo's teaching me some but I haven't really gotten the hang of it yet." 

Mama Faun sighed in disappointment."Well if you ever want to learn, you can always ask me," she smiled warmly.Kento's indiscriminate waving and slashing motions caused Rowen to break down in laughter and Mama Faun eyed her son."More of that Kento," she fixed him with a hard stare, "And you're not getting your dinner." 

Kento's antics quickly subsided at the threat and his face turned to horror at the thought of skipping a meal.Rowen, still smiling under Mama Faun's open manner, followed Kento out and headed down the hall as Mama Faun's words floated after them."Papa Faun should have the meal ready shortly so go wash up." 

If Rowen was overwhelmed by Mama Faun, then he was even more so when he met the rest of Kento's boisterous family.Kento introduced him to each of his four younger siblings and all of them began to badger him with questions on how he knows Kento, what's his family like, what does he think about their restaurant and others along those lines.Grandfather Faun's method was far subtler and Rowen found himself telling more than he had originally intended.Papa and Mama Faun soon emerged with the steaming Chinese dishes and the kids squealed with delight as they dug their chopsticks into the delicacies.Kento was not any better as he practically inhaled his food, arguing that practice worked up an appetite.Rowen stared at Kento's family that held the briefest of jealousies.Kento's family was everything Rowen had ever wanted but never could achieve.To be able to sit and laugh and share a meal together without some sort of arguing was what Rowen had always hoped for, right up until the time of his parent's divorce.His mother still dropped by, but always when his father was gone and only for brief moments as she was always wrapped up in her work, just like his father.Mama Faun noticed his expression and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"You're always welcome to come by you know.We love to have guests," her welcoming smile caused Rowen's jealousy to melt away.Just like that, he had been accepted into their family and Mama Faun was welcoming him like her own son.With a smile to himself, Rowen bent to his plate, thinking that nothing could be better than this.He was wrong.The richly baked meats slaughtered in sauce made him gasp in delight.He'd never tasted such delicious food before and Rowen bent to his plate with a relish, consuming almost as much food as Kento but at a more leisurely pace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	7. Midnight Rendezvous

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 6 – Midnight Rendezvous

"I passed!"

The cry cut through the afternoon stillness like a hot knife through butter.Ryo, who had been lounging under one of the trees that dotted the school grounds looked up and smiled at his friend who was bounded over the lawn waving a paper in the air.Beside him Rowen, who had his nose stuck in a book as usual, smiled into the pages, finally glancing up to grace him with a smile.

"Congratulations Kento!"

Kento was grinning, his face split into smile almost too wide for his face.In fact, it looked as if he was in danger of exploding from happiness.

"An A!" Kento was chortling."And I owe it all to Rowen."

Rowen laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, that A was all your doing.All I did was push in the right direction."

Ryo leaned back against the tree bark watching his two friends with amusement as they argued as to whom the A was really due to.He picked up a blade of grass and idly began to suck on its tip.So much had happened in the last month.Ryo shook his head.Yet it all seemed like yesterday when he had come into the school, not knowing anyone and then running head on into poor Rowen.He placed his arms behind his head as he leaned more heavily on the tree.Had it really been nearly six weeks since the start of school?

He gazed at the cream colored building of Hana High and saw a brown-haired form emerge.His light blue knapsack swung from one strap on his shoulder and he appeared to be whistling as his light steps carried him toward the three of them settled on the hill.

"Someone's extra happy," Cye said as he approached them, a smile on his face."I could hear him a mile off.It's a wonder the Noise Squad isn't out here."

Kento was in too good a mood to rise to the jibe and instead waved a piece of paper in front of Cye's nose."I got an A on the Chem test!"

"Congrats!" Cye said, putting an arm around his friend.He gave his friend a light punch in the arm."I see Rowen's been busy then," he grinned mischievously.

Rowen gave him a straight face."That's what we're arguing about.Care to mediate?"

"Why don't you ask Ryo?" Cye said wisely, also keeping his face in a neutral expression that threatened to surrender to laughter at any minute.

"I'm neutral here," Ryo grinned at them, "Don't you dare get me involved."He was laughing.

The playful banter went on for a while longer before they finally tired and contented themselves with lying on the grass in various positions of repose.The wind whistled through the leaves and the boughs danced lightly, throwing the filtered afternoon sunlight into a glittering array of light and dark.The peace of the afternoon allowed them to unwind from the rigors of the day.Such times were rare, so busy were they with all of their afternoon activities.But Friday always lent an air of relaxation and they liked nothing better than to lounge under their favorite tree doing absolutely nothing.

Ryo couldn't describe that feeling that appeared whenever he was around his four friends.He couldn't imagine life at Hana High without them.It seemed as if he had known them forever.The funny thing was, he'd never had thought to meet any of them.They were all so different.There was smart, quiet Rowen, short-tempered, stubborn Kento, open, trusting Cye, and serious, reserved Sage._And me_, he thought wryly.He thought back to the first day of school, when he'd experienced the odd feelings of recognition.Those memories were distant now.In its place were memories of the afternoons spent at Sage's dojo, studying together in the library, fun-filled lunches, movies, trips to the Faun family restaurant, and just plain hanging out like they were doing now.Ryo had never felt so contented or fulfilled as he did when he was around his four companions._Four?_

"Has anyone seen Sage?" Ryo asked with nonchalance.

As if in answer to his question, a blonde haired head suddenly peaked out from the double doors of Hana High's main building.His head swiveled from side to side as if anticipating an onslaught at any moment.Finding the way clear, he darted out from the building, still on the look out for an attack that would never come.Once he had convinced himself that nothing was going to happen to him, he relaxed and made his way to where his four friends were lounging, occasionally peaking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"I think," Cye grinned at Sage when he finally settled in the grass beside them, "That you're the only person to ever have the problem of too much girls."

"So what happened this time?" Rowen asked, his midnight eyes dancing with laughter.

Sage gave a cursory glance around the area, which to all intents and purposes, remained deserted, but he wasn't going to risk being eavesdropped on and lowered his voice."There's a rumor going around that I dumped Akiko," Sage said quietly, giving another paranoid glance around the area as if he thought someone would overhear.

"And did you?" Ryo asked in amusement.

"Seeing as I was never dating her in the first place," Sage answered dryly, "I don't see how.But now every girl has it in their head that I'm 'available.'" He let the sentence hang dramatically and none of them had trouble guessing what _that_ meant."I was almost grateful for that first rumor.At least the girls left me alone then, and Akiko got a kick out of it," he continued.Akiko was the dark brown haired girl that was always hanging around Sage.Sage had gotten to know her quite well, actually, and had developed a "friendly" relationship with her.Poor Akiko wanted it to be more than that, though, and had been thrilled when the rumors started, even if reality was a little different.

"Ah but there is one girl that isn't after Sage," Kento let the sentence hang in the air before continuing, "My dear Kumiko."

Cye broke down laughing at that, pounding Kento's back as he did so."MY DEAR?That's going a little far don't you think?"

"Not at all," Kento said seriously, and Rowen couldn't keep from laughing, for once his book forgotten.

"Give it up Kento," Ryo butted in, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously, "You know she's really after dear ol' ME.So just admit it already."

This time not even Sage was immune to the laughter as Kento loudly refuted that claim and tackled Ryo from the side.The two of them went down in a scuffle as they grappled at each other, tears of laughter twinkling in their eyes.Sage watched the exchange as he tried in vain to stifle his laughter.Suddenly, a flare of hostility jerked Sage into a rigid posture.His senses stretched out in the general direction and the identification of the feelings made his blood run cold.

"Well, well.So the little kids are all here and playing oh so nicely."

The mocking voice quickly brought the other four to their senses and Ryo and Kento sat up with alarm.Rowen seemed to shrink into the shadows and Cye was struggling to keep the fear that the junior still roused in him from his face.Sage could only look on with a face carefully devoid of all expression, although his insides were knotted with tension.Ryo was the first to rise, his fiery blue eyes starring challengingly at Kotaru.

"What do you want?" Ryo managed to keep his voice steady.Luckily for him, his bruises had long since faded and there were no ugly reminders of their last encounter, but Kotaro certainly did not forget; nor did he forget the grievance he had with Rowen's grades, Kento's mediating, and Sage's popularity.Not to mention all the fun he had last year with Cye, now a sophomore but still the same old nuisance.

"Well, we've some unfinished business to take care of," was Kotaro's response.His comrades grinned evilly, anticipating the easy pickings these five would be had.

Sage rose beside Ryo, his gray eyes flashing dangerously.Kotaru may doubt Ryo's skills, but there was no denying Sage's superiority.But this was not kendo and there were no girls to spoil Kotaru's own reputation and Sage knew that this encounter would not end very well.Kento's anger was aroused now and overcame his good sense and it was only Cye's hand on his shoulder that kept him from tackling Kotaro.Kento had seen far too many battered bodies at the hands of this bully and his gang, and his sense of justice screamed that retribution must fall.Rowen could only look on with an expression of fear, but that was quickly replaced by one of determination.He had taken Mama Faun's offer and had been training often in self-defense with her.He may not be quite that skilled yet, but he knew that he could hold his own.Mama Faun was a hard taskmaster.And Ryo was right, Kotaro's actions had to be stopped some way or another.He joined the others in a standing position; ready to slip into a defensive stance that Mama Faun had been training him so hard in.

Ryo sensed the back-up that the others were willing to give him and appreciated it to the depths of his soul.He let an arrogance seep into his voice as he felt the others' support.There would be no repeat of the last incident."It's five on five," Ryo growled back in response.

Light glinted off Sage's gray eyes as he nodded his assent."And I don't believe the odds are in your favor," Sage said with a deadly calm.

For a moment, both parties look straight at each other, not even Kento daring to make a move.Sage sensed, at the edge of his mental range, a pair of teachers quietly discussing grading techniques as they rounded the corner on a path that would take them right to where the ten of them were standing.He let a smile play upon his lips and was about to make a comment when Cye interjected.

"This is not the time or place Kotaru," and Sage was surprised with the edge of steel in his voice, "Unless of course you want your fat ass permanently removed from the school."

The two teachers came into view, and although they hadn't yet spotted the two groups, they would certainly notice that something was up if a fight broke out.Kotaru was seething that these freshmen were actually standing up to him, especially the two that he had previously beaten brutally.He was even more upset by the fact that he wouldn't even get any revenge on them for their insults.He eyed the approaching teachers sullenly then turned and growled softly to Ryo.

"Meet us at the edge of Sendai Forest at twelve if you're man enough," he sneered.He then motioned to the rest of his gang, and they left with smiles of anticipation plastered on their faces.

Cye sagged with the effort of keeping himself calm and sank back into the grass. Rowen did the same, his face an almost comic expression of relief at the narrow escape.Kento was quaking still with suppressed anger but managed to sit himself in the grass without blowing up.Sage only grimaced as his eyes followed Kotaru' retreating back and Ryo was glaring after him, his blue eyes narrowing as he made his decision.With only the barest of thanks to his friends, Ryo stalked off toward the direction of home to prepare for what was not going to be a very pretty night.He didn't want to get the others involved in what was obviously his problem.

The others stopped and watched Ryo's departure, aware at once of what Ryo planned to do.Sage listened to their quiet conversation with only half an ear.His mind was rapidly making plans to complement what he knew Ryo was planning to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night air was brisk as it whistled through the leaves of the trees.The boughs creaked in a symphony of sound against the chatter of the night creatures.The clouds rolled by in the sky above, bringing with them the fresh scent of a rain shower.The silver moon was full as it shone over the darkened landscape.It would have been a beautiful night if Ryo hadn't known the events that would take place in a mere few minutes.He shivered with a cold that had nothing to do with the wind and pulled his jacket around him tighter.It hadn't been easy convincing his grandparents to stay out this late.They had been suspicious but had trusted their grandson's motives.Ryo felt ashamed at betraying that trust, but more so for not telling his friends of what he planned to do.He pursed his lips.Kotaru was his problem.Cye had had to deal with him already and Rowen had been forgotten with Kotaru's obsessive pursuit of Ryo.Rustlings brought Ryo's wandering thoughts home and he whirled, ready to deal with whatever Kotaru could throw at him.

Moonlight glinted instead off an unmistakably blonde head and a chuckle escaped the figure as it stepped deeper into the light.

"Hold yourself tiger, I have no grievance with you."Sage's gray eyes glinted softly in the moonlight and a slight smile played upon his lips.

"Sage . . ," Ryo began but was cut off with a wave as three more figures stepped out from the shadows.

"Did you really think we'd let you have all the fun by yourself?" Kento's face grinned at Ryo, "Now that really isn't fair."

Rowen shook his head."Ryo, I know what you were trying to do but you didn't have to.Kotaru is a problem for all of us."He paused, "Besides," he added quietly, "I still need to repay you for the first time."

"You can always trust us Ryo," Cye said, not as an accusation but rather as a reaffirmation.

Sage could only smile at Ryo's widened eyes, "Five is better than one.You should know that."

"And we five stick together!" Kento said as a last, Rowen and Cye silently confirming Kento's statement.

Ryo looked back and forth between his friends and felt his eyes begin to water in gratitude.Here were his true friends.Friends who were willing to help him out even at risk to themselves."Thanks guys."

Sage waved his hand as if it were nothing and continued to smile although it was rapidly fading as he took note of his surroundings.

"So where is the bastard?" Kento asked, his brown eyes scanning the area and wondering if Kotaru may be lurking in the shadows.

"Maybe he decided not to show," Rowen said with nonchalance."Maybe he finally realized that Sendai Forest is a preservation area and off-limits to trespassers."

"Highly unlikely," Cye grimaced."Facts like that don't normally deter him."

The five of them edged into a circle with their backs to each other, listening into the night.Sage's senses strained for even the slightest hint but found nothing.He frowned._Maybe Rowen's right.Maybe he _isn't _here.Thought that we wouldn't show so he didn't either._That would explain the lack of life around here.Sage let his guard and his tension drop, as he came to that realization and he felt Ryo relax into mirth beside him.

"Ha!So Kotaru was the one that was too chicken to show up."Ryo's statement opened a floodgate and the others relaxed and laughed off the tension.Now that the immediate danger was past, they all couldn't believe that they were so worked up over this incident.

"Come on guys," Rowen said with genuine relief, "Let's all head home before we get caught."

Sage smiled at that, and then his expression fell to one of annoyance."Damn!All that work to get out and for nothing."

"Tell me about it.I should be having my midnight snack right now!" Kento wailed.

"Always thinking about food," Cye tsked with resignation.

Ryo was about to comment laughingly on that when something caught his eye._What?_He looked up and stared into the darkened forest._There!_A flash of something white was darting through the trees.Ryo narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the flash.He spotted it again a few feet away and then traced its path.It was heading deep into the forest.Thoughts began to dance in his mind as speculation began to dawn on him.And his eyes widened when they reached a conclusion.

Sage felt Ryo pause and wondered at it.Automatically, his senses stretched as his eye panned the area.He relaxed himself and let his "othersight" take over; the brightly colored energy patterns swirled around him._How odd.Why is everything so bright?_The colors were almost abnormally bright here and Sage wondered why he hadn't sensed it before.The energy seemed to be coalescing here; it was prevalent in everything.It reminded him of the time two weeks ago when he had seen the auras of his two friends._That's right the auras!_Try as he might, he had never figured out the reason behind the unnatural brightness of both Ryo's and Cye's auras._I wonder . . . _On impulse, he turned his ephemeral gaze to his four friends . . . and staggered.Four extremely bright auras greeted his astonished eyes.Ryo was a pulsating red and Cye was a bright blue.That wasn't new, but Kento was glowing orange and Rowen was a deep blue as dark as the midnight sky._What is going on?!_All living things had auras but never, _never_ this bright!

Sage felt his consciousness slipping from him as his extended senses were simultaneously burned, drowned, crushed, and blown away.He raised a hand to his face as if to shield the unnatural brightness but knew it would do no good.Through the glimmer and the dazzle, he noticed with astonishment that the other four mirrored his actions, blinking their eyes rapidly to clear the brightness.They stared at Sage and then with surprise at each other.Kento's mouth dropped open in shock then placed a hand to his head as if maybe perhaps he was going mad.Rowen was backing up, shaking his head in denial.Cye was staring around him with wild eyes.He too felt his forehead for a fever.Ryo could only blink at the chaos around him, his mind in just as much a mess. Kotaru and the flash of white were far from his mind as he turned fearful eyes on his four friends, glowing with varying bright colors.Sage felt something brush against his mind and he whirled unsteadily toward its source, still staggering.He leaned against a rock and tried to focus his ailing mind.Something incredibly white appeared at the edge of his vision.But instead of dazzling him as the others had, the tendrils of white soothed his shambled mind and brought him back to full consciousness.No longer in danger of passing out, Sage watched with his "othersight" as the tendrils reached out and steadied the others.The fear in the air diminished and the other four were shaking their heads and blinking rapidly.Surprise slowly faded from their faces and Sage saw the auras fade from his view._The white.It's shielding them!_Sage thought in surprise.No longer could any of them see the bright auras and Sage switched back to his normal view where each of them was regarding him thoughtfully and with fear in their eyes.

"Um, what just happened?"That was Rowen and his expression would have been comical in any other situation.His facial features were screwed up into a grimace and his midnight eyes were dilated.His complexion was pale and his hand trembled.

Sage looked between his friends, whose expressions were no better than Rowen's, and sighed.He wondered how he would tell them what had just occurred in simple terms and debated whether they were ready to hear it.It wasn't just that psychic abilities were decidedly abnormal; it was that _they_ had them.For them to see the auras told Sage that they all had varying degrees of psychic powers.He thought back to the day that he had first seen Ryo's aura and his odd reaction.Then he remembered the panicked expression that Cye had given him two days later._My probing must have awakened them._His head swiveled as he heard Cye's response.

"I don't know," Cye's voice wavered.The rest of his voice caught in his throat and he was unable to get any more words out.

"That was really freaky," Kento said, trying to force his voice into a casual tone but failing miserably.

Ryo blinked at them all, his blue eyes flicking back and forth between his friends with a fearful expression.Suddenly, his eyes lit up with a thought and he turned back to the forest, gazing into its dark depths and trying _not_ to think about the disturbing events that just occurred.

Rowen stared at the sky.The bright moonlit night darkened with clouds and the moon vanished from sight, leaving behind an eerie blackness.The wind suddenly stopped and could no longer be heard whispering among the boughs.The sound of the rippling river that had filled the background was quiet.An unnatural silence befell the area and Rowen felt his heartbeat quicken.It was beating so loud, he wondered that the others couldn't hear it.His eyes no longer gazed at his friends but at the altered surroundings and his blood began to run cold.Rowen switched his gaze back to Ryo who had the strangest expression on his face.He was about to comment when, to his astonishment, a large white tiger emerged briefly from the darkened woods before darting back in.The others, now acutely aware of their surroundings, also turned to stare at Ryo.Ryo appeared to ignore them all and began to walk blindly to where the white tiger had stood.

"Ryo, what . . ," Rowen began, but found that the words stuck in his throat.

"It's my tiger, White Blaze."Ryo's voice was distant as he said so, his mind seemingly lost to another place and time.His movements were choppy, almost as if he were in a trance as he made his way over toward the tiger who had again emerged from the woods, to fix Ryo with a penetrating stare.Unaware of his four friends who were now staring at _him_ with varying degrees of bewilderment, Ryo disappeared into the silent forest, following after his brown-eyed tiger who seemed to be beckoning him somewhere.

Cye watched Ryo's retreating back with his face a mask of confusion.He could no longer make heads or tails of what was going on, his comprehension shot ever since he saw the glowing auras._What the hell is going on?!!_The three remaining were shooting glances between Ryo and themselves, wondering if the world had suddenly ended and that maybe they were all going insane.Even Sage had the oddest look of bewilderment as he watched Ryo disappear into the woods.His gray eyes grew distant and then he abruptly stood to follow after Ryo, as if he had suddenly come to some sort of an answer.Cye had no idea what that answer might be but he knew that Sage always seemed to see the world in a different light.He saw answers that the others would never have seen or figured out.The silence was starting to disturb him and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest.He had a sudden sense of foreboding and, rather than risk something awful happening to him, fell quickly into step behind Sage.He motioned to the Kento and Rowen.Both of them looked like they were going to faint from fear, their movements jumpy and their eyes glazed over.They seemed to feel that same sense of urgency that Cye had sensed and hurried over to follow behind him.Neither of them wanted to be left alone in this place that had turned less than friendly.

Ahead, Ryo's form darted unwaveringly from between the trees as he followed his unusual guide.The gloom obscured everything that might have given the five a hint of familiarity.The brewing storm threatened to break at any moment, but the air continued to remain unnaturally still and not a sound could be heard.Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Sage clung together like a band of frightened rabbits, finding the stillness unnerving while Ryo was oblivious to everything as he led the group deeper into the forest.At first, Cye thought they were trampling randomly through the trees, but then he began to realize that they were following some sort of game trail.He swiveled his head back only to find that the trail had disappeared behind them.He felt the adrenalin pound in his ears as he switched his gaze back to the front where now he realized that the trail was actually _opening _up for them.The white tiger continued to lead them on, occasionally turning to fix the group with an intense brown-eyed gaze.Cye shivered under that gaze but the unusual brown eyes failed to faze him.The night was rapidly becoming too unreal for anything to seem out of place.

The forest seemed to end abruptly and Cye blinked in confusion before he realized that they had actually just come to a clearing.The white tiger ambled over to the center and carefully laid itself down, its brown eyes regarding the proceedings with a look that held far too much intelligence.Released of his trance-like state, Ryo stared around him in bewilderment.The clearing was a perfect circle.The edge where the trees ended and the open sky began was clean-cut and tailored precisely.Just inside the edge were five stone tablets arranged in a pentagon.They were old and worn with long vines wrapped around them.The grass was tall and obscured almost half of the stone.Ryo's gaze was drawn to the tablet at the far left of the clearing.It was beckoning him toward it and, as he had following White Blaze, Ryo's will was stripped and he found himself walking toward the tablet.Around him, the others also felt that irresistible call and had no choice but to follow it to its destination.

Rowen reached his designated stone tablet and stared at it.Despite the fact that there was no light to see by, he could clearly see that there was some inscription engraved on the tablet.Acting more on instinct aroused by the strange call rather than curiosity, Rowen pulled at the vines obscuring the wording and gasped.There, in stark, bold letters, was a name.But not just any name.It was _his_ name, along with something else he only vaguely recognized."Rowen of Strata."His mind had no sooner registered that fact than his roving eyes glanced below it to reveal the rest of the engraving.Underneath his name was a symbol:a stylized arrowhead in a circle.Beneath that was a kanji.Rowen's eyes grew wide as he recognized the strokes that he had so often seen in his little orb that graced his shelf."Inochi – Life."That was almost as shocking as his name.Rowen cast fearful eyes on the tablet, on the verge of either fainting or screaming in fright and confusion.Shocked gasps from across the clearing told Rowen that the others had come to similar, shocking revelations.

"What's going on?!!!"Kento's voice was on the verge of hysteria.

"My . . . name . . . Why is my name here?!"Cye's dismayed voice also carried a hint of hysteria and was cracking.

Lightning suddenly flashed, illuminating the clearing with its blinding light.Shielding his eyes from the light, Sage's astonished eyes watched as the tiger, which had been lying in the center, suddenly stood and roared in answer.His "othersight" immediately saw the white aura around it and Sage realized that it was the tiger that had shielded the others and steadied him.But his mind was still spinning with the appearance of his name on the tablet and Sage's mental capabilities were shot to hell.Nothing made sense anymore and the atmosphere was becoming more surreal by the minute.Another white form began to coalesce beside the white tiger.This one took the shape of a man.As his form became more solid, Sage could see that he was wearing ancient white robes.His eyes were covered by the brim of a large, triangular straw hat from which silver white hair flowed.His feet were covered in soft white socks on grass sandals.He carried a wooden staff with a gold, crystal-like top with jingling rings of the same color.Something tugged at the back of his mind and Sage's mouth opened wide with shock as he recognized the monk standing in front of him.He had met him; a long time ago when he was still little in what he thought was a dream.The man turned his gaze to Sage and smiled warmly._Yes, you have met me before, Sage of Halo.The time comes when you must fulfill that promise you made to not only me, but also yourself._The man spoke into his mind and Sage gasped at the soft mental words.

The man turned his gaze toward each of the others in turn and smiled at them although each one was shaking like a leaf.Ryo was mouthing words that were barely audible, even in the silence that had fallen over the clearing.

"You . . . You're the Ancient," Ryo stammered, identifying the man that had so often appeared in his dreams when he was younger.Whenever he had almost succumbed to the grief of his father's death, Ryo remembered the man in white robes who held a staff and comforted him until the tears receded._But I thought it was all a dream!_His mind constricted in denial.Maybe he was dreaming.

"This is no dream, Ryo of Wildfire, though you are not the only one who wishes it so," the man said out loud and the white tiger raised its head, switching its gaze between both Ryo and the white robed man.The man raised his head and regarded the entire, astonished group."Yes, I am the Ancient and it was I who called you here tonight.The powers of evil have begun to threaten this world and you five have been chosen by the powers of the fates to repel it."

"But . . . why us?" Rowen's small voice sounded loud in the silence following the Ancient's words.

The Ancient smiled back at him."It is because you five have unique skills and powers that make you suited for the task at hand."His tone sobered almost immediately."The evil has been a work for a long time which forced me to put a block on your abilities so they would not sense you.But the time draws near and I must remove that block in order that you will be ready when the time comes."

The Ancient walked from his place in the center of the pentagram and approached the extremely bewildered Ryo who was blinking rapidly, his mind having lost all hope of reason.The Ancient gave him a reassuring smile and pressed the top his staff to Ryo's forehead.Softly, the chiming of bells began and Ryo gasped as he felt the changes within himself.He was plunged into a bath of fire.He could see the bright, orange and yellow tongues licking against his body but yet could not feel the heat.He watched as the eddies of magma swirled around him and the lava rose to engulf him._Virtue._The word whispered in his mind, floating over the flames.Ryo sensed, somewhere in his country home that his little red orb was pulsating, shining a bright red.The red light reached out and where it touched him, the sensations began to fade away, but leaving behind a realization of what Ryo now knew to be utter truth; there was no denying it.

"I am Ryo of Wildfire."The admission was soft yet it rang out over the clearing, as the Ancient's smile grew wider.

"Yes," he whispered and turned from a dazed Ryo to each of the others in turn.Their quiet cries echoed across the clearing as they came to the same undeniable conclusion.

"I am Sage of Halo."

"I am Cye of Torrent."

"I am Kento of Hardrock."

"I am Rowen of Strata."

Now that their blocks were removed, they plunged headlong into their elements and the surrounding environment responded to their unconscious calls.The clouds seemed to melt from the sky and the moon returned with all of its silver glory.The wind began to blow and the swinging boughs erupted into a symphony of sound.The gurgle of the stream encompassed them, bringing with it the sweet melody of rushing water.The grass stems poked from the rich brown soil and waved in the breeze.The horizon began to lighten as the darkness was chased away, to reveal a pallet of rosy pinks, pale yellows, and light lavenders of dawn.The Ancient watched the spectacle with contemplating eyes then to each of the five dazed youths before him.His eyes regarded them with sadness.

"In time you will understand everything but for now you must go for the hour is waning and I cannot remain thus for long."

The Ancient shook his staff and again the soft chime of bells could be heard echoing across the forest.White Blaze rose from his position and growled softly, leaving his place beside the monk to nudge a stunned Ryo.

Ryo reached out blindly to clutch at his beloved tiger as the only stable reality in this unreality and let him lead him back into the dense underbrush of the forest.He sensed, rather than heard; the others fall into stumbling steps behind him.For a moment, the white light that was the Ancient expanded and blinded everything from view.Then it was gone and the forest returned to its natural, normal state.Sage could no longer detect the unnatural energy fields that had been prevalent since they entered the forest edge although he no longer cared at the moment.As they staggered out of the forest, they heard a few words whispered into their minds.

_Ronin Warriors, look toward yourselves and each other._

The words followed each of them as they turned their steps toward their homes, their minds numb with the revelations of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	8. Wild Fires in the Hills

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 7 – Wild Fires in the Hills

A little child of six ran through the forest.His black hair was unkempt as he dashed forward, heedless of the path he was running.Tears fell in streams unchecked down his cheeks from his blue eyes.The bushes scraped at his arms and legs but the child didn't care.He didn't care about anything.He saw his grandmother's tear-streaked face and knew the awful news.

"Father!"

The child cried but there was no answer.His father's truck lay where it had when his father had left it two weeks ago for his trip, hidden in the deep underbrush.He often used it to observe the wildlife of the countryside, and the child held the irrational hope that perhaps his father had been there all along, fooling them all.But as the child approached the truck, there was no tall running figure, no warm greeting.He cried out again and then leapt into the bed of the truck.The back was cold and lonely and there was no sign of his beloved father.Hot tears splashed on the metal floor as the child tucked his knees toward his chest and rocked back and forth feeling so bereft and alone.

A silent figure hidden in the shadows watched the child's actions and then gasped when something red attracted his attention and engulfed everything, leaving him and the child in a sea of lava in the inside of a volcano.The child appeared unaware that he was being watched but instead turned bewildered eyes to a man dressed in white robes who carried a staff and wore a straw hat.The man appeared to converse with the child although the silent observer could not make out the words they exchanged.Then the man pressed his staff to the child's forehead and red again blinded everything.The figure blinked and found himself sitting next to the child in the bed of the truck he had seen earlier.A blue-eyed tiger cub licked at the child's face and the child hugged it close.The child then looked up and turned his blue eyes upon the stranger.They shone with a calm that contradicted the child's earlier grief.The voice that issued from the child's mouth was far too old for his years and rang with wisdom and understanding.

"Do you believe in fate, Ryo of Wildfire?"

The figure gasped at the use of his name and then the realization dawned on him as he stared at his younger self, his mouth gaping.The child smiled at him and the tiger cub looked up, its blue eyes darkening to brown.As it raised its head, the scene was again overcome by red that faded into nothingness, leaving a stunned Ryo floating alone in the middle of pitch-blackness.The darkness did not lighten but rather coalesced into the solid forms of massive buildings that were somewhat familiar.Ryo landed on the top of a building, his hands gripping the stone edifice in a death grip.The landscape began to lighten slowly, revealing the mystery place to be downtown Tokyo and Ryo stared down into the streets with a look of utter confusion.The normally bustling city was empty; devoid of all life.No lights lit the streets and a thick fog rolled between the dark alleys.Shivering from the sight, Ryo glanced up and stared wide eyed at a sky obscured with dark, boiling clouds.In the center of that mass was a castle.A dark castle so like those of feudal Japan, the ones the shoguns of ages past once resided in.But the beams were obsidian and the greenish light that reflected off of it was unnatural.The air reeked of evil and Ryo felt his stomach turn in nausea.The dark castle began to shimmer and a translucent face appeared over it.It had a hideous red mask and a dark blue-gray helmet with ivory horns protruding from it.Stringy white hair fell from the helmet and shifted in an unnatural breeze.Ryo shrank back against the building, in an attempt to hide from the sneering apparition that he knew was looking for him.The face laughed demonically at Ryo's cowering figure.

"So I have found you at last Ryo of Wildfire!Behold the power of the Dynasty!"

Chains appeared from nowhere and twisted about Ryo's form.He screamed in pain as the chains bit into his flesh.Cackling laughter floated over his cries.Ryo strained to get loose but the chains held him fast as the face loomed closer until it blocked out any other reality.Ryo stared at the face with fear, his blue eyes dilated and his throat dry from screaming.A smile twisted the face's lips as it watched the pathetic squirming figure.

"You are weak," its booming voice sneered, "Unworthy of the armor but it is still linked to you and I mean to have it!Give it to me!"

"Ahhhhh!" Ryo screamed as purple energy bolts shot up from the chains and blasted at him.

"Give me the armor!"

"Stop it!Stop!"Ryo cried out.The energy lashed out at him and his tortured screams grew louder until . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo bolted straight up from his bed, his sides heaving.Sweat drenched the white sheets that were plastered against his body and his fists were clenched tightly around the edge of his blanket.For a moment, he failed to recognize his surroundings and it was only a warm swipe of a tongue that brought him back to reality.His desperate breathing slowed and his head sank into his hands._It was only a dream._Ryo looked down to see White Blaze cocking his head in genuine concern for his master's well being.White Blaze took another swipe and then reached up and butted Ryo gently in his side.Ryo dropped down a hand to scratch at the tiger's outstretched head and it rumbled in pleasure.Ryo stared absently at his tiger's white form as his mind tried to make sense of what he had just seen._A dream.But it was so real._The tiger nudged him again and brown eyes gazed reassuringly back at him.

"You're right boy.It was only a little nightmare."

Ryo shook his head to clear the last effects of the dream and lowered himself back into the covers in an attempt to try and get some sleep.But try as he might, sleep would not overtake him and Ryo kept seeing the horrifying apparition with its demonic laughter.

"Give me the armor!"

Ryo gave up sleep and instead rose with shaky steps over to the window.White Blaze watched his master's every move, brown eyes still looking at him with concern.Ryo pulled on the rope and drew the curtains, allowing the sunlight to seep in and chase away the gloom of both his room and his mind._I must have slept the day away._The sunlight streaming through the window was that of early afternoon.The blue sky was cloudless so there were no shadows to mar the cliffs of the mountains that rose from Ryo's backyard.The green forest flourished with life and varying varieties of birds turned lazy circles in the air.A gentle breeze brought the sweet scent of flowers from the valley and the rivers meandered like shimmering streams of blue glass under the light.Ryo sighed, feeling the terror of the dream wear off in the languid afternoon.

A knock at the door brought home Ryo's wandering thoughts and he turned to open it, blinking in surprise as the figure turned out to be his grandfather.Grandfather Sanada chuckled as his grandson's befuddled expression.

"So you're finally up are you?I thought you were going to stay in bed forever."

Ryo blinked at him and then let loose a long yawn.His face split into a small smile as his eyes looked back at his grandfather's blue ones."I was thinking about it but I figured I ought to get up."Ryo yawned again."I was real tired."

Grandfather Sanada regarded his grandson's sheepish expression."I should think so!Coming back nearly at dawn!Your grandmother and I were worried sick!" Grandfather Sanada admonished.

Ryo's face fell and he grimaced at that.His grandparents had been up all night wondering what happened to him.He had told them that he was going out with friends that night but he hadn't thought to get back _that_ late. Ryo lowered his head and ducked it in apology."I'm sorry Grandfather."

Grandfather Sanada sighed."Well, you're forgiven this time.It's nice to see you out having fun with friends but don't ever do that again all right?"

"Yes."Ryo responded to the statement quietly in a tone that was so forlorn that caused Grandfather Sanada to look at him with concern.

"Are you all right Ryo?"

Ryo lifted his head and managed to put a cheery smile on his face."Yeah, just a little sleepy still I guess."He turned pleading blue eyes on his grandfather."And a little hungry."

Grandfather Sanada smiled at that and reached a hand to ruffle at Ryo's jet-black locks."Grandma will have our meals ready shortly I think.Your breakfast and our lunch."He reached his arm around Ryo and gave him a quick hug before releasing him for the bathroom."Why don't you go and wash up?"

Ryo found that advice completely to his liking and quickly headed to the shower.The warm water washed away any lingering terrors of the dream and Ryo sighed, shaking off the nightmare.He shook his head and beads of water flew everywhere, the black strands bouncing.Feeling completely refreshed, Ryo toweled out the excess water and pulled on his jeans and favorite shirt.When he returned to his room, White Blaze rose from his place on the mat where he had fallen back asleep while Ryo was in the shower.Now he yawned and stretched, then ambled over to butt Ryo in the leg, rumbling.Ryo grinned at the tiger and patted its head.

"Yeah, I'm all right now boy," he reassured the tiger.He glanced down to give his tiger a last look when a flash of red caught his attention.A quick scan of the ground revealed the fallen red orb that Ryo had taken to call his "kanji" ball because of the swirling kanji in its glassy depths.Tsking, Ryo bent to retrieve it when memory suddenly seized him.His hand touched the orb and it flared, casting a bright red light around the room._Virtue._The word whispered in his mind.Ryo's eyes widened.The kanji was clearly visible, more so than it had ever been._Virtue . . . Where have I . . ._Ryo gasped and he nearly dropped the pulsating orb.The strange events of the previous night came rushing back to him full force.When he'd come home at dawn he'd been too dazed to make sense of anything.The unreality of the situation had pushed his mind into denial and he decided it was just one big strange dream._"This is no dream Ryo of Wildfire though you are not the only one who wishes it so."_The voice came floating back to him.Who had said it?_The Ancient!_The white robed man that often visited him in his dreams._But I never thought anything of it.What does he have to do with this orb?Or the tablet with my name?My name!_

"I don't understand!" Ryo wailed out loud.

White Blaze looked up at his master and nudged him reassuringly.

"Ryo?I thought you said you were hungry?Your breakfast is getting cold!" Grandmother Sanada's voice floated from the kitchen.

Ryo shook his head to clear the cluttering thoughts._Later, _he pushed the thoughts away; _I'll deal with it later._He turned his steps from his room with relief, automatically dropping the orb into his jeans pocket.He wasn't eager to try making sense of the strange events in the last twelve hours.

He tried to spare his grandparents' worry and put on one of his best smiles, albeit a tired one, but one nonetheless.The herbal spices of his grandmother's cooking greeted his nose as he headed into the kitchen.Grandmother Sanada smiled and waggled her bony finger at him.

"Tut tut, I shouldn't be this nice after what you did this morning, but I'm glad you found some nice friends to spend time with."

Ryo ducked his head to that but came up with a wan smile."I'm sorry for worrying you grandma."

Grandmother Sanada sighed."It's fine."Her tone became more cheery, "Now eat your food before it gets cold."

Ryo grinned up at his grandmother and eagerly dug into his breakfast; fresh eggs, toast, and some grilled sausage.He hadn't realized how hungry he was until that moment.He'd merely told his grandfather so as a way of assuming an air of normality.But the sausage was succulent and the eggs spiced nicely with herbs.Sudden noises from outside brought his attention to the door and Grandmother Sanada went to answer it, a frown forming on her lips.Ryo, licking the last bits of his meal from his lips, followed slowly behind her.White Blaze finally emerged from his room but Ryo stopped his advance with his hand and motioned him back.His ownership of White Blaze was legal but it did no good to parade around that fact, and Ryo had a foreboding as to what this was all about.

Ryo tucked himself into the shadows and listened quietly to the conversation outside.Grandfather Sanada was talking in sharp tones to a couple of haggard looking men.Their clothes were dark and grimy and their packs were dirt stained.Other than that, the two men were really not very distinguishable.They appeared to be quite annoyed with Grandfather Sanada and they shuffled their feet with impatience.One of them retorted to Grandfather Sanada curtly but Grandfather Sanada appeared unfazed at the remark and instead yanked off the man's pack and upturned it, allowing the contents to crash onto the ground.Ryo stared at the multitude of items that spilled across the grass.Nets and guns of various sizes and makes littered the ground, as did a host of tranquilizers.Grandfather Sanada glared at the man whom he now confirmed as a poacher.His companion shifted uneasily but was not easily unnerved by the discovery.Grandfather Sanada's blue eyes were flashing dangerously now and he told them coolly that they had better leave or face the consequences.Grandmother Sanada was just as upset by the discovery and joined her husband outside, adding her own tart words.The two poachers said nothing in their own defense but sullenly picked up their belongings and sauntered away down the dirt path that led to the Sanada residence.

Grandfather Sanada watched their retreating backs with his face flushed a bright red.Grandmother Sanada let her anger recede more quickly and urged her husband inside.Grandfather Sanada was still shaking in anger but finally agreed to his wife's pleadings and headed inside to sit stiffly on the sofa.Ryo stared into his grandfather's angered eyes but waited.He knew his grandfather would tell them in time what had happened.Grandmother Sanada returned to the kitchen and returned with some cold drinks, setting them on the coffee table of the living room, all the while switching her gaze between her angered husband and concerned grandson.Grandfather Sanada grabbed at a drink and chugged down the glass.The flush receded from his face as the cold cooled his temper.He gazed at his two silent onlookers and finally sighed, clutching his face in his hands.

"Dear, what happened?" Grandmother Sanada's voice cut across the silence of the room.

"I was up cleaning the campsite on the cliff," Grandfather Sanada began, slowly, "When I heard a noise in the bushes.There was a squirrel caught in a metal trap.After I let it go, I followed the trail of traps to where those two," he motioned with his hand toward the door to the two men that had just vacated the area, "Were kneeling with those dirty packs of theirs."He shook his head."I wasn't even sure until just now that they were the poachers."

"But you caught them red-handed," Ryo protested, just as angry at the events as his grandparents.

Grandfather Sanada frowned in frustration, "But there was no proof.Yes they were poachers but by law I can't punish them unless they had actually captured something."

Ryo pursed his lips at that."But SOMETHING has to be done!They'll be back, you can bet on it."

"Probably," Grandfather Sanada agreed, "But there's nothing that can be done about it right now."

"Then we'd best not worry about it," Grandmother Sanada said tiredly.

Ryo turned only half an ear to the remainder of the conversation.Poachers were rare but that didn't mean they didn't exist.The area around the Sanada land was a preservation area, which made it especially attractive to poachers looking to make a quick yen over furs or deer meat, considered a delicacy in some restaurants.He pursed his lips.His grandfather was right, they couldn't do anything about it now but Ryo couldn't just sit by.He had spent his entire life growing up around the forest and its inhabitants.To let something that threatened that peace go by was unthinkable.He left for his room where White Blaze was still lounging on the mat as Ryo had ordered him to before the whole incident started.Ryo grabbed his jacket and motioned for White Blaze to follow him.The white tiger obediently rose and padded silently after his master as Ryo headed out the door, giving the excuse that he just wanted to "get some air."

Ryo had no idea what he could do so instead he headed up the familiar trail toward the string of campsites that marked his usual loop up the mountainside.He didn't have far to walk when a noise alerted him to a deep ravine that dipped just below the trail line.White Blaze growled softly and Ryo stood to attention, his blue eyes staring deeply into dark depths.As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, Ryo made out two figures crouched deep in the dirt.Ryo immediately identified the two as the same ones that his grandfather had caught not more than an hour ago.One of them had a gun handle resting on his shoulder as he aimed a large rifle at something Ryo couldn't see deeper in the bushes.The two hadn't noticed Ryo or his tiger but Ryo wasn't about to let this opportunity slide.

Ryo cleared his throat."Excuse me but I think my grandfather told you that this was illegal didn't he?"Ryo let one of his eyebrows arch and White Blaze moved in beside him, to pierce the lot with a penetrating don't-mess-with-me gaze.

The two poachers were startled at first but quickly regained composure when they saw it was only a teenage boy standing before them.

"Yeah?What you going to do about it?" the poacher with the gun drawled out.He lowered his gun casually and twirled it lightly in his hands, giving the distinct impression that he wasn't averse to using it on this nuisance.

White Blaze growled but his companion was unperturbed and instead regarded the tiger hungrily."Watch it boy, or your tiger is dead."He whipped out a hand-held pistol and held it trained on White Blaze's form."That thing'll bring in a pretty penny," he drawled out, his grimy face split into a smile.

"Easy White Blaze," Ryo said quietly to his tiger.He wasn't worried.Obviously these ruffians didn't know how fast a tiger's reflex was.They were still far enough away that the poacher's pistol would be hard put to nail a direct hit.Still, there was no sense in taking chances.Ryo stood his ground, his blue eyes narrowing.

"The area is off-limits," he said coldly, "Don't harm anything here or face the consequences."Part of it _was_ a bluff but Ryo was hoping that White Blaze would be enough deterrent; he usually was.

But these poachers were made of sterner stuff and the first poacher made a great show of loading his rifle with a bullet, grinning evilly at Ryo as he did so.

"I don't think so boy," he trained his gun on Ryo's form."Now what happens when if I pull this trigger?"He laughed speculatively."Is dear grandfather going to know?I think not."

Ryo felt the first stirrings of fear begin to rise as he stared at the gun.He hadn't counted on _this _possibility.He didn't think that they were insane enough to actually _kill_ a person!_They could be bluffing_.Ryo thought, although he didn't think it too likely, and in any case, this was one chance he didn't want to take.He backed up a pace while his mind went through a host of ideas, trying to determine the best course of action.

Without warning, White Blaze roared and leaped at the first poacher with the rifle.Caught off guard, the poacher misfired the gun and it careened into the tree a foot from Ryo's head.Ryo ducked and dove for the second poacher who had turned his pistol on White Blaze.Ryo hit him the side before the poacher had time to aim at his beloved tiger and they rolled deeper into the ravine.In the meantime, White Blaze had yanked the rifle from the first poacher's hand in his mouth and with a mighty heave, flung the weapon deep into the underbrush. White Blaze roared again and the poor poacher turned white as a sheet.He managed to wiggle himself from beneath White Blaze's claws and hurriedly backed up, reaching frantically into his pack as he did so, rummaging for any weapon at all.The little pistol the other was holding misfired and quickly ran out of bullets as he and Ryo grappled at the base of the ravine.The second poacher discarded the useless weapon and shrugged Ryo off bodily.Ryo hit a tree full force and the loud crack of breaking branches echoed down the ravine.White Blaze, who had cornered the first poacher to a tree, turned suddenly to the fallen Ryo and roared in anger.Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the first poacher pulled out several matches that Ryo had overlooked when his grappling had upturned the pack's contents.While White Blaze was busy taking revenge on the second poacher for his fallen master, the other had grabbed a piece of broken branch and lit it, then advanced menacingly on White Blaze's unprotected back.

"Die tiger!" he grated and swung the burning torch.

Ryo, who struggled under the debris to stand, stared in horror at the advancing poacher."White Blaze!Look out!" he cried out a warning.

White Blaze turned and leaped out of the way, just in time to avoid the burning torch.Heedless of the cost, and knowing only that his beloved tiger was about to be burned, Ryo leaped to his feet and grabbed at the poacher's torch, trying to wrestle it out of his hand.The second poacher ran to help his fellow but was stopped by a very incensed White Blaze who growled at him, showing him his sharp white fangs.Ryo, in the meantime, was not having much luck and the other poacher managed to shove Ryo off of him, but dislodging the torch in the process.Ryo hit the dirt and rolled to avoid the fallen torch.He tried to catch it but it fell to the ground and ignited the dry leaves that had gathered there.The flame burst to life and Ryo scrambled to his feet, backing away in horror._It's been so dry lately. A fire here could be disaster!_The first poacher only then learned his mistake and turned very pale.Both White Blaze and the second poacher had forgotten about each other and turned to stare at the licking flames._Oh man!_Ryo stared around.The fire was quickly advancing from the ravine bottom, spreading upward to the trees on the trail, cackling hungrily as it ate the dry bark.Ryo turned behind him trying in vain to find an escape route.A ravine was the worse place to be in the event of a fire. If they didn't get out soon, walls of flame on all sides would trap them._There!_One little portion of the ravine was still clear of fire and Ryo pushed the poachers toward it, knowing he had to get them out first.

"Go!" Ryo hissed.

His words finally gallivanted the two to finally start moving.Without a backward glance, they scrambled up the one free side and darted back through the trees away from the fire.Ryo followed suit with White Blaze hot on his heels._I've got to put out the fire!_They were too close to home.A fire of this magnitude could burn the whole countryside, including his own home, not to mention all the countless animals that would burn up.The poachers had been lucky enough to escape but Ryo was not nearly so blessed.The fire quickly caught up to him the licking flames quickly ignited the dry trees, encircling him in a circle of fire.White Blaze, running ahead, had cleared the circle and roared when he saw Ryo trapped.

"No!" Ryo commanded as he saw the tiger returning, "Go tell Grandpa and Grandma!Get them out of here!"

White Blaze looked pleadingly at him and advanced a step.

"White Blaze!"Ryo was unable to get out any more words as a burning branch fell from the tree above.Ryo tried to avoid the branch but it was too large and fell too quickly.It slammed into him and Ryo was knocked to the ground, the fire quickly jumping from the branch to his clothes.

"Ahhhh!" Ryo screamed.He could feel the hot flames licking at him, slowly burning him to death.As he closed his eyes to the pain, he could hear White Blaze roaring outside the circle.Then something in his pocket flared and Ryo's vision filled with red.Slowly the pain subsided and he could feel the heat recede._What?_Ryo opened his eyes and stared in confusion.The branch was still aflame but though he could see the tongues of flame, he could no longer feel them.He heaved himself from the ground and the branch that had hit him rolled to the ground, igniting the grasses.Ryo paid it only half a mind.He stared down at himself and gasped.He was glowing a bright red.He could see his clothes but superimposed over all of it was a bright red aura.Aura.Like those of his friends of the night just past but of a different color.Ryo stared wide-eyed, unable to comprehend what was happening to him.He noticed that one part of him was glowing brighter than the rest and reached into his jeans pocket to remove the red orb.It was pulsating brightly now and in its depths, the kanji was clearly visible._Virtue._The orb floated from his hand and hung suspended before Ryo's astonished eyes.It pulsed brighter and the rays shot out from its glowing center.One of the rays connected with his forehead and remained there, the beam glowing brighter by the second.Ryo gasped again as the energy from the orb flowed into him._Virtue.Ryo of Wildfire.Warrior of Virtue._The wordless sensations entered his mind and Ryo closed his eyes, unable to look upon the brilliance any longer.The flames had spread and engulfed everything.But Ryo didn't notice any of it, didn't feel the heat, or the pain.If Ryo had eyes to look upon himself, he would have seen that something had implanted itself on his forehead.A glowing red kanji shone brightly from beneath his black bangs.

"Jin – Virtue," Ryo whispered from parched lips.

The kanji on his forehead flared as the flames obscured the rest of his form.He could feel the heat now, but it still did not burn him.The tongues of flame licked against him but they could not harm him.Then the fire seemed to enter his body, flowing through his skin and into his mind.He _was _the fire.The all-encompassing flame that purified.The fire that was part of nature's irrevocable circle.The fire that would give life.The fire of spirit.Ryo opened his eyes and saw nothing but red, orange, and yellow flames that danced before him.He was not afraid.The fire was a part of him and would bend to his will.Where the red glow had once surrounded him, it was replaced with flame that coalesced into a metal suit of red and white.The metal was warm on his body and fit snuggly.Ryo touched it with his hands, also encased in the same red and white metal.He stared at himself and at the flames that no longer harmed him.More on instinct than anything else, he held up his hand and made a waving motion.The flames immediately subsided.The trees were scorched slightly but beyond that, there was no indication of there ever being a fire here.Ryo gaped at his surroundings and then cast his eyes on the little red orb that was still floating at eye level.He held out his hand and the orb floated back into it, the kanji still glimmering faintly in its depths.As it touched his hand, the metal that had encased him suddenly glowed and returned to that red aura he had seen earlier.The red swirled and flowed back into the orb that glowed brightly for a moment before returning to the state that Ryo often saw it as.

For a moment, Ryo could only stare at the glassy orb.He then glanced quickly down at himself but saw nothing out of the ordinary.Just his jeans, shirt, and jacket.White Blaze ambled up from the underbrush to nudge Ryo in the leg, rumbling with concern.Ryo eyed his tiger and then held his free hand to his face._I think I'm losing it.I don't understand . . ._White Blaze rumbled again, pressing his head to Ryo's leg.

"Yeah, let's go home," Ryo said absently.Both he and White Blaze stumbled back onto the trail in the direction of home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grandmother Sanada looked toward the distant hills with concern and then a kind of bewildered belief.She could have sworn that she saw dancing flames in the distance and she felt the fear that another forest fire had started.Then abruptly the orange glow faded and there was nothing left to suggest that a fire had been burning.Grandmother Sanada sighed and bent back to the dishes, deciding that she'd imagined it all.Her vision must be going.She heard the door open and then a pair of stumbling footstep followed by silently padded feet.She looked up to greet her grandson from his wanderings but her smile quickly died when she saw the state he was in.His clothes were wrinkled and dirt streaked and his blue eyes were distant.He held a hand to a face that was flushed a slight pink.He staggered into the living room, half supported by White Blaze before collapsing on the couch.

Grandmother Sanada rushed to Ryo's side, a look of genuine worry crossing her face."Ryo, dear what's wrong?"

Ryo said nothing, only letting a soft moan escape him.

Grandmother Sanada felt his forehead and her eyes widened in alarm."You're burning up!Here White Blaze," she motioned to the tiger, "Get him to bed immediately!"

Ryo didn't even bother protesting as White Blaze herded him back to his bedroom.Grandmother Sanada headed quickly to the kitchen and rummaged in the drawers for a towel and soaked it clean with water before following in the tiger's footsteps.Ryo had managed to climb into bed and Grandmother Sanada placed the damp towel on his forehead, then bent to rearrange the mass of sheets and blankets to make him comfortable.

"There!" she admonished, "I knew staying out that late would take its toll.And you heading out into the woods on top of that!Really Ryo, I wish you did have some sense."

"Uhhh," Ryo moaned in response.

Grandmother Sanada's expression softened."Just take it easy for now Ryo.You've got a high fever and I don't want you leaving this bed."She looked at White Blaze."Now boy, make sure he stays in there all right?"The tiger bobbed his head in assent and Grandmother Sanada took herself out."I'll go get some tea ready.Now don't you move," she said as a last before the door shut slowly behind her.

Ryo groaned as he held the damp towel that was rapidly becoming warm.His blue eyes closed as exhaustion from the day's events overtook him.His dreams became fevered and filled with a sneering demon and deserted Tokyo.But those subsided quietly into his subconscious and Ryo began to see another image.This one was a red samurai armor, complete with a horned helm.On its back were two katanas, gleaming in their sheaths.Its faceless mask stared straight into his soul, awaiting the call eagerly but with infinite patience.Ryo sank deeper into his slumber, past where the nightmares could harm him and the image of the red armor followed him protectively.

Ryo's hand opened unconsciously and the red orb that he had been clutching dropped to the ground.It made no noise as it fell and rolled across the wooden floor.White Blaze looked at the orb with a knowing gaze.The red orb shimmered slightly in response and lay still.The time was drawing nearer.White Blaze rumbled quietly and laid his head back between his paws, his brown eyes occasionally moving toward Ryo's slumbering form.

_ Ryo of Wildfire, Warrior of Virtue._The silent words danced in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	9. A Halo of a Revelation

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 8 – A Halo of a Revelation

Sage tossed restlessly in his sleep.He kept seeing his younger self, a blonde boy of six running the back alleys of downtown Tokyo.He was being chased by a group of third grade bullies.Sage watched silently as the boys grabbed his younger self and pushed him onto the soot-covered payment.They threw rocks and broken glass at him and angry red cuts and appeared on his arms.The child was helpless to stave the onslaught and it was only when the boys tired of the game that they let him crawl away, his pale skin marred by ugly purple bruises.Sage shut his eyes to the horrible memory._Why are you showing me this!_He screamed into the darkness.But try as he might, the images would not stop.It stripped him of his mental barriers as fast as he could get them up.Sage watched as the child staggered past the dark alleys, tears running down his face.Sage again tried to cut off the memories and threw up a last mental block . . . only to have it caught by another figure, a white one._The Ancient. . . That's what Ryo called him._The white robed figure reached out and patted Sage's shoulder gently._You ask why I show you this?_He said gently into his mind.Sage watched as his younger self grew distracted by something shining in the alley and green obscured his vision.

When it cleared, the Ancient was gone and Sage found himself in a cave whose floor was glowing a bright green.Sage reached out mentally and was nearly blinded by the energy flows that surrounded him.But the patterns weren't multicolored but one single color, green.Sage blinked to clear the brilliance and realized that he wasn't the only one in the cave.He spied his younger self wandering the cave aimlessly until a white robed figure beckoned him over.The child cowered in the shadows but was finally won over by the figure's warm smile._It's the Ancient._Sage couldn't hear the conversation that ensued, but when the Ancient pressed his staff to the child's forehead, green light blocked out everything, transporting them both back to the dark alleyway.Sage shook his head._Ancient One!Please tell me why?!_The mental cry split the air and a white form again materialized beside him.

You, Sage of Halo, see more than the others.But the answers you seek are not mine to give.

But . . .

_I can only show the door.You must be the one to walk through it._With the last mental words, the Ancient's form dissolved into thin air while Sage let loose an agonized cry.

_Wait Ancient One!I must know!Please wait!_

But Sage's mental cries were in vain and lost to the ensuing blackness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage's eyes snapped open and he stared around in confusion.A warm afternoon sunshine was streaming through the windows of his room.The rays played upon the wooden floor and frosted panels.Groggily, he rose slowly from the comfort of his bed.His mind was still reeling from the dream and the events that had taken place a mere few hours ago.For a moment, Sage could only stand and gaze out of his window.The world was completely ordinary.His room faced the tiny Japanese garden with its myriad plants and quiet cultivated streams.The sky was cloudless and the bright light accented the darker green depths of the underbrush.Beyond the garden, the dojo buildings shimmered and Sage could make out moving figures as the students and teachers went about their chores and lessons._It all seems so normal._But it wasn't.Sage could feel that almost intangible change in the air.It wasn't the sense that something was wrong, but that something was _different_.Sage couldn't pinpoint exactly what that was but it made him edgy._The dream._He remembered now.He had been six and was on his way home from school when the usual gang of third grade bullies had ambushed him and beaten him up.They were the sons of rigid Japanese traditionalists who frowned upon mix-blooded people, like himself._That's when I met the Ancient._He hadn't known it was him then, but whatever he had done then had enabled Sage to finally learn martial arts._He called me Sage of Halo then too._Sage of Halo.The same name that had appeared on his tablet._But why Halo?_

Sage shook his head and turned from the window.His gray eyes scanned his room and alighted on the little green orb that gleamed on his shelf.An idea lit his mind and he stalked over to it, grasping the orb and lifting it high to examine it in the light.Sunlight played on its glassy green surface and the contents swirled, revealing the kanji Sage had come to know so well. _Wisdom. _ Sage frowned at the orb, his "othersight" easily detecting the bright green energy field that overlaid the crystal.Inanimate objects never had auras, but this one pulsed with it and Sage could never figure out why.He had come to the shaky theory that maybe it was an ancient energy stone used by gypsies and other psychics.Now he wasn't so sure as he thought back to the previous night when the Ancient had released the "block" on his abilities._I sensed the orb.What does it have to do with my powers? And the kanji.It was the same one on the tablet.Why?The Ancient.What did he mean?Who is he?A spirit?_

The questions that danced in his mind he had no answers to.In fact, many dated back to the very first day of school when he had seen his friends for the first time and the feelings of recognition they had caused._We are linked somehow.That must be why all five of our names were there.We've been drawn together since the first time we saw each other but for what purpose?The Ancient said we were chosen.But chosen for what?Damn, none of this makes any sense!_Sage resisted the urge to break something and instead closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply and calm himself before his frustration took hold of him._All right, calm down.Anger isn't going to solve anything._

Slowly, he forced his frustration to subside and when he felt he was in control of his faculties again, he reopened his gray eyes.The green orb remained in his hand, it aura winking at him.A quiet rumble startled him and reminded him pointedly that he hadn't had anything to eat all morning.Smiling ruefully, Sage dropped the orb into his pocket, deciding that he needed some sustenance before he tackled the pressing mysteries that were giving him a headache.

To Sage's surprise, he found both his father and mother downstairs.Normally his mother was far too busy in the dojo to do the household chores, especially handling the weekend classes, but there she was, wearing a cooking apron and busily preparing some tea in a brass kettle.She was humming a little tune and her long black hair swung in time with her motions.His father was sitting in an easy chair in the living room, reading the newspaper.Saturdays were usually the busiest day at the station so his father was rarely home.Newspaper rustled and Sage blinked at the scene, his mind finally registering that he was in deep trouble._Uh oh._The only reason he had been able to sneak out the night before was that he was sure that his mother and father would be too busy to notice that he'd been missing.His grandfather usually went to sleep early and got up late; lessons never started before nine and those were usually handled by his mother, his grandfather taking the later ones.Sage almost _never_ encountered his parents on either Friday night or most of Saturday.Certainly he hadn't noticed anything amiss last night or this morning when he'd snuck himself back in at dawn._Maybe they didn't notice anything_, he thought hopefully.But Sage never in his life had slept this late before and if that wasn't a warning that something was up, Sage didn't know what was.The fact that they were _both_ there also suggested that they were waiting for him to slip up so they could punish him.Sage tried backing quietly away back toward the stairs but the quiet rumble of his empty stomach betrayed him.In the chair, his father hadn't moved but his quiet voice floated to Sage's ears.

"So you've come to join us Seiji?"

Sage winced at the use of his Japanese name.They only used it when he was in big trouble.Sneaking away in the middle of the night apparently fell under the "big trouble" category.From the kitchen, the gay humming stopped, as did the whistle of boiling water.Silence fell over the household and Sage didn't have to stretch out his senses to feel the tension in the air.His mother emerged from the kitchen, her face taut and lips pulled into a thin line.Father Date silently folded his newspaper and laid it on the glass coffee table and rose from his chair to face his disobedient son.His face was carefully devoid of emotion though his eyes flashed dangerously from beneath his crew-cut blonde hair.Sage shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, his gaze trained on the floor.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Seiji?"The voice was even but underneath was a note of steel.

Sage remained silent.What could he say after all?

"You think we did not hear you come in this morning?"That was his mother and though the words were carefully controlled, they were sure to enflame at the slightest move on his part."Satsuki found your room empty last night.Where did you go Seiji Date?"Her incensed gaze would surely have killed him if he met it.

Sage continued to stare at the ground."I just went out with some friends," he said in a near inaudible voice.

"I didn't hear you," his father practically growled."Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!"He grabbed Sage's chin and yanked it upward.

Sage stared guiltily into the angry blue eyes, seeing clearly the seething depths that just stood out in contrast to his light complexion."I'm sorry Father," was all Sage could say, "I didn't think you'd let me stay out that late so . . ."

"So you chose to sneak away in the middle of the night?!Seiji!Have you no sense at all?!"His father glared at him."I'm very disappointed in you Seiji."

Father Date finally released his head and Sage dropped his gaze back to the floor, unable to bear looking into the face of his father.He felt his shame spread a flush up his face.There were no excuses for what he did.It had been wrong of him to sneak out of the house but what else could he have done?There would have been no way his conscience would let Ryo face Kotaro alone.He had had no choice in the matter, or did he?Yet there was no way that Sage would admit the truth, either of why he went or what happened.The former was an unacceptable excuse.The latter was unbelievable.Even _he_ didn't believe everything that happened that night.Sage nodded to the ground as his father continued his tirade, with his mother unafraid to voice her own opinions on the subject.Her son's behavior was unacceptable.The only thing Sage had to be grateful for was that his grandfather had either not heard about the incident or chose to keep himself uninvolved.He wasn't sure if he would have been able to survive an encounter with his grandfather if he were the one to give the punishment.He kept silent.He deserved everything he got.

Father Date realized that his son deeply regretted his actions, but there was no way that he would let Sage off Scot-free.Instead, he sent the boy to his room to reflect upon his actions; effectively grounding Sage from doing anything for the remainder of the day, which included any activity in the dojo, which his son looked forward to.He watched his son's retreating back, and shook his head.What could be done about his rebellious son?Granted, he did not always approve of his father-in-law's obsession with the traditional Japanese etiquette, but Sage's actions were unacceptable.Even when he was younger, Sage had always been rebellious in nature.Sage hadn't taken well to the strict rules of the traditional household and in many ways Father Date couldn't blame him.But since he was the one marrying into the family, he had been determined to adopt the Japanese way of life.Sage, unfortunately, was heir to the rebellious nature that marked the culture of America and that made it hard for him to conform to the Japanese ideal.That had been one of the reasons why Sage had chose an American name for himself and rather disliked his Japanese one.Father Date had to admit that his son had gotten better and now appeared as the ideal pious boy that Grandfather Date had always wanted.Still, there were always lapses such as these when it was clear that Sage had not really changed but was merely putting on a mask to please his elders.Father Date turned to his wife whose anger had quickly subsided and was now regarding the spot vacated by their son with one of extreme exasperation.They had decided by mutual agreement that they should leave Grandfather Date out of this.Sage needed to be disciplined but not in the way that Grandfather Date would likely do it.

The doorbell rang before Father Date had a chance to discuss things with his wife.He looked up with annoyance and stalked to the door, determined to send away anyone that was bothering him in this inopportune hour.But the person at the door made him do a double-take.Mr. Kazamatsuri stood within the doorframe smiling hugely.Next to him was a medium-built young teenager roughly the same age as Sage.Both executed a formal bow and when they straightened, Mr. Kazamatsuri clasped Father Date's astonished hand.

"It's good to see you again Derek," Mr. Kazamatsuri said with a warm smile.

"You too Akeno," Father Date smiled back, overcoming his surprise."And it has been a while since I saw you too Shingo.We missed you at the tournament," he said to Mr. Kazamatsuri's son.

"Yes, we were hoping to cross paths at the tournament but unfortunately we had urgent business away.Shingo was disappointed that he couldn't attend."Mr. Kazamatsuri continued.

"So what brings you here today?"

"I was hoping that I could challenge Sage to a duel.I heard he won the tournament for Northeast Japan and I wanted to see how I would have done against him," Shingo said humbly.

Father Date could only give him an incredulous look.Aside from Sage, Shingo was the other leading contender in the arena of kendo.Shingo was a newcomer to the region so he and Sage had never met before but judging by the reports of the boy's successes in his previous region, Father Date knew Shingo to be strong in the sport.They knew each other by face, however, since Mr. Kazamatsuri worked in the same police office as him.He hadn't seen him for the past few weeks, though, and he gathered that it was whatever had prevented Shingo from attending the tournament.Grandfather Date had hoped the boy would show and had been severely disappointed.Of all of them, he was the one who most wanted Sage to test himself against the purportedly skilled Shingo.

"Is this a bad time?" Mr. Kazamatsuri asked easily, eyeing Father Date's silence.

"Well . . ," Father Date frowned inwardly.Sage was in no shape right now to have a duel.He himself, had just punished him and Sage had been out all night.There would be no way that Sage would be able to deal with this.He shot his wife a pained look and Mother Date understood immediately.She had quietly listened to the conversation and agreed with her husband's unspoken gaze.Kendo was not everything and Sage needed time away from the activity, especially after his behavior today.She moved behind her husband to speak with the visitors.

"Yes Mr. Kazamatsuri," she nodded respectfully toward him, "I'm afraid Sage . . ."

". . . Will be happy to accept your challenge young man."

Grandfather Date emerged from the back door where he had entered from the dojo.There was a break in lessons and he had thought to relax a bit in the house.He had arrived only in time to see the arrival of Mr. Kazamatsuri and his much acclaimed son and hear Shingo's challenge.He was excited.Father Date's assessment had been right.Grandfather Date had been disappointed at Shingo's absence.He had no inkling of what happened prior to his arrival, only that his daughter was about to prevent and encounter he had been looking forward to.His eyes met those of his daughter's.Mother Date shot daggers at her father.

"Father," she whispered to him, "You will not force Sage into this duel.He has more on his mind right now."She was torn between telling her father the whole incident, and risk his wrath on her son or remain silent and allow him to push Sage into a duel he was not ready for.

"Otou-san . . ," Father Date began but was quickly cut off by a wave of his hand and he knew better than to argue with his father-in-law.

Grandfather Date faced Mr. Kazamatsuri and his son, smiling, telling them he would be happy to host such a duel and sent them off to the family dojo building to prepare.As Grandfather Date left to get Sage, Mother Date caught his arm.

"Sage snuck out of the house last night," she began in a rush, "And got back nearly at dawn.He said he had been out with friends.Derek just sent him to his room.He's grounded for the rest of the day.He is in no shape to do this."Her eyes pleaded with him.

Grandfather Date answered her coldly, "Then what better time?Sage has yet to learn discipline.A meeting with Shingo will be beneficial."He turned his eyes on his son-in-law who wore a very upset expression but wisely kept it to himself."Go teach the remainder of the classes," he commanded, "I will deal with this matter."He turned and stalked toward the stairs, leaving Sage's parents staring at his back in varying degrees of resignation and frustration at his stubbornness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage sat cross-legged on the mat on his floor.The silvery tones of a bamboo floated around him as his fingers moved automatically to cover the holes on the delicate instrument.His gray eyes were slits as he focused his concentration on the instrument, playing a melody he had not had to play in a long while.When his temper and frustration would get the better of him, Grandfather Date forced him to play the flute in effort to teach him to calm himself.Since learning mediation, Sage had no need to resort to this form of calm but lately mediation brought with it bright auras, blinding energies, and mysteries that Sage did not want to deal with right now.The quiet tones lifted his soul and he felt his anger, as well as his previous hunger, drop away.He had rather expected that this would happen.He was still shameful of what he had done._But there's no use worrying over it anymore.It is done._The last chords of the melody died away and Sage gently placed the flute on the floor.His hand free, it automatically reached into his pocket and pulled out the blinking green orb.Sage clutched it in his fist and let the feelings of peace flow into him, further claming his mind.

A knock at his door nearly made Sage drop the orb in surprise but he managed to save it from the floor, though he doubted that it would shatter, and stuffed it back into his pocket.He turned shaky steps to the door and opened it, dreading who would be calling now.His fears were confirmed when he spied his grandfather's form in the doorway, his smile both simultaneously grim and pleased.

"Sage, I heard about what happened," the quiet words reached his ears and Sage hung his head in shame.

"But," Grandfather Date continued, "I also came to tell you that Shingo Kazamatsuri has finally come and issued a challenge to you.And I expect you to answer it."

Sage gaped at his grandfather when the words finally registered in the mess that was his brain.Shingo had won the tournament for East Japan the previous year but his family had decided to move and that placed Shingo in the Northeast region.Sage's victory at the tournament a few months past had been largely due to the fact that Shingo had been absent.He had been looking forward to meeting him._But I don't want to meet him now.Not with everything that's happened recently._Sage looked straight into his grandfather's eyes and took a deep breath, knowing he was to do something he hadn't dared do in a long while.

"Grandfather.I . . . I don't think I'm ready yet to meet Shingo.Please, just tell him that we can do this another time."Sage pleaded into his grandfather's face.

Grandfather Date's face hardened visibly with his grandson's words."I will do no such thing.Shingo came all this way and you _will_ answer his challenge."His eyes bored through his grandson's horrified expression."Get your things together and meet me in the dojo in no less than ten minutes.Shingo is already waiting."With that, Grandfather Date spun on his heel, leaving Sage to gape at his retreating back.

Sage groaned but there was no hope for it.Once grandfather got his mind on something, there was no stopping him.Shingo _was_ here.This was no ploy to teach him discipline although Sage half expected that it probably was.He had to play out this deadly dance, no matter that he was not in any shape to deal with it.He reached into his pocket and squeezed the orb and felt himself reassured.He changed quickly into his kendo gear and went through a quick warm-up routine to limber himself up before heading downstairs and out back to the private family dojo building.Sage tried to calm his mind along the way, knowing he was going to need every scrap of concentration and skill to get through this contest.

Grandfather Date told no lie.Shingo was waiting in the building, lounging patiently on the bench with his father, already dressed in his gear.He turned toward Sage's approach, but let no smile or any expression at all escape him.Grandfather Date looked up and nodded wordlessly.He motioned the two combatants to the floor while Mr. Kazamatsuri looked on with approval.Sage let loose a silent sigh and put on his mask.He watched Shingo follow suit and the two bowed formally.Sage drew the bamboo blade and held it diagonally in front of him, crossing it with Shingo's with a quiet tap to initiate the duel.As he drew back to wait and circle, he forced his mind to concentrate on the duel at hand._No time to think about last night.No time to think about the Ancient, or what he said.No time to think about my friends.This is the only thing that exists right now._

It was difficult, with his mind still in turmoil, to concentrate and consequently, he was almost unprepared for Shingo's move.He barely avoided the slash that Shingo sent him and whirled only in time to cross the two blades.Sage used whatever mental capabilities he still possessed to block out everything but the battle.His instincts took over and he settled into the dance of parry and retreat.He danced around Shingo, meeting his swings and then darting in for points of his own.Shingo blocked them all.They were evenly matched and Shingo easily outclassed those Sage had faced in the tournament.Sage avoided another slash and decided that it was time to kick things into high gear.Shingo was too good for this, Sage knew.They had only been playing.Now it was time to really pull out the moves.He charged Shingo then swerved in mid-step, landing a point on Shingo's shoulder.Shingo was surprised at that and whirled to meet Sage's blade as it swung back for a return hit.Shingo jabbed upward instead of breaking the parry and Sage almost lost his hold on his blade.He staggered backwards, the force of Shingo's move throwing him off-balance.He somehow managed to avoid Shingo's first attempt at a point but practically walked into the second attempt.Sage ducked the third and quickly regained his balance, meeting Shingo's blade.He broke the parry and fell back to circle out of Shingo's range and get a chance to get his breath back.

Sage regarded the teenager with calculating eyes.Shingo was slightly broader than him, but still slender enough that he fit right into the sport.He wasn't nearly as agile as Sage but made up for it with his strength.His techniques were only slightly different from Sage's so Sage could predict to some extent what Shingo planned to do next.On the other hand, Shingo was no slouch either.He'd bet that the same things were going through Shingo's mind.His techniques were sound and he had a skill to match Sage.Sage's eyes narrowed as he tried to put together a plan that would bring the other down and finally end this match.

In the meantime, Shingo had realized Sage's attempt at a rest and broke it immediately by charging.Sage met the parry and then ducked straight under his swing, spinning on his heel and whirling to try to connect on Shingo's arm.Amazingly, Shingo managed to avoid that death but was unprepared when Sage abruptly reversed his blade's direction and landed a point on his side.Furious, Shingo tried to land a point of his own but Sage had already dashed out of the way, using his speed to get the better of the bulkier Shingo.

Sage watched Shingo's face and remembered back nearly six weeks ago to the move his grandfather had taught him and Yayoi.He stopped his circling and let his blade drop ever so slightly.His gray eyes beckoned for Shingo to come and get him.Sage hoped that Shingo would see this as a chivalrous act to let him land a point and even the score again.Shingo may or may not have seen it that way, but in either case, he charged headlong into Sage's dropped guard.Sage waited until the last second before using his speed to swerve, yanking his blade upward against Shingo's.The blade didn't exactly go flying, Shingo's grip was too strong, but it did succeed in throwing off Shingo's next attack and Sage was able to land two more hits on both of Shingo's unprotected sides.As he danced out of the way of the return volley, he saw Shingo's face contort with fury._Almost done_, he thought to himself with relief.He took a moment to brush mop some of the sweat from his forehead and hair.Some of the golden strands dislodged with the movement and fell across his right eye but Sage was too relieved with the knowledge that this would soon be over to care about it.Sage readied himself for what he hoped was the last set of points but it could not prepare him for this last move of Shingo's.

Shingo was furious that Sage had gotten away with his moves.He had not come all this way to be beaten and Shingo was not one to let laying dogs lie.He didn't bother to think as he bent to the ground and clutched a handful of sand that littered the dojo floor.Sage had no warning when the sand flew and seeped through the mask and into his eye.He staggered back in pain as the grains bored into his cornea.Unable to see, he reached up and pushed his hair over the useless left eye.Luckily his right eye had been covered and remained clear and unaffected.With it, he watched Shingo's smiling advance and knew at once what he had done.The anger that Shingo would do such a thing in an honorable match was too much.The careful control on his temper evaporated.The frustrations of the recent events and resentment of being pulled into a match he didn't want to fight finally caused Sage to snap.He whipped up his blade and met Shingo's advance.Sage pulled out furious footwork that Shingo could barely keep up to and then used a backhanded swing to knock off his mask.Sage's incensed mind ignored the horrified gasps in the background and slammed the bamboo blade onto Shingo's neck, the force effectively knocking Shingo out.Shingo collapsed on the ground and for a moment Sage could only stare at him.Then the burning in his eye increased and Sage dropped the blade to touch his left eye where the grains of sand had lodged.Mr. Kazamatsuri strode quickly to his son's side, astonished and angry that Sage would break the etiquette to such an extent.Grandfather Date was more open in his disappointment, his anger allowing him to ignore Sage's useless left eye.

"Seiji," Grandfather Date said with thinly veiled anger, "Go to the basement and think about what you've done.I will deal with you shortly."His eyes were flashing as he glared daggers at his grandson before turning to the fallen Shingo and see if he was all right.

Sage wasn't inclined to care anymore.The burning in his eye had not eased and throbbed in time to his frustration.He spun on his heel and headed straight back to the house and downstairs to the basement.It was dark but Sage didn't bother to turn the light on, preferring the darkness.He stripped off his gear and mask and stalked over to the sink.Sage let the cool water run over him and wash the offending grains from his eye.With the easing of the pain, came a receding of the anger and it was only then that Sage realized what he just did.He groaned and sank to his knees._Oh man oh man oh man_, he moaned.How could he let his anger take control like that?Yes, what Shingo did was wrong but he doubted any of the adults had seen it, but that was no excuse to do what he did.He saw Shingo's crumpled body and cringed._I hope he's all right._That, more than the breach of etiquette or his grandfather's anger was what Sage was worried about.He had hit him pretty hard.He knew from Yayoi's lectures on the subject that slamming anything into the artery on the neck cuts off circulation to the brain and thus causes unconsciousness.Shingo was probably okay but one could never be too sure and Sage winced at that possibility.

He sat in the darkness, everything distant from his mind except Shingo and silently berated himself for being such an idiot.Sage vowed never to let his anger get the better of him again.As he wallowed in regret, his hand stole to his pocket and grasped the green orb.Light flared, momentarily blinding him.His senses around he blinked rapidly to clear the sudden light and stared around.The gloom seemed to lighten visibly and Sage's outstretched senses felt clearly the swirling energy fields that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.Finding it disorienting, Sage switched to his normal sight and stared astonished at an unnatural golden light that was shining in the corner.Feeling muddled, Sage approached the light cautiously.His eyes roved upwards where he could clearly make out a hole in the ceiling where the light was streaming through.Sage frowned.He hadn't recalled it before and certainly it hadn't been there when he had first come down.

The light beckoned him and Sage was defenseless to resist the call.Suddenly fearful, he stuck his hand into the light and gasped as it spread to engulf his body.The golden light overwhelmed everything.Something tingled in his pocket and Sage instinctively removed the orb.It was glowing a bright green now and Sage checked down to take a good look at himself.The fact that he was glowing an almost identical green didn't startle him; that was the natural color of his aura.What did surprise him was the intensity of the glow.His aura wasn't usually this bright!In his palm, the green orb had grown brighter and lifted gently up into the air.It began to pulse and its green rays shot out from its center.Sage's incredulous gaze easily discerned the dancing kanji that was glowing brightly within the swirling depths._Wisdom._The word whispered through the air and played on the dancing energy lines.The green intensified and a beam shot from its center to land square on his forehead.Sage gasped as the beam connected him to the energy in the orb.Green energy flowed into him in streams._Wisdom.Sage of Halo.Warrior of Wisdom._His mind vaguely matched the silent words to those from the night before and that realization came with the memory of his dream and the Ancient's words.Things he had blocked out of his mind in his preoccupation with Shingo.The light was becoming too bright and Sage was forced to close his eyes, his senses stretched to their fullest and awash in energy and light.His forehead felt warm and Sage knew without seeing that the kanji had implanted itself on his forehead, the green shining underneath the golden strands.He remembered his name.He remembered the symbol and the kanji engraved on the tablet.He remembered what the Ancient had called him and knew.The pieces slid into place as kanji shone on his forehead.

"Chi – Wisdom," he whispered.

Green and gold light melded together and flowed over and into him.The light overwhelmed him and then became a part of him.He no longer saw the darkness.He opened his eyes and they pierced through the blackness.He could make out every detail in the depths.See every grain of dirt that lay on the ground.He brought light to the darkness.It was a part of him and would always be.The green aura flared and then coalesced into a green and white metal suit that fit comfortably over his body.Sage turned astonished eyes upon it, feeling the energy flowing through the suit and into him.He ran metal-encased fingers over it.To his "othersight," the suit rippled with his touch. It wasn't really metal, but energy that had solidified into it.The energy was pure and infinite.Around him, the gold danced in response.Sage looked at if as if he were seeing it for the first time.It was the sunshine on a bright summer day.It was the lightning that streaked through a stormy sky.It was the silver rays of a moon illuminating a night sky.It was within him and would do as he bid.Without knowing how he knew it, or how he knew how, Sage extinguished the light and the green and gold faded from his view.The green and white metal became a bright green that flowed back into the orb.The orb winked the floated back to his palm, reverted back to its original form.The energy lines returned to normal and the basement became dark again but Sage was not afraid of it, knowing he could bring the light back if he wanted to.

Staring into the dark, Sage suddenly felt dizzy.He heard the sound of a door open and staggered toward it, the events overwhelming his mind, causing him to feel the effects physically.

"Sage?"He barely recognized the voice of his mother, which was full of concern.

Mother Date frowned into the darkness of the basement and fumbled with the light switch, carefully walking down the rickety wooden steps to the bottom.Her voice caught in her throat when she caught sight of her son, who looked paler than usual and was walking unsteadily toward her, his eyes blinking rapidly in the light of the lamps.

"Mother?" his voice wavered and Mother Date hurried to her son's side, placing an arm around him and lowering him to the bottom step as he threatened to topple.

"Mother, I did the most horrible thing . . ," his voice trailed off and she could see tears sparkling in the gray eyes, one of which was slightly red.She gazed at her son and felt herself also getting teary eyed as she saw herself the proof of Shingo's story, and how Sage blamed himself for it.

"Oh Sage," she whispered, cradling his head in her arms."It's not your fault.Shingo told us the whole story when he came to.He said he threw sand in your eye to distract you because he was upset that he was losing."She paused to play with the golden strands on his head before continuing."He's grateful for what you did.If you hadn't broke the code, then his deception would have been known and he could have been banned from kendo."

Sage dislodged himself from his mother's arms to look at her.

"Then you and father and grandfather aren't . . ."

"Upset?"Mother Date shook her head."No Sage, how could we?Your father and I didn't even want you to take that challenge.Grandfather forced the issue and he regrets it now."She looked straight into Sage's face and examined his red eye."We were upset this morning but you didn't deserve this punishment.Luckily, there doesn't seem to be any lasting harm to that eye.Do you feel all right?"

"It hurt for a while but I think I got the sand out.I do feel a little dizzy though," Sage said in a small voice.

Mother Date nodded, looking relieved.She put her arm around her son's waist and felt Sage shift his weight and lean on her as she half-supported him up the stairs toward his room.

"Where is Shingo?" Sage asked finally, his voice getting stronger but still weak.

"His father took him home.I think he is to be punished for his actions as well."

Sage only nodded.They reached his room and his mother placed him gently on the sheets, rearranging them to make him comfortable.She bent and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back with some food.You haven't eaten anything all day and you must be starving."

Sage nodded to that wearily and Mother Date left for the kitchen, closing the door slowly behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage was again plagued by dreams again that night.But these were of a far different nature.He no longer saw himself as a child but rather an image of a green armor.It was styled in the after the traditional samurai _do-maru_, the armor of the samurai, but with subtle differences.It was a full-body armor complete with a helmet with a golden crest.It was holding a glowing no-datchi blade.Its faceless mask stared into Sage's soul but while Sage should have been frightened, he was not.He sank deeper into sleep and the armored image followed him.Sage knew the armor wanted to merge with him, but he also knew that this was not yet the time.There were still a few mysteries that Sage had not yet figured out and until then, the armor would have to wait.

In his pocket, a green orb shined under the covers, its invisible energy rays beaming out into the night as if it were conversing with something.It blinked then grew as silent as the sleeping form._Sage of Halo.Warrior of Wisdom._The second in the circle had been awakened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	10. Torretous Waters

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 9 – Torrentous Waters

The quiet rocking of the train mulled him into a peaceful slumber despite the fact that there had been so much going on.The events of the night had been too unbelievable to be real, yet, he couldn't shake the fact that everything was exactly as they should be.Just as it had been so _right_ that he and the others were such good friends.He frowned and shifted slightly in his seat but didn't wake.His mind was still trapped in a realm of dreams that would not release him.He was watching a child that sat forlornly on the dock.He had medium length auburn hair and was sitting in a fetal position with his legs tucked toward his chest.The child rested his chin on his knees and gazed with distant sea blue eyes at the sea of the same color.Multi-colored fishes swam at the base of the dock and green seaweed danced beneath the sapphire waves.The child appeared to be totally absorbed at his surroundings and didn't notice him watching from a distance.The child seemed so lost and Cye unconsciously began to walk toward the boy, feeling the need to alleviate the loneliness.He knew what it felt like to be lonely.But as his steps took him closer to the boy, a light blue flash distracted him.Cye turned his head and glanced up and down the harbor but there was nothing he could identify with the flash.When he turned his gaze back toward the child, he noticed with horror that a large wave was rushing toward the shore.Cye ran, hoping to save the child from the tidal wave, but no sooner had he reached the child's side than blue light flared and blocked out everything.

When the light cleared, Cye found himself suspended in water.Sea blue stretched for farther than his eye could see and the currents swirled around him in a protective whirlpool.Instinct took over and Cye kicked strongly for the surface but the closer he got to it, the farther it seemed to be.He thought with horror that he was going to drown when he realized that he could still breathe.Surprise replaced the panic and allowed him to calm down.As he looked around him, he realized that the child was there as well.He was floating in the center of the whirlpool and was joined by a figure in white robes.Cye swam closer but try as he might, he couldn't make out the words that the two exchanged.The figure seemed to nod in an expression of relief and placed his staff against the child's forehead.Before Cye could make sense of what he was seeing, light blue light flared and consumed everything for the second time.

When Cye was able to see again, he realized that he was on the dock again.The child was beside him and was staring out toward the distant sea.He reached out a delicate finger and touched Cye's thigh.Cye jerked and swung his gaze toward . . . himself.The child giggled and the sea-blue eyes danced.

"Cye of Torrent holds all together for without him they would not be a team, just as the ocean connects all."

And with those choice bits of wisdom, the child rose to his feet and ran down the dock to answer an unspoken summons, leaving a dazed Cye to stare at his retreating back.The scene brightened as transparent blue light rolled the colors together, swirling them into a bright pallet from which the blue eventually became the dominant color and masked out everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye's bleary eyes opened and he blinked straight ahead.His eyes saw only swirling colors but as his vision cleared, he recognized the walls and seats of the train facing opposite him._Cye of Torrent._He blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment then came fully awake.He straightened himself and winced at the crick in his neck.Train seats were not the best when it came for sleeping and the metal back made a hard pillow.He rose, stretching his legs and loosening his joints from the long journey.Most of the other passengers had already gotten off, leaving Cye to fumble with his luggage alone.Fortunately, he was only going to be home for the short weekend so he hadn't brought much with him.He dragged his articles down the steps and onto the train platform, his eyes automatically scanning for his older sister.He wasn't surprised, however, when he didn't see her.The unusual events of the night had forced him to take the early morning train so he was far behind schedule.He only hoped that his mother wasn't worried at his tardiness.Shrugging off the rest of the odd dream, Cye lugged his belongings outside to street-level where the bus stops were.He took a moment to look around him and felt the happiness that he always felt when he came home.

The blue sky was nearly cloudless and the early afternoon sunshine beat down on the quiet sea-side city.The pavement shimmered in the heat and wound beneath the buildings and little shops that dotted the street.The breeze was light and brought with it the salty scent of the ocean.Sea gulls turned lazy circles in the air, their occasional calls heard above the bustle of the city.Though he couldn't see the ocean from here, Cye imagined that he heard the gentle crashing of the waves against a sandy shore.He smiled in contentment.The bus ride was full of nostalgic ambience as Cye's eyes pointed out all the little secrets and havens of his seaward city.There was the elementary school where he had gone to, the little restaurant where his mother always took him for his birthday, the park where he often played with his sister . . . This wasn't the first time that Cye had come home, nor was it to be the last but he never tired of reliving his memories.Being away in Tokyo had taught him the importance of home; something he had always took for granted.

The bus turned down a street and came even with the harbor.Rows and rows of sailboats lined the side and bobbed gently in the blue-green water.Many were out at sea still and Cye picked up the white sails and multi-colored banners of the various ships.Interspersed with the smaller recreation boats were the commercial fisheries in their dark gray lumbering ships.Hagi was one of the premiere fishing cities of the country and many made their living by fishing from the deep blue waters off the coast.The bus rattled onward, leaving the harbor behind and Cye could make out on the distant peninsula the string of houses that made their home on the rocky cliffs overlooking the churning waters.He smiled to himself as the bus let him off in front of one of the Victorian looking houses that was painted a light gray-blue, accented by a darker gray tone for its beams.There was no place like home.

Cye pushed open the dark blue-gray doors that always seemed to be unlocked and entered his beautiful home.The house was by no means large, but it was spacious enough to accommodate a hard-working mother and her two children.The living room was deserted and Cye figured that both his sister and mother must be down in the pottery room.He dropped his things on the sofa and opened the sliding door to the veranda.The house was at the end of the neighborhood and perched on the cliff overlooking the sea.Cye leaned on the railing and looked below to where the deep blue waters were crashing against the craggy cliff, its deep rumbles casting sea spray several feet in the air.He sighed.He loved his home and the ocean around it.It had been hard to leave and little retreats like this made it hard to go back to the bustle that was Tokyo.He ran his fingers over the stylized pillars meant to look like a picture out of old England.He had spent a good part of his life in England, especially after his father's death, but his mother had found it best to return back to her roots and finally come to grips with the pain of his passing.That hadn't prevented her copying the architecture, however, having fallen in love with it for the few years they had lived there.England wasn't the same as Japan, but had its own allures.Cye laughed to himself at the memory.He'd even adopted an English name for himself that had stuck ever since.He enjoyed taking trips back there to visit their friends and few distant relatives that had found their way there.

"Cye, you're back!"The feminine voice, touched with a slight British accent, startled him from his thoughts.He turned and smiled at his older sister as she joined him out on the veranda.

"Finally," he grinned."I got held up at the station so I had to take the next train out."He sighed."It's so good to be home."

"I'll bet," Sayoko leaned against the railing."So how are things up there?In the last letter you sent, you said you made some great friends.Care to tell me about them?"

Cye laughed at Sayoko's demeanor but didn't hold anything back as he told of their varying escapades.Sayoko laughed at Cye's description of Sage and his girl problems and the trouble that Kento always seemed to get into.Rowen's vying for top student in his Marine Biology class caused her to double over in laughter and sparring with Ryo brought a mischievous smile to her face.Cye watched Sayoko's antics a few moments more before his expression grew serious when he realized that she was purposefully avoiding something.

"Sis," he said quietly, "How is mother?"Sayoko's laugher stopped and Cye dreaded the news that she would give.To his surprise, Sayoko merely smiled, her brown eyes dancing as she met Cye's gaze.

"She's doing quite well actually.She had another seizure a couple of weeks ago but the doctors said that with enough rest she'll be fine."Sayoko grabbed Cye's arm and steered him back into the house."I've got her confined from doing anything strenuous right now," she grinned, "But she's fine when she does her pottery.She'd down there now in fact."

Cye didn't have to be told twice as he took the stairs two at a time to the lower level where the ceramic pieces for the Mouri business were made.Sunlight filtered through the blinds of the windows and reflected off the numerous vases and pots that lined the shelves.Cye pushed toward the back where ornate fountains with wandering koi leaned against the walls.There in the corner, he could see the outline of his mother as she put the finishing touches on the pot she just made, painstakingly carving the little fishes that would border the outside.He watched silently as she put the tool down and wiped her clay-caked hands on her apron, still unaware of his presence.She rose and prepared to man-handle the heavy piece when Cye, caught her arm.

"Tsk mother.You really shouldn't be doing that," he chuckled as she gasped in delight and hugged him close, heedless of the clay that dotted her hands and clothes.

"Shin!" she said happily, using his Japanese name."It's so good to see you again."

"And it's good to be home," Cye grinned back at her.

His mother released him finally and gazed into his eyes. "I do believe you've grown," she said with misty eyes.Her gaze swept down as she looked her son over and tsked."But still skinny as always.You shouldn't sacrifice your food to Kento."She gave a little laugh.

"That's very hard to do," he smiled back at her.It was a running joke between them that Cye was so skinny because Kento always stole his food.He turned from her and bent to pick up the piece that still sat on the wheel.He gently lifted it and placed it carefully in the kiln, taking care not to touch the superheated sides.As he closed the lid, he had to shake his head at her."But what isn't hard is asking either of us to put it in the kiln for you.You shouldn't be straining yourself."

Mother Mouri only smiled, her eyes misting again."Oh Shin."She hugged him close again."You're more like your father everyday."She released him and gave him another appraising look, then put her arm around him."Come, I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about your adventures in Tokyo."

Over a rich green tea, Cye laughingly did as his mother bade him.There was much to catch up on, as he hadn't been home since he'd left for the first day of school.Sayoko, who had heard parts of it already on the veranda, only nodded her head.But her brown eyes twinkled with laughter at the parts she hadn't heard while Mother Mouri commended his choice of friends.The only parts Cye left out his tale were the unusual events that had marked the previous night.His mother and Sayoko would surely have called him out for a fever if he told _that_ tale.Cye didn't even believe the thing himself.But he had no need to tell that story and when he had run out of breath, Sayoko laughingly told him the events that had occurred in his absence.She told of the recent success of the pottery business and Cye's eyes widened when he heard that an American businessman actually paid a hundred thousand yen for one of his mother's more ornate fountains.Mother Mouri beamed at that and added with relish that the man was so impressed with _their_-- emphasis on _their_ to indicate both Sayoko and herself, while Sayoko blushed at the praise-- work that he was willing to finance a trading start to get their items marketed in America, saying that collectors would pay a lot of money for their fountains and vases.Cye congratulated both of them, his expression his genuine relief that someone had finally recognized his family's talents.He himself had never had the hand for wheel throwing but he appreciated both his mother's and his sister's efforts in the field.His father had been a fan of pottery making and Mother Mouri saw it fit to continue his work.

Mother Mouri then graced her son with another piece of astonishing news.She prodded her silent daughter until Sayoko, her face blushing a furious pink, told in a small voice that she had met a rather nice man by the name of Ryuusuke Shizuka who worked at the Marine Research Institute a few miles down the coast from Hagi.Cye laughed at her expression and commented wryly on that fact with words like "Congrats" and "About time."Mother Mouri jabbed her daughter and Sayoko looked up, her face still flushed but this time with a timid smile as she announced that she was engaged.Cye stared at his sister in shock, his eyes almost bugging out of his head.His sister was _engaged_?!It was true, Sayoko was ten years older than Cye, but hadn't shown any interest in the opposite sex.Her love was to care for her mother and the business.She hadn't really dated in years.

"So I come home for the first time in nearly two months and you're ENGAGED?!You don't waste any time do you sis?"His voice was teasing but inwardly he was happy for her.With all the hard work she put in, she deserved to have someone take care of her for a change.

"When's the wedding?"Cye leaned forward to fix Sayoko with an eager gaze.

Sayoko slapped him playfully."You baka!" she laughed, though her face was still flushed."We haven't set a date yet.We're pretty much just going to see what happens."

Cye grinned at her."Okay, okay," he held up his hands in defense."But do I at least get to meet the guy?"

"Sorry little brother," Sayoko's eyes danced."Ryuusuke's gone north for the weekend.Looks like you're going to have to plan another trip home sometime."

Cye groaned with disappointment.Mother Mouri, who had been watching the exchange quietly leaned forward and patted his arm."You're not the only one," she said with a slight smile.

"Mother!" Sayoko's expression was hilarious as she was torn between delight and embarrassment.

Cye laughed along with them, then turned his gaze to the window.Outside, the day had turned to the peacefulness of late afternoon.He heard the distant sound of waves and sighed with longing.The sun had begun its descent to the far west horizon but Cye guessed that he still had a few more hours of daylight left.Mother Mouri saw his expression and smiled.

"Go on Shin," she squeezed his shoulder, "Sayoko and I will have dinner ready when you get back."She knew there was no keeping Cye from his first love, the sea.

Cye eagerly took the invitation and headed upstairs to his room to get into his swimming gear.As he stripped off his jeans, something little and round bounced on the carpeted floor.Curious, Cye stooped and lifted the little orb.He frowned.He hadn't recalled bringing the little orb with him._Must have dropped it in there without meaning to._He rubbed the glassy surface and was rewarded with a wink as the afternoon sun reflected off the blue surface.He thought back to the day he found the orb in the stream.It had become one of his most treasured possessions since then.He couldn't explain why, only that he felt a sense of emptiness whenever he was apart from it too long._That attachment can't be healthy_, he thought to himself as he reached to place it on his shelf.The orb flared suddenly and Cye pulled it back in alarm, staring into its depths.But nothing was amiss.The kanji was there like always, shining within the swirling blue._Trust._Cye stared at it a moment longer, his mind remembering to the night just past.He recalled the white robed form, and the feelings he'd felt when the he had pressed his staff against his forehead.He'd felt the orb's presence.At least, he thought he had.He raised the orb to eye level._What is it about this thing?_Again, his confused mind could not make heads or tails of anything and he gave up trying to.He dropped the orb into the pocket of his suit, deciding that he'd deal with it later.

He scooped a towel from the closet and his surfboard from downstairs and set off skipping down the worn trail that led to the little secluded beach beneath the cliff that his home resided on.The sand glittered under the sun like myriad gems.The ocean's deep blue contrasted the lighter hue of the sky and passing clouds formed darker patterns on its surface with their shadows.The water was normally rough in this area but the waves broke on the shallow reef that surrounded the area a few hundred meters from shore.Cye slid into the water and sighed in ecstasy.How long had it been since he had last swam in the ocean?Far too long, his body told him as the waves lapped against his sides.The water was warm as his blood adjusted to the temperature of its depths.Cye simply stood in the shallows for a moment, feeling the grains of sand between his toes.He closed his eyes and let the soothing sounds of the ocean wash over him.The sea spray drenched his auburn hair and the smell of salt was heavenly to his nose that had been bereft from it too long.

His eyes snapped open and Cye let a grin spread across his face.He swung himself on his board and paddled out past the reef edge, where the waves rose in curtains of blue and white.He stopped and turned himself so he faced shore, glancing occasionally over his shoulder to check the location of the waves.He didn't have long to wait and when the next wave appeared, he rode it nearly halfway to the shore.He hadn't lost his touch with all the time he'd spent in the city.Cye balanced himself perfectly in the center of his board, laughing out loud in pure joy.He twisted and his board weaved up and down the wall of water.He stuck out his hand and plunged it into the swirling blue, parting it in his wake.The frosted crest tipped over as its trough hit the reef and Cye shot through the barrel, emerging from the roll without a hair misplaced and with a huge smile.The rest of the wave collapsed and Cye returned to lie flat on his board.He paddled back, all the while keeping an eager vigil for the next big wave.This one Cye caught with ease and was busy pulling stunts on its crest when he lost his footing and he fell backwards off his board.He plunged into the salty waters as the rest of the wave continued onward, heedless of the loss.Cye kicked upward and broke the surface, grinning sheepishly.He retrieved his wayward board and heaved himself back on it, determined to master the next few waves.

Cye rode the next few waves flawlessly as he promised.The sun sank lower when he finally tired of the game and contented himself with simply lying on his back upon his board, and staring at the sky.Sea gulls drifted by, the powerful strokes of their wings allowing them to coast over the tranquil scene.Cye watched them go by and sighed.He closed his eyes and blanked out everything but the gentle lapping of the water and the warm sun that beat upon him.Everything was far from his mind as he concentrated on the ocean below him.He placed his arms behind his head and drifted with the current, letting it take him where it willed.

Cye was suddenly startled out of his repose by the sound of something crying in pain and anger.He nearly fell off his board with surprise.A few meters away, the water was churning like and angry beast.He narrowed his eyes and guessed that some sort of trouble was taking place beneath the waves.Cye didn't know exactly what it was that had alerted him, but only knew that something was in trouble and he had to help whoever it was.He rolled over to his stomach and began to paddle toward the source of the disturbance.As he drew nearer, he began to see dark shapes moving beneath the surface, darted to and fro.In the center, was a large dark mass that seemed to be stationary, and enduring attacks from the smaller forms.One of the smaller forms loomed close to him before disappearing.Though it hadn't broke surface, Cye had no trouble identifying it._Sharks!_He glanced back toward shore and let out a gasp of horror.His drifting had drawn him far from shore and the protective sanctuary of the reef.Cye pulled himself toward the center of his board and stared at the churning waters.He didn't dare put his hand in the water to paddle himself back to shore.Sharks didn't usually attack humans but these Cye was loath to give them a reason to.He judged by their darting that they were also very hungry right now.

Unfortunately for him, however, he wasn't destined to be left out of the struggle.He had drifted too close and the large form's thrashing turned the water around him choppy.Cye clutched at his board but it was all in vain.His board tipped over and he plunged back into the waters.Almost immediately, he was surrounded by several small dark gray forms.They darted around him, trying to determine if he was easier pickings than their former prey.Cye kicked frantically, his arms pumping as he made a beeline for the surface.Water swirled and he for a moment, the sharks forgot about him and went back to their previous pursuit.Cye was about to count his blessings when the cry again cut across his ears.He turned and saw the dark mass he had seen from the surface.It was a large black and white orca.A male, Cye identified by the tilt of his dorsal fin.He noticed the darkening of the water and understood.He was wounded, an ugly red slit running across his belly.It was the dark red blood that had attracted the sharks, drawing them like a moth to a flame.The orca thrashed feebly in the water.So far his swinging tail and snapping jaws had prevented the sharks from drawing any nearer but it wouldn't be long before he lost the fight.

As Cye stared at the poor orca, he was overwhelmed with pity for the majestic animal.It was all part life's circle but he felt that the orca had no need to die.Not now.Totally forgetting that his own life was in danger, Cye swam back toward the writhing form.Once again alerted to his presence, the sharks abandoned the orca and swam toward Cye's helpless form.He only then realized his mistake and his eyes widened.His lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and Cye thought with panic that he was going to die.Something flared and the sharks fell back.Confused, Cye reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the little blue orb.It was glowing brightly now, pulsing with a light blue color._Trust._The water around him swirled, forming a wall of water that separated him and the orca from the attacks of the sharks.The orca stopped its thrashing and turned large dark brown eyes on him.But Cye didn't notice the orca's gaze.He stared at the orb, when he noticed with astonishment that the pressure in his lungs had eased.The burn receded and Cye took long shaky breaths of . . . _Water?!_It _was_ water, but it satisfied his need for oxygen and the dark film that had begun to cover his eyes lifted.He was no longer in danger of passing out and took the time to look around at his surroundings.

The sharks stared sullenly beyond the wall of water and occasionally one would press against it, only to be thrown back.Cye then happened to look down and gasped as he stared at his own body.He was glowing a bright light blue.It easily stood out from the darker blue depths of the ocean._What is happening to me?!_He turned his gaze to the blue orb shining in his hand.Before his astonished eyes, it lifted upward, held suspended by the currents that Cye could feel swirling around him.It flashed and rays began to shoot out from his center.Cye could only watch with widened eyes.The rays combined and formed one brilliant blue beam that shot out and connected with his forehead.Cye gasped as the energy flowed into him._Trust.Cye of Torrent.Warrior of Trust._The words danced in his mind.The water flowed around him and blocked out everything.He could no longer see the sharks on the other side, or the wounded orca that was watching silently behind him.The swirling water currents made him dizzy and forced him to close his eyes.The energy continued to flow and Cye felt something implant on his forehead.

"Shin – Trust," he said into the water, and the sound carried through the sapphire liquid.

The kanji on his forehead flared and the water swirled in closer, tightening itself around his form.The sharks took one look at Cye's glowing blue form and scattered, returning to whatever watery depths they called their home.Cye did not notice the departure.His senses were overwhelmed by water.He felt himself being stretched thinner and thinner, until he became one with the ocean around him.His spirit flowed among the green seaweed, around the schools of fish.He lapped against distant shores, plunged to bottomless trenches, touched the hulls of massive ships.He traveled up endless streams and high into the mountains from which the water sprang.Cye opened his eyes to see the wall of water.He understood now why it was that he could breathe.He was a part of the water and the water was a part of him.The currents swirled closer and coalesced onto his glowing form, replacing the aura with a light blue and white metal suit.He ran his fingers down it almost fearfully then gazed at his hands which glimmered with the blue and white metal.

A deep moan behind him brought his attention back and he glanced over his shoulder.The orca was still there and regarding him with large dark brown eyes that were quickly filming over.The wound still leaked dark red blood and he was lying listlessly in the water, his fins moving only to keep himself stationary.Cye eased himself over to his side and found no resistance as he moved through the water.He was as agile as a fish and though the currents churned around him, they did not hamper him.Cye swam abreast her and touched his fingers against the open wound.Blue light flashed and Cye jerked his fingers away in fear.But the water that swirled around them seemed to be healing the wound.Cye watched in astonishment.It didn't heal completely, but it was no longer leaking blood and the orca heaved a sigh of relief at the easing of the pain.He turned grateful eyes on him, while Cye could only gape at her hulking form.The currents shifted and the little blue orb, still suspended unnaturally in the water, drifted back over to him.Cye stared at the orb then reached out and grasped it with his metal-encased hand.Light blue light flared and the metal returned to blue energy that swirled and retreated back into the orb.The orb glimmered briefly and then grew silent.Cye glanced at the now ordinary looking orb in his hand, and then realized that he could feel the pressure in his lungs again.Instinct took over and he headed upwards for the surface, drawing in long draughts of air when he reached it.For a moment, he could only float in place, shivering at the events that had just taken place.

Water rose behind him and a large black and white form appeared.Cye turned dazed eyes on the orca.The orca gently reached up and nudged him in the back with his nose, his dark brown eyes staring reassuringly into his sea-blue ones.

"Your name is Suiki?" Cye asked hesitantly, not quite sure how he knew or if he even _wanted_ to know.

The orca bobbed his head and gave him another reassuring nudge.He turned then and traveled back out to sea, only to return, dragging his wayward board.Cye took it gingerly and stared at the orca.He bobbed his head again then snorted, water erupting from his blowhole.He gave him a last long look that was full of trust before diving beneath the waves and disappearing from sight.

Cye gazed out at the ocean long after the orca departed.He was struck with the almost incomprehensibility of it all.It seemed as if his life had turned topsy-turvy ever since he met his friends on the first day of school and those strange feelings of recognition.He hadn't given them a moment's thought, not since they had all become such good friends.Then he'd found the orb._Orb._Leaning on his board, Cye raised his hand where the orb was still clutched between his fingers._Fingers.With skin not metal._It was glowing faintly but not like it had beneath the ocean surface.A cool breeze whipped up and Cye looked up at the sky with an expression of alarm.The sun had sunk nearly below the horizon and the craggy cliffs cast elongated dark shadows over the water.The sea itself shone dark blue and gold as the fading light reflected off the waves.Shivering with a cold he hadn't felt until now, Cye pulled himself on his board and paddled back to shore, taking care not to dislodge his little orb.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sayoko paced up and down the veranda, occasionally looking over the railing into the depths where the waves pounded ceaselessly on rock.Her eyes scanned for any sign at all of her younger brother but found none._Where on earth is he?_She grated.It wasn't that she was worried, but rather that she was annoyed.Cye loved the ocean so much that he often ignored other pursuits.True, he hadn't been home for nearly six weeks since the start of school but that was no excuse to keep either of them waiting for his return.The meal she and her mother had prepared was rapidly getting cold.On the other hand, it wasn't like Cye to have a total disregard for them.Their father had died while Cye was fairly young so he grew up as being the only male in the family.Because of the "feminine" influences, Cye had developed a very gentle and considerate personality.

The sound of a door opening startled her from her musings and she pushed back into the main living room, prepared to berate her little brother for keeping them waiting.But instead of the usual witty answers Sayoko was used to getting, Cye remained silent.Aware at once that something was amiss, she grabbed a hold of his arm.He was cold, almost an icy cold.She realized that he was shivering, even through the towel he had pulled tightly around himself.Sayoko dragged him into the living room quickly to get him out of the draft of the sea air.She turned the valve on the heater and forced him to sit on the sofa, heedless of the fact that he was still dripping from his pursuits from the ocean.

"Mother!" she called before leaving to get some more towels.When she returned with an armload, she was tsking in exasperation.Leave it to Cye to stay out so long that he caught a chill.He had probably been out lying in the water and lost all track of time._Well he isn't getting any sympathy from me, that's for sure._Mother Mouri was already there when Sayoko reached Cye's side.She reached absently to pull some towels from her pile to place them around her shivering son.

"Oh Shin," and her voice was filled with amusement, "You really shouldn't lecture on restraint if you're not going to practice it yourself."

Cye only grimaced and pulled the blankets around him tighter.

Mother Mouri shook her head and turned to her daughter."Sayoko, why don't you help him get to bed and I'll go warm up some more tea."She sighed, "Well, so much about the food," she said as she turned her steps back toward the kitchen.

Sayoko made a clicking noise at him as she helped Cye upstairs to his bedroom."Cye you are such an idiot."

Her only response was a moan.

She helped him into bed and watched as he snuggled under the covers, trying to get as warm as possible.

"Serves you right you know," she continued on relentlessly.When there was no response, she looked down annoyed to see that he had already fallen asleep.

"Baka," she said quietly although her lips were curved into an affectionate smile as she exited his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The steady sound of the distant ocean brought with it the silence that comes when one is in a deep sleep.Images churned within that silence and Cye felt himself drifting through the blackness.There was no light, no sound, only something glimmering faintly, almost translucent.It was an armor.A samurai armor.It was colored a light blue, and in its hands was a delicate yari, so like those Cye often practiced with.Its helmet was topped with a silver crest that almost had a British style to it, though it remained decidedly Japanese.The faceless mask stared not only at him, but into and through him.Cye didn't mind.He felt warm and protected in that gaze.As he drifted deeper into the depths of slumber, the image followed him, like a dog faithful to its master.The call would come soon.

Still clutched in his hand, the light blue orb flared slightly and radiated its glow under the covers.The kanji danced in its depths.It's rays arched over the peaceful blue waters.The gentle song of a whale's clicks answered it and Cye heard it dimly through the fog of sleep.As he sank deeper into his blankets silent words began to drift through the still air._Cye of Torrent.Warrior of Trust._The blue orb grew still.It had done its job.The rest would come in time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	11. Playing with Hard Rocks

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 10 – Playing with Hard Rocks

He was at a carnival.The place was teaming with activity.Multicolored banners billowed in a swift breeze over a multitude of brightly colored tents.Thronging crowds pushed their way between booths featuring everything from games to little trinkets to greasy hot dogs and hamburgers.Little children danced between the aisles, giggling.Some clutched little stuffed animals that their fathers had won for them at the games while others licked the remnants of sticky pink cotton candy from their fingers.Mothers sighed in exasperation as they pulled their unwilling children through the crowds, telling them on no uncertain terms should they let go and get lost among the glamour.Beyond the tents, thrill rides had been set up and teenagers let loose screams of delight as they clutched at their friends.Roller coasters climbed steep inclines; only to be let loose in a near steep drop once it rounded the top.Gaudy lights flashed on the rides and balloons of various colors drifted loose to travel into the cloudless sky.He watched all of this with an expression of confusion then shrugged it off.Might as well enjoy it while he could.

As he wandered about the tents, his eye caught on a small stocky boy of about six years wandering about the fair grounds aimlessly.The child looked to be vaguely Chinese and was carrying a stick of fluffy pink cotton candy.He paid the child only half a mind and eventually lost him in the crowd.He continued to wander and found himself in a fun house.Feeling impulsive, he followed a group of fellow teenagers inside where he spied the child again.The child left the crowd and headed to a room off to the side of the attraction.He wondered what the child planned to do and found himself following him into the back rooms full of unused props.A flash of orange shone in the corner and the child bent to rummage among the random items.He blinked at the child's actions and then his vision filled with a bright orange light.

When it cleared, he found himself standing on a high mountain cliff.The craggy peaks rose high into the sky and a green valley stretched far below him.The air was cool, carrying the scent of snow on the distant peaks.As he cast his eyes about the area, he realized that he was standing next to a large rock wrapped with holy Shinto charms.He ran his fingers over the engravings when something drew his attention to the opposite side.The child he had seen before was there and talking to someone in white robes.He stared curiously at the scene.He couldn't hear what the man was saying to the child no matter how hard he strained his ears.He moved closer but the two remained unaware of his presence.The child was grinning and the man placed his staff to his forehead, igniting the orange light that again engulfed everything.

He blinked rapidly to clear the dazzle, his eyes finally adjusting to the gloom that was a contrast to the open-air peaks he'd been among just a scant few seconds ago.He recognized the back room of the fun house, where this venture had first begun.The child noticed him shaking his head in the shadows for the first time and wandered over to him.

"Kento of Hardrock," the child said in a voice that was both cheery and solemn, "You have to believe in yourself."

He stared at the child, the shock gallivanted his mouth to open.

"Hey!How do you know my name?!"

The child giggled and Kento's mind began to piece the events together._Wait, that's me!When I was younger!But I don't get it . . ._He watched as the child disappeared through the back door and back out into the milling fair grounds.Kento collapsed on the spot, leaning his back against one of the numerous props as his mind tried to make sense of what he had just seen.The last thing he remembered before he slid into blackness was orange light that erupted from somewhere and left him dazzled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kento Rei Faun!Are you going to sleep the day away?!"

Kento blinked sleepily from beneath his haphazard covers.He grunted then turned over on his side, trying to block out the voice and return to the bliss of sleep.There came a sigh of exasperation and the blankets were yanked off him, the sheets pulled from under him.

"Yayaaa!"

Kento flailed for his lost covers, the force causing him to roll onto the floor.He hit the wooden floor with a wince and for a moment lay there, rubbing his bruised side.He felt the vibrations traveling through the wooden planks and looked to see a foot tapping rhythmically.Kento's eyes followed the foot up to where he could see his mother looking down on him, hands crossed and wearing a no-nonsense expression.

"Morning Mama," he said cheerfully.

Mama Faun looked down at her son's bemused expression and let loose a long-suffering sigh."Hmpf.More like 'Good Afternoon.'Do you realize what time it is?"

For a moment, Kento was at a loss for words."Ugh . . ."His eyes trailed to his dresser where a little white clock was blinking a time at him from underneath a pile of random papers._It's nearly noon!_

Mama Faun followed his horrified gaze and nodded."That's right Kento.And if you recall, you were to go with Grandfather, Yun, and Mei Ryu to the mountains today."She arched an eyebrow."He was looking forward to it and you _did_ promise to take him up there."

Kento groaned.He remembered vaguely the promise he made, practically under threat of starvation by his mother too.Normally he wouldn't have minded.Their little resort in the mountains was always his favorite place to go and he loved every moment that he could take to get up there.But the recent events of the night were weighing on his mind, making bed sound far more attractive.What better to get rid of a problem than by sleeping on it?"Awww, come on Mama.Do I have to go?"

Mama Faun glared at him."Do plants grow from soil?Are the leaves green?Answer me that Kento."

Kento looked up with puppy dog brown eyes."But Mama . . . I really want to just sleep."

"And I'm wondering why.Perhaps it has to do with coming back at dawn?" she let her voice trail suggestively."Or perhaps it was because of the midnight getaway.Which is it?"

Kento winced visibly."How . . . how did you know?"His voice was small and a little guilty.

"Why Kento, I know everything that goes on in this house.How can I not?"

Kento let his arms sag to his sides as he gave up his attempt to get off the floor.Instead he sat cross-legged and stared at the dust motes lying on the planks.How could he be so stupid?Of course his mother knew everything.It was to only way she could keep order in their chaotic family.With so many kids to keep track of, she had gotten the habit of knowing their exact whereabouts at all hours.Kento could feel the flush rise up his neck.His stomach growled but for once he paid it no heed, preferring to stare at the floor.

Mama Faun noticed his silence and the rumble of his stomach.Kento made no mention of it, which was unusual for him because that's all he would talk about.That was usually a good sign that something was up._He must _really_ be very upset over all of this_, she thought silently to herself.Her normally boisterous son was carefully avoiding eye contact, awaiting the axe to fall no doubt.She let her expression soften.She couldn't be angry with him, not after the story she heard early that morning.She crouched down and reached her hand out to gently lift Kento's chin so he finally faced her.His eyes were full of remorse and even now his pupils refused to look at her.

"I also know where you had gone, Kento," and her voice was gentle now, "You went to help a friend who was to face a bully in the dead of night and you couldn't stand by.So you snuck out to help him."Brown eyes blinked with astonishment into her own."How close am I to the truth?"

Kento sucked in a breath, "But how could you know that?"

Mama Faun smiled as she thought back on the memory.She had been rather annoyed at being awakened so early in the morning.Dawn had only barely begun to light the sky and she hadn't been due to wake up for an hour or two more to begin her morning chores for the restaurant.But the quiet voice on the other line had been one she recognized and was dear to her.It had only taken a few quick lines for her to understand the whole story.By that time, she forgave Kento of any wrongdoing, even though this was the first she had heard of it.She looked into Kento's face and would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

"You are lucky to have such good friends," she went on, "Cye called this morning at the crack of dawn.He told me that the two of you went to help Ryo out, along with the others, and that you'd be getting home about then."

As she watched Kento gape at her, she couldn't help but smile even more.Cye had said much more, including the little lie that he had pushed Kento into going against his will.Mama Faun knew better.Getting Kento to do something against his will was like trying to move a mountain.He was extremely stubborn.She also knew that Cye had been trying to spare any sort of punishment on him by taking the blame on himself.

"Cye . . ," Kento trailed off in gratitude._What did I do to deserve a friend like him?_Cye must surely have known that he'd be in dire straits.And like always, he was there to pull his butt out of trouble.

Mama Faun took Kento's dazed hand and squeezed it lovingly."Friendship is a wonderful thing," she said, unknowingly echoing Kento's thoughts, "Friends will stand by you when the rest of the world walks out on you."She released his hand and patted his shoulder."I however, will not walk out on you either.And before you ask, I will not punish you.You merely responded to a friend's call for help.I'm proud that you would do that for a friend."

Kento stared at her, mystified.His face changed quickly from shame to a small smile as her words sunk into the fog of his brain.

"But," she waggled a finger at him, "That doesn't mean I'll let you off so easy next time.Just tell us before you go running off."

Kento was grinning hugely at her now."Sure Ma!"

Mama Faun stood up and stretched her hand out to help Kento to his feet."Now then," she said huffily."Grandfather, Yun, and Mei Ryu have been waiting patiently all morning so I suggest," she grinned at her son's sheepish expression as his stomach rumbled again, "That you grab some breakfast and head off as soon as possible."She reached into her wide apron pockets to pull out a set of keys and dropped them into Kento's astonished hand."Don't forget to check the gas in the van.I really don't relish a call saying you're stuck on the mountain."This time she did laugh at his expression."Please don't give the police a justification on _why_ the driving age is 18."She reached down and planted a kiss on his cheek."I'll be downstairs."

Kento could only stare at his mother as she disappeared down the hall.He looked back to the keys in his hands and felt a large smile spread across his face.He was going to get to drive the van!Though it was illegal to let an underage drive, his father had thought it best to teach him anyway, using the excuse of 'What if something happens to me and none of us can drive?'This wouldn't be the first time he'd be allowed to drive, but he relished every chance he got._If the guys could see me now_, he grinned to himself.

A loud rumble from his ignored belly finally startled him into movement.Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary between him and his food, Kento turned his steps to a large mountain of clothing shoved in the corner of his room and rummaged for any type of clean clothes.He managed to find a light yellow shirt and some blue jeans tucked in the chaos.As he hurriedly pulled the shirt over his head, something rolled into his path, causing him to slip and fall flat on his face.Kento muffled a curse and lifted himself off the ground, all the while casting his eyes about for the offending object.The little orange orb lay blinking innocently behind his fallen feet.Firing several heated curses in rapid Chinese, Kento reached over and grabbed it off of the floor._Don't know why that damn thing doesn't like to stay on the shelf_.As his fingers touched it, the orb flared to life and threw its orange rays around the room.Kento blinked for a moment and the events of the night came rushing forward from the back of his mind where he'd pushed them.He couldn't stave the confusing memories and found himself reliving them again.He saw the forest clearing with its five stone tablets.He saw his name etched in the stone.He saw the white robed figure that he recognized from his dream.He felt the weird sensations of being thrown into a land full of rocks and sand for as far as the eye could see.And he felt the orb pulse in his hand as it had back then._Justice._The kanji danced it the glassy depths as it always did.Kento gazed at the orb that seemed to be blinking at him and then gave a huge sigh of exasperation._Oh forget it._He whacked himself with irritation._I'm so hungry I'm getting delirious._

He didn't bother to replace the orb on his shelf, figuring that it would just fall again, but rather stuffed it into his pocket before starting for the stairs at the end of the hall.As he got closer, he could smell the sweet aromas of the various spices that his parents used in their dishes.He felt his mouth begin to water as he thought of all the delicacies that were waiting for him downstairs.Already, the memories were fading as his mind focused on something he could understand:food.He whistled a jaunty tune as he made a beeline for the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mountain air was cool and inviting, a contrast to the hotter climate of the valley that they had just come from.Kento shifted the stick into a lower gear as he carefully maneuvered the big van around the curves._At least the road is paved this time._The last time he had come up here, the mountain road was still dirt with numerous potholes caused by the falling rocks.He eased the van through a narrow passage, eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the road.Driving here wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be.Papa Faun had taught him well, although this was the first time he was driving up here without him.The road remained deserted for miles in both directions and Kento settled happily into the routine, occasionally glancing down at his speed to make sure he wasn't going too fast.The pace was agonizingly slow but he didn't want to chance plunging over the side, despite the fact that railings curved around the edges.As he drove higher, mist from the low-lying clouds began to boil onto the road and Kento switched his lights on.Mist on a mountain pass was the worst to be driving on but fortunately, Kento didn't have farther to drive when he saw the familiar building seemingly rise from the gray white mass.Unlike the little apartment they all shared above the restaurant, this place was huge.The Fauns had taken great pains to carefully meld both Chinese and Japanese architecture together and the result was something to behold.To withstand the unpredictable weather of the mountains, the entire building was made of a kind of light gray stone with blue ceramic tiles that arched over in a typical Chinese curve and met at a triangular point at the top.It was two stories tall but betrayed the frosted windows of a Japanese household.A garden with native Chinese mountain plants lay around its perimeter and the green pine forest stretched from beyond the properties border.

Kento pulled up to the gravel driveway with relief that the arduous drive was over.As he pulled the brakes and switched off the lights, he couldn't help but glance behind him and grinned.Both of his younger brothers were asleep, one leaning on the armrest on the window frame and the other curled up into a ball on the seat cushions.His grandfather was also out like a light.He had his head back with his eyes close and hands crossed over his chest.Kento shook his head at the sight.He had yet to figure out why Grandfather had been so demanding that his three grandsons accompany him to the mountains._He said for a lesson or something or other._He shrugged.His grandfather was beyond him some times, though he had to admit, there was no better time than summer to take a retreat up here.Quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping family, Kento unbuckled his seat belt and eased outside.

The mountain air was chilly, but the wind brought the warmth from the valley below.Kento took a deep breath and smiled in pleasure.The spring bite was gone from the air and the ground was devoid of the snow that usually littered the area in winter and early spring.Already little grass shoots and buds were beginning to show their faces and poked tentatively through the coverless soil.Kento prodded the soil with his shoe and imagined the scene it would be later in the summer when the hills were covered in blankets of explosive color from the alpine wildflowers.He cast his eyes skyward at the late afternoon sky that shone a bright blue.The clouds were so much closer here as they passed on their way down to the valley.Around him, the craggy peaks rose to tremendous heights, like hands reaching for the sky.Some of the taller ones sported caps of white frost that would remain there all year.A brisk wind rattled the pines and the boughs erupted in a symphony of sound.The mist that Kento had been driving through earlier thickened with the onset of the afternoon.The gray-white tendrils swirled over the landscape, giving it a more surreal appearance.Kento sighed.The mountains were always beautiful this time of year.

"Shu?"The voice nearly startled Kento half out of his skin and he jerked his head around to identify the voice.

Grandfather Faun laughed at Kento's actions, his bony shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.Slow steps brought him even to where Kento was standing, and he took the time to gaze around him with eyes filled with pleasure."Yes, the mountains look beautiful don't they?"Kento nodded silently in agreement, his eyes turned back to the crags to take in the wonder of Nature's majesty.

Grandfather Faun chuckled and placed a hand on Kento's shoulder."There," he continued in Chinese, "The mountains will still be there but for now we must get inside.Help me take the two young ones in."

Kento tore his gaze away with great reluctance.There was just something about the mountains that inspired awe in him.There was such power here.No matter what storms ravaged the land, both nature and otherwise, the mountains would always be there, watching like silent sentinels on the world below.He followed his grandfather back to the van where Yun and Mei Ryu were sill sleeping like logs.Grandfather Faun gently picked up Mei Ryu, leaving Kento to carry Yun into the house.

Kento placed Yun, who still had not stirred, next to Mei Ryu on the sofa of the main living area.Grandfather Faun was bent over the fireplace, where he had just gotten a cheery fire started, eating at the dry logs.Sure that everything was in its place, Kento left and hurriedly returned to the van, grinning.He yanked open the trunk and sighed with delight at the packages of food that were stacked up neatly.Most contained nonperishable items like canned foods and instant ramens, but a few contained white cartons that Kento knew were full of the leftover food from the restaurant dishes.Kento hefted some of the packages and dumped them in the kitchen, spewing its contents all over the table.Without giving it a moment's thought, he tore open one of the cartons and began digging his chopsticks into the noodles that lay therein.He grinned as he stuffed the delicious food in his mouth, his mind justifying his actions by arguing that he had just driven for two and half hours straight.

Sated, at least for the moment, Kento took the time to lick his fingers and then lay back in his chair, taking a moment to let the food he'd just inhaled digest.Giggling and rapid chattering drew Kento's attention back toward the main living area._Darn they're up_.Kento grimaced slightly to himself and took himself back to the living room.Yun and Mei Ryu were up all right, and bouncing up and down on the fluffy sofa while they were at it.Kento sighed, and turned to where Grandfather Faun was sitting cross-legged on a mat in front of the fireplace.

"Uh Grandpa . . ."It only took those quiet words to get Grandfather Faun's attention and he smiled up at his oldest grandson.

"I see you've already had your snack," his voice registered amusement as he noticed the slight stains that dotted Kento's shirt from where the sauce had splashed.He watched as Kento's face split into a sheepish grin."So since you're done," he continued in Chinese, "I want to show you something.Yun!Mei Ryu!"

The two children bounded over to him and stopped just short of crashing into their grandfather, and then managing to execute a formal, if rather clumsy, bow."Yes Grandpa?"Their Chinese was still high pitched but not in the way that it had been when they were poking fun at each other.

Grandfather Faun smiled and motioned them over toward the back door.He pushed unerringly through the collecting mist and Kento was eaten alive with curiosity.What could be out here that Grandfather Faun wanted to show them?He passed his eyes around the area but couldn't figure out where they were.This area was new to him.He had been here numerous times throughout his life but he had never once seen the area behind the house.They stopped in front of a seemingly impassible cliff that rose straight up into the sky.Kento stared at it in awe and then passed his eyes to the front.There was nothing really outstanding about it and Kento nearly sighed in disappointment.But Grandfather Faun was not done and instead fumbled on the mountain's side for a lever.The rock slab that had been blocking the way parted and revealed the entrance to a cave of some sort.Curiosity again aroused, Kento pushed forward eagerly as his grandfather led the way down the musty tunnel.No lamps lined the tunnel walls and it was only the late afternoon light streaming inside the entrance that illuminated the dimness.

"Hey Grandpa, where are we going?" Kento asked the slowly moving shape ahead of him.

"Patience Shu," the Chinese voice replied, and that was all he would disclose.

"Mannn!" Kento groaned.He crossed his arms behind his head and contented himself with staring at the ceiling until he heard Grandfather Faun's grunt.

"Ahh, here we are."

Kento straightened, bringing his arms back to his sides."Here?"He gazed into the darkness ahead of him but could make nothing out.Behind him, Yun and Mei Ryu had stopped giggling and were looking between the dark and Grandfather Faun with expressions of disbelief and disappointment.

"But there's nothing here!" Mei Ryu cried out.

Grandfather Faun merely smiled and touched his hand to the wall, depressing the light switch.Lamps flared to life and Kento gaped at the sight.

It was a cave he realized, one that was imbedded within the heart of the mountain.Various trunks and wooden boxes lay strewn across the place.Kento's eyes scanned the walls and saw old tapestries depicting great battles hanging.Layers of dust covered them, but he could still see the great warlords, perched on horses brandishing swords while the air filled with arrows of the opposing side.The silk threads were still in pristine condition.He cast his eyes to the opposite side and saw numerous weapons leaning against the walls.There were ancient swords, bows, spears, and even an iron bo.Kento ran admiring fingers down the side of the bo, then at the other weapons._Rowen and Sage would go nuts here_.He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.Even Cye and Ryo would find some interesting things here.Suddenly noticing the silence, Kento looked around in alarm, thinking that maybe he had been left behind.He needn't have worried.Grandfather Faun was bent over an old wooden chest with Yun and Mei Ryu nearby, watching anxiously.Wondering what was so fascinating, not to mention not wanting to be left out of the fun, Kento hurried to their side.The chest Grandfather Faun had opened contained a bunch of old Chinese toys.Some were old and worn while others were in mint condition.Both Yun and Mei Ryu were speechless for once in their life and eagerly dug their hands into the chest, pulling out toys that caught their eye.Finding the two occupied, Granfather Faun rose and smiled up at Kento.

"Grandpa, what is this?" Kento gestured to the cave.

"This is where the family treasures are kept," he replied with a slight smile."As you know, our family goes back a long while – to the time of the Ching Dynasty in fact.The things you see here are generations worth of heirlooms they brought to Japan when they left China."

Kento stared around wide-eyed."Did you ever think of selling any of it?This stuff'll be worth a fortune."

"Of course not!"Grandfather Faun scoffed."We would never even think of such a thing!"

Kento was taken aback by the heated response but Grandfather Faun's expression softened."No Shu," he said in a more casual tone, "These things have more than monetary value.But come."He motioned him over to a dust-covered trunk, which he opened with great care then handed him one of the leather-bound books inside.Kento took it reverently, then opened it carefully to scan its contents.The pages were yellowed and brittle and contained careful Chinese calligraphy.The words were those of a forgotten generation and Kento could barely make them out.He turned questioning brown eyes on his grandfather who smiled at him.

"These are old records of our family dating back to the Ching Dynasty.There is much in there if you have the time to look at them carefully."Grandfather Faun smiled at him."Yes they are for you.It is time you learned about our family history."

Kento closed the book reverently, running his fingers over the worn leather covering.Grandfather Faun moved off to inspect another trunk but Kento decided to go check on his two younger siblings instead.One never knew what kind of trouble they'd get themselves into.He found them playing with their newfound toys near where the antique vases were placed carefully in their grooves.Mei Ryu backed up into one and it wobbled on its base.Kento rushed forward to try and save it but he was too late.CRASH!The vase toppled and shattered into a million different pieces.Mei Ryu looked horrified and was quickly backing away, as was Yun.Furious, he rounded on the two culprits.Fear was printed in their eyes and Kento cooled his temper._It wasn't their fault.I should have known this was going to happen.I should have been watching them!_Upset now at himself, he realized that the two were going to get in trouble even though it hadn't been their fault.He may get annoyed with them, but they didn't deserve to get punished because he hadn't been watching them.He turned to where another small vase stood, black with pink roses with green leaves and gold swirls printed on it and apologized silently.He smacked it hard and the vase tottered of its stand and fell, sounding another earsplitting crash.

Grandfather Faun was sufficiently aroused now and stalked over to where the three of them were standing among the shattered pieces.It took him only one horrified glance at the ground to know what happened.

"The vases . . ," he trailed off and Kento thought he was going to cry.

Kento hung his head, "I'm sorry Grandpa," he said miserably."It just tipped . . ."

"Shu?You did this?"

Kento nodded, his gaze trained on the floor."I'm sorry Grandpa I didn't mean to."

Yun and Mei Ryu wisely kept quiet, their gazes switching between Kento and Grandfather Faun.Grandfather Faun closed his eyes in pain."It's . . . all right Shu.There is nothing to be done about it now.Let us just go."_Before anything else gets broken._The unspoken words hung in the air.Kento hung his head and followed his grandfather out, inwardly relieved that his brothers had gotten off but also horrified that he had broken a priceless family heirloom.No words were said between the four as Grandfather Faun switched off the lights, plunging them all into darkness, and headed back down the tunnel.Even Yun and Mei Ryu dared not break the silence.

Outside, the afternoon had darkened to twilight.Stars had begun to rise in the deep blue sky and the sun was just disappearing beneath the horizon.The air was cool and Kento shivered.Grandfather Faun waited until they had cleared the entrance before fumbling again with the lever that would close the rocks.Kento sent a very subdued Yun and Mei Ryu on ahead to the house and waited silently for his grandfather, all the while wondering what sort of punishment he was going to get.The rock halves slid together smoothly, but when they crashed together, some loose rocks above became dislodged.A deep rumble pulled Kento's attention skyward when he was suddenly pelted with rubble.He squinted into the gloom of twilight to see what was the matter and let loose a cry of horror.Some huge boulders were falling at full speed right toward his grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Kento cried out a warning and ran full speed, knowing that his grandfather would not make it out in time.

Grandfather Faun was staring up in horror and had begun to move but it was obvious that his shuffling steps would not let him out of the danger zone in time.

Kento hit his grandfather full force, flinging him deep into the underbrush of the pine trees and far out of harm's way.

"Shu!"

Kento barely heard the agonized cry as the boulders hit him, crushing him under an avalanche of rock.Kento lay under the pile, wondering what it felt like to die.He closed his eyes, sending silent prayers and apologizes to his family and friends as he waited for death to overtake him.Something flared and Kento felt himself spiraling into orange light.He let it take hold of him, wondering again if this was what it meant to die.It took Kento a moment before he realized that he wasn't dead, and a second more to realize that he wasn't in pain either.He opened his eyes in astonishment and saw the boulders that covered him reflecting an odd orange light.Kento's eyes flailed around for the source of that light when he happened to glance at his hand . . . and would have staggered backwards if he hadn't been lying flat on his stomach.His hand was glowing _orange_.No, not just his hand.His entire body was glowing, he realized in shock.He was surrounded by a bright orange aura that seemed to pulse in time to his quickened heartbeat.His mind placed it as the same as the time in the forest, when he had seen his friends glowing weird colors._Then it wasn't a dream?!_Another thought crossed his mind, similar to the first and he reached under the pressing rocks to yank his orb out of his pocket.

It was shining brightly now, its kanji clearly visible in the darkness created by the fallen rocks._Justice._The little orb left his hand of its own accord and rolled across the dirt.Then it levitated into the air, suspended directly even with Kento's astonished brown eyes.The orb began to rotate on its axis, slowly at first then picking up speed.As it did so, the glow became brighter and brighter, orange rays shooting out from its center.One seemingly random beam happened to land on Kento's forehead and remained there, its orange light intensifying.Kento gasped at the energy that was flowing into him from the orb.With that energy came silent words._Justice.Kento of Hardrock.Warrior of Justice._The rocks dislodged with Kento's labored breathing and pressed in closer.Kento was no longer paying attention.The energy blocked out everything and the orange light blinded everything from sight.As he closed his eyes, he felt, rather than saw, something implant himself on his forehead.

"Gi – Justice," he whispered without thinking.

The kanji that had implanted itself on his forehead flared and the rocks that tumbled in closer, falling then disappearing into his glowing body.Kento felt himself absorbing the rock but had no time to wonder at it.He could feel the grains of dirt that lay on him, could feel the ground beneath him.His spirit traveled into the very depths of the earth and into the center where the continental plates rubbed against each other, producing earthquakes.He traveled upward and became part of the majestic mountains he admired so much and then to the endless sea of stand that stretched for miles.He was the earth that would endure forever, that would stand by in strength against the elements.Kento opened his eyes as the sensations passed, no longer afraid of the boulders that would not crush him.The rocks that had fallen on him coalesced to form a suit of orange and white metal.He raised his hand and saw that it fit snuggly over him, and that it coursed with energy._I can feel it!_He thought in astonishment.He curled his metal-encased hand into a fist and jabbed upward.Shards of rock flew everywhere and Kento could see the night sky through the hole he had made.He took another jab, shattering the rock with the pure force of his blow.The remaining rocks burst open and Kento rose to his feet.His eyes stared at the remaining rubble and then at his orange orb that had risen with the extra space and remained hovering before him.Kento stretched out a hand and grasped the orb from the air.It flashed as he grasped it and the metal on him glowed, returning to orange light that flowed back into the orb.The orb flared briefly with a brilliant light then stilled.Kento drew the orb closer to examine it and then down at himself.But both remained as it had before.Perfectly ordinary.

Kento stared between himself and the orb with an expression of dazed confusion.Then he recalled something that blew it away like smoke in a fierce wind.

"Grandpa!"

Shoving the orb back in his pocket, Kento ran to where he had pushed his grandfather into the pines.He crashed to the underbrush calling his grandfather's name in anguish.To his immense relief, he was rewarded with a small groan and rushed to his grandfather's side.Grandfather Faun raised his head at Kento's voice and carefully pushed himself upright in his grandson's arms.He threw his bony arms around his eldest grandson, hugging him close with relief.

"Shu!You're all right!"

Kento held his grandfather close with the same intensity, relieved, as he looked him over, that he had only been bruised and cut.The bushes had cushioned his fall when he had shoved his grandfather into the underbrush.

"I'm just glad you are too grandpa," Kento said, tears brimming in his eyes.

The two did not need to exchange any more words and Kento, though unsteady from his experience, managed to carry his grandfather back to the house.Yun and Mei Ryu watched with bewilderment as Kento staggered in with his load, managing to set his grandfather carefully in his bed upstairs before he too collapsed in his own room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was no longer at the carnival.Rather, he was drifting through a sea of blackness, that place where the mind goes unconsciously.He couldn't hear or feel anything.The only thing his mind saw was an armor.A full body samurai armor of orange.The overlapping metal looked as if it would fit perfectly on him, the exact size.Its helmet consisted of two white horns protruding from it, one longer than the other and curved into a crescent.Two other, smaller horns rose from its shoulders and it carried a long iron bo, with a naginata blade on one end, in its hands.Kento shifted in his sleep.The image projected a warmth that told him it would keep him safe.He smiled slightly in his sleep and sank deeper in the covers, letting the armor hover over him protectively, shielding him from all the illusions of the dark.

Beneath the haphazard covers, a small orange orb flared to life, its orange rays streaking up into the mountains and into the night sky.It stopped almost abruptly and stopped its shimmer._Kento of Hardrock.Warrior of Justice._'Soon' it seemed to be saying.And the silent words agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	12. Falling from the Stratosphere

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 11 – Falling From the Stratosphere

Rowen sat in the shadows, trying to hide himself from the sight before him.He was watching a boy with short light brown hair run through the forest.The child appeared unaware of his presence, or if he noticed, he ignored it.The bushes scrapped at the child's arms and legs, but he did not stop his headlong flight, heedless of the scratches that were appearing on his skin.His clothing was grubby and dirt-stained, suggesting that he had been running for a long time now.Tears were running down the child's face, making it hard to see where he was going.Not that he cared very much where he was going.Rowen winced as the child took a hit from a rebounding branch.But even that failed to slow the child's flight.Rowen raised his arms and rubbed his chest at the same place that the child had been hit.He could still feel the sting, and remembered how he hadn't cared._What did it matter how much physical hurt I got?When I had hurt so much more inside?_

This was no dream.It was a memory.Rowen watched the child finally collapse under a tree, sides heaving and his midnight blue eyes closing in pain.A year before his parent's divorce.That was when the fights had started.The horrible fights that literally tore his family apart.Rowen turned away from the child, not wanting to see the pain of those eyes, a pain that had not alleviated in the whole of nine years.Rowen's eyes began to close in response to the tears he felt welling up.But though Rowen could block out the image, he could still hear the child's quiet sobs, and each sound pierced his heart with that same longing._Stop!I don't want to remember!_He thought he had come to grips with this.His parents weren't dead like Ryo's, both of them were alive and well._But they might as well be dead._He saw his mother once in a blue moon when she happened to stop by and his father he saw whenever he was home from the lab, which wasn't often.Blue light suddenly attracted his attention and he looked up to see the child pause in his sobbing to reach an incredulous hand to something streaking toward him.

Dark blue light erupted over the scene and Rowen had to blink rapidly to clear it from his vision.When it faded, he noticed with shock that he was floating in the clouds, the night sky stretched above him with its twinkling stars.He stared below him at the sleeping ground and nearly cried out loud.Careful not to move a muscle for fear that whatever spell he was under would be broken, Rowen stared straight ahead trying to make sense of what was going on.His eyes locked with those of the child as he floated dazedly through the same wispy clouds.From seemingly nowhere, a white robed figure appeared.The same figure that he had seen in the forest._Forest!_He appeared to have some sort of conversation with the child though Rowen could not make out the exchange, nor did they appear to notice him.He saw the child nod hesitantly and the man's face split into a smile as he pressed his staff to the child's forehead.Rowen saw the dark blue light spread from the staff until his vision was again filled with it.

He forced his eyes to open, determined to figure out what was going on.The child was sitting in the grass under the tree, rubbing his scratched arms and looking at the night sky with a thoughtful expression on his face.The child shifted his gaze to the trees and gazed at them intently as if he were looking for something.Rowen shook his head in attempt to clear the fog away and looked up . . . to meet the midnight-blue gaze of his younger self.Rowen tried to blink, then tried to tear his gaze away but found that he could do neither.The child's eyes shone with an understanding far beyond his years and seemed to see every conflict that Rowen was going through.The child stood and walked over to where he was.Rowen couldn't move, couldn't run no matter how much he wanted to.The child patted his leg and smiled up at him in much the same way that the white robed figure had done before.

"Rowen of Strata, you cannot run as Life is your calling."

The quiet words shocked Rowen to no end."But what are you saying?" Rowen asked through dry lips.

The child giggled."You cannot run from your problems forever.You must face them Rowen of Strata."

"I'm not Rowen of Strata!" Rowen screamed, on the verge of tears.

"But you are," the child continued unperturbed, "You must face your destiny."And with those last words, the child turned to walk away, his light brown locks bouncing.

"Wait!"Rowen reached out and grabbed the child, clutching his shoulder in an almost death-like grip."I don't understand.Please, what . . ."

The child again turned his midnight blue eyes upon him."Follow what's true in your heart Rowen of Strata."

Dark blue light erupted from somewhere and blocked out everything, sweeping the image of the child and the forest away, leaving him in darkness, both in mind and spirit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Warm sunlight fell on his face and Rowen's eyes flicked in confusion._Am I still dreaming?_A warm breeze whistled through his open window, bringing with it the distant birdsong overlaid with the bustle of the city.Rowen opened his eyes slowly, blinking before his eyes adjusted to the extra brilliance.The whitewash walls of his room greeted him, not the darkened forest.It was yellow sunlight streaming through his window, not the rays of dark blue and there were no sobs that sounded in his ears.Rowen sat up slowly from his bed, his sheets falling away as he rubbed his eyes.He glanced at the clock on his dresser._12:00?_Just slightly later than when he usually got up on a Saturday.He stretched his arms and reluctantly swung out of bed._I'm surprised I actually got some sleep._If he hadn't known that the others had been just as scared and confused as he had at the events of the night before, he would have thought himself delirious.But every one of them had acted the same way he had, which meant that something monumental _had_ happened that night or they should go to the insane asylum.Rowen shook his head, not sure if he was ready to make sense out of anything or if he even _could_.He reached his closet and pulled out a random article.The navy blue shirt with a collar was one of his favorites and Rowen tugged it on almost absently, his mind still lost.He forced his mind to recall every event of the night before as he tried to find a logical explanation for it all.

_Okay, first I felt weird like something was trying to look in my mind, and then I saw the Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento glowing._Glowing.Red, green, light blue, and orange respectively.That was incredible in itself.Rowen frowned.His befuddled mind distantly recalled a book he'd read on the subject.It was one of those books on ancient mystics and psychics.It had been an interesting read, though Rowen hadn't believed a thing in it._But there was something in there about auras.All living things have auras that are various colors._That information was not new.Rowen had seen little shops that claimed that they could take a picture of a person's aura.Those ventures were hoaxes, of course, but what if the concept were true?

_Maybe_, Rowen thought slowly, and decided that, for the moment, that was as good an answer as any._Okay, but what does that have to do with Ryo acting strange.Like he was in a trance or something.Then there was my name on the tablet._That may have been the most disturbing thing of the night._The stone was old.It's been around for centuries and the engravings weren't fresh either.So how could my name, or any of the others be there?Could it have meant someone else?_Rowen held that thought hopefully for a moment._It's the only logical explanation._He paused in his thoughts.The theory was a good one but it didn't explain the extension on his name.'Rowen of Strata' it had said._Strata . . . Where have I heard it before?_He cast his mind back, trying to remember the word that sounded so familiar to him, and not because of the recent events._The store!_It had been the first day of school and he had been walking back.He remembered going inside to look at the glow-in-the-dark stars and saw an arrangement that had looked like . . . _Strata!It looked like someone had tried to spell Strata!But what does that have to do with my name?_The dream.The dream that was part memory and part surreal.His younger self had called him Rowen of Strata as well.He had denied it but the child had insisted._"You must face your destiny."_The words were clear in his mind and matched those that were said in the grove by the white robed man Ryo had called the Ancient._What destiny?What were we chosen for?What does this all mean?_Rowen wasn't a fan of fate.He considered it nonsense.His life was the product of his own actions.There was no omniscient being controlling his life, and he was free to do what he wished, or was he?

Rowen shook his head._Maybe I'm starting at shadows._It had been a dream after all.Weren't there numerous books on the subject that proved that dreams really took images that happened in one's life and mixed them with other unrelated events then blew them out of proportion?If that was the case, then he could disregard the entire dream sequence, although he couldn't deny that the words exchanged were hauntingly true in their own right._No, it was nothing._But that still didn't explain the events in Sendai Forest.

Rowen thought hard and found his mind going in circles.There _was_ no logical explanation that could explain the events of the night before; the only one being that they had never taken place at all, and that was no explanation either._I know it wasn't a dream.I just have that feeling.But how else can I explain it?_He couldn't and Rowen rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on as his mind went into overdrive.Without meaning to, Rowen found himself clutching his little dark blue orb.It twinkled in his palm, the kanji dancing within its depths._Life._He looked closer, eyes narrowed in speculation as he tried to discern the orb's mystery.The orb was the other piece of the puzzle that Rowen could not place.He remembered only vaguely the Ancient pressing the jingling staff to his forehead and the flaring of his orb somewhere on the edges of his mind.He stared hard at the orb, again seeing the night sky with its spangled stars._'Strata' is an abbreviated form of 'Stratosphere' which if the general name for the upper atmosphere, which would connect it loosely to the stars, I suppose.And the same kanji on the tablet is here in this orb among the inner stars.But what connection do they really have to each other?_Rowen closed his eyes.He was no closer to solving anything than when he first started and decided that he wasn't going to anytime soon.

Grimacing, Rowen plopped the orb into his pocket without thinking and headed out to the kitchen.Perhaps after food he would be in better shape to figure things out.

A quick scan of the living area and kitchen revealed that his father wasn't home.Rowen peeked in the master bedroom and found the sheets to still be neatly folded and relatively untouched.He sighed.It looked as if his father hadn't been home all night.He trudged disconsolately back to the kitchen to fix himself a simple sandwich and warm up some leftover soup he'd made the night before.He couldn't blame his father too much really.The divorce with his mother hurt him dearly and he had never been quite the same.It was the simple truth that you never appreciate what you have until it's no longer there anymore.Rowen had overheard the two talking once about getting back together but it only ended in a fight as the old grudges began to resurface.Since then, his father had absorbed himself in his work.He tried to spend as much time as he could with his son but it wasn't enough.Rowen thought back wistfully on that._At least he went with me to get that bow._That had been somewhat of a surprise.He had gotten so used to things "coming up" and drawing him away from his promises that Rowen had expected that venture to fall through as well.But Genichirou had come through that time and Rowen had to grin at the image of the wooden bow hanging proudly from his wall._Speaking of which . . ._

Rowen retraced his steps back toward his room, careful not to spill the soup or dislodge his sandwich.He pushed aside a stack of papers on his desk and placed the two articles down carefully then turned to pull the bow off the wall.It was a rather simple wooden hunting bow but expertly carved to perfection.Rowen ran loving fingers down its side, tracing the little whorls of the wood.It had been hard to decide, but he had finally settled on the Eastern make rather than the European one.At first glance, they were very similar but the subtle differences made the Eastern one more appealing, such as the idea that it was similar in design to the ones his samurai ancestors undoubtedly carried.Rowen had to grin at that thought.He'd already gone to practice out in the park, in an area usually devoid of passerbys.It was a good thing too.As a first time user, his aim was something to be desired.Thankfully, he had picked bright fletching colors so he hadn't lost too many.He tired to take the time to practice once he got back from school and his improved aim reflected the extra work.His fingers plucked at the line, testing the tautness of the string before he finally sighed and put the bow down._Well, I've got other things to do._

He eased into his chair and swung toward his computer, flipping the switch as he did so.As the screen went into its usual start-up routine, the mysteries of the night before began to again invade his mind.Rowen pushed them away in annoyance.He still had that project to do for Japanese History and he didn't feel in quite the right mood to deal with the other.Still trying to forget, Rowen pulled out a sheet of handwritten notes that he'd already compiled._Let's see.Hashiba is the alternate name taken by Hideyoshi Toyokimi.Hideyoshi Toyokimi was the loyal retainer to Nobunaga Oda, who finally took power from the failing Ashikaga shogunate.Hideyoshi just continued his work but the Tokugawa finally ousted him.That would be around the sixteenth century.The descendents of Hideyoshi changed their names to Hasiba in an attempt to escape the purge of Ieyasu Tokugawa._It made sense but Rowen knew that something was wrong here._If the records are correct, the name changing didn't help and the Hashibas were wiped out anyway.But some of them must have escaped the purge or I wouldn't be here._He opened a program and ran through the necessary functions that would link it up to the library system, allowing him access to the material in the database.The screen blinked at him and Rowen groaned.The connection between the two systems was rather slow and it looked as if the library system was crowded today._There has to be a better way to do this._

Unwilling to wait for the computer to slowly retrieve the information he wanted, Rowen disconnected it from the library database and instead called up the computer framework.He tapped his finger on his desk as he thought hard.This was something he could work through, unlike the events in the forest or the incompressibility of his dream.Midnight blue eyes lighted with a thought and Rowen quickly punched in a host of complicated equations.The computer responded by running through the applications then with a blinking 'okay.'_There, that ought to improve the connection._He grinned and exited the framework and reconnected.It took a mere few seconds to establish connection and he was in._All right._Rowen rubbed his hands together and called up a second program, one had made to quickly sort through the library database.Sometimes it was advantageous to have an IQ like his.Menus began to pop up on his screen and Rowen selected the results that were relevant to his search.Text appeared and Rowen bent to scribble the information down._Hmmm.How interesting.One of the Hashiba clan by the name of Naatoki Yamanouichi murdered most of the clan about 400 years ago.He only spared one family.So it wasn't the Tokugawa that wiped out the Hashibas?_Rowen thought about that for a moment then noticed a little subscript.He scanned down to the bottom of the page._One account says the man denounced his name and birthright and said he was now 'Sekhmet Naaza' in the name of Naga the Snake God._Rowen's brow furrowed in thought.It sounded like something he should know but he couldn't place it.The screen began to blink and the windows he had been reading disappeared.Rowen groaned, figuring some virus had gotten to his computer and through the connection.He ran some quick recovery programs and got the search results back only now it was in a computer encrypted code.He leaned closer to try and decipher it but found he couldn't make heads or tails of it.He punched in some back-up commands and managed to get it back to Japanese text but the words didn't make any sense to him.The slamming of a door and a loud greeting startled him from his thoughts.

"TOUMA-KUN!YOUR MOTHER'S HERE!"

Rowen blinked as the words registered in his brain.His mouth went wide.His _mother _was here?At first Rowen thought that maybe he was hearing things but when the voice cut across the silence a second time, there was no doubt in his mind that it was her.She refused to call him by his adopted English name and insisted on using his original Japanese name.He belatedly remembered that his father, in order to keep things cool between them, had given her an extra key to the apartment so she could drop by whenever she wanted.She rarely did, her work as a journalist had her traveling across the world and left little leisure time to herself.That had been one of the arguments that had eventually broken the two of them up.

Rowen slowly rose from his chair and entered the living room.The sight that greeted him pushed the rest of the doubt from his mind.His mother stood in a very snappy red dress suit.She had a black belt around her waist and black pumps to match.She wore bright red lipstick and her dark brown eyes twinkled as she regarded her son.

"TOUMA-KUN!IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she shouted with gusto and threw her arms around him to wrap him in a tight hug.

Rowen could do nothing for a moment then returned the hug."Shhh mother," he said into her dark brown hair."You don't have to shout you know."

"Very well Touma," she released him from the hug and smiled at him."But it's just been such a long time since I last saw you."Her eyes roved all over him."And you've grown up quite nice too."

"Uhh, yes . . ," Rowen blushed a deep pink.His mother did that to him a lot.She treated him like a close friend rather than a son, which was why she used the –kun extension, something mothers would never call their children.That was due to one of two things:one being his IQ put him with the intellectual capacity of a 35 year old, causing her to treat him as if he were that age; and the second being that she was quite young at 32 years and prone to the "young girl influences."

Karen Kumike laughed at her son's expression."Don't be so downcast," she chastened."Now, what have you been up to?"

Rowen got over his disbelief enough to force some words past his frozen tongue."Nothing much.Just doing some research for a project."

"Really?Why don't you show me?Maybe I can help you," her smile was overwhelming.

Rowen shook out the cobwebs in his brain and managed to put on a smile.He rather doubted his mother could decipher the words on his screen.On the other hand, she might be familiar with the Hashiba history so he obediently showed her to his room.Times like these were rare and Rowen tried to make the most of his mother's company since it never lasted very long.

Karen didn't bother to comment on the state of his room._They say a clean room is the sign of a disturbed mind_, she grinned to herself.Obviously her son was doing quite fine.He showed her the blinking computer screen and Karen bent forward to read the small text.She frowned in concentration then realized that it was a form of ancient Japanese text.She once had to research this herself and thus was familiar with the some of the words.She scanned the text while Rowen watched silently beside her.

"Well I can't tell you much.The only thing that looks remotely familiar to me is this right here."She pointed to a string of characters on the screen."It says 'Ama no hachidate.'It's on the outskirts of Tokyo and used to be Hideyoshi Toyokimi's old palace headquarters.The Tokugawa burned it down when he was defeated."

Rowen started at her words."An ancient ruins?" he asked with disbelief."Are you sure?"

Karen smiled up at her son."Of course! I had to do an article on it once."

Rowen's mouth made a big "Oh" and Karen straightened and tosseled the bright blue hair.It had taken her a while to get used to the idea that her son had blue hair but had come to grips with it eventually.As a lively, individualistic person herself, she understood her son's need to be "different."She glanced suddenly at her watch and her expression became one of disappointment._It's already time to go?_Rowen noticed her grimace and gave her a curious look.

"Sorry Touma-kun," she sighed, "I've got a plane to catch in two hours.I'm doing an article in Los Angeles and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Los Angeles?" Rowen stared at her.

"Yes, I came by just to say goodbye."Karen gave Rowen a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek and faced."I promise to write and give you a call every once in a while.Say goodbye to Genichirou for me all right?"

"I will mother," Rowen said softly, "You take care of yourself too."

Karen smiled then quickly headed out of the apartment.But even after the door slammed, Rowen could still hear her farewell.

"GOODBYE TOUMA-KUN!TAKE CARE!"

Rowen shook his head at his mother's antics._'Ama no hashidate.'_Rowen perked up at the thought.What had his mother said?The palace ruins of Hideyoshi Toyokimi?What better way to research his ancestry than by visiting the place itself?A grin spread across his face that chased away the sadness of his mother' departure.He glanced out the window.Only a few hours had passed since he had woken up that morning and the day was only beginning to shift into late afternoon.There was still plenty of daylight left if he wanted to go today._Why not?_Rowen thought to himself, _It's not like I've got anything planned and father probably won't be home all day._His mind made up, Rowen headed back to his room, scooping his notes, papers, and a few pencils into his dark blue knapsack before heading out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A gentle afternoon breeze swept through the little valley, ruffling the grass stalks and bringing with it the sweet scent of flowers in bloom.The hills rippled like a sea of green, its smoothness marred only by the numerous rock outcroppings that dotted the area.A few stray clouds passed in the sapphire sky, throwing their shadows over the landscape.The breeze seemed to moan as it whipped among the treetops.High above, the remains of a once noble castle perched precariously on a rocky cliff.Dust and dirt swirled with the wind as it danced among the ancient pillars and fallen beams. A narrow dirt trail wound up the cliff's side.It was well-traveled and complete with railings and other handholds.Rowen stopped for a moment to admire the sight then headed up the trail to the ruins.The place was deserted today, though there were normally many tourists that came through the area daily.He shrugged dismissively, not thinking much about it when the ruins came into sight and all other thoughts were chased from his head.

The first thing that came to Rowen's eyes was the massive gate that had once guarded the way into the fortress.The stone arch was blackened and overgrown with vines but still retained some of its original splendor.Beyond it, stones that had once been part of the foundation littered the area in a haphazard fashion. Remains of wooden beams were strewn about and played host to numerous ferns, lichen, and flowers.In the center lay a structural outline of an old feudal palace.Its beams had collapsed on each other and were overgrown with vegetation but it wasn't hard to guess what it might have looked like.Rowen imagined a great white palace with a gray tiled roof.It would have been arranged in seven stories, with certain parts jutting out at various angles.The beams would have reached a pinnacle high above the treetops and anyone from the top story would have been able to see the entire valley spread out before them like a patchwork quilt.He picked his way carefully among the debris, occasionally running his hand along one of the fallen stones.The plateau the palace rested on was larger than if had looked from below.But then it would have to be to accommodate such a massive structure.Rowen was in awe.Histories of ages past were locked within the stones.How much activity, how much battle had these walls seen?

On the opposite side, battlements that had stood the test of time and against the elements rose from the sea of trees.The stones were blackened from a fire long past and streaked with vines and other vegetation.Even so, Rowen could point out the exact places below and inside its sheltered walls where the samurai must have practiced their arts and archers took aim at targets.He guessed the stables would not have been far from there, nor the all-important armory.By now, Rowen had lost all sense of time and place.He was replaying the ancient battle in his mind, when Hideyoshi Toyokimi would have come riding in triumphant from a battle well fought.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had wandered so close to the cliff's edge.His foot slipped on the gravel and Rowen was jerked forcefully from his musings.He only then realized what a perilous situation he was in and he flailed around for something to grab onto.His feet scrambled for purchase but the rock was crumbly and broke apart in chunks.An expression of panic crossed his face as he grabbed at anything he could get his hands on.He slipped farther down but managed to snag a hanging root.For a moment he was safe and he spent it breathing hard while his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest._Close.Too close._He didn't dare look down, not wanting to see how far he was from the ground.Instead, he cast his eyes skyward.He'd fallen about three meters from the cliff's edge.Adrenalin pounded in his ears and his hand began to tremble but he forced himself to calm down.He reached out a foot gingerly to dig into the rock, hoping to find a foot hole.Careful to keep most of his weight off the root, which threatened to give way at any moment, Rowen pushed downward on his outstretched foot.When it did not slip, he allowed himself to breathe a temporary sigh of relief.He slowly swung his left foot upward and found a nook to place it in.Once that had been tested and he was sure he wasn't going to fall, Rowen used his free hand to grab a piece of rocky outcropping.When that too did not break in his hands, he carefully let go of the root and immediately transferred his hand to the same outcropping.Sweat ran down his face in streams as his mind assessed how perilous his situation was.He forced himself into a semblance of calm and began a slow, excruciating climb back up the cliffside.Loose gravel dislodged and fell down to the valley below as his feet dug into the little pockets between the rock face.Rowen very nearly slipped again, but his foot caught the nook and stopped his fall.He closed his eyes as he clung there, then reopened them again when he had a shaky control on his fear.The edge was only half a meter above him._Almost there . . ._Rowen reached out a hand to grab at the rock that jutted from the edge, allowing relief to enter his mind . . .

Too soon.Almost immediately after shifting his weight to pull himself up, the rock dislodged.Rowen fell backwards, his feet having lost footing with the change of the weight.

"Ahhhhh!"Rowen screamed as he fell, his back turned toward the ground.The air whistled past his ears, taking with it his screams of horror.The world became a blur and the cliff's edge, one he had been so close to was rapidly getting smaller.There was nothing that could be done.Rowen closed his midnight eyes and braced himself.If the impact alone didn't kill him, then the pain of breaking every bone in his body surely would.Either way he was dead.As he spent the last few nanoseconds of his life reflecting on his friends, family, and all the things he could have done with his life, something flared in his pocket.The wind that had been whistling past him suddenly shifted direction.Rowen felt himself slowing down until his fall was halted completely._What?_He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw.

The wind was no longer flowing parallel to him, but rather perpendicular.Not only was it cushioning him, it was actually _preventing_ him from falling.He was hovering in midair._Like my dream . . ._He looked down on himself and gasped.Even more disturbing than the fact that his guts weren't splattered on the ground was the fact that he was glowing a deep blue.Its intensity frightened him, and he was forcefully reminded of the way his four friends had been glowing that night._Is this how the others saw me?_His mind didn't know the answer, but then Rowen wasn't exactly able to think straight at the moment.He felt something vibrating violently in his pocket and reached a hand in to pull out his little dark blue orb that was pulsating brightly.His mind vaguely recognized the color pulsating from the orb to be the same color his aura, for it couldn't be anything else, was glowing.Rowen's mind no sooner registered that fact when his eyes picked up the kanji that was now glowing brighter even than the blue glow._Life._The word whispered in the air and, before Rowen's astonished eyes, the orb rose of its own accord from his palm.

It was not sunlight that reflected off its surface, but rather it was light synthesized from its very own depths.Rowen stared at it wide-eyed, as his mind began to slowly recall the other occurrences that matched this, if not to the same degree._All those times I thought it was glowing. . . It wasn't the sun or my imagination?_Rowen blinked.This couldn't be happening, it wasn't logical._Then maybe I'm near dead and getting delirious.Maybe this always happens to people about to die . . ._But it wasn't Rowen's imagination playing tricks on him and the orb proved it in more ways than one._Life.Rowen of Strata.Warrior of Life._Its light intensified and a solid, dark blue beam shot from its swirling center, connecting with his forehead.Rowen gasped as the beam connected him to the infinite energy of the orb itself.The light hurt his eyes and he closed them to protect them from the brilliance that was consuming his being.He was simultaneously freezing and burning at the same time.Then the sensations faded as one overrode them all.It was a warm feeling that seemed to spread outward from his forehead.

"Inochi – Life," Rowen said, the words sliding out easily even through his constricted throat.

Abruptly the kanji that had planted itself on his forehead flared and the wind responded to his call, tightening about Rowen's suspended form.The air currents danced in a flurry and seemed to enter into his body.Rowen let loose another gasp as the feelings rolled over him.He was becoming lighter and more transparent, almost as insubstantial as the air itself.No, he wasn't becoming _like_ the air, he _was_ the air.His being encompassed the entire globe and Rowen saw without really seeing the multitudes of people going about their daily lives.They breathed in the air because the air gave them life.But he was more than just the air of the atmosphere and the wind currents and the clouds.He stretched past the highest cloud into the very space itself.The deep blackness was different, but it was from it that the planets and the stars spun, thus beginning life's cycle.He knew now the connection between his name and the kanji.He had destiny over the air and the air breathed life into every star, every planet, every living thing.And he accepted it as a part of himself.His aura glowed brighter as he came to that conclusion and the wind coalesced into a suit of dark blue and white metal.

Rowen opened his eyes cautiously, mindful of the brilliance that had caused him to close them in the first place. The glow was no longer there but the metal suit remained snug against his body.Rowen stared at himself and the metal that encased him.It was warm and oddly comforting though he had no idea why he had that particular thought.He poked at the metal with his metal-encased fingers, awed at what his eyes were seeing.The wind continued to swirl protectively around him and Rowen found that he could feel them if he just concentrated on them.Without meaning too, he sent out a thought and wind shifted, bringing him slowly down to the ground.He landed lightly on the dirt below, a few grains blowing in the wind that surrounded him.Suddenly remembering his orb, Rowen looked up and found it still suspended unnaturally, floating nearly at eye-level.He held out his hand and it gently fell back into his palm, winking as it did so.His touch seemed to have activated something as the metal that encased him glowed and returned to the dark blue aura.The blue glimmered then retreated back into the orb.The little orb gave one last shine before becoming quiet.Rowen lifted it and stared at it hard.If he hadn't know better, he would have thought that nothing was amiss.The orb looked as it always looked, albeit glowing a pale dark blue, but still decidedly normal.Rowen turned it in the light, examining it from all side but other than the impression of stars and the swirling kanji, everything was the same.Rowen frowned.He had a hard time believing that anything happened but couldn't deny that it did.A little lightheaded from his experience, Rowen shoved the orb into his pocket and headed back toward home that sounded amazingly wonderful right now as the last rays of the afternoon disappeared below the horizon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Rowen staggered back into the little apartment, his father was already there.Genchirou had come home early from the lab, sorry that he hadn't been home for the past few days and determined to make it up to his son.But his son hadn't been home when he'd arrived in the late afternoon.Disappointed but not particularly worried, he's settled himself on the sofa when an extremely battered Rowen fumbled with the key and let himself in.Genchirou was on his feet and at his son's side in a flash.

"Rowen, what happened?"Genchirou's voice registered concern.Rowen's clothes were clearly dirt stained and he was carrying himself as if he were in a daze.

"Had . . . a . . . little accident," Rowen said slowly, carefully putting out each word.His midnight eyes were blinking furiously though the voice and image finally registered in the fog of his mind and he smiled."Dad . . . You're home."

"Yes, I'm home," Genchirou replied as he half-supported Rowen, "I got back from the lab early.I just finished my project so I'll be home for the next three days, maybe more," he added as he eyed Rowen's condition."Are you all right?Any broken bones?"

"No . . ," and his voice sounded distant, "Just bed I think."

Genchirou nodded and helped Rowen to his room.Once there, Rowen was able to snuggle into the sheets and settled himself comfortably among the blankets.Genchirou stood awkwardly by his side.

"Do you need anything?Water?Food?"His voice wavered as he thought with horror at Rowen's detachment.

"No," the voice answered sleepily.Rowen turned over on his side and Genchirou waited a few minutes more in the silence before turning toward the door, unsure of what he should be doing.He was never home so he knew very little about what went on in Rowen's life or how to deal with problems like these.As his mind despaired for something to do, he again heard Rowen's voice.

"Mother dropped by earlier.She's gone to Los Angeles but she said to give you her greetings and she's sorry she missed you."

"Karen . . ," Genchirou trailed off.He was sorry things hadn't worked between the two of them, especially for the sake of Rowen.But the age difference had been too much.Genchirou had kept treating her more like his daughter than his wife, putting all sorts of restrictions on her.Karen in turn had been too ambitious, wanting a job that would take her far from her family for most of the year.Still he missed her young vivacity.His beard trembled and his eyes filled with tears.

"She misses you too," Rowen put in, although it didn't seem like he realized he was speaking.

Genchirou bowed his head in shame, knowing that there was one that suffered from the loneliness far more than he."I'm sorry Rowen.I promise to be there for you more in the future.Perhaps if you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll take you to the archery range?"

"Great . . ," the sleepy voice trailed off and when Genchirou turned to look, Rowen was already asleep.

He nodded to himself and tip-toed silently out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.Yes, he would make it up to Rowen, and high time too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowen no longer had dreams of flying or of him as a little child.It was something altogether different.Not frightening but rather oddly peaceful.It calmed the turmoil in his mind and he gratefully embraced the source.The image he saw was of a dark blue armor.Samurai armor to be exact.It had a helmet that met at point and had two golden horns protruding from it.It carried a collapsible golden bow on its back and silver quiver from which an endless supply of arrows could be sprung.Its faceless mask stared deeply into his soul but wisely did not come near it, not until he was ready, until he stopped running.But Rowen wasn't running, not now, but he still hadn't come to grips with what he'd seen and experienced.That would come later but slowly, at his own pace.The armor was not about to rush things, but hovered nearby, as if guarding his sleep.Rowen frowned then turned over in his covers.In his pocket, a dark blue orb shined brightly into the darkness.The dark blue light flared and was answered by four others:orange, light blue, green, and red.The mystical intercourse took place while the world slept.Their invisible rays linked in a chain that would never be broken.It formed silent words in the air._Rowen of Strata.Warrior of Life._At last the circle was complete.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	13. Eye of the Beholder

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 12 – Eye of the Beholder

Kento paced down the tiled school hallway through the throng of students.His eyes darted all around the area, almost expecting things to be different and surprised when it wasn't.His brown eyes blinked.Ever since he'd come home from the mountains he'd felt, _different_.He didn't know what it was, or what it had to do with the strange events of the weekend.A student elbowed him and Kento turned to give him a glare.It was another Freshman.He took one look into Kento's eyes and turned pale before he quickly backed away.Kento frowned._Why did he run like that?_Hoping that the weekend had just been one weird dream, Kento made it to his locker, careful not to make eye contact with anyone else.He took out his necessary books and turned to wait in his usual spot by the water fountain for Cye.

When he spotted the familiar brown head, he was suddenly apprehensive.He kept seeing things that he shouldn't have been seeing, like the blue aura around Cye . . . Kento shook his head._Get a grip on yourself!_He told himself sternly._Nothing happened this weekend._He tried to put on a broad smile.

"Hey Cye!" he said with false cheerfulness.

"Hey Kento," was the answer but his voice sounded distant.His complexion was pale and he kept holding a hand to his head as if feeling for a fever.The zip was gone from his step and he looked distracted as he glanced up and down the hallway.

"Yo, what's up man?You sick or something?"

"I'm not quite sure," Cye responded softly."I got the chills on Saturday and was in bed all day yesterday."

Kento backed away in mock horror."Well don't give it to me!Can't afford to get sick y'know?"

But Cye didn't rise to the jibe.He only shrugged diffidently and looked up at his friend, his face troubled.

"Kento," he began hesitantly, "Did . . . did anything happen this weekend?"

Kento was taken aback by the question.He gazed at his childhood friend, wondering how he could formulate an answer.Should he lie or tell the truth?Even if the truth was too unbelievable?His eyes wandered but were inevitably drawn back to Cye's anxious face and his sea blue eyes . . .

Kento felt a change take over him as he stared into his friend's eyes.There was something different in those eyes, a depth he hadn't noticed before.He could see the ocean in those eyes.A long expanse of azure liquid that stretched for miles.Kento felt suddenly cold, as if he'd been dumped into the water.He staggered backwards, thinking with horror that he was going to drown.His lungs heaved for air and his arms flailed for the wall to lean on to keep himself from falling over.

Cye's expression was no better.His eyes went wide as Kento's brown eyes bored into him, bringing with it the sensations of tall craggy mountains and an expanse of dirt and sand right down into the center of the earth.He looked around wildly, feeling suddenly claustrophobic, as it seemed the walls of rock were closing in on him.He backed up to the wall opposite of Kento and closed his eyes, hoping to get a hold of reality that had become a precious commodity lately.For several tense seconds, Cye could do nothing except force himself to take one shaky breath after another, only half aware that of the students that were passing by in the hall, oblivious to the two terrified boys.The world stopped spinning and he cautiously opened a sea blue eye.Kento was shaking his head, the ash strands falling over his yellow headband.He looked unnaturally pale and shivered slightly with a cold.Cye himself felt slightly warm and knew without seeing that he flushed a slight pink.

"Cye . . ."Kento regarded his friend with a kind of shocked stupor.There were no words he could use to describe the experience that had just occurred, but it didn't look as if Cye wanted to discuss it.He gave Kento a wild-eyed look.The bell rang and Cye didn't linger a moment longer.He grabbed his fallen knapsack and took off down the hall without a why or a wherefore to his dazed companion.Cye only knew that he had to put as much distance as he could between himself and Kento.

Kento watched his terrified departure, knowing exactly why he'd done it because he felt like doing it himself.The two of them had had their fights in the past but never to the extent that they never wanted to see each other.But that's exactly what he felt like doing.Though he was still reeling from the sensation of almost being drowned, the world was rapidly returning to normal, or as normal as they could be under the circumstances.Absently, Kento picked up his knapsack and headed to class as the warning bell sounded.His mind was shot although he could no longer deny that something had indeed happened this weekend, something he'd been trying to deny since the day started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo tried in vain to pay attention to the lecture in class.He concentrated as hard as he could on the words Sensei Benjiro was writing on the board but his thoughts kept returning to the peculiar events of the weekend.He wondered briefly if he was still feeling the effects of the fever that had him bedridden for the remainder of the weekend but knew in his heart that it wasn't the reason.His blue eyes strayed to the seat next to him where Rowen was dutifully bent over his desk, writing in his notebook.A casual passerby would not have noticed anything out of the ordinary but Ryo had known Rowen longer than any of the others and could pick out the subtle clues that clearly said something was wrong.Rowen's usually precise penmanship was messy as his hand trembled slightly.He kept looking up and glanced nervously around the room before forcing himself to get back to his notes.His free hand reached up to push back the offending blue strands but his actions were jittery.Ryo was puzzled by this behavior but for some reason it didn't seem all that out of place.He felt as if he knew exactly what was disturbing Rowen, and that thought wasn't comforting.For a moment, he thought he could see a faint dark blue aura . . . Ryo blinked rapidly and concentrated on the lecture.Colors and auras brought to mind the strange weekend that he wasn't eager to remember.He was no longer sure what was real or what wasn't, only that he had to somehow get through the day.

The bell rang and Ryo gathered his notebook with relief.Their project had been moved and would instead be presented next week rather than this week.That worked perfectly since Ryo didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment.Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo noticed Rowen hurriedly stuffing his notes back in his bag.He was about to beat a hasty retreat when Ryo grabbed his arm.

"Ryo?" the voice sounded faint, reminding Ryo of how Rowen had acted the first time they met.

"Yeah," and Ryo decided to pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary, "I was wondering what's wrong.You've been skittish all class."

Rowen purposely avoided looking at Ryo and instead concentrated on the floor.A red aura kept greeting Rowen's eyes and although it was less intense than it had been on the night of the forest, he was still disturbed immensely by it.He answered Ryo's question as best he could without revealing too much and trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

"Well I had a little accident over the weekend and I'm not really myself right now."That was technically the truth but he was loath to speak of just _what_ that "accident" was.Fortunately, Ryo seemed to accept that as an explanation of sorts and nodded, unwilling to push the issue.He knew Rowen wasn't telling the entire truth but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Yeah," he said instead, "I had a fever all this weekend.It just broke last night."

_So that explains why he doesn't look any better than me.But he's not telling the whole truth either._Rowen looked up and found his midnight eyes locked with Ryo's blue ones.He tried to turn away and found to his shock that he couldn't.His mind wandered back to the day six weeks ago when he'd first run into Ryo.That time when he looked into his eyes he couldn't turn away either.He had gotten the strange recognition feelings then, but hadn't paid it a second thought.But now it wasn't the feeling of recognition but something else entirely.

Rowen was plunged into a bath of fire.Bright flames were dancing in Ryo's irises and they overwhelmed his senses.He could feel the room around him growing hotter by the second.His shirt was too hot and he began to fan himself.His arms felt as if they had burns all over the skin.Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as his body responded to the sensation of intense heat.

Standing opposite him, Ryo didn't look any better.Rowen saw his blue eyes grow wide and his stumble as he staggered backwards, his gaze still locked. Rowen's eyes had turned into a sea of space that stretched farther than the eye could see.The expanse went on forever without shape or depth.Stars twinkled like myriad jewels and the wind swirled, making Ryo shiver slightly.He lost all sense of time and place as he felt himself soaring in those eyes.Ryo leaned gratefully against the wall, as he could no longer balance on his own.Gravity seemed to have left him and he felt disoriented.But even though he was lost to another place, he could still see Rowen staring at him, his face flushed as if he had sunburn.

Then as abruptly it had started, the spell broke and the two boys tore their gazes away from each other.Rowen closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the fire that he still saw, even as an afterimage.He still felt hot and he knew without having to feel his forehead that he was burning up, but not with a normal fever.He cocked an eye open when he felt the feelings begin to fade although he avoided looking into Ryo's eyes and instead used his peripheral vision.Ryo was clutching the wall in an almost death-like grip.It looked almost as if he let go, he'd fall into a bottomless pit.He was looking at the ground as well, and his voice was bewildered.

"Rowen, where am I?"

Rowen blinked at did a double-take, wondering if he'd heard Ryo correctly."In the school hallway," he said, his voice full of concern and thinking that perhaps the experience had caused Ryo to have a mental breakdown.

But Ryo's mind was made of sterner stuff than that and as the feelings of flying and stars faded, sense and reality returned to him.The hallway had cleared of students as they headed off to their next class.Realization dawned on him as the warning bell rang and released them of the two of their daze.

"Uh, Rowen, gotta go.See you at lunch," Ryo said hurriedly then took off down the hall without waiting for Rowen's response.

Rowen watched Ryo's hasty retreat, his mind at a lost to figure out what had just occurred.He reached up a hand to mop the sweat that soaked his sweatband and pushed back a few loose blue strands.It defied all logic, but somehow Rowen doubted that logic was involved at all.That thought held him occupied as he made his way to his next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage weaved in and among the students on his way to the cafeteria.The feelings of difference he'd felt over the weekend were unnerving him.The thing he couldn't quite understand were the extraordinary events that happened over the weekend._First the forest incident and then the light in the basement._Not to mention the strange dreams he'd been having lately._They're all connected somehow but I'll be damned if I know what it is!_He'd spent a lot of time thinking that weekend.His episode with Shingo's treachery had made his parent's forget his disobedience the night before.His apparent "sick" condition had also alleviated any harsh feeling they had toward their son.But Sage knew his weakness did not come from a sickness of the body._Sage of Halo.Warrior of Wisdom._Those words were foremost in his mind.He wasn't entirely sure he knew what it meant but he could no longer deny the truth of those words.He _was_ Sage of Halo even if he wasn't sure what "Halo" was._Wisdom._Sage reached a hand to touch his forehead.It was smooth and cool to the touch and would have been perfectly ordinary if Sage's extended senses hadn't picked up the sense that _something_ was there._I wonder if I was the only one.Or did the others feel something too?_He was sure that whatever happened to him must have happened to the others as well, seeing as all their names were on the tablets.The problem was getting them to talk about it, and how to bring the subject up delicately?They were prone to deny anything unusual had occurred._The Ancient said I see more than the others._The Ancient.Something clicked in Sage's mind._How does Ryo know who the Ancient is?And why does he own a tiger?_A tiger with brown eyes that had an extremely powerful aura.

Sage stumbled into the cafeteria without really knowing how he'd gotten there, so wrapped up in his thoughts was he.For a moment, he just stared absently around him.The scene was perfectly ordinary.Students of various ages and genders chatted on topics varying from school to gossip to news of the weekend.There was nothing to suggest that something was different.But Sage could feel a storm approaching, a storm that had nothing to do with the weather.He was reminded of his dream so he quickly pulled his mind back to the task at hand._One thing at a time._He eased into the lunchline and picked up a light lunch, his stomach not up to anything heavy._I doubt I'd be able to eat anyway._He spotted his four friends who were already seated in a corner of the cafeteria.Feelings of energy were washing over him the closer he got to them.That confirmed his previous thought that something _had_ happened over the weekend.

Cye started as his approach then gave him a shaky smile when he realized it was only Sage.He scooted over to let him sit but remained silent as he turned back to his food.After a few minutes of silence, Sage knew immediately that something was up.His keen gray eyes picked up every subtle clue that something was amiss.The four of them were carefully avoiding eye contact with each other, their gazes held to their food.Rowen looked like he had sunburn and Cye was slightly flushed.Ryo looked up occasionally from his food to make sure everything was in order.Even Kento was subdued.His normally boisterous voice silent and he was playing idly with his food rather than scarffing it down as he normally did.Sage held his silence a little longer, unwilling to break the impasse.But his curiosity and need to solve this mystery got the better of him.

"Guys, I don't know what's on your minds but I think maybe we should start talking about it.This silence isn't healthy."

Four pairs of eyes started guiltily at the sound of his voice.They all looked up then quickly turned their gaze away.Only Ryo remained looking at Sage, but his eye was trained on something over Sage's shoulder.Sage stored that particular observation away for a future reference, wondering again what was amiss.Ryo was the first to answer him and although he managed to keep his voice casual, there was no denying that something was disturbing him.

"Nothing's wrong really.I guess I'm just feeling the effects of my fever last night."

"You had a fever?"

"Yeah, came down with it on Saturday.I think it was from staying out too late Friday."Ryo carefully avoided mentioning the specifics on why they had been out so late that day.

"I guess I'm just tired.I took the late train out of Hagi yesterday and got in late last night," Cye put in.His voice did sound tired, but it was tinged with something else as well.Could it be fear?

"My grandpa insisted on going to the mountains this weekend," he tried to sound irritated but it came off as more of a groan instead."He nearly got crushed by an avalanche.I didn't get much sleep last night, I keep dreaming of what would have happened if he did get hurt."Kento's voice was genuinely sober and seemed to shake most of them from their thoughts.It was entirely true but Kento was inclined to care.Anything to take their mind off the subject Sage was steering them towards.

As Cye and Ryo, grateful for the change in topics, admonished Kento for not telling them sooner, Sage's eyes strayed to Rowen.He hadn't heard a single spoken exchange nor was he paying attention to anything in particular.His gaze was trained toward the window.Thoughts were running across his eyes and he ran a hand through his blue hair as his mind contemplated on the recent events.There were many things he had wanted to ask but was too afraid to.He was aware that Sage had withdrawn from the conversation and was watching him intently.He tried his best to ignore that knowing gaze and instead concentrated on the flight of the birds through the stratosphere._Stratosphere.Rowen of Strata._Rowen ducked away from those words.The shrill bell tones rang out over the sea of students in the cafeteria and Rowen sighed gratefully.Somehow being around his friends at that moment was unsettling him.He had to get away; be alone to collect his thoughts and attempt to find some sense in all this before he declared himself insane.Ryo, Cye, and Kento departed just as hurriedly, their goodbyes brief.Rowen was about to follow suit when a pale hand caught his arm as he reached for his knapsack.

Sage's gray eyes regarded Rowen thoughtfully.Of the four, he knew that Rowen was the most like him, needing to think things out and find some sort of answer.Whatever happened that weekend was upsetting him, Sage could tell just by looking at his face; how the features were screwed up into an almost permanent grimace.

"Rowen," his voice was quiet, "What's going on?"

"That's open to interpretation," Rowen replied with a sigh.His eyes wandered, roving everywhere but refusing to land on his face.

Sage regarded his friend for a moment more then ahemed, the sound causing Rowen to look up, startled.

Midnight blue eyes locked with gray for a brief moment that stretched longer than reality permitted.Rowen saw the pale gray irises flare with a kind of inner light.Sparks were dancing.No, not sparks but forks of lightning.Rowen felt his skin prickle with the electricity, and he felt now why he insisted on avoiding eye contact with Sage.Interwoven in that electric storm were beams of pure golden sunlight streaming from the heavens.Rowen was warm, but not like he had been when he had looked in Ryo's eyes.This wasn't a burning kind of heat but rather a more soothing warmth.But both sensations didn't cease to cause disorientation.

Sage stared into eyes that had gone wide and plunged headlong into a sea of stars stretching deep into endless depths.He could feel every current of wind on his skin and its cool chill as it traveled from the mountains.Sage backed up a pace, for once unable to put to mind what he was feeling.This was a totally new kind of sensation.He felt his balance going and forced his eyes to close.He pushed deep breaths in and out of his lungs as he concentrated on the ground beneath his feet, willing himself to relax.He extended his senses back into the ground to find his center that was quickly losing its grasp on reality.When he felt that he was finally grounded, he opened his eyes,

Rowen was looking at him intently, his face still flushed from the previous encounter.For a moment, the two boys stood and regarded each other, unaware that the area had cleared of students heading off to class.

"That's what I meant by interpretation," Rowen said quietly.His voice wavered but he was determined to talk this out.Sage acted as if he knew what was going on.Perhaps he could lift the mystery that was giving him a migraine.

"So it happened earlier today," Sage pieced together what he had seen, "What did you feel?"

Rowen was taken aback by the question but decided that Sage was the one to tell._He was the only one that wasn't freaking out when we saw each other's auras._He took a deep breath and spoke very slowly.

"I felt like I was plunged into an electric storm.And then I could feel beams of warm sunlight."Rowen looked up at him, confused."You?"

"I thought I saw the entire midnight sky.It felt like I was flying and that threw off my balance.I could even feel the wind currents."Sage watched for Rowen's reaction and then saw his eyes light with a thought at the same time as his own.

"Strata is the air . . ," Rowen said almost absently.

"Halo is the light . . ," Sage answered and gasped.

"You don't suppose?" Rowen looked up at him hopefully, more eager for the fact that the puzzle would be solved than really understanding what the words meant.

"What did you feel earlier and with who?" Sage asked quickly.

"It was with Ryo this morning.I felt like I was plunged into fire.I thought I was going to get burned alive."

Sage mulled over that thought, his mind thinking back to the night in the forest."I remember him saying that he was 'Ryo of Wildfire.'And Wildfire . . ."

". . . is the fire!" Rowen finished for him excitedly.The pieces were clicking together.The picture wasn't whole yet but he had no doubt that it would be soon.

"We've got to get the others together and talk about this.Something monumental is happening to us but I don't know what it is or why."

That thought was very disturbing and for a moment fear overtook them.What was happening to them?

"I see Kento in Chem and Cye in P.E," Rowen said, thinking quickly, "Maybe we can arrange to meet after school."

"Right, I see Ryo in P.E. too.We've got to solve this."

"Agreed," Rowen answered.He'd been right about Sage and already the weight on his mind was lifting.They would solve this together.The bell sounded and they quickly parted down the hall to their classes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo walked beside Sage, trying his hand at amiable conversation but failing miserably.He knew Sage could see through his charade but he couldn't bring himself to tell him what was disturbing him.The thing was too unbelievable.Rather, Ryo contented himself with steering Sage away from that volatile ground and avoiding eye contact, not wanting another repeat performance of the one with Rowen to occur.Sage knew the reason and wisely did not push the issue although he had been trying to get Ryo to open up to him.They reached their usual spot under the tree outside the main building and settled themselves into the grass to wait for the others.

Sage was tempted to have the two of them lock eyes.It wasn't that he doubted what Rowen had told him, but rather he wanted to verify a theory he had in his mind.A theory that had to do with finding the golden light in the basement and a glowing green orb . . .He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Ryo's voice.

"You said something happened between you and Rowen?"His voice was plaintive and asking for confirmation.

"Yeah," Sage said slowly."That's what I think we should all talk about.Apparently it isn't specific to you or me or Rowen.Whatever's happening involves all of us."

"And what do you think IS happening?"

Sage closed his eyes."I don't know.But I don't think we'll know until we find all the pieces to the puzzle."

"And we're the pieces to the puzzle."Ryo leaned back against the tree trunk."I sometimes wonder if this is all a dream.It's so unreal.But somehow I know it's not and it IS for real."

Sage had no comment to that.He watched the filtered sunlight through the leaves and reflected on the sensations he'd had over the weekend and then described to him by Rowen.Footsteps caused him to look up and he saw Rowen trying to chat reassuringly to a subdued Cye and uncharacteristically quiet Kento.

"Sage," Cye was the first to speak up."Do you really know what's going on?"Like Ryo's his voice was pleading.Cye desperately wanted to understand what was going on.What little Rowen had been telling him seemed to fit with the string of recent events.The two hadn't tried to evoke the same eye locking situation but they had each reflected privately what it was bound to feel like.

"I think Rowen and I have some of the answers but that all depends on what you can tell us about your weekend," Sage answered, knowing this was treacherous ground."I don't know anything about your situation so I really can't say."

"But I do," Kento said at last."I don't get it but I guess we should talk it out."Talk was desperately needed.Kento knew something had happened but he couldn't put into words exactly what it was, nor could he make heads or tails of anything.But then he really didn't expect too.That would have to come from wiser and smarter heads than his, like Sage and Rowen."If we're going to," he continued, "You're all welcome to my family's restaurant.There's a back room where we can talk in private if that's what you're worried about."

"I was thinking of that," Rowen said with relief.But before he could put in any other comment, the sound of heavy footsteps caused him and the others to look up in alarm.

Loud snickers greeted their ears and the characteristic sneering voice caused their blood to run cold.Ryo groaned inwardly._Damn, not now!_He wasn't fated to have that prayer answered and Kotaru and his gang drew even with the five situated on the grassy hill.Ryo rose to his full height to glare at Kotaru who wasn't the least bit unnerved by the deadly glances he and the others were throwing at him.

"I knew it," his oily voice displayed his superiority, "You were too chicken to show up."As if on cue the other four boys laughed in unison following the statement.

Ryo narrowed his blue eyes dangerously."Actually that was YOU.We were there on time but it seems someone forgot of the engagement."The biting sarcasm angered the upperclassman to no end and he regarded Ryo furiously.

"Don't insult ME little freshman.Unless of course you don't plan to see the light of tomorrow."He cracked his knuckles for emphasis and his comrades snickered.

Ryo was fed up with Kotaru.He was sick of his insults, sick of his taunts, sick of him beating up all those that were too defenseless to fight back.He was aware that the others also stood around him, and that they were urging him not to fight.

"Easy," Cye whispered, "Don't let him get to you Ryo."

Sage grimaced as he thought on what was to be an almost repeat episode of the previous Friday, except that this would likely end in a fight and not a back down.

Ryo wasn't going to back down.Kotaru needed a lesson and he was the one to give it to him.He could feel something well up inside of him that urged him to take action.

"Go ahead and try it Kotaru.Only I'm not the one that's going to get hurt."There was and edge of steel in his voice that booked no argument.He meant every word he said.Kotaru scoffed at that and motioned for his friends to surround Ryo.On the corner of his vision, Ryo sensed Kento and Rowen about to rush to his defense.He waved an arm that said clearly, 'Stay out of this, I'll handle it myself.'But the two of them were on the verge of ignoring that command when Sage held them both back.He could feel something change, something in Ryo's aura was shifting and his energy began to rise slightly.Sage blinked at that knowledge.Cye was regarding Ryo curiously as well.He didn't know exactly what was going on, only that _something_ was happening and that whatever happened to Ryo over his weekend was about to be put into action.

Ryo slipped into a defensive stance and waited for Kotaru to make his move.His senses seemed to be enhanced as he picked up every detail of what was happening around him.He was aware of every movement that Kotaru and his gang made and knew exactly when that move was going to come into play.Ryo let one of them come straight at him before swerving out of the way, jabbing his elbow into the upperclassman as he did so.The first collapsed on the ground, clutching his chest as he tried to get his breath back.A second charged from the right and Ryo ducked, sweeping his leg under him as he did so in a move that was so like the first one nearly three weeks ago when Ryo had gotten into his first fight.But the difference here was that Ryo felt no fear whatsoever.Every move was calculated carefully even beside the adrenalin pounding in his ears.Ryo leaped out of the way of two others that had come charging at him and the two narrowly missed running into each other.The third had returned for a hit but Ryo lashed out and hit him square in his pride and joy.The boy went down as the excruciating pain began to tell in his eyes.The fourth was angered senseless by what had happened to his comrades and threw a punch aimed at Ryo's head.Ryo stood unperturbed and with lightning reflexes grabbed the fist just inches from his head and wrenched it downward.The fourth boy let out a pain of agony as pain spread from his shoulder down to where Ryo was twisting his wrist.He let go and watched him back away, suddenly submissive.The other three were on the ground still,roaning and trying to bite back cries of pain.Ryo watched them coolly and then turned his gaze onto Kotaru who was looking at him in astonishment.

"Are we done yet or does this have to go farther?"Ryo's voice was calm but still edged in steel.He didn't feel tired at all but rather strangely disappointed.He had beaten the four too easily.He'd expected them to put up more of a fight.Ryo felt the energy rise as he moved and he accepted it for what it was.A small part of his mind went back to the day in the midst of the forest fire and the events that had seen red energy coursing into him through his little kanji ball and he understood.He gathered himself for this final onslaught, his mind devoid of anything except what was taking place right here and now.

Kotaru stared at his downed friends who looked at Ryo with varying degrees of awe and fear.He was upset but he wasn't about to let this freshman off lightly for what he had done to his friends and though he was unnerved by the gaze Ryo was giving him, let another retort escape his lips to answer Ryo's challenge."You are going to pay for that you freshman punk!"

Sage and the others watched the fight with surprise.Ryo fought as if it were nothing.Kento frowned when he remembered the day he had first met Ryo, being pummeled by the same gang he was handily beating here.Rowen stopped cold and had to think hard as he tried to grasp what he was seeing.Cye's eyes followed Ryo's every move, feeling the almost imperceptible change that had taken place around him.Sage watched with his "othersight" as Ryo's aura began to pulse brighter and brighter as he faced Kotaru.He was fairly certain that Ryo had no idea what was going on, but yet he was somehow drawing energy to himself.And that energy nearly doubled his speed and strength.The thought was a novelty.Even he, Sage, who was used seeing the energy lines, only sensed them; he never thought to use them._Ryo of Wildfire._Sage thought hard on that name and he noticed that Rowen was doing the same as his face wrinkled in speculation.

Ryo was fast, faster than anything Kotaru could throw at him.It didn't take more than a few moments for this contest to be over as well.Ryo easily sidestepped Kotaru's first punch and kneed him in the stomach.Kotaru fell back but refused to count himself out this early in the game and instead darted out a leg to sweep Ryo off his feet.Ryo agilely avoided that and brought his right foot around to knock Kotaru in the side.Kotaru avoided the bulk of the blow but the remainder still left him reeling.Now thoroughly pissed he charged straight at Ryo determined to use his bulk to knock the lighter Ryo off his feet.Ryo took the blow but instead of collapsing as Kotaru anticipated, he used the momentum of the charge to hurl him away into the tree.Ryo's friends quickly vacated the area as Kotaru's body slammed into the tree.The force of the blow caused the entire tree to vibrate violently and leaves fell in an avalanche.Kotaru slid down with a groan then lay still.

Sage stared at Kotaru, then at Ryo, and rushed over to Kotaru's side.He quickly checked his wrist and was reassured by a heartbeat.His chest rose and fell evenly and Sage sighed with relief.Kotaru was just unconscious.He swiveled his head to regard Ryo with astonishment, as did Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Kotaru's four friends.Ryo didn't meet any of their gazes but stared aghast at the unconscious Kotaru.The calm evaporated and Ryo only then realized what he'd done.He stared at his hands and was it his imagination or were they glowing a faint red?He saw the others looking at him, suddenly fearful.Ryo didn't dwell on it, as he was just as fearful of himself.He didn't waste a moment more and promptly grabbed his knapsack and ran.

Rowen saw Ryo's panicked expression and his hasty departure and tried to halt both with a cry, "Ryo!Wait!"Too late.Ryo was already gone off and running.

Cye stared at Ryo's retreating back, part fearful and part understanding of what had happened to him during the fight.But his forceful leaving brought something else to mind; something else that was far more important to him.

"Oh my God I have a swim meet!"Cye cried out.The same one he'd be swimming the endurance race he'd been told about three weeks ago.Every other thought flew out the window as Cye grabbed his knapsack and dashed off toward the pool, throwing only the hastiest of goodbyes over his shoulder.Sage, Rowen, and Kento watched him depart; leaving now only the three of them to deal with the mess Ryo had left behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye hit the lockers just as Coach Mizuno was beginning his pre-meet pep talk.He and the rest of the team looked up at his approach and Cye could hear Masaru snickering loudly in the background.

"Mouri, you're late.Where have you been?"His voice wasn't cold but rather tinged with concern.Cye was _never_ late for a meet.Any delay that would have made him late must have been monumental, especially for today.Coach Mizuno knew the amount of work that Cye had put in going into this meet.The thought that this was due to carelessness didn't even cross his mind as he regarded one of his star members.

"No excuse," Cye said simply, his gaze trained on the floor.He wasn't about to let Coach Mizuno know the real reason.He kept his head bowed as he inwardly berated himself for forgetting.How could he have forgotten?Granted a lot had been on his mind since the weekend but that was still not an acceptable excuse.There was guilt too, guilt for not staying to help Kento, Sage, and Rowen with Kotaru or going to reassure Ryo that it hadn't been his fault.

Coach Mizuno sighed.He had known Cye long enough to know that there was something more he wasn't telling.On the other hand, Cye's tardiness was going to need disciplinary action.Normally that would have been to sit out the meet but Coach Mizuno needed Cye right now.

"Mouri, suit up and get ready for your race.You missed warm-up so I suggest you stretch as well as possible."

Cye nodded.It was bad form to be this late and warm-ups were an important part of the pre-swim routine.He left for the changing rooms and quickly suited up while Coach Mizuno finished his talk.Cye felt the accusing gazes on him even out of eyesight.He knew that he was being allowed to swim only because he was one of the best on the team and with Renjiro out they would need all the talent they could muster.Two more meets and they would hit postseason.Every meet counted heavily._At least that endurance one isn't until the third race.And my sprint isn't until later._

He limbered up as much as possible and went out to stand by the door to watch the first races, when a quiet voice stopped him cold.

"You realize the only reason you're swimming is cause you're such a kiss-up."Masaru edged around the corner grinning at him evilly.

"Masaru, knock it," Cye said with irritation."I didn't mean to be late."

"Sure you didn't little fishy," Masaru rolled his eyes.Then he leaned forward, a smile plastered on his face, "But because of you there's been a change in plans."He paused to let the sentence hang dramatically before continuing, "Looks like I'm swimming in the seventh sprint too.Coach really wants to win this one and guess who's gonna win it for him."

Cye looked at him with horror."You're swimming in the same race?"

Masaru laughed at his expression, "Of course little fishy."

Cye schooled his expression into one of indifference although inwardly he was groaning.But what could he say after all?It was Coach Mizuno's prerogative to change the roster if need be._It's only one race.I can handle that._He listened with only half an ear to the rest of Masaru's taunts, steeling himself for the task at hand.He always hated swimming races with Masaru.He always acted as if it was race between the two of them rather than for the school.Cye hadn't yet beaten him and Masaru always rubbed that in his face._First is the endurance race.Worry about Masaru later_, he told himself sternly.

The announcement for the third race came over the PA system and Cye sighed deeply as he took his place at the pool's edge.The whistle sounded and Cye shot into the water, easing into an easy rhythm.It had been hard adapting his style to an endurance race.A sprint required short bursts of speed.An endurance race, on the other hand, required patience and pacing.Cye had been practicing hard for this and as his strokes carried him across the length of the pool, he felt that it paid off.Most of the swimmers were even with each other.The fireworks wouldn't start until the last lap.The steady rhythm lulled Cye into a relaxed state.The water swirled and seemed to ease him along.He thought he'd be tired but found the experience almost exhilarating.Around him, some of the swimmers had dropped behind.The better ones were beginning to pick up speed for the last stretch.Cye was still swimming strongly when he hit the homestretch and his sprinter's instinct took over as he quickened his strokes.The leader was a meter ahead of him but Cye quickly made up that difference, his hand touching the wall nearly a full second in front of the other.

_I did it!_Cye grinned to himself.It had been almost too easy and he couldn't believe he'd been so worked up about it before.As he pulled himself out of the pool, he saw Coach Mizuno's smiling face and knew he had done well.And he felt strangely invigorated.The experience hadn't tired him at all._Maybe I should swim the endurance ones more often._Even Masaru's scowling face couldn't dampen Cye's spirits at the achievement.He'd brought another medal to Hana High.

Masaru wasn't happy with Cye's win, but his determination to beat him again in the next race took its toll on him.He won the race but in far worse shape than Cye had come out of his.He retained his superior air and still smirked but it was clear that he wasn't in the best shape to swim his sprint, and he would have less time to recuperate than Cye did.That didn't deter Cye any, figuring that Masaru would still try to beat him at all costs.The seventh race rolled around and Cye again took up his familiar stance at the water's edge.As luck would have it, Masaru ended up being in the next lane over.He snickered as Cye eased into his 'ready' position.

"Eat my wake little fishy."

The whistle sounded and Cye shot in the water for the second time that day.He pushed everything that had ever happened over the past few days and concentrated on him and the water.His strokes were even as he gained speed.He sensed Masaru beside him pull away and automatically put on more speed to catch him.He hit the opposite wall only a fraction of a second behind him as he rolled and pushed off the wall.Again, Cye could feel the water swirl around him, urging him to greater speeds.Cye responded to the call and Masaru poured on more speed to stay ahead of him.The two of them had quickly left the rest of the competition behind as they vied with each other for the lead position.Cye could feel a change take place within himself.At this speed, his muscles should have been burning with strain, especially after swimming the endurance race.But they remained as limber as when he had started.Soon he was abreast Masaru, then he was in front of him as swimming clear.His hand reached out and touched the wall . . . a full two seconds in front of Masaru!

For a moment, Cye could only stare at the wall and then glanced up at the board and gasped.Not only had he beat Masaru by two seconds, he had also set a new record!He looked over at Masaru who wore a stunned expression while at the same time glowering daggers at him.Cye glanced down at himself and nearly cried out loud._It can't be . . . _But it was.His hands had a pale light blue glow.He understood why he had been so fast, and still wasn't tired from the experience.He was suddenly afraid.As afraid as Ryo had looked after he had beat Kotaru and his gang almost single-handedly.

Coach Mizuno greeted Cye with a wide smile on his face.Imagine, one of Hana High's own setting a new record!He expected elation, stunned, or even a dazed look.But he wasn't prepared for the look that Cye gave him.His eyes were wild eyed and unseeing.He answered the other team members' congratulations as quickly as possible and took off for the deep recesses of the lockers.

Cye ran.It wasn't Masaru's wrath he was afraid of.He was afraid of himself._Cye of Torrent. . . _The whispered words goaded him to get away.All he wanted to do was go home.Home to his apartment where he knew he was safe from everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	14. Truth is Revealed

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 13 – Truth is Revealed

"Brrriiiinnng!"

The shrill tones of a phone ringing somewhere woke Kento from his nap.He mumbled something incoherent and turned back over on his side.He wanted to sleep.In his opinion, when something was bothering you the best way to get rid of it is to sleep on it.But when it became apparent that the annoying ring refused to be silence, Kento had no choice but to answer it.Grumbling, he heaved himself out of bed and reached for something under a mess of papers on his dresser.

"Hello," he said grumpily into the speaker.

"Kento?" the voice on the other line sounded vaguely familiar to Kento's sleep fogged brain but even so, it didn't take long for him to place it.

"Rowen?Hey what's up?"

"I just got through talking to Sage.I know we didn't really talk much after we got Kotaru to the infirmary but I really think we should.I don't know about you but I can't concentrate on anything anymore."His voice portrayed genuine worry.Rowen _was_ deeply concerned about the events of late and Kento couldn't blame him.In fact, he felt much the same way himself.What had he been trying to do for the last couple hours?

"You're right," Kento said slowly, "I don't know what's going on but something sure as hell DID happen on Friday and well . . ."Kento trailed off uncertainly.The events on Friday were a certainty but he had no idea if he was ready to reveal the incident in the mountains.He remembered the metal suit and the unnatural power running through it . . . and his mind turned inexorably away from it.

"Kento?" the voice was full of concern.

"Rowen, man I'm freaking out!What's all this about?!"

"I don't know.But I have a feeling that if we don't talk it all out it's never going to get solved."There was a pause."Are you still up to that offer you made earlier today?"

"Yeah," Kento answered shakily, forcing himself back under control."When?"

"I was hoping we could get together tonight.Do you know when Cye's meet ends?"

"Ummm," Kento's eyes wandered to the clock on his bedstand."He should be done already, want me to give 'im a ring?"

"Do that, I'll call Sage back and he said he'd contact Ryo."

"Okay, so in about an hour then?"

"Sounds about right."

"Right, see you then."

Kento replaced the receiver and drew in a long shaky breath.He was still scared as heck about the recent events but at least he knew that they'd all be together on this.He wasn't the only one that something had happened to.Once that reassuring thought entered his mind, Kento relaxed._We can work this out._Speaking of which . . .

Kento picked up the phone again and quickly dialed a number he'd known as well as his own.He waited patiently while the phone rang and then grew concerned as it lasted for longer than it should have.Kento checked the time again, wondering if he'd misread it._7:00, he should be home by now._Something was wrong.Kento hung up and dialed again but still no one picked up the phone.Now he was really worried.Cye _should_ have gotten back by now.He hung up a second time and stared at the phone.What was wrong?_Could something have happened at the swim meet?_Kento knew all about the importance of the meet and the responsibility that his coach had placed on him, not to mention the constant animosity between Cye and Masaru.His brow wrinkled in thought, Kento hurriedly phoned the school, thinking that perhaps the meet had gone longer than usual.But no one picked up there either, suggesting that the school had locked up for the night.A feeling of dread came over him.With the recent strange occurrences, there could be no telling what could happen, and Cye wasn't in the best of shape at the moment, judging by how he'd acted that day.

Kento again checked the clock to make sure he had time before grabbing his jacket from his closet and heading downstairs.He gave only the barest of excuses to his mother before grabbing the key to the van off the rack and darting out.He had to get to Cye _now_.He wasted little time as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.The tires squealed on the pavement as he hastily pulled out of the driveway.

Cye's apartment was situated in the middle of downtown Tokyo, yet it seemed to take eons to get there.Kento honked impatiently at the car in front of him then tried weaving to make the best possible time.He turned onto the correct street and looked up as he passed the familiar building, hoping to see a light or any sign of life.But Cye's window remained dark.Kento groaned and cast his mind back and forth wondering where else Cye could be.But despite the evidence to the contrary, Kento kept having this feeling that Cye really was up there.Deciding for once to trust his feelings, Kento eased into a parking on the roadside and hastened up the stairs to Cye's floor.

The door was locked but Kento had been here enough times to know where Cye kept his spare key.He rummaged around the doorframe for the hatch and pulled out the key.The door clicked open and Kento let himself in.The curtains had been pulled, making the interior so dark, that it was hard for Kento to make out anything.As he squinted into the dimness and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he heard a soft moan and a shifting on the sofa.He fumbled with the light switch on the wall and the brightness nearly blinded him.He blinked rapidly to clear it and then turned his eyes towards the main living area.

Cye was curled up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped tightly around him and his head buried beneath the cushions.He was shaking but though he wasn't sobbing, he made moaning noises from time to time.His knapsack lay haphazardly on the ground, its contents spilling over the carpet.For a moment, Kento could only stare, then when the realization hit, he came quickly to his side and shook the bundle intent on saving Cye from whatever nightmare he may be having.

"Cye!Cye!Hey man wake up!"

Cye jerked upward in surprise, the force and suddenness of the movement nearly sent Kento reeling.Cye sat up, staring wild-eyed at Kento, his eyes seeing but the image not registering in his mind.He was still afraid of what had happened earlier that day and his mind was shot from thinking about anything.

"Ke . . . nto?"Cye's dazed gaze finally recognized the person standing next to him.

"Cye, you don't look good.What's up?"Kento's voice was full of concern.Aside from the periodic shaking, Cye was also extremely pale and his sea blue eyes flicked constantly from side to side.

"Kento, you have no idea what happened today . . ." Cye's voice was broken and his demeanor was so like that of a lost soul that Kento's heart reached out for his friend immediately.Cye refused to look at him and instead turned toward the wall, head bowed with his brown hair falling over his face.Kento was at his side in an instant.For all of those times that Cye was there for him, it was time now to return the favor.He placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Cye, what's wrong?What happened today?"He asked gently, "Tell me Cye, please?"

For the longest time, there was silence.Then Cye's voice finally broke through the stillness, his words just barely audible."It was at the meet.I swam the first race, the endurance one like it was nothing.I wasn't tired at all.Then, I swam the sprint and . . ," he shuddered, "I beat Masaru, and I set a new record too."Cye's voice died as the events came rushing back to him full force and he closed his eyes in pain.

Kento, of course, was by now thoroughly confused."Wait a minute.You won both your races AND you set a new record?What's wrong with that?!You should be proud of yourself!"

"No Kento.You don't understand!"Cye jerked around to face his friend."Kento, I should have been tired.But I wasn't!After both races!And I was GLOWING!Glowing BLUE!"Cye threw himself back on the sofa, hiding his face in his hands."What's happening to me Kento?!What?!"

Kento had no words for that.He only stared with despair at his childhood friend who was on the verge to tears._'I was glowing.'_The words suddenly sunk into Kento's brain._The glow.But I remember, in the mountains, I was glowing orange._But that hadn't been the only time.There had been the incident in the forest as well.And Cye had been glowing . . . _A light blue!Cye was glowing a light blue!But if he was glowing then and I was glowing later . . . _Kento put two and two together and gasped, both in horror and in relief.Horror because Cye obviously suffered from the same shock and trauma that had tormented him the day he came back from the mountains.Relief because he wasn't the only one that was affected by these new turn of events.And if the conversation with Rowen was any judge, he and Sage were affected in some way as well.

"Cye!Cye!"Kento shook him forcefully."Hey man, you're not the only one!Remember how Ryo looked after he beat Kotaru?He looked like he'd seen a ghost too!And Rowen just called not more than half and hour ago.He was talking to Sage and they all want to meet and talk!"

"Wh . . . What?"Cye blinked at him uncomprendingly.

"Just what I said!And Cye," Kento paused then went ahead quickly, "I didn't know how to tell you, but something happened to me in the mountains this weekend too.I don't know what going on either but with the five of us on it, we're bound to come up with SOMETHING!"

Cye stared at him a moment longer then relaxed his features."Are you serious?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah!That's why I was trying to call you!"

"So you came all the way down here when I never picked up?"Terror was slowly being replaced by mystification that Kento would go through all of that for him.

"I was worried," Kento said in a softer tone."Look, I know you're always alone up here but you can always count on me.We can solve this problem together, haven't we always?"

"Yes," Cye answered, the ghost of a smile finally appearing on his lips."I believe you Kento.And if that's the case, we'd better get to back to your place quick."

"That's more like the old Cye!"Kento said with relief.He reached out a hand and helped Cye off the sofa."The faster we get back, the faster we can get this solved, and the faster I can eat!"

Cye let loose a shaky laugh at that."Ah Kento, always thinking about food."The two headed back out into the street where the twilight had overtaken the sky and the streetlamps cast a pale white glow on the pavement.

"Kento?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Kento only smiled to that and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

He grinned broadly and the two scrambled into the van.Its rumble cut through the stillness as the two friends headed back the opposite way, to find the answers they desperately sought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo looked around the table to the pensive expressions of his four friends and sighed deeply.He couldn't help experiencing a pang of guilt for leaving them earlier that afternoon to deal with the mess he left behind.Granted he hadn't exactly been thinking straight, but that really was no excuse for what he did.All he could remember was that glow . . . He was tempted to push the thought away but refrained from doing so._Kento said he nearly had to drag Cye from his apartment.So he must have experienced something similar to me._Reassuring as it was, it wasn't going to help anyone if it wasn't discussed.Ryo glanced around at his friends again.Rowen and Sage had been eager to get them together, yet now that they were here, had a sudden attack of nervousness.It hung in the air, as did the unspoken mystery, dangling like a piece of cheese before a mouse, close, but yet too far.Finally, Ryo cleared his throat.The silence had gone on for far too long, the suspense was killing him and if no one was going to take charge, then it was up to him to lead.

"Alright.Rowen, Sage, you two seem to know what's going on, or at least a little bit so spill the beans."

Rowen and Sage exchanged a look and Rowen sighed."Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but," he began slowly, "I've been having these strange dreams lately.In one, I was a watching myself as a little kid.I was running through the forest when this dark blue light engulfed everything and then I was in the clouds and this man in white robes came up and talked with my younger self.Then everything went blue again and the little kid kept calling me 'Rowen of Strata.'"Rowen paused to steel himself for the inevitable before moving on, "I didn't know what it meant until this weekend. I was visiting the palace ruins of Toyokimi when I slipped on the cliff and fell.But I didn't hit the ground, it was like the wind saved me or something.And it kept whispering 'Rowen of Strata, Warrior of Life' to me.I remember being able to feel the wind and . . ." That was as far as Rowen got, the events still disturbing him deeply.

Fortunately, Sage noticed his hesitation and picked up the tale from there."And after lunch today, I talked to Rowen.I'm not sure exactly what happened but somehow we locked eyes and I felt like I was flying on the wind currents.In fact, I could have sworn I saw a sea of stars in his eyes.Rowen told me he felt like he was electrocuted when he looked into mine."He paused to let that information sink in then continued in a softer tone."What's more, it that I had a similar dream too.Only I was watching my younger self wander around a dark alley when green light obscured everything and then me, and the child were in this cave.A white robed man was talking to my younger self and then told me that the answers I sought were not his to give."He drew a shuddering breath and went on."And Rowen isn't the only one that experienced something strange this weekend.I was in the basement Saturday night cleaning up when I saw this weird light in the corner.I know this sounds odd, but when I stepped into it, it felt like the light entered my body.Then something kept whispering 'Sage of Halo, Warrior of Wisdom' over and over.I've been trying to place it, and I think Halo is a reference to 'light', which would explain why I could feel the light that day, and why Rowen saw light in my eyes."Sage stopped there and Rowen, his composure recovered, continued with his insights.

"And 'Strata' is a reference to the upper atmosphere which links it loosely to the wind, air, and even the stars.If Sage's theory is correct, then the reason I saw the light in his eyes and he the wind in mine is that each element must have become a part of us, hence the name."Rowen shook his head."Beyond that, I don't know what else to say," he floundered for the words, "It depends if similar things happened to you guys too.I mean, all of our names were on the tablets."_There, I said it.And so help me if we can't get this solved not that it's out in the open._

For a moment, a shaky silence held sway over the group and no one dared break it as each of them digested the information Sage and Rowen had just presented.Ryo straightened in his chair and gazed back at Rowen who returned it solemnly.Under any other circumstance, this entire conversation would have been one big joke.It was so absurd.But for here and now, it was nothing less than the truth.And as he looked square at Rowen, he remembered the odd feeling that had come over him that morning when _he_ had gazed into Rowen's eyes.

"Rowen," he began slowly, "This morning after class, what did you feel after you looked at me?"Ryo wasn't' sure he wanted to hear what was about to be said, but he knew that it would confirm the nagging feeling he had about himself.

Rowen answered cautiously, "Well, I felt like I was getting burned.Like I was dumped suddenly into the heart of a fire."He raised a hand to his forehead."I can still feel it too."

Ryo licked now-dry lips as the admission matched with the other sensations he'd been feeling of late."Then it's the same," he said quietly.All heads swiveled toward him and Ryo drew in a breath and began his tale."I had a dream from my past, right after my father died.I was watching myself cry in my father's truck when red light flashed and then we were both surrounded by lava and I saw the Ancient pull out a staff and then I'm sitting in the truck with my child self and he turns and calls me 'Ryo of Wildfire.'Then, this weekend, I was up in the mountains when I encountered some poachers.I confronted them and during the scuffle, a fire got ignited.The poachers managed to get out but I got trapped by the flames.But the flames didn't burn me.I can't explain it but I think the fire got absorbed into me.And I kept hearing 'Ryo of Wildfire, Warrior of Virtue.'"Ryo switched his gaze over to Sage and then back again."What's more, is I felt the same way Sage did when I looked in Rowen's eyes.It felt like the ground dropped from under me."Rowen could only nod as Sage's story was confirmed with Ryo's.

Silence again descended on the group, but now it was Cye and Kento who now fidgeted in their seats.Ryo turned questioning eyes to them.After all, they were the dark horses of the group and up to this point had remained rather silent as the conversation took place around them.

"Cye, Kento what about you?"Ryo asked, not sure if they were ready to talk, especially after what Kento revealed about what happened to Cye.Kento spoke up readily enough although his face a mask of confusion and it was apparent that he still had no idea what was going on.

"Something happened to me in the mountains this weekend too," his voice not exactly soft but lowered as if he was afraid of being overheard."I took my grandfather and my two younger brothers to our family's mountain home and while we were there, this avalanche got dislodged.I pushed my grandfather out of the way but the boulders hit me.I wasn't crushed though and you're all right, it seemed like the rocks became a part of me, however that is possible.Then someone keeps saying 'Kento of Hardrock, Warrior of Justice."Kento shrugged helplessly."And I've been getting weird dreams too.I'm watching myself as a kid in this carnival and I get pushed into this funhouse.Then there's this weird orange light that transports us next to this huge rock where a white robed man starts talking to my kid self.Then suddenly we're back in the funhouse and the kid is calling me 'Kento of Hardrock' again."Kento shook his head at the enormity of it all."I don't get it!What is going on with us anyway?"That part was nearly shouted and Ryo had to calm him down forcefully.When Kento was back under control again and staring miserably at the table, Ryo turned at last to Cye, the only one who hadn't yet had a say.

Cye noticed the gaze and nodded."I guess it's my turn then."He tried to make his voice light but ended up failing miserably and settled instead for a neutral tone."I went home for the weekend, and I was surfing off the shore of my house when I saw this orca being attacked by sharks.I had drifted nearby and the churning overturned my surf board and I fell in."He shuddered."The sharks almost had me but something in the water changed and the sharks just swam away.From all of your accounts, it seems like mine went a similar way.I guess the water just got absorbed into me because I could breathe and everything.It even healed the orca's wound.And then, well, I heard 'Cye of Torrent, Warrior of Trust' echoing all around me.Even the dreams were almost the same.I saw myself as a child sitting on the dock when blue light blocked everything and then we were both floating in the center of this whirlpool with this white robed man.The next thing I know, I'm sitting on the dock again and the child calls me 'Cye of Torrent.'"He eyed Kento and sighed."Kento didn't mention it but something similar happened between the two of us as well.I looked into Kento's eyes and I saw pillars of rock everywhere and I almost felt like I was going to be crushed."Cye opened his mouth as if to say more, thought better of it, and chose to remain silent.

"Yeah," Kento agreed reluctantly."And I thought I was going to drown in an ocean," he added, fear making his voice sound gruff.

"Then it IS all the same," Sage said, half nodding to himself and half to the group as a whole."Torrent is the water and Hardrock is the earth."

"And we've already determined that Wildfire is the fire, Strata is the air, and Halo is the light," Rowen put in."The names on the tablets.They all correspond to the five elements."

"So we've each been given an element?" Ryo asked confused."But why?"

"I don't know the answer to that one.But I think it has to do with that strange white robed man that appeared in all of our dreams."Rowen paused and looked to Ryo."Ryo, you said he was the Ancient.How do you know that?And what about that tiger that lead us to the grove?"

Ryo leaned forward slightly. "White Blaze is my pet tiger.My father got him from a litter he was photographing.The mother was killed by poachers so he got to keep one of the cubs.About the robed man, well I don't know much.But," he ran a hand through his black hair."After my father died, he appeared to me several times to comfort me and told me who he was.He always came in my dreams so I never thought anything of it, until that night in the forest."Ryo closed his eyes then reopened them slowly."I was thinking that it was all a dream then but he told me it wasn't."

"No it's not," Cye said softly."How can it be?It's too unreal to be a dream, but the . . . Ancient, who is he?And what does he want with us?"

"He said something about being chosen . . ," Rowen trailed off.

"Chosen for what?It sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me!AND it still doesn't explain that kanji that was there too!"

"Shhh.Hush Kento," Ryo said complacently."Look we've got to think about this closely.I mean, if the elements got absorbed into us like Sage and Rowen think, then it must have changed us right?And that change has got to tell us something more about why all of this is happening."

"So what are you saying?" Kento's caution flew out the window.He couldn't for the life of him figure out the explanations that were running rampant in the room.

"I'm saying that the look in our eyes can't be the only thing," Ryo hung his head."I don't know about the rest of you but when I was fighting Kotaru and his gang I felt, well, _different_ I guess is the best way to explain it.In any case, I felt like I did the day the fire was surrounding me.It's like I was faster than I'd ever been and stronger even than Kotaru could handle.It has to be that enhancement.How else could I beat Kotaru when he's beaten me before?"

"So I'm not the only one then," Cye finally spoke, deciding to voice his disturbing experience.All eyes turned to him."Something happened at the swim meet.I was swimming the endurance race and I won it no problem.I didn't think anything of it until my sprint.It was weird.I was so fast and not only did I beat Kotaru, but I set a new record too!If that is any way related to the enhancement then that would explain why I was so fast in the water."Dread faded away as Cye came to that realization and was replaced with that same relief he'd felt earlier.Kento was right, they'd work through this together.

"Now that you mention it, it WAS close to something that happened to me," Kento began, "When the boulders were covering me, I remember freeing myself by smashing them.But no NORMAL person can do that!And what's more, I had this weird orange suit around me too."

"I remember that clearly," Rowen blinked."But mine was dark blue."

"Mine was red," Ryo put in, his brow wrinkled in thought.

"And mine was light blue," Cye said suddenly.

"And as I recall, mine was green . . ."As Sage's voice trailed off, something clicked suddenly in his mind._Wait!Those are the same colors as the auras I saw on them!But that would mean . . ._"Do any of you own an orb?"

"An orb?" Ryo asked cautiously, not daring to believe that the others might have some connection to it . . .

"Like this."Sage reached into his pocket and drew out a small green orb.He held it lightly in his palm and its green pulsating glow was visible even under the bright lights of the room."Inside is a kanji," Sage said slowly, "It's 'Chi – Wisdom.'The same kanji that appeared on the tablet and as the rest of my name.'Warrior of Wisdom.'"His gray eyes darted across the room."Do any of you have one?"

Kento stared openly at the orb."I . . . I do have one," he stammered, "But it's orange . . ."He reached into his pocket and drew out his orb, placing it lightly on the table.It was pulsating a bright orange."There is a kanji in there.It's 'Gi – Justice.'"

"Yes, so much like mine," Rowen said, reminded of the time nearly three weeks ago when he's seen the same orb on Kento's shelf.He'd been shocked then but he realized now that he shouldn't have been.He reached into his pocket and drew out his own orb.It was pulsing a deep blue."The kanji in there is 'Inochi – Life,'" he said as he placed it on the table.

Cye reached into his own pocket and drew out yet another orb.This one was a light blue and as he placed it gently on the table he mouthed quiet words."Mine says 'Shin – Trust.'"

Ryo was the last and he too reached into his pocket to draw out the orb.A red orb whose rays threw beams of red light around the room."And mine has the kanji of 'Jin – Virtue' in there."He placed it almost reverently on the table to join the other four.As he did so, all five of the orbs began to flare, their combined lights nearly blinding anything from sight.All five closed their eyes in pain but lost of sight did not block out of the ensuing events.Each one felt something flare on their forehead accompanied by the unspoken words._"Ronin Warriors prepare yourselves for the storm is coming."_

Abruptly, the glow faded, leaving behind five dazed youths who looked at each other in astonishment.

"Umm, did you guys hear that?"Kento said shakily.

"Y . . . yes."That was Rowen.

"I think we all did," Ryo answered and his response was echoed by Cye.

Sage frowned in thought."I think it was the Ancient."

Silence followed and extended for a few moments when Sage spoke up again, his mind lighting with a sudden revelation."I've got an idea.I don't know if it's going to work but I think it's worth a shot.Can all of you meet me at the dojo tomorrow after school?Or I can drive you all.If we stuff, I think we can all fit in my car."

"What do you have in mind?" Cye asked curiously.

"Just a theory," was all Sage would say on the subject.Whatever Sage had in mind, the other four readily agreed to it.The mystery was almost solved but there were still a few loose ends that had to be cleared, and a few things that had not yet been revealed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright Sage so what exactly is this theory of yours?"Cye sat cross-legged in the grass opposite of Sage, his sea blue eyes watching him intently.To his left sat Kento who'd been wearing an expression of bewilderment for nearly the entire day.To his right was Rowen who, like Cye, was watching Sage's every move for some hint of what he was going to reveal.Ryo filled the last space on the circle, his black hair ruffled slightly by the breeze.His blue eyes were trained on Sage.The silence that reigned here was not the nervous, fearful atmosphere that had filled the day before.Rather there was more curiosity here, as the five began to slowly accept what it was that had been happening around them.Here, they were far from the hubbub of modern life and were in relative seclusion.The tree they were sitting under bowed under the wind and the quiet sound of birdsong filled in the empty spaces.The blue sky was dotted with clouds and the winds brought the slight hint of rain from the mountains.The beauty of nature surrounded them.It was the reason why Sage had picked this spot and this time in the first place.If they were truly imbued with the powers of the elements, then they would work best in a place where nature was predominant.He'd been thinking on the conversation they had had and it seemed finally that he had an answer.One that linked together everything, or at least nearly everything.

Sage met Cye's gaze."Right.Did you all bring your orbs?"As the words exited his lips, Sage reached and pulled out his little green orb.

"As you requested Sage," Ryo was the first to answer, his palm opening to reveal the glowing red orb.The others followed suit and soon there were five multicolored orbs glistening with a light that had nothing to do with the afternoon sun shining through the boughs.

Sage sighed and then looked to each of them in turn."Alright, but before I tell you what I think, there is something you have to understand first."He drew in a breath then rushed headlong into his carefully planned words."I like to dabble in the psychic arts and I've learned two things I think you should know.One is that all living things have an energy field around them, called an aura.Your aura is usually a specific color and unique to yourself.As you've probably already found out in the forest and over the weekend, you each have a different color aura, the same color apparently as your orb."Sage paused to let the information sink in and was about to continue when Cye interrupted.

"So you mean that glow I always see is my aura?"

"That's right," Sage affirmed.

"But what does that mean?" Kento nearly whined.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," he waved a hand to stave any more questions."The other thing is that true psychics can also see these energy leylines on the world around them.What's more, they can manipulate it to some extent.That's where we come in.Under what I call 'othersight,' that is, the sight I use to see the energy fields around me, the orb has a very bright energy glow, which suggests that there's a lot of concentrated energy here.Some of it was released when we got into contact with our elements and became a part of us.What I'm going to try to do is release that energy, using the orb and that kanji as a link."

"You can do that?" Rowen asked, and his voice held the trace of doubt, not doubt of Sage, but in his explanation.Rowen was used to the reality of science and mathematics.Something this obscure he found hard to believe.

"Yes, and I think I know how."Sage stood and closed his eyes and held his green orb out in his palm.He focused his mind and concentrated on the energy in the orb, melding it to the inherent energy within himself."Dao Chi," he said into the air.Something flared in response on his forehead and four loud gasps greeted his ears as the others responded to the glowing kanji that had appeared on Sage's forehead.Sage blocked out the sound and concentrated more deeply.He thought of the light; the warmth of the sun and the electrifying energy of dancing lightning and felt something happen.He could feel the energy coursing through him and the warmth spread from deep within himself until it encompassed his whole body.The orb in his hand flared green and Sage's four friends stared wide-eyed at Sage who was now glowing a bright green.The light solidified and became a suit of green and white metal.A suit that looked so much like one each of them had seen on themselves at one time or another.They didn't exactly back away in fear, but astonishment shone clearly on their faces as they faced Sage.

Sage opened his eyes and glanced down at himself.The metal was there all right, and the energies rippled in his "othersight" just as they had the previous time in the basement.He turned his gray eyes upon his friends and regarded them solemnly."This is what happened when each of our elements became a part of us.It's not really metal, but a kind of energy that solidified into something _like_ metal.It certainly doesn't feel like metal, but I can feel the energy in it."He looked up at the tree then turned inward upon himself to feel the energies and got an idea.He crouched upon the ground and concentrated, letting the energy collect there then released it in one explosive leap.Sage sailed through the air, higher than was humanly possible and landed deftly on a tree branch about ten or twenty meters above the heads of his astonished friends.He backflipped to land on another branch on the opposite side then leaped and twisted in midair, landing easily back on the ground to face his friends.As they gaped in awe at him, Sage let loose another string of explanations.

"The element contact DID enhance us.I noticed it when Ryo was fighting Kotaru.But this suit increases my speed, agility, and strength nearly a hundredfold.That's also why you Kento," Sage nodded at him, "Was able to smash through the rocks like you said.And it is part of the reason why Cye was so fast in his swim meet."

"So you're saying that we each have the ability to do the same thing too," Rowen licked dry lips, not sure if he liked this explanation or not, nor sure of the answer he wanted to hear.

"Yes," Sage nodded."All you have to do is concentrate on the energy in the orb and in you and call your kanji."

"Well, then let's try it," Ryo said gamely.He held out his little red orb in his hand and closed his eyes, concentrating on the energy."Dao Jin."It took only a second for him to feel it, and a second more to feel it growing.The red orb flashed and Ryo could feel the flames of an inner fire engulf him, spreading to encompass his entire body, and something flared on his forehead.When he opened his eyes, he was half shocked to see that he was indeed covered in that red and white metal.Identical to Sage's except with a variation of color.He felt it experimentally and then crouched as Sage had.He could feel the energy converging around his ankles and concentrated on that feeling.He leaped and the energy was released, sending him high into the sky.He twisted until he was parallel with the ground and then pushed off of the high branches of the treetop.He backflipped, turning an entire 360 degrees in the air before landing neatly on the ground.

"Oh my God," he breathed in astonishment.

The remaining three looked at Ryo and Sage and then back at each other.They seemed to come to some mutual consensus as all promptly held out their orbs and concentrated.

"Dao Inochi."

"Dao Gi."

"Dao Shin."

With the three spoken words came an eruption of dark blue, orange, and light blue light, as well as the flaring of three different kanjis on their respective foreheads.The colored lights coalesced into three gleaming armors surround the three astonished boys.Rowen poked experimentally at his, as did Kento and Cye.Rowen looked to where Ryo and Sage were watching them, still wearing their colored suits.He turned his gaze toward the tip of the tree, closed his eyes, and concentrated.Soon, he too was sailing through the air at unimaginable heights and spinning on a dime.Kento and Cye followed suit more cautiously but reached the same conclusion as they landed deftly in the grass.

"How is this possible?" Cye blinked.But even though his eyes may close for a moment, he could still feel the power flowing through the metal.

"I don't think that's all of it either," Ryo said slowly.He turned to Sage."Sage, you said that my fight with Kotaru gave you the idea right?So try it out.Try to hit me."

Sage frowned at his friend's request but complied readily enough, having the hint of an idea of what Ryo was aiming at.He threw a punch toward Ryo's stomach that should have doubled him over in agony.Instead, his fist sailed through empty air as Ryo darted agilely out of the way.Sage felt him coming with a hit of his own out of the corner of his senses and ducked under it at the last minute.He reached out to grab Ryo's arm only to have it grasp empty air as Ryo again slipped away.Ryo was too fast, but then so was Sage.Neither of them could land a hit.To the other three, it looked as if the two weren't really there at all.Their moves were like a blur of motion and too fast for their eyes to follow.When Ryo held up a hand to stop the sparring, they both looked at each other in surprise.Not a single sweat drop dampened Sage's golden hair nor a sweat bead on Ryo's forehead.In fact, they weren't winded at all.

"That was incredible," Rowen stared at his two friends."We could barely see you at all, you were both moving so fast!"

"It would seem that way," Cye added slowly."And I have this sinking feeling that it's going to come into play real soon.I mean, we were given these abilities for a reason.And whatever that reason is, it involves the Ancient."

"For once I actually get it," Kento agreed."But I still don't understand what this is all FOR."

"Nor do I," Sage responded."And as to THAT, I don't know how we can find out.The Ancient told me that we have to find the answers ourselves."

"Well, we've done pretty good so far," Ryo put in, "We're bound to figure this out.All we have to do is work together."

"Together," Rowen repeated slowly.

"Together," the others agreed.

They would work out the mysteries together.They had too, for all of them could feel that innate foreboding.This was the calm before the storm, and the storm would be coming soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	15. Darkness Shall Reign

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 14 – Darkness Shall Reign

Dark boiling clouds covered the sliver of a moon, covering the city in its shadow.A strong gust of wind blew through it but the clouds only drew closer and tighter together.Lightning flickered briefly in the dark mass but this lightning had an eerie greenish tinge to it.A thick blanket of silence befell the city and time stood briefly for a second as the world turned a blind eye to these strange events.Then even the wind was quenched and all became still.Nature was held in suspended animation and watched as a dark greenish beam shot from the center of the boiling clouds to a place just on the outskirts of town.It remained there, held vertical for a moment before retreating back up to its source.In its place was left a gate.It was a massive structure, reminiscent of the ancient palace gates of feudal Japan.It stood about four stories tall with a red border, its top adorned by large horned helms.The top was decked like a feudal palace roof with curved black tiles.The gate doors itself were large double doors of tiles made of large black squares, a red indention marking out the edges.Its form shimmered with an unnatural translucent light then solidified, the massive bulk sticking out of the scenery like a sore thumb.There followed a loud rumble and the double doors swung back on its hinges to reveal a doorway into another world.Heavy orange and red clouds hung over a twisted landscape devoid of life.Rocky promontories and crevices crisscrossed the caked brown earth while a dry wind kicked up storms of dust.In the distance was the dark outline of a large castle.A samurai like castle but with beams twisted into deformity, a mocking version of the grand palaces of old.

A figure emerged from beneath the swirl of grime and magic.He was decked out in a blue-gray colored metal that was so dark it was almost black.His face was covered and revealed only two black eyes surrounded by a white ring showing from beneath the helmet.He carried a spear in his right hand, holding it lightly as he stared up into the boiling clouds.The unnatural energies rippled around him and his metal mouth twisted into a smirking smile.How good of his master to send _him_ in advance to scout the chosen realm.It was a great honor and he, one of the most elite of the youja, was to be the first to set foot on the Youjakai's latest conquest-to-be.His orders were specific.Seek out those that would threaten his master's rule and eliminate them.

He turned his eyes upon the sleeping city and scoffed disdainfully.The pitiful humans slept, unaware of the changes that would be soon be wrought here.They were weak, these creatures, both of mind and body.His master should have no trouble subduing them, and then this world would be transformed under the glorious rule of the Dynasty.He swung his spear onto his shoulder and set off for town.He could sense them, five energies that were different then the others, five that were spun from the same energies as he but with the power of purity and good.These were the ones his master wanted dead.These were the only things standing in his way.They must be eliminated now before they found themselves, for the youja sensed that they were fledglings yet.The best way to kill a flower was to nip it in the bud.

The otherworldly gate closed behind him and shimmered out of existence.But above, the boiling clouds remained, as an ominous warning to the storm that threatened to break at any moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo tossed in his sleep.He was standing on the roof of a highrise, again staring down into the deserted streets of downtown Tokyo.His blue eyes flicked upward to where the dark black clouds obscured the sky and waited nervously.This was the scene, always the same scene where the hideous demonic face appeared and tortured him.Ryo shuddered and waited, shrinking among the shadows.There was no escape from the apparition's wrath.There never had been for the past two weeks straight, not since the fire was absorbed and became a part of him.He closed his eyes and waited for the pain and the accompanying demonic laughter.But when neither materialized, Ryo reopened his eyes in confusion.Everything remained exactly as it had, as it always did but there was no blue-gray mask or even a greenish castle in the sky.Somewhere below him were the sounds of metallic footsteps followed by shouts and cries of horror.Ryo leaped from his hiding place immediately and looked down from his vantage point.

A metal-encased form in dark blue-gray armor was swinging a spear in an arc and slashing downward toward another metal-encased form.But that form was wearing green and white metal.His head was not covered by a helmet but his golden strands swung freely in the air, a few strands falling over his right eye.

"Sage!"Ryo cried.

Sage didn't appear to hear his cry but dashed out of the way of spear.He tried to wrest it from the other's hands but it was to too fast even for him.The metal figure swung its spear up and Sage went flying to land with a sickening crash against a stone wall.Ryo watched in horror then noticed three more figures stepping out of the shadows to face the metal figure.One wore an orange and white metal suit, his ash colored hair held back by a yellow headband.Another wore a light blue and white suit and his medium length brown hair was ruffled by a breeze.The third was wearing a dark blue and white suit.Bright blue hair was held back by a dark blue sweatband.A few strands fell across his face but he didn't notice as his gaze was trained intently on the armored figure.

"Kento!Cye!Rowen!" Ryo called their names but they did not respond.Fearful for their safety, Ryo tried to rush towards the side and attempted to jump below to the fire escape steps in order to reach ground level where his friends were battling futilely, even with their enhancements.But as he reached the edge, another force held him back and prevented him from going any farther.Ryo strained against his unnatural bonds and was rewarded for his efforts by cackling laughter.

"So how does it feel, Ryo of Wildfire, to know you have betrayed your friends?" the booming voice laughed.

"No!" Ryo cried out again as he watched his friends being slaughtered by their unknown enemy and he, powerless to do anything about it.

Rowen flipped, trying to knock the metal form away but was instead batted forcefully aside.Rowen's form skidded across the hard pavement and as he tried to rise, was hit by the backhanded spear.He cried out in agony and Cye and Kento responded by attacking at the figure's side; Cye with a kick and Kento with a tackle.But both of them were easily hurled away.The sound of shattered glass filled Ryo's ears as Cye flew through a shop window and lay among the broken debris.Kento had crashed into a lightpost but was in far better shape than his other three comrades.He rose and ran over to Cye's side but was stopped in mid-stride by the metal figure's spear.Kento threw a well-aimed punch at toward the metal figure's stomach but it whipped up its armored knee to jam it into Kento's instead.Even through the metal, Ryo could tell that Kento could feel the pain as he doubled over in agony.The metal figure whipped his spear around and Kento flew backward, hitting the pavement with a crash.He attempted to rise again but ultimately gave up the struggle and lay still.

"No!" Ryo cried out again, his eyes refusing to believe what just happened.

"Yes!" the demonic voice boomed with laughter."They are all dead because Ryo of Wildfire did not dare help them!"The energy bonds holding him back solidified into the familiar chains that wrapped around Ryo's arms and legs.The ends began to ripple with purple energy and Ryo knew what was coming.

"Why do you fight me Ryo of Wildfire?Why not just spare yourself the agony and give me the armor?!Then perhaps your friends will still be alive!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of his own screaming caused Ryo to bolt uprightFor a moment his eyes were unseeing and his throat was constricting in horror and fear.White Blaze raised his head to look at his tormented master and rumbled reassuringly.Ryo looked down at him and groaned._A dream.Another dream.Why am I getting these dreams?_That was one thing he hadn't revealed to the others.He almost had but it didn't look as if the others were suffering from these recurring nightmares as he did.They already had enough on their minds.Why burden them with more?Ryo shook his head and tried his best to forget.He went about his planned ritual.The one he went through every morning to regain his sanity.Normally, the dream would fade upon a few minutes of waking and Ryo headed to the shower to let the water remove the last effects.

But this dream refused to fade from his memory and sat in the front of his mind.Ryo kept seeing the same scene replayed out in slow motion, how one by one his friends were eliminated . . . He groaned and clutched his head in his hands._I've got to stop this.These dreams, they're getting worse_.White Blaze butted Ryo gently and Ryo reached a shaky hand down to scratch his head.

"I know boy, they're just dreams, but why do I keep having them?"Perhaps Sage would know.He'd admitted to being somewhat of a psychic.Funny how that piece of news wasn't surprising anymore.Almost as if he should have expected it.Ryo shook his head and reached for his knapsack and then almost unconsciously placing his kanji ball in his pocket.Ever since he'd found the orb's secret, or at least part of it, he was loathe to go anywhere without it.The puzzle wasn't complete yet and Ryo had the sinking feeling that it would be all too soon and that when that moment came, the orb would be playing a pivotal role.He gave White Blaze a last pat before heading out the door to make his long walk to the bus stop and to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowen blinked sleepily at the computer screen.It was a god unholy hour for him to be up (seeing as he preferred to sleep to eleven) but he had an idea he wanted to try before school.The project for Japanese History had come and gone but one particular piece of research stuck out in his mind.Again, he connected to the library system and ran through the necessary commands to bring up the frame he'd been staring at for the past few days.It was the same one he'd shown his mother when she had dropped by nearly two weeks ago.On that was the reference to Hideyoshi Toyokimi's palace ruins, the place where he had come into contact with his element and where the metal suit had first appeared.The document had appeared seemingly by accident as he recalled, when his connection had encountered a virus through the library system.Or so he had thought.But with the recent events he was no longer sure that "accident" was the right word.It was too convenient.A wayward document suddenly appears on his screen that just _happens_ to lead him to a place where his element was absorbed into him._There has to be more to it._The ancient text blinked on his screen and Rowen pulled out his notes and an extremely thick leather bound dictionary he'd found at the library dealing with ancient Japanese wordings.He followed the line down and scribbled down certain key words, all the while flipping rapidly through the dictionary to match the words and phrases.

After a few moments, a sentence began to take shape and Rowen examined it curiously._Let's see . . . "When the world is covered by a wicked shadow the Ronin Warriors will come to save us."_Rowen's eyes grew wide._Ronin Warriors._That was the same name the Ancient had given all of them on the night of the forest incident.And again when all five orbs were together on the table._And I am called the 'Warrior of Life' as well.'Life' corresponds to my kanji but I was always confused about the 'Warrior' part._The text was part of an ancient myth he remembered now, although it wasn't a widely popular one so he wasn't very familiar with it at all.He had been right, at least in part.The sentence was obviously a reference to an ancient prophecy.Who knows how old it was?_And the Ancient _did_ say something about being chosen.So, we were chosen to save this world?_That was for the overactive imagination, but with all the evidence he'd found thus far, he suspected that wasn't far from the truth._"A wicked shadow."I wonder what that is?_Rowen scrolled down the row of characters trying to find other references._Something's here . . . 'Youjakai?'And more . . . about a 'Dark Dynasty.'_Rowen frowned._Is that a reference to the 'wicked shadow' or to the time period?From all appearances, it would look as if this text is about a thousand years old.That would put it in the heart of feudal society.There have always been dynasties about and many of them were accused of being evil.Hmmm. . . _Rowen tapped his finger on his desk.He was close, so tantalizingly close to the answer.The answer to the question 'Why?' was so close, yet it wasn't close enough.

Rowen glanced at the clock and turned pale._Eyyyieee!I'm going to be late!_He hastily crammed the notes into his knapsack and quickly disconnected, then shut down his computer.Almost without thinking about it, he grabbed his little orb off his shelf and rammed it into his pocket.Surprisingly enough, his father was in the kitchen enjoying a leisurely breakfast when Rowen came pelting into the kitchen.

"Overslept again?"Genchirou asked conversationally, his voice tinged with amusement at his son's habits.

"Yeah, like always,"Rowen grinned back at his father and then hurtled through the door."Bye Dad!" he called over his shoulder before dashing up the street to catch the next bus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye shook his head."So nothing's been happening with any of you either?"

"Zilch," Kento answered as he pushed past Cye to ease into his usual seat by the window.He set his tray down then sampled his food before turning back to his brown haired friend."No weird energies, feelings, or sayings or anything.Even my kanji ball is behaving," Kento added, having adopted the term from Ryo.

"It would seem like things have settled down a bit," Sage said.Two weeks had passed since they'd met at the dojo to test out his theory about the metal suits.In that time, nothing else had arisen.Not that any of them had dared try to call the metallic suits again.Cye had withdrawn from the swim team, at least temporarily, to the disappointment of his coach but obvious delight of Masaru.Cye didn't care about that anymore.He only knew that if the enhancement was true then he had an unfair advantage to everyone else.Plus he didn't want to deal with the feelings that had evoked his stunning performance two weeks ago.Kotaru had ceased in his bullying of the underclassmen, the relief of the school officials.It was obvious that Kotaru and his gang were now afraid of them, Ryo in particular, and took great pains to avoid them rather than the other way around.A few of the gang, including Kotaru, had their arms or legs in braces from where Ryo had dealt them punishment.

"Were you hoping something else was going to happen?" Kento asked between mouthfuls of food.

"No," Cye said quickly, "But it just seems odd that with everything that's happened so far . . . well, I keep having this feeling that something's going to happen."

Sage frowned at that last statement and turned his gray eyes upon the bustle of the cafeteria.Cye was right.It _was_ odd that nothing extraordinary had happened.He could feel it as well, the sense that something was building, that something was waiting for the right moment to be let loose.It was like the calm before the storm.

"You're right Cye," Sage agreed, "But I've made it a point to check the energy leylines all the time but there's nothing that seems out of place."

"Have any of you tried to find the Ancient, or whatever he is?" Kento asked amiably.

"Well, I think the Ancient is some kind of spirit.I've been trying to contact him but," Sage shrugged, "It doesn't look as if it's working."His eyes roved and he noticed Rowen's familiar blue head approaching them with his lunch tray.

"Hey guys!" Rowen greeted them and slid into his spot next to Sage.His midnight eyes scanned the group."Hey where's Ryo?"

"Dunno," Kento mumbled, his mouth full of food, "I saw him by the lockers and he said he had to go talk to someone about something."

"Yeah, that explanation was REAL helpful," Cye eyed his friend with humor.

Kento just returned the look, "Hey, at least I SAID something!"He was rewarded with a swift kick from under the table.

Sage grinned to himself._Well it looks like things are finally getting back to normal._He noticed Rowen's silence and nudged him."Rowen, looks like there's something on your mind, what's up?"

Rowen turned toward his friend and gave him a wan smile, "I think I've found something about us.It's part of this ancient myth.I haven't translated the whole thing yet but I want to wait till Ryo comes so we talk about what I found."

That little tidbit caught Cye's and Kento's attention and both badgered him with questions that Rowen refused to answer.Fortunately, they didn't have much longer to wait as Ryo came into view carrying his lunch tray and smiling avidly.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he placed his tray on the table."Had to talk to Sensei Maemi about that last test."He plopped himself on the bench and was about to bend to his food when he noticed the odd stares thrown his way."What?" he asked in confusion.

Kento cleared his throat."Rowen was waiting for you to join us so he could tell us something he found weren't you Rowen?"

"Yeah, well . . ," he ducked his head and pulled out a sheaf of papers from his knapsack."I was doing research for our Japanese History project when I came across this page.I think it's part of an old myth dating back to somewhere about a thousand years ago judging by the characters.I haven't really translated most of it but this one sentence caught my eye.It says, 'When the world is covered by a wicked shadow, the Ronin Warriors will come to save us.'"

The jovial atmosphere was quickly replaced by one of seriousness as each of the of the boys digested this new information.

"'Ronin Warriors,'" Ryo said slowly."That's what the Ancient called us several times."

Rowen nodded."It's part of some prophecy but I don't know the rest of it.I'm still trying to work on the translation.Like what's this 'wicked shadow'?"

Sage looked thoughtful."Part of some prophecy?I recall the Ancient saying we were chosen.So we've been given these abilities to save the world from evil perhaps?"

"Hmpf.Sounds like some child's tale to me," Kento put in gruffly, "You don't really believe all that rigmarole do you?"

"I think we have no choice," Cye replied, "These new abilities and feelings of ours ARE real and have to be given to us for a reason.I think we should look into this."

"I agree to that," Ryo said at last."Rowen, where did you say you got that information?"

"Off the library's database."

Ryo nodded to himself.An idea began to form in his mind as he thought back on his recurring dreams and the sneering apparition.But he wanted to make sure first."Then why don't we all head to the library after school?This is the best lead we've had so far and I think it's worth looking into.Cye's right, we have to find out what the real purpose of all of this is."

There were nods all around."Under the tree then?" Sage offered.

"Sounds good," Ryo answered.

"Then we'll be there," Kento added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk to the library was covered in relative silence as each of the five were absorbed in their own thoughts.Rowen and Ryo chatted a little about the recent findings and Sage revealed that he hadn't sensed anything unexpected but aside from that, there was really nothing more to talk about.The afternoon sun was blocked by dark rain clouds that had been hanging in the sky all day.The scent of rain was in the air but the clouds had yet to let loose their burden.Leaves floated by in the wind that felt cool, even in the midst of summer.

The street was relatively empty, despite the hour but the five didn't think anything of it, until they felt the ground vibrate and heard the sound of clanking metal.Sage straightened suddenly as his senses screamed at him.The energy around him rippled with dark forces.They bent and swirled unnaturally to his "othersight" and Sage had no difficulty sensing the evil that soured the air.It was like a black carpet had smothered them all.It prickled his skin.Around him, the others also felt the presence of the evil and it drove fear into their minds.Ryo turned quickly on his heel and gasped when he recognized the source.

A figure decked out in a dark blue gray metal armor of some kind was ambling nonchalantly over to them.His face was covered by a huge helm that left only his eyes, two white orbs with tiny black pupils, showing. He carried a long metal spear lightly in his hand and his metal mouth was split into an evil grin as he approached the five youths.Ryo started in fear.There was no mistaking it.It was the same one, the same one that had brutally beat his friends while he was on the highrise, bound and helpless in his dream.

"No it can't be . . ," Ryo's voice trailed off in horror.

"What's the matter?Never seen a youja solider before?" the figure said easily.Its inhuman voice grated in their ears and Sage thought he was going to be sick.The evil emanating from the thing was causing his stomach to turn.

"What ARE you?" Kento said boldly though he threatened to succumb to the fear.

"It doesn't matter what I am," the figure shrugged."I am under direct orders to eliminate you."He hefted his spear before the five fear stricken youths."And it looks to be far too easy a task.A pity you weren't more of a challenge."He brought his spear down and they only barely vacated the area, scattering in five directions.The force of the armored figure's blow caused the sidewalk to crumble and sent a tremor through the ground.They quickly lost their balance on the heaving ground and even Sage fell to his knees.

The youja laughed, its voice cackling."So pathetic," he said disdainfully as he raised his spear and prepared to bring it down on Sage's golden head.

Ryo watched with horror from where he'd been thrown with the tremor.The events of the dream came rushing back to him.He saw again each of his friends broken and beaten, lying lifelessly on the ground . . . _No!I refuse to let it end like that!_Without even realizing what he was doing, he pulled out his kanji ball from his pocket and held out in his palm.The orb brightened and began to pulse a bright red.Ryo closed his eyes.

"Dao Jin!" he cried.

Red light brightened and distracted the youja momentarily from his task.The kanji on Ryo's forehead flared into existence and its energy beams caused the red light to solidify on Ryo's form, turning into the now familiar red and white metal.Ryo didn't give the youja a chance to recover but used the new speed and strength that had now become available to him to tackle the youja in the side.The youja drew back and regarded the incensed youth before him.

"That is the way of it then?So be it!" It swung the spear in a wide arc, attempting to smash it into Ryo's side, but he leaped away at the last minute, spinning in midair to land a kick square in the youja's chest.The youja took it solidly and used its free hand to backhand Ryo, hard.The force sent Ryo flying and he skidded across the pavement before halting his forward motion and leaping to back to his feet.

The others, by now gallivanted by Ryo's struggle, wasted no more time.Each of them pulled out their orbs and concentrated; bringing into play the abilities they had only just learned about.

"Dao Chi!"

"Dao Gi!"

"Dao Inochi!"

"Dao Shin!"

Green, orange, dark and light blue light erupted onto the scene in an explosion of color.The brightly colored energies settled and solidified, forming the colored metal suits of before on their respective owners.

The youja turned toward each of them and hmpfed."Well now this is more interesting."He touched his spear on point and grinned evilly at them."So let's see what you got."

"Gladly!" Kento shouted back.He charged the youja and slammed a fist into the thing's chest.But unlike Ryo's blow he connected squarely and the youja was thrown backward a few feet.Sage followed up and kicked it viciously, concentrating the energy in his foot until he connected.Rowen concentrated his energy in his ankles and leaped skyward, twisting into a flip to nail the youja in the side.Cye dove in and wrestled with the spear, trying to rip it from the youja's grip.Ryo by now had joined his friends and managed to catch Cye as the youja used his spear to heft Cye into the sky.Sage ducked under the flailing spear and whipped his leg around to knock the youja of his feet.The youja twisted and bounded upward before hitting the ground but Kento was waiting for him and threw him a roundhouse punch.The youja managed to avoid the blow and jammed its metal-clad elbow into Kento's chest.Kento grunted slightly in pain and flew backward.

"Kento!" Ryo called out.He took advantage of the youja's momentary distraction with Kento and rammed it with his shoulder.That succeeded in throwing the thing off balance, allowing Sage to run up behind, grab his foot and launch him into the air.The youja went flying and hit a pile a trash cans. There was the clanging sound of metal on metal and then everything was still.

"Is he dead?" Cye asked a little shakily.

"Don't know."Rowen approached the seemingly lifeless bundle to inspect it when Sage's senses were aroused and he immediately shouted a warning.

"Rowen watch out!"

"Whoa!"Rowen leaped, narrowly avoiding the spear that had come whipping out of nowhere.He landed lightly next to the others as the youja rose from the garbage he'd been thrown into.

"Pretty impressive," the youja's voice grated mockingly."But I tire of this game.It ends now!"Again the youja pointed the spear toward the ground and it began to shake and rumble as energy was forced beneath the surface.

"Watch it!" Ryo warned.He leaped to get off the ground to avoid the shocking energy that was rippling the ground.

"Ugh!"Kento grunted as the shocking purple bolts engulfed his foot.The jerked it away but the pain remained.The youja laughed and swung the spear toward the now helpless Kento.Cye watched his move and gasped.He ran forward, using the inherent energy of the metal to increase his speed and grabbed at the spear, yanking it in the opposite direction.The youja tried to pull back forcefully but now Rowen and Sage had joined Cye and both simultaneously hit the youja with kicks and punches.With that distraction, Cye was able to rip the spear from the youja's grasp.But the flailing, coupled with the energy ripping up the cement, caused Cye to lose his balance.

"Ryo!Here!"He threw the spear toward Ryo who caught it deftly in midair.Sage and Rowen had both been knocked back and Kento had overcome his pain to duck out of the youja's way.That left Ryo with an open shot and he took it, jamming the youja's own spear straight through its chest.There followed an earsplitting scream and dark energy erupted from the youja's body.Ryo leaped backwards in alarm and the youja's body crumbled, a dark wisp of smoke emerging from the remains and then dispersing into the air.

For a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity, the five youths could only breathe deeply, half with relief, and half in awe of what they had just done.Adrenalin from the battle began to wear off and they blinked in astonishment, and a little bit of fear.

"What . . . what did we just do?" Cye said through lips suddenly gone parched.

Sage inspected the pile of ash that was rapidly being blown away by the wind."A demon of some kind," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"And we beat him with . . . this?" Kento poked at his orange suit in awe."Man I knew it was capable of that but I never . . ."

Rowen stared at his hands and then at the others as the thoughts took form in his mind."Is this why we were given the powers?Are there more of them on the way?" his voice caught in his throat.

"He said he was here to eliminate us," Sage said slowly, trying to work it through, "But why?Are we part of some grand cosmic scheme?"He frowned."Perhaps this is the 'wicked darkness' Rowen was talking about.What do you think Ryo?Ryo?"

Sage turned concerned gray eyes on his black haired friend who was staring at the spot recently vacated by the youja.He looked up and met Sage's gaze, and the others who had also turned to him in concern."I saw it before, in a dream.I was held by these invisible bonds and the four of you were down below, battling that same thing," Ryo turned away and stared, at the sky, and sighed in pain."Only in that one, you were all dead and I was the only one left."He closed his blue eyes and remained silent.When he regained his composure, he faced his friends again."It's not the first time either.I thought of telling you but somehow I couldn't bring myself too," he sighed again."I've been having recurring dreams of a deserted Tokyo, a large samurai castle in the sky, and demonic face that tortures me.What's more, he's always demanding I give him the armor, only I don't know what he means."

There was silence following that admission, but it was Cye who put a metal encased hand on Ryo's shoulder in comfort. "It's alright Ryo.We're in this together."

Ryo turned and smiled wanly at his friend."I know Cye, thank you."Cye smiled warmly back at him, as did Kento who chuffed him in the arm.

Sage shook his head at him."Ryo, you should have told us.You know we could have helped you."

Ryo smiled back at him then turned to Rowen who had suddenly gone quiet."Rowen, what's wrong?"

Rowen's face was furrowed in thought.His mind had picked up few key words from Ryo's conversation and pieced it together with what the youja had said."Ryo, did you say a castle in the sky?"

Ryo blinked at him."Yeah, why?"

Rowen didn't answer him but rather mumbled something to himself, "That thing called himself a 'youja' and he was sent to eliminate us . . .That's it!"Rowen shouted in sudden understanding.

"What?" Kento asked in confusion.

"The rest of the puzzle!I've got to go home, I think I can decode the text now!"He dashed back, yanking up his falling knapsack without missing a stride.

"Wait!" Ryo shouted, "What about the library?"

"Go on by yourselves and call me later!I think I have it!" Rowen called excitedly over his shoulder before disappearing around the bend, the metal disappearing as the energy that held it there was no longer needed, and leaving his four friends looking after him in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye leaned back on his sofa, staring at the ceiling and wondering on the events that had just taken place a mere few hours ago.The youja had been looking for them, had been under orders to eliminate them.Cye shuddered at the thought.He turned toward the wall.He wasn't quite sure how they had done it, only that, from the moment Ryo had called his suit to him, instinct had pretty much taken over.Instinct.Cye closed his eyes, remembering the pain of each hit he took, but also remembering the feeling of power that the suit had given him.Given him the strength to go on far beyond where he would have normally floundered.But that thought was disturbing in itself.Cye abhorred fighting.If there were another way to solve a problem he would gladly take it.It wasn't that he was a pacifist; the gods only knew how often he had lost his temper and how disastrous it had been.That was one of his flaws.It was hard to goad Cye to anger but when it happened, all hell broke loose._Like today._Cye turned from the thought but couldn't deny its existence.The words back on that fateful day two weeks past came back to him._"The powers of evil have begun to threaten this world and you five have been chosen by the powers of the fates to repel it."_Could it be that this was the evil the Ancient had promised?_We won't know.Only Rowen can tell us now, if he ever decodes that text._They had gone on to the library as they had originally planned, but could find no reference at all to the myth or prophecy that Rowen had found.So now all they could do was wait._But while we wait the evil draws near.I don't know how I know that, only that I can feel it and I know . . ._

The silence was loud in his ears as he shifted on his side, too afraid to sleep, but too tired to anything else but lie on the sofa.Sudden excruciating pain caused Cye to grip his right arm in agony.He doubled over in pain and fell off the sofa. Rolling on the carpet of his apartment, Cye clutched his suddenly injured arm and wondered, in the sane part of his mind, why he felt such pain.Dark blue light flashed before his eyes and he thought he saw an image of Rowen, again decked out in the dark blue and white metal, being pummeled by another figure that looked deceptively like the youja they had fought earlier that day . . .

_ Help!Help me!_Rowen's voice seemed to cry out in his mind and Cye could somehow feel his pain mentally.He didn't give it another thought as he leaped from off the floor and scrambled out of the door, checking down to make sure his kanji ball was in his pocket.He was sure that he was going to need it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowen felt the pain and agony sweep over him as the youja twisted his right arm.He bit back cries of pain and tried to wrench himself free but the movement only caused more pain to shoot up his body.Heavy chains were twisted around his ankles and wrists and held him in place between two trees of the park next to his apartment complex.The youja gave Rowen's arm another experimental twist then returned to regard the tied up youth.

"So you beat the other did you?I don't see how, your powers are weak," the sneering youja spat.

This youja was no different from his brethren that they had fought earlier.Its armor was still that dark blue-gray color and it covered his entire body, leaving only the white eyes and black irises showing.The only difference was that it carried a host of self-multiplying chains rather than a spear.The youja prodded him with the end of his chain then snapped it so it wrapped around Rowen's neck and wrenched his head upward.Rowen was drenched in sweat and his breath came out in shallow gasps as the chain bit deep into his flesh.The youja's metallic face split into a wide smile as he regarded Rowen's predicament.

"It's such a shame you had to get involved.But my master does not wish you to know the truth so soon, so I'm afraid your life will have to be cut a little short."

Though each breath cost him dearly, Rowen hoped to make the most of each second he had, hoping that he could use it to escape when the moment presented itself.

"And . . . who is . . . your . . . master?" he said through broken breaths.

The youja sneered."Oh this world will know his glory soon enough.The hour of triumph draws near."He snapped up his wrist, wrenching the chain upward and prepared to sever the last threads of Rowen's life.

A light blue and white form suddenly sailed past Rowen's eyes causing the youja to lose his grip on the chain.Both forms rolled in the dirt with the youja biting back cries of surprise.The distraction allowed Rowen to pull back the chains that had been previously choking him and he stared at the grappling forms.

"Cye?"

Cye was thrown almost immediately after Rowen made that statement but was quickly joined by an orange form who pummeled the youja as it attempted to rise from the ground.Another heartbeat later and the chains were falling away.Rowen sank gratefully to the ground, trying to catch his breath when he looked up to see his rescuers.Ryo grinned at him, his red and white suit gleaming in the moonlight.

"You okay Rowen?" he asked, helping him up.

"Mostly," he answered back shakily, though he still gripped his injured right arm.He noticed that Ryo mirrored his action but didn't have time to comment on it when Sage's green and white form emerged.He was carrying a long glittering blade, a no-datchi, Rowen realized and held it lightly in his left hand.

"Considering how a weapon worked against the last one," Sage said quietly, "I figure this'll take it out in no time.

Kento had managed to pin the youja to the ground and Cye had joined him in the struggle.The youja finally heaved himself erect and the two flew off, but managed to collect themselves into a controlled roll.Ryo now left Rowen's side and charged at the youja.The youja blocked his jab easily but Ryo hadn't been aiming for a real hit but rather for a distraction.Sage swung his no-datchi and caught the youja square on the side.The blade continued its forward motion and sliced all the way through the metal.Again, there was the earsplitting scream, followed by the disintegration of the metal and the escape of a wispy black smoke that disappeared into the air.

The heat of the battle again gone from their veins, the metal suits shimmered and returned to energy, leaving the five standing in their original street clothes.Bereft now of the support from the metal, Rowen collapsed on the spot.Kento's right arm still felt tender but he ignored the pain as he gently lifted the injured Rowen.

"Rowen's apartment is right over there," Ryo pointed."We'd better get him in there and settled fast."

That was advice that needn't be said twice and luckily for them, the door had been left open when Rowen had made his mad dash from the room with the appearance of the youja.Fortunately for them, Rowen's father was also absent, and that made the questions he would have been bound to ask less worrisome.

Rowen had regained consciousness when Kento set him down on his bed.For a moment, his midnight eyes blinked in confusion but when he recognized his friends, he tried to jolt himself upright.That caused pain to shoot up his body and he sank back into the covers with agony.For a brief moment, the others also felt the same pains and silence ensued until slowly, the pain began to subside.Rowen closed his eyes to the pain and then reopened them, cautiously titling his head to fix his friends with a grateful gaze.

"Thanks for saving me.But . . . how did you know I was in trouble?"

"We heard you," Ryo said slowly."I don't know how else to describe it.It was like a mental call and then I felt your pain."He touched careful fingers to his right arm.The pain still lingered but was rapidly subsiding.

When Cye and Kento admitted to that as well Sage brought out his carefully prepared explanation."We're all linked somehow mentally.I think if we concentrate hard enough, we can project our thoughts to each other.I wasn't sure but when I saw your injured arm and the pain in my own then I realized that was the case."

"What happened anyway?" Kento asked with concern.

"I was looking up the myth and translating the rest of the text when the youja showed up and said that his master wouldn't allow me to find the truth.I ran from the apartment but he caught me in the park."His eyes lit with a thought."Since we're here, then I better show you what I found.I managed to get most of it translated before the youja showed up."He attempted to sit up, thought better of it and instead turned to Cye."Cye, go to the computer and access the hard drive, then do exactly what I tell you."Cye complied and ran through the necessary functions as Rowen ran through them.When the text appeared, Cye took one look at it and gasped out loud.

"What?" Kento bent closer to see.

"It's an ancient legend," Rowen spoke from his bed, and the others turned to him."It's called Yoroiden, the Legend of the Armor.Apparently there are five mystical samurai armors that were each imbued with an element and connected to a chosen human bearer through one of the Confucian virtues.There is Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, and Strata, also known as Rekka, Korin, Suiko, Kongo, and Tenku."Rowen paused in his telling and watched his friends' eyes grow wide."Together the five are called the 'Ronin Warriors,' or in some accounts, the 'Samurai Troopers.'The legend goes on to say that once, a demon from another world tried to take over Earth.His name was Talpa Arago and he was the ruler of the Dynasty, a kingdom built upon youja, or demon soldiers.It says he resides in a great samurai castle called the Youjakai.The story goes that, though his efforts were thwarted once, he will one day return and the Youjakai will appear in the sky.That is when the Ronin Warriors will appear to save the Earth from him and his fellow youja."

Rowen was out of breath when he finished his tale and for a moment no other words were exchanged.How could they?The story was now revealed in its entirety, and it left them speechless.

"Wait a minute," Sage said, "You said armor.Does that refer to the energy that forms the metal suits we used to beat both youja?"For once he was as confused as any of the others.

"I don't think so," Rowen shook his head slowly, so as not to set the pain in his extremities off again, "I think it means something more.In fact, if you scroll down there on the text, you'll find something else.That I wasn't able to figure out."

Cye obediently scrolled down and read aloud the poem he found there.

"Torch of Spirit

Sought through five

Drinking strength from immortal fire

Darkest prison sheds the light

Churning beneath a swirl of salt

Burning within a throne of rock

Floating among the eyes of ages, unmarred in the sea of the sky."

His words died away with the last line and he shook his head."What do you suppose it means?"

"I have no idea," Ryo frowned."But it sounds familiar somehow.Like I've heard it before, or part of it anyway."

Rowen groaned as the pain dulled his senses and made it impossible for him to think or speak any longer.Sage looked at him with concern then used his trained eye to examine his injuries.Rowen was lucky.Despite all the punishment he'd likely taken before they got there, he only had a few very bad bruises, especially around his ankles, wrists, and neck where the chains had grabbed him.His arm, though pain-filled at the moment, judging by the dull throb in his own, was not broken but rather had its muscles strained.Rowen would live, and so would the rest of them for that matter.

He motioned the others out and laid a reassuring hand on Rowen's shoulder."Rowen, are you going to be all right?"

"I think so," he responded a little groggily, "Just go on home, the rest of you, don't want to get your parents worried."

Sage frowned at that.A part of him wanted to stay to make sure Rowen was all right while the other part dreaded what his parents would have to say about this.Cye tapped Sage on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about Rowen.I'll stay a while.I live by myself in my apartment anyway."

"I was wondering about that," Ryo nodded, "Thanks Cye, and Rowen, take it easy all right?"

"Yeah," Kento added."And don't get attacked by youja again okay?"He figured a little humor was needed about now.

Rowen smiled wanly."Thanks all of you."

Cye grinned and then shooed the rest of them out.When they had gone, he dragged a chair over to Rowen's bedside.It's times like this when a friend was needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	16. Search for the Armors

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 15 – Search For the Armors

The face was there again; the staring red mask and blue-gray horned helmet.The demonic laughter echoed in his mind as did the remembered pain and Ryo cringed in his sleep.The bolts of energy traveled up the chains but instead of crying out as he had done before, Ryo bit his lip and steeled himself for the pain.In that one sane part of his mind, he remembered the legend, the legend that Rowen had shown him.He stared up into the sky, at the deformed greenish castle._Youjakai._He alone knew what that castle looked like.He alone had seen for himself the ruler of that realm, the demon that was bent on conquering the Earth.

"You have a name . . ," Ryo gritted out through the waves of pain."You are Talpa. . . "

The hovering mask looked down at its captor and smirked."So you have figured it out have you?Then you should be congratulated!But if you think it will save you from what is coming then you are sorely mistaken!"

The chains gripped him tighter and Ryo bit back a cry.If this was the evil that they were up against then it behooved him to hold on as long as possible.His mind cast back and forth under the mental torture._If this is the power of the evil then how are we to fight it if I can't even hold on in my dreams!_

_It is because you lack one vital link Ryo of Wildfire._The mental voice spoke quietly and interwove among the lines of pain crisscrossing his mind.A bright white light filled his vision.The light soothed away the sores received by Talpa's hand and stilled his chaotic mind.Tokyo disappeared into the light, as did the castle in the sky, and even the face of the sneering demon.He was surrounded by that white light, no, white _energy_.But unlike the ones that had been previously been bombarding him, this was warm and inviting.Ryo closed his eyes and let it take him where it willed.His spirit hovered on the eddies the light created, until he sensed that the swirling had stopped.He reopened his blue eyes and blinked in confusion.He was lying in the middle of a circular room of some sort.Torches adorned the walls at regular intervals but there didn't appear to be any doors or hallways leading to or from the room.The stone blocks were old and darkened by great age.One large flame burned brightly on an altar next to him in the center.It reminded him of an old catacomb or underground shrine.

A glance down at himself showed, to his surprise, that he was wearing the red and white metal suit once again.He ran his fingers down it and noticed that it was glowing a pale red.

"The energy is reacting to this place," he said almost absently.

"Yes it is, for it knows that it stands on the plane of its creation."

Ryo whirled and stared openly.White light collected beside the altar of flame and coalesced into the glowing form of a white robed man.He had on a triangular straw hat and his white robes hung nearly to the ground.His feet were covered in thin white socks and straw sandals of a traditional Japanese make and design.He carried a gold staff with a crystal top surrounded by numerous rings that chimed softly as he moved.Ryo could not see the man's eyes but knew that he was looking directly at him.

"Ancient . . ," Ryo trailed off then bowed his head."Please tell me, what is happening?"

The Ancient walked silently over to him and stopped just inches short.His words were quiet and full of hidden meaning.

"Ryo of Wildfire.You have learned much but there are yet a few things you must understand.That which you wear is but part of a whole.Until the two are joined together, you will be prey to those who would take advantage of you."

"Ancient, I don't understand," his blue eyes turned questioningly toward him.

"You must trust your feelings.I can no longer tell you.It is you who must seek it out for yourself."

"The armor.Does it have to do with an armor?"

"I need not answer that question for you already know the answer."The Ancient raised his staff and the jingling of bells echoed off the walls.White light encompassed the area and Ryo saw the ancient walls begin to disappear before his eyes.

"But Ancient!" Ryo cried in desperation as the image began to slip away."I don't know what to do!What is the answer?!"

_Look toward your past Ryo of Wildfire.There is where it all began._

The soft words were all that Ryo heard as the scene degenerated into blackness, a blackness that was cold and empty and yet comforting at the same time.But he could not remain here.It was there, the urgency that whatever the answer was, he must seek it out immediately.His mind rose from the depths of sleep and up into the conscious realms.

Blue eyes opened slowly to see the light streaming through his window.The absence of birdsong seemed oddly out of place with the warm morning sunlight.He sat up slowly, thinking deeply on what the words exchanged in the dream._The Ancient said that the metal suit was only part of a whole._Part of a whole.Ryo was confused.He knew it was important, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what._"You must look to your past." The past.What about my past?_Ryo sat on the edge of his bed and thought hard, trying in vain to remember.He turned his mind back, far back into his past.To a time before the recent incidents, before he even met his friends.To the first time . . .

Ryo glanced down at White Blaze.The tiger was sleeping peacefully on the mat to the side of Ryo's bed.The tiger shifted slightly and his white tail whipped around to a new position.Ryo blinked and remembered . . . when he first got White Blaze as a little cub.That was the day he had heard his father had died.He had run to the truck in the woods and . . . _That dream!The memory I didn't know I had!_In the dream he'd had exactly two weeks ago, he had seen his childhood self talking with the white robed Ancient, but he hadn't known what had been said.Now he remembered what had been exchanged._The Ancient had told me that I was one of the few chosen to save this world.He showed me an image of a castle in the sky, a demon, and my four friends . . ._No wonder it had seemed like he'd known them.The image had been imprinted on his mind that day._And there was something else, he showed me an image of a figure in red armor, shooting beams of fire . . . Armor!_Another dream came rushing back to him.After he had had the run in with the fire, an image of an armor had floated in his dreams, always on the outskirts of his consciousness but still _there_._A red samurai armor with two katanas.And Rowen had said that there were five mystical armors.One of them was called Wildfire . . ._Ryo leaped to his feet immediately.The extension on his name.Not only did it refer to the element he had been given, but it was actually the name of the armor.The armor that was supposed to be a part of him._Ryo of Wildfire.I am the bearer of this armor?_If that was the case then he had to find it, but where?

Ryo wandered over to the window and leaned on the sill, trying to think.Again, he cast his mind back into the past, wondering where it was the armor was._It couldn't be somewhere mentally could it?_Ryo frowned at that thought.Psychic powers and manipulating energies were still new to him and he had yet no idea on how it really worked._"Drinking strength from immortal fire."_The thought drifted into his mind and caused Ryo to do a double take._Wait a minute.In both dreams, I was plunged into a place full of lava.Lava._Ryo thought hard on that and straightened as the realization dawned on him.There was only one place around here that had lava and immortal fire._Mt. Fuji!The armor is in Mt. Fuji!_Ryo dashed to his closet to pick out a shirt and then grabbed his kanji ball off his dresser.White Blaze had been completely roused by now and rumbled up at his master.

"Sorry White Blaze," Ryo said quickly, "But I have to go somewhere NOW."

The tiger rumbled again, stretched and followed after Ryo, his outward demeanor one of drowsiness that covered the inward alertness.White Blaze raised his head to fix Ryo with a brown-eyed gaze then settled in step beside him, satisfied.It would all come full circle soon.He butted his head against Ryo's leg and urged him on.In the distance, Mt. Fuji rumbled with anticipation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage sat cross-legged on the mat of his room.His gray eyes were closed in intense concentration as he focused his mind on the question in his mind.His senses were stretched to their fullest and his mental call sent at the far edges of his range.His spirit waited patiently on the whorls of energy.If there was ever a time to find the spirit of the Ancient, then the time was now.He had been trying all morning, ever since he had awaked in fact.All thoughts were far from his mind except for that one question, the very same one he had asked Rowen the night before.His brow was furrowed in thought and the soothing aromas of incense drifted past his nose.

Ancient one, please hear me.I evoke your spirit to tell me of things you have set in motion.

His mental call hung in the air.Suddenly, the energy fields around him shimmered and shifted into patterns of white.Sage braced himself for the contact, reaching out his ephemeral fingers to grasp the form as it took shape beside him.

Sage of Halo.I have heard your calls but you must understand that I cannot reveal all that you wish to know.

The white energy swirled and coalesced into a glowing white robed man holding a golden staff and wearing a triangular straw hat that covered his eyes.White hair cascaded from beneath its brim and danced in an otherworldly breeze.Sage was silent as he viewed the figure he had tried to call so many times before.

_Please, Ancient one,_ Sage's mental voice pleaded, _I must know the truth of all this.Tell me, what is this legend?Why have we been chosen for this task?_

That answer you know already, Sage of Halo.I need not tell you that.However, I will tell you that this battle has been determined before you were even born.I do not control the fates, but it is us that must bend to their will.Around them, multicolored energy fields danced and swirled around the two figures as they floated in stasis, up held by the spiritual energies. 

Sage bowed his head._I sense it, Ancient one, the coming of a storm, what is this? _

_Yes, a storm is coming, Sage of Halo.It is one that this world has never known before.Humanity must bow, or stand up to it. _

_Is this the work of the youja?Is this Talpa come to take our world as the legend says? _

_I have already said too much_, nevertheless, the mental voice was sad._The rest you must discover yourself. _

_But what about this armor? _

_As to that, you must look into your past, Sage of Halo.I am here too long.Farewell._The Ancient's form began to shimmer and returned to the white energy of before while Sage cried out.

_Ancient one!Don't go!Not yet!_

But the form was heedless of his cries and continued to dissociate.Eventually the tendrils of white disappeared entirely and Sage was left alone, floating upon the eddies of energy.He sighed heavily and returned his wandering spirit back to his motionless body seated on the floor of his room.His eyes fluttered open and stared at the sunlight that was playing on his floor.Absently, he reached out his senses and grasped one of the beams.He twisted the beam mentally and watched how it seemed to change direction of its own accord, in total opposition to its fellows._But it is more than just this.Rowen mentioned something about armors.If the metal suits we can form isn't it, then what is it?_

Sage rose from his sitting position and wandered over to his shelf.His little kanji orb sat there complacently, its green glow casting ripples of energy to his "othersight."He reflected on the conversation he had had with the spirit of the Ancient._He said a storm in coming.That humanity must either bow or stand up to it.He's referring to us, I'm sure of it!We must stand up to that evil, those youja!_Ever since they had encountered the two the day before, he had sensed it on the edge of his senses.The evil hung there like a snake in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to lash out at them.The two youja they had fought were only the preliminary ones, scouts.There would be sure to be more on the way._But we barely beat those two.How are we going to last if a whole stream of them attack at once?_And what would happen to the innocents if they got caught in the crossfire?_There is something I'm missing, I know it._What had the Ancient said?_I must look to my past._

Sage frowned as he examined that thought._Something in my past.What haven't we solved yet?_Sage sorted through all of memories, starting first with the recent ones then thinking farther back._There was that one time . . . when I was six and coming home from school . . . _Sage suddenly slapped a hand to his head in irritation directed at himself._Of course!How stupid can I be!The day Shingo came, I had a dream, of a memory.The Ancient was showing me that for a reason._Sage searched through his mind for the real memory of what happened that day._The Ancient told me I had a destiny to fulfill.He showed me an image of a demon, a floating castle, and the other four.That's why we had those recognition feelings!Then the last was a figure in a green samurai armor.Holding a no-datchi with light swirling around it._There was another little piece left.The image of the armor was nearly identical to one he often sensed floating in his dreams._An armor of green with a golden crest on its helmet._It could be no other.They were exactly the same in make and design._So that is the armor.I have felt its pull._As if it wanted to merge with him._The last piece of the puzzle.I have to find it.But where?_Sage thought back on his memories._Halo.The light.If it is the armor of light then it would be where light most dominates._But what place could that be?

_"Darkest prison sheds the light."_The unspoken words drifted past his ears and Sage's gray eyes lit up in sudden understanding.He recalled now.The place the Ancient had transported his child self to speak with him was a cave whose floor seemed to glow with a green light.There was only one place that matched that description.The Akiko Cave on the Akidoshi Plateau was once a refuge for many religious people.In modern times, Shinto priests often wandered there to meditate, finding the peace of nature suited toward the task.The priests found the play of light there fascinating and hence gave it its name.It was also rumored to have a cache of emeralds somewhere deep in its interior.For that reason, it had become a major tourist attraction._Then that is where the armor is._

Sage wasted no more time.He grabbed his kanji ball from his shelf and darted down the steps.His father was at the station and both his mother and grandfather were up in the dojo teaching lessons.Sage hurriedly scribbled a note detailing where he'd gone (having learned his lesson the last time) and headed for the door.His steps were thoughtful as he turned himself toward the famous landmark.Somewhere, light glinted expectantly as it played among the foliage surrounding a deep cave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye tossed in his sleep.Every time he drifted off into the sea of dreams, he was awakened by the image of Rowen, battered and held by chains between two trees.He pushed the image from his mind but it always returned to haunt him, a mocking reminder of what would befall each of them if they continued on this path.Cye shifted on his side, trying to block it from his mind.He was extremely tired.He'd been at Rowen's bedside until early in the morning, having dozed off slightly himself.He'd left only when Rowen's father had returned home from a night spent at his university lab.He had been surprised to find Cye there, and more so when Cye had told him of the events that had transpired the night before.Cye remembered the look of horrified concern that had crossed his face and shuddered into his blankets._Is that what our parents will feel if we don't return?We could have gotten killed, both times yesterday.How can the Ancient expect us to take up the fight?_He could see it, the sorrow on his mother's face if he failed to come back from this venture.She had already lost her dear husband.If she lost her son as well how would she feel then?Cye felt the tears well up in his eyes just thinking about it.His mother, nor his sister, deserved that.He was needed here.And he needed to be _alive_.

_Cye, Cye of Torrent._The quiet mental voice invaded his mind and Cye automatically sought to shut those open doors.

_No . . . Please, leave me alone.I don't want to fight . . . please . . ._ Cye's mental moan reached outward and batted against the quiet words of earlier.But the words did not retreat but continued in its insistency.A form emerged in Cye's mind to match the words.It was man dressed in white robes, his head adorned with a triangular straw hat and carrying a staff in his right hand.With his free left hand, the man reached out and touched Cye's spirit.

_Cye of Torrent_, the Ancient's voice was gentle, _You fear for your friends and family but you must understand the tenacity of the situation.The evil does not distinguish between those involved and those that are not.All are affected.But the path you choose to take must be of your own will.I, nor anyone else can force you to take it._

Cye turned to face the Ancient.Fear marked his moves but he had to know the consequences of his actions.

The Ancient met his gaze._Consider a tiny crab.The surf pounds the rock he sits on.He must hold on to that rock for it is all he holds dear or be swept away with the next crash of the wave.Which will you be Cye of Torrent?_

Cye's sea blue eyes flicked from side to side as he digested that information."But Ancient," he said out loud, "There is no way we can fight the surf!How can we when it is so vast and powerful?!"

_To that, the secret lies in your past.Look there for the answer._The Ancient raised his staff and white light erupted from its top, plunging both of them into a brilliance that shocked Cye's mind.He came instantly awake, bolting upright in his bed.For a moment, he forgot where he was and stared around him with unseeing eyes.Slowly, the dark forms resolved themselves into recognizable forms and Cye sighed with genuine relief.He rose slowly from his bed and drew the curtains from his bedroom window.Sunlight streamed through the blinds and cast its rays about the room.The bright sun was a contrast to the dark events that had occurred the day before.Cye drew in a long breath.His mind cast back to the conversation that had taken place.He had no doubt that it was real and not a dream.The Ancient _was_ real.But he returned to the memory of the beaten Rowen . . . _Damn it!_Cye slammed his fist on the windowsill._Why does this happen to us?_It just seemed so unfair to have to make a decision like this._I don't like to fight but . . ._

Cye heard the conversation over in his mind and it cooled his heated thoughts._But if we could barely beat that youja, then how is the average person going to fare?They won't, they'll get slaughtered._Cye shivered at the thought._A youja like that loose in the city . . . _Would be disastrous._How stupid can I be!The Ancient wasn't trying to coerce me into fighting.He was telling me what would happen if I didn't._Just because he wasn't fighting didn't mean the battle wouldn't occur.On the contrary, the results might even be worse if he didn't participate to stave the flow of youja.And the others would most likely be risking themselves as well._"Cye of Torrent holds all together for without him they would not be a team."_He was a member in a team.The others would need him as surely as he needed them.That's when something clicked in his mind._The crab not only clings to the rock, he scrambles to where the other crabs are hiding, for they can cling to each other and withstand the waves._That was the answer.He could choose his own path and that path was the ones with his friends on it._Kento said we five stick together.He was right.And I can't let my friends down just because I'm too scared to fight._

Well, now that that he had come to that particular conclusion, his mind was free to think of other things.Like . . . _What Rowen said about the armors.He said one of them was called 'Torrent,' just like the extension on my name._Cye frowned inwardly._The armors were given to the 'Ronin Warriors' to defend the earth from the coming evil.So I must be the bearer of 'Torrent.'But it's not a part of me, not yet, so where can I find it?_Cye turned from the window and cast his eyes about the room in an attempt to remember._The Ancient said something about my past._He closed his eyes and looked back through his memories._Torrent, Torrent.I've heard of it before, and it has nothing to do with the events of late._Yes, he'd heard it whispered in his mind . . . _Then!I was six years old and sitting on the dock.That was part of a dream I had recently too.That wave of water engulfed me and that's when I met the Ancient._With that memory came a few others, like the image of a floating castle, a sneering demon, and his four friends.Cye reflected on that curiously and then remembered something more.When the Ancient had pressed his staff to his forehead, he had a sudden vision of a figure in light blue armor that carried a yari and swirled the waters around him._It was me.I was the one in the armor._He'd seen the armor one other time.That time was right after his run in with the sharks and injured orca.He remembered seeing a light blue armor hovering on the edges of his dreams.Its call was irresistible yet Cye had remembered regarding it with fear._But that is it.That is the armor in the text.So I _was_ chosen to be its bearer._Cye closed his eyes tighter and concentrated on the memories._There's more I think . . . When the Ancient transported me all those years ago, it was to the center of a whirlpool . . ._As soon as he had that thought, another string of words drifted past his mind and hung in the air._"Churning beneath a swirl of salt."_

Cye's eyes grew wide as he recognized the reference.There was only one place that he knew of that had whirlpools.Those were called the Great Whirlpools of Meimon located in the Naruto Straits between the islands of Awaji and Shikoku.The phenomena was caused by the changing of the tides._So that's where the armor must be!_Cye knew what he had to do.Whether he was prepared for it or not, a battle was approaching and the armor was needed if he intended to protect his friends and family.

He took his kanji ball from his shelf and stuffed it in his pocket and checked around his apartment to make sure everything was in order before locking the door.The Great Whirlpools of Meimon would be a long ride from here, but he knew the journey must be taken.Sunlight danced over the churning waves, the blue waters glinting with myriad promises.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kento looked around him curiously.He was standing in the middle of the oddest place he'd ever seen.Sand stretched for miles upon miles and reached far into the horizon._How weird._He prodded the sand with his toe and watched the glittering brown and yellow grains shift with the movement.Large sand dunes shifted continually in the dry wind, never the same shape from one moment to the next.Kento scratched his head and continued to stare about him quizzically._What the heck am I doing here?And how did I get here?For that matter, where is here?_For lack of anything better to do, Kento started forward, wandering aimlessly among the dunes.The sands began to shimmer, reflecting a bright white light and Kento whirled on his heel, expecting the worst.

A pillar of white light formed in the center of the shifting sands and coalesced into an image of a white robed man.He held a staff lightly in his right hand and a triangular straw hat adorned his head and covered his eyes from view.Kento shielded his eyes from the brilliance and squinted up at the man.Finally his eyes recognized the glowing figure and grew wide.

"Hey, you're the Ancient!" Kento exclaimed.

The man's face split into a smile."Yes Kento of Hardrock and I see there are questions in your eyes."

"Yeah, plenty," Kento responded, regaining his composure."Like, I have no idea what is going on."

"You will understand soon enough but there are things that must be done soon for the time is drawing near."

"Oh you mean like those youja?" the unfamiliar word rolled off his tongue, "There's all this talk about a legend, and an armor.What does that all mean?"

"To answer that, Kento of Hardrock, you must look into your past," the Ancient's smile grew wider."You have a great heart, Kento of Hardrock, and you must be sure to follow that always, even when things become rough."

The Ancient raised his staff high and the bell-like tones reverberated around the sandy landscape.The dunes shifted in answer and the colors swirled rapidly together, the speed and intensity causing Kento to become dizzy.For the longest moment, all he could see were the bright colors and the last words that danced upon them, _"Look into your past to find the answers."_Slowly, the colors faded into nothingness that resolved itself into that fine line between wakefulness and the realm of dreams.

Kento's brown eyes opened slowly.The bright light streaming into his room blinded him for a moment but as his eyes adjusted to the influx of light, he was able to bring his wandering mind back home.He groaned and sat up slowly.He wasn't hurt or tired from the fight the day before, but he was still as confused as ever._I'm never going to figure this stuff out._It was all beyond him.In fact, things had ceased to make sense ever since he'd found his name on the tablet in the forest.He shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs and rose slowly from beneath his tangled sheets.The dream was still vivid in his mind, as was the Ancient's last words._"Look into your past."_Kento's stomach growled with anticipation of breakfast and he decided to let the mystery be, at least until he got some sustenance.His face split into a smile as he thought of the delicacies waiting downstairs.Food first then thinking later.

When Kento returned upstairs, sated and with a broad smile on his face, he finally let his mind turn toward the mysteries presented in his dream._Okay, Rowen said something about an armor.Huh?I remember that legend saying something about Hardrock and then the Ancient said to look in my past._Well if he was going to do that then there was only one place to start.Kento shoved back a pile of papers on his desk to reveal a rather old, leather bound book.The pages were old and yellowed and on the verge of cracking so he touched them gingerly.It was the book of ancient records his grandfather had given him up in the mountains on that fateful day.Supposedly, it dated back as far as the Ching Dynasty, when Kento's ancestors had begun their flight from China to Japan._If anything it's gotta be in here._Kento flipped carefully through the pages, skimming the text to find something that matched any of the information that was running rampant in his head._Hey wait, here's something!_Kento's eyes roved down the page and he whistled with surprise._It says that through the generations, the Faun family has passed on a legend of an orange armor.No one knows how it came to rest with the family, only that someday one of their number would take it up in a time of great need._Kento blinked at that._Wow, so it does exist after all.But what does that have to do with me?_Kento flipped through the pages but there was nothing else to suggest any reference to the armor at all._Huh?Okay, maybe the Ancient meant my past and not my family's past._

Kento cast his mind back through his own memories, deciding to see if there was anything that was out of the ordinary._Hey, there actually was one time.I remember I was lost at a carnival and I got pushed into a funhouse and then there was this weird orange light . . . _Kento's eyes widened._That was just like the dream I had nearly two weeks ago to this day!Only then, I was watching myself talk with the Ancient._But now he remembered what actually transpired then.The Ancient had been asking for his help against something, also mentioning that his strength of mind and spirit would be sorely tested and then . . . _And then I had this vision of a castle in the sky, and an ugly demon, and my four friends, and I remember an . . . an orange armor.An orange samurai armor!With a helmet with one horn longer than the other and carrying an iron bo!And that's the same image I see in my dreams sometimes!_Kento nearly dropped the book in his excitement._So that's gotta be Hardrock!Like my name!But, where can I find it?_Kento's expression fell at that.It was one thing to know what you're looking for, but quite another to figure out where it was.

_"Burning within a throne of rock."_The soft words came from nowhere and drifted by in the air.It hung suspended in Kento's mind and got it whirling again._Throne of rock.Now where have I heard it before?_He was sure he'd heard it before, something his grandfather said, about a place he'd wanted to go to . . . _I know!It was a place called 'The Seat of God,' some place where Shinto priests were supposed to go to perform their holy rites.Grandfather wanted to go there cause he heard some rumor that it heals sickness or something if you pray there._Now that the thought had arisen, Kento remembered the other part of his dream.When the orange light had transported him, both in reality and in his dream, he had gone to a large rock covered in holy Shinto charms._I'll bet anything that's where the armor is!_Kento was overcome with excitement.If that was where the armor was, then that was where he had to go.Never mind that the place was deep within the mountains of Hokkiado.He had to get there at all costs.

He quickly snatched his kanjj ball from his shelf and picked out a jacket from his closet before hurrying downstairs.He had no idea how his mother was going to view this latest whim of his but there was no getting around it._At least it's Saturday._He dashed out of the house while his mother was still stringing out her protests and headed for the train depot.Far in the distance, the peaks stood silent sentinel, waiting for the right time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowen's body still ached from where he had his fateful confrontation with the youja.If it hadn't been for his friends arriving when they had, Rowen had no doubt that he'd be dead right now.His head pounded as he shifted under the covers, the movement causing pain to shoot up his still injured arm.He grimaced into his pillow and bit back a cry of pain.He had to deal with this.If what he had found in the text was true, then this was only the beginning.There would be far more worse things to come.Rowen reflected on that rather fretfully.The idea of a coming battle was scaring him witless.He wasn't sure what was going through the other's heads but he guessed that it was about the same.He almost yearned to be able to run, run from this destiny that was being shoved upon him.

But you cannot run Rowen of Strata.And in your heart you really do not want to.

Rowen's eyes closed tighter as he recognized the voice."Ancient . . ," he whispered into the air.

You have done well to discover the legend and all that it entails.You are afraid yet are beginning to understand.

"Yes I understand, but the battle, it scares me."Rowen's voice was small and fear-filled.He accepted it all but the entirety of it was making his head spin.

_We all feel fear at times like these.You would have been less if you hadn't._An image was forming behind Rowen's closed eyelids.It was an image of a white robed man carrying a staff and wearing a triangular straw hat.Grass sandals padded silently over a landscape that laws taking the shape of the sky.Fluffy white clouds drifted past him and above the blackness was sprinkled with tiny stars.Rowen blinked at the scene but it was far more imperative that he speak with the Ancient than question his surroundings.

"But Ancient, there are things that, try as I might, I cannot understand.Will you answer these for me at least?"

The Ancient shook his head slowly._That I cannot do I'm afraid_, the mental voice was full of sorrow, _But there is one place you have not yet tried.Look into the events that shaped your past.It is there that the last piece of the puzzle lies._

"But Ancient . . ."Rowen's voice trailed off as the Ancient shook his head.

_Good luck to you Rowen of Strata._The Ancient's words died away as his image did, the soft chiming of bells resonating as the clouds and stars faded into nothing.

"Ancient . . ."But it was a quiet resigned call at best.The Ancient was already gone.

Rowen's eyes snapped open at his departure.He raised his head and was surprised when he didn't feel any pain.He blinked in confusion and took a moment to glance at his arms and legs.The ugly bruises were gone as if they had never been there.He flexed his right arm but there was no accompanying pain there either.Rowen's mind registered instant understanding._The Ancient must have healed me._Feeling somewhat relieved and even a little invigorated, Rowen swung out of bed.From somewhere down the hall, he could hear a shower going, suggesting that his father was home again.Rowen reflected that his father had been home a lot lately but something else drew his attention.His desk chair had been pulled to his bedside, and the neat little stacks of papers on his desk told him who had been there._I wonder how late Cye stayed?_He was touched by his friends' concern and it had been selfless of Cye to stay behind to make sure he was fine._What did I do to deserve friends like them?_

But that thought brought to mind something else._Five Ronin Warriors and five of us.And a prophecy about armors and virtues and of evil in the sky._There was no longer any doubt in Rowen's mind that they had been chosen.He may not believe in fate but he couldn't deny that that was the force at work here._But one thing's missing.The armors.I always thought the name extensions referred to the five elements.But it's actually talking about the armors.Rowen of Strata._Rowen went over to his blinking computer screen and called up the document again.There were still a few spots that remained untranslated, but the bulk of the mystery was solved._No, the Ancient said the last piece of the puzzle was in my past.But I've been looking at my family past this whole time._Unless it referred to some other past?_Like my past?_Rowen tapped a finger on his desk._My past?Did anything unusual happen when I was younger?_

There was only one thing that came to mind, at that was the strange dream-memory he'd had two weeks ago.That memory dated back to the time when his parents were still together.They had been living in a large house on the outskirts of Tokyo.That day, his parents' bickering had been unbearable and he had run off into the woods alone.He remembered being engulfed by dark blue light and then waking to find himself floating in the clouds._The Ancient extracted a promise from me and then showed me an image of a castle in the sky, a demon, and my four friends-to-be.But he also showed me something else.A person in dark blue samurai armor firing a golden arrow into the sky that brought with it the wind._Rowen recognized the armor from somewhere else.That translucent image that always followed him around in his dreams.He always ran from it but now he realized that it hadn't been pursuing him at all and was just waiting for him to join with it._Yeah, but that still doesn't tell me where it is._Rowen grimaced in deep thought.

_"Floating among the eyes of ages, unmarred in the sea of the sky."_The silent words jolted understanding into Rowen's mind.The sea of the sky.Lake Biwa was the first thing that came to him.Tokyo was situated on the edge of the grand lake that was so large it was often referred to as "the sea of the sky."Many a battle had been fought on its shores so certainly it could be described as being the "eyes of ages."Rowen thought back on his explanation and decided it was the best lead he could come up with.He snatched his kanji ball from his shelf, while at the same time putting on his jacket.

He didn't even think about food even though he hadn't had breakfast but at least he had enough sense to leave a note for his father.Fortunately, the lake wasn't far and wouldn't take more than a few minutes bus ride.Outside, the clouds passed overhead and their shadows threw patterns that spotted the lake's clam surface as the wind sent inviting ripples over its waters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	17. To Arms!

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 16 – To Arms!

Mt. Fuji loomed over the forested landscape, its huge bulk casting a dark shadow.Though the volcano was supposed to be dormant, a thin veil of smoke escaped from its peak and drifted off into the sky.Spring had come and gone, and the summer heat had melted the cap of snow that usually frosted its peak.The storm clouds that had threatened the day before had dispersed but threatened to return at any moment as some darker clouds collected on the horizon.But they were still distant.The sky itself was a cheery blue and dotted with floating cotton-like clouds.The mountain trail that wound around the famous landmark rose in level gradients up toward its peak.Despite the warmth of mid-summer, the air carried a chill as the dense pine forests were left behind for the dark brown slopes that marked its upper summit.

Ryo drank deeply the brisk mountain air.There was just something refreshing about experiencing nature at its finest.The dirt trail was well worn and subject to many trampling feet daily as the mountain beckoned tourists from all over the world.There were many legends of Mt. Fuji and many famous battles that had occurred around its slopes.White Blaze padded silently beside his master, his white tail whipping from side to side.Ryo looked down on him and gave him a scratch on his head and a smile.

"Sorry for dragging you out boy, but I think this is important."

White Blaze bobbed its head and rumbled, clearly conveying the fact that he didn't mind the disruption.On the contrary, White Blaze rather thought this journey was necessary and actually butted his head against Ryo's leg at regular intervals as if to urge him onward.

"So you feel it too huh?Well, we're almost there."

The trail took a turn and the two passed the timberline to begin the final ascent to the mountain's peak.They'd been walking for hours it seemed, and yet Ryo wasn't tired, but rather was struck with some innate urgency.The youja would be returning, he was sure of it, and when they did, he, and the others had to be ready for them.He wasn't totally sure where the legend had come from, only that it was a true as rainfall.Whatever forces were moving their destinies, they had no choice but to answer the call.

The clouds gathering on the horizon had spread onward and now darkened the sky, causing the sun and its warmth to disappear from the sky.But Ryo didn't notice the change for he had come to the volcano's edge.He approached it cautiously and peered in.Deep inside the volcano's maw, red molten lava bubbled with its searing heat.Wisps of gray smoke billowed from the churning red below and sailed into the now darkened sky.Ryo's brow was furrowed as he stared at the fiery depths, wondering how he was supposed to reach the armor if it was deep inside the mountain's belly._Maybe it's on the side?_No, Ryo clearly remembered the lava that had swirled around him the two previous times._And the poem said 'Drinking strength from immortal fire.'What else can that refer to than the inside of the volcano?_That may be true, but there was obviously no way for him to get down there.His metal suit may be able to withstand fire, but lava was a hundred times more potent than that and Ryo wasn't exactly looking forward to experimenting.

Ryo frowned in thought, letting the windswept slopes lull his mind into a kind of meditative silence as he sought for an answer.But the silence that descended on the landscape was more disturbing than it was helpful.Ryo became aware of the absence of any sound at all.He had not heard birdsong all day and the soothing sounds as the woodland creatures went about their little lives could no longer be heard.High black clouds hung above Mt. Fuji, ominous in their thickness.A wind whipped up and Ryo's blood turned cold.Could the youja be returning?He whipped out his red kanji ball and concentrated on the energy.

"Dao Jin!"

Red light erupted and its rays cast tinges of red over the barren slopes.Ryo took up a defensive stance as the red energy transformed into the red metal suit.Beside him, White Blaze growled out a warning, lips pulled back to reveal his long sharp fangs.The two backed together, boy and tiger, blue and brown eyes scanning their surroundings, afraid of what they would find.

The ground began to vibrate and the sound of clanging metal filled the air.Ryo drew back and tensed.He sensed the approaching evil.It made his skin stand on end and sent chills up his body._They're coming._

No sooner had he that particular thought when, from seemingly nowhere, a dozen youja appeared, decked out in identical suits of dark blue-gray metal and carrying weapons that ranged from long spears, to chains, to short swords.Ryo felt fear turn his stomach as he observed the overwhelming odds against him.White Blaze roared out a challenge and the metallic youja, many of whom wore smiles of anticipation, charged the pair.

Ryo leaped into the air to avoid the bulk of the onslaught, and landed a few feet away.He whirled and hit a youja in its chest then ducked to avoid the swinging spear.Another came at him from the side and again Ryo danced out of the way of the swinging chain.Somewhere to his right, White Blaze had charged three other youja and had even jumped on to the back on one.The youja forcefully dislodged the tiger and White Blaze hit the ground with a crash.

"White Blaze!" Ryo cried out and weaved between the offending youja to reach his tiger's side.He ducked a swinging sword and lashed out his leg to sweep it off its feet.White Blaze had rose back to his feet and roared in anger, his brown eyes showing all concerned how incensed he was at the moment.But despite the valiant effort put up by the two, it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to keep up this pace.They would undoubtedly fall to the overwhelming numbers.Without realizing it, Ryo had been pushed to the edge of the volcano.The ground rumbled beneath his feet and as Ryo whipped around to dodge a spear thrust, he lost his footing and fell into the volcano's maw.

"Ahhhh!" Ryo let loose a scream.White Blaze roared in answer and Ryo could see his furry white head appear over the cliff's edge, the tiger's expression twisted to one of horror as he witnessed his falling master.

Ryo could feel the heat, even through the metal and knew that he wouldn't last in the volcanoes belly.He groaned in pain as the temperature around him rose to almost unbearable heights.Just before he closed his eyes to accept the inevitable, a translucent outline of a red armor appeared before him.The same samurai armor he had often seen in his dreams hovered before him._The armor of Wildfire._Ryo knew it in his heart.It was time.

"Armor of Wildfire!Dao Jin!" he screamed as the heat of the volcano threatened to overcome his senses.

The armor responded by dispersing into bolts of silk and falling sakura blossoms, and then reforming around his form, covering over his metal suit, really undergear, he realized now and stopping his forward motion.Ryo landed on a shelf of rock just above the lake of bubbling lava and gasped.The heat no longer hurt him but rather seemed to be enhancing him.He could feel the energy running through the armor and understood it all._So this is the power of the armor._It was far more powerful than the undergear he'd been wearing.And with this power, he knew he could defeat the youja . . .and fulfill the destiny.

A wave of fire erupted from the lava as the volcano gave vent to its elemental master and Ryo rode it up back up to the peak.He landed on the ground and it glowed a bright red as the heat he had absorbed reacted with the colder ground.The youja pulled up short and stared at the glowing red armored figure.From beneath the horned helmet, Ryo's blue eyes burned with an inner intensity.He reached behind him and whipped out the two kanatas sheathed there.Even with no sun to shine, the twin blades glittered dangerously.The youja were at first stunned but then charged him.A little distance away, White Blaze bowed knowingly and backed away.Ryo needed his help no longer.Ryo swung his blades up and met the charge.His blades cut through the metal of the youja.One fell and its body disintegrated, releasing the black wisp of smoke that dispersed into the air.The other's pressed close, heedless of their fallen comrade but Ryo beat them back.There were still too many, Ryo needed to get all of them at once.

Without knowing how he knew to do it, he clicked the hilts of his two katanas together and leaped skyward, raising the connected blades.Instinctively, he concentrated on the energy, collected in on his katanas.He thought of the lava, of the fire that fueled his armor.

"Armor of Wildfire!Flare Up Now!"

A beam of fire shot from his swords and hit the youja who had gathered to look up at the leaping figure.They only then realized their peril and attempted to scatter but to no avail.The fire hit them with an explosive sound and the youja screamed as the fire burned them from existence.Ryo landed softly on the ground and stared at the power he had just unleashed.The whole slope had been blown away and left a crater several meters deep.Ryo disconnected his swords and examined them carefully.They appeared to be just the right weight and balance for him.He turned his wrist and the silver metal gleamed.

"So this is the power of the armor."His blue eyes grew wide.White Blaze trotted up to him and rumbled.Ryo turned down to look at him with sudden realization.

"You knew all along."

White Blaze bobbed his head and met his master's gaze with one of his own.

Ryo turned away and stared at the sky and the darkening clouds."I am Ryo of Wildfire!Warrior of Virtue!" he shouted the challenge to the heavens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage scrambled up the rock face and then jumped down to land deftly on the soft dirt.A tiny stream flowed lazily from the upper plateaus and behind him, a majestic waterfall crashed from the high cliffs.Lush foliage grew in abundance around the rocky promontories and the sunlight played among the tree branches.Wind set the boughs dancing and brought with it a symphony of sound.Birds and crickets added to the backdrop with their intertwining melodies.Sage closed his eyes and let the feelings of peace and serenity emanating from this place soothe his tense nerves.Standing in a place like this, it was easy to forget the dangers that were rapidly approaching and playing on his mind.But he couldn't forget, not while the possibility existed that they could survive the coming storm.Sunlight gleamed on the blue waters while the sound of rushing water filled his ears.

He followed the dirt trail to the base of the roaring waterfall.Spray drenched his golden hair and he smiled as the coolness seeped into his skin.He moved to a place just behind the falling water and settled himself on a rock slick with water spray.Sage crossed his legs and closed his gray eyes.He let the sounds of nature lull him into a meditative trance.Spray cooled him at the same time that sunlight danced upon his face and warmed him with its radiance.The answer was here somewhere, locked away deep within the rock._"Darkest prison sheds the light."_The words were foremost in his mind and hinted at deeper mysteries.Sage stretched out his sensed and probed the area.The landscape radiated energy.Here, secluded from the world, the natural energies pulsed and swirled in perfect harmony.The trick was to find the center of the energy swirls, where undoubtedly the armor lay.Sage frowned with thought.He could sense it now, a thin thread of pulsing green energy that led . . . where?

Sage reopened his eyes slowly.The light shining through the wall of water threw pastel rainbows around him.They glimmered in and out of existence periodically and pointed to secrets that lay deep into the cave.Sage nodded with understanding and rose from his position, deciding to follow the tendril of energy he had sensed before.As he emerged from beneath the waterfall, drenched, but with some idea of the answers, he noticed with alarm that a silence had descended on the countryside.No longer could he hear the sounds of wildlife, or birds, of the play of wind in the boughs.Even the rush of falling water and gurgle of the stream was muted somewhat.A brisk wind whipped up and the sky above began to darken with low hanging storm clouds.Sage stretched his senses and felt immediately the evil that tainted the air and caused nature to fall silent.It was foul and Sage grimaced in distaste.He sensed the dark figures approaching and readied himself.

"Dao Chi!" the green kanji orb he had removed from his pocket flared and its energy formed the metal green and white suit.

Not a moment too soon.A host of dark armored figures burst from the underbrush and easily surrounded the solitary figure in green.Sage slipped into defensive stance while the blood pounded in his ears.Previously, they had fought as the five of them against one youja.But this time there was only one of him and Sage was not very fond of the odds right now.He waited until two youja broke the circle and charged him from opposite directions, one swinging a spear and the other whirling a large axe.Sage leaped skyward at the last second, causing the two to slam headlong into each other.He backflipped and landed on a rock high above the others.But the height did not deter the youja and they leaped with an agility to match his own.One swung a chain and Sage leaped again as the end slammed and broke the rock he had been standing on.Sage used the energy in the metal to leap over the mouth of the waterfall and land on the other side.He checked back over his shoulder to see the youja following in his footsteps before dashing into the mouth of the cave.There was no way he could fight the onslaught of youja by himself.The only chance he had now was to find the armor.

The interior of the cave was dark but Sage didn't need his eyes to see.To his "othersight," the place was overflowing with energy and he used its glow to lead him through the various tunnels that led deeper and deeper underground.His senses quickly located the thin line of emerald energy he had sensed earlier and followed it down, all the while aware that the youja had followed him into the cave.Their clanging steps reverberated off the cave walls and sent vibrations through the rock.Sage pursed his lips, he didn't have much time.Suddenly, the ground dropped from under him and Sage fell through the crumbling hole.He twisted and managed to land on his feet.His "othersight" revealed the place pulsing with green energy and Sage switched to his normal sight to examine his surroundings.The first thing that came to his eyes was the ground.It was glowing green, like light reflected off hundreds of glittering emeralds._Just as I remembered._The rivulets of green were leading toward something on the far wall.Sage followed their path with his eyes and gasped when he realized what they led to.

A pillar of crystal was standing on the far wall, a beam of bright sunlight illuminating its surface.Inside was the armor he had seen in his dreams numerous times before.A green armor with a golden crest and sporting the symbol of a lightning bolt.Sage reached out and touched an incredulous hand to the clear crystal._This . . . is the armor of Halo._His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of crumbling rock, followed by the harsh clang of metal.Youja dropped from the ceiling and faced Sage, their weapons bared, and their evil fouling the air.Beneath his hand, the light flared and the crystal shattered, releasing the armor from its bondage.And with that release, Sage knew instinctively what to do.

"Armor of Halo!Dao Chi!"

The armor responded to the call and broke apart in a burst of silk bolts and sakura petals, only for the parts to resettle on Sage's own form, filling in the places on the metal suit, no undergear, had left and finished it.Sage felt the energy pulse through his veins and understood.The undergear was only one part of the armor.Now they were together and his power was completed.He raised his head and hefted the no-datchi blade.It was the perfect balance and seemed as if it was made solely for him.The youja charged him and Sage swung the blade in a wide arc, disemboweling a couple and pushing the others back.As the black wisps dispersed into the air, Sage's gray eyes lit with a thought, one that would get rid of the youja all at once.He raised his blade until it was vertical, the light that was still streaming from the ceiling playing on its deadly surface.Sage concentrated the energy of the light there, and mixed it with his own and the power from the armor.The blade glowed with a bright light and the youja backed away from the brilliance.

"Armor of Halo!Thunderbolt Cut!"

Sage swung the blade downward and released the energy he had been storing there.Light erupted and filled the cavern with its brilliance, the air charged with all the volts of an electric storm and vaporizing the youja.The force of the blast blew a hole in the ceiling and light streamed through, while the rocks crumbled and fell with the release of energy.Sage stared at the hole and then down at the sword he held, and lastly at the green armor that covered him._This is it, the power of the armor._Its display of intense energy shocked him, but at the same time it comforted him.This was the answer.And as the light played on the outskirts of his senses, he turned his gaze skyward.

"I am Sage of Halo!Warrior of Wisdom!" His cry sailed upward to let the world know the person who controlled the light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The currents swirled together, the two pools in synch with each other as they churned the salty waters.Bright sunlight glinted off the surface, making it shine like a multitude of shimmering sapphire.Watching from above on the suspension bridge, the waters were deceptive and hid the ferocity of currents that churned beneath.Cye leaned on the edge of the bridge railing and stared into the depths.This was it, the Great Whirlpools of Meimon.His timing couldn't have been better.The change of tides at this hour had caused the twin whirlpools to form beneath the suspension bridge that crossed over to the island of Shikoku.Normally the whirlpool attracted scores of tourists, especially on a Saturday, but the place remained oddly deserted._Just as well_, Cye thought to himself, _It saves unwanted questions._He wasn't quite sure where the armor was, only that it was somewhere in the vicinity, most likely on the ocean bottom._"Churning beneath a swirl of salt."_He pulled his kanji ball from his pocket and held it in his palm.The light blue blinked at him in the light and Cye could pick out the swirling kanji in its depths._Well, here goes._

"Dao Shin!"

The light blue light radiated from the kanji ball and settled on his form, again coalescing into the light blue and white metal suit.Cye leaped from over the railing and dived straight into the blue swirling waters.The expanse of deep sapphire stretched far into the distance but his attention was drawn to the battling currents of the two whirlpools.The force of the currents pulled everything toward it, and even the fishes tried as best they could to avoid the pull.But the currents did not draw Cye toward its whirling center and instead swirled around him, as if acknowledging who he was.As Cye floated, suspended in the liquid, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a large black and white form approaching him.He tensed but then realized that he'd seen the creature before.The orca's echolocation calls bounced off his metal suit and sent tickling vibration up his skin.

"Suiki?" his voice sounded easily into the water as if he were talking on land.

The orca rolled on his side, allowing Cye to run his metal-encased fingers over the white belly.His eyes located the wound but it had healed nicely, leaving only a thin slit to suggest that it had ever been there at all.

"I'm glad you're all right."

The orca rolled back upright and bobbed his head, then nudged him lovingly with his nose.

"Yeah, same to you," Cye said, his face splitting into a grin.He was happy to see the orca was well again, but even the its friendliness couldn't turn him from the reason he had come here in the first place.

"Well Suiki, maybe you can help me find something . . ," Cye's voice trailed off in horror as his senses registered the change that had taken place in the water.The little fishes that had been darting back and forth were gone and the area seemed unnaturally devoid of life.Sunlight no longer filtered through the waves and plunged the waters into darkness.Cye tensed, dreading the events that were sure to happen next.Beside him, the great orca also felt the change and lingered protectively near Cye.Cye tried to still the rapid beating in his heart and waited.

The sounds of splashings alerted Cye's attention up where a dozen or so youja had leaped into the water, their dark blue-gray metal armors gleaming with dark energy and carrying numerous barbed spears and other weapons of destruction.One threw a spear toward him and Cye only barely managed to swim out of the way.Another youja came up behind him and reached out a free hand to grab his leg.Cye twisted and grabbed the other's chain, using it as leverage to launch it deep into the depths.But distracted with the one, another youja had snuck up behind and prepared to plunge its spear into Cye's back.Suiki rammed the attacking youja before it could nail a hit and it fell like a stone to the ocean floor.Cye whirled gratefully toward the orca but he really didn't have much time to express his thanks as the youja continued their assault.Cye and Suiki became separated and Cye was pushed to the edge of the whirlpool.At this close proximity to the strong currents, even Cye was not immune to the pull and was sucked into its center.

For a moment, the water overwhelmed his senses but then he became aware that something else was floating in there with him.A light blue samurai armor floated in a little blue bubble in the center of the whirlpool.Cye's sea blue eyes grew wide as he recognized the image that had been prevalent at the edge of his dreams._The armor of Torrent?_Cye swam over to the floating armor and touched it.While one part of his mind examined the armor, another part perceived the battle taking place outside the walls of water.Cye steeled himself for what must be done.He closed his eyes and concentrated, knowing instinctively that he must merge himself with the armor.

"Armor of Torrent!Dao Shin!"

The blue bubble surrounding the armor dissipated and then the armor itself broke apart, transforming into bolts of silk and sakura petals that settled on Cye's, attaching to the metal suit, or rather undergear Cye realized.The yari settled in his hands and Cye's eyes reopened only to regard the light blue armor with awe.The energy was coursing through him.It enhanced his senses and flowed around him.Cye swung the yari experimentally.It was tailored almost exactly for him, and felt more like an extension of his body rather than a weapon.The walls of water suddenly ceased their swirling and Cye could see the battle.Some of the youja had been trying to get beyond the wall of water, while others were battering Suiki.Cye swung the yari and caught the youja approaching him.He darted through the water and caught a second and third with the tip of his yari.Their metal bodies crumbled and released the black wisps of stone, but the youja attacking the poor orca had not noticed their fellows fate.Cye raised his yari horizontally, suddenly understanding what had to be done.He concentrated the energy on the tip of his yari and thought on the currents of water, willing them to mingle with the energy he was calling.

"Armor of Torrent!Super Wave Smasher!"

The water collected into a beam that shot out from the tip of Cye's yari, catching the remaining youja and sweeping them away from Suiki.The blast caused the surface of the water to ripple violently as the current pushed the youja against a rock and obliterated all traces of them.With the danger past, Cye lowered his yari and stared in astonishment._Did I do that?_From beneath his helmet, Cye's eyes blinked in disbelief.Suiki returned to Cye's side and sent out another echolocation signal that Cye immediately translated as 'Thank you.'The orca nudged him and then swam away into the distant blue.Cye stared after his retreating form and nodded finally in acceptance.As the waters swirled around him, he raised his head and shouted up into the sky.

"I am Cye of Torrent!Warrior of Trust!"

His cry traveled easily through the liquid and up into the expanse of the sky in final realization of his destiny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride had been long and Kento gratefully jumped among the rocks, freeing his joints from their crampness caused by the journey by rail._Traveling by train sucks.I wonder how Cye manages it all the time._Once the stiffness eased, Kento reclined on the rock and watched the clouds travel by in the sky overhead.The chill mountain air brought with it the hint of snow that frosted these peaks throughout the year.But Kento didn't feel the chill, but rather his blood pounded with the excitement of his discovery._It's gotta be around here somewhere.I wonder where that thing is?_Kento rose from his languid position and cast his eyes around the landscape.Sunlight shone through the thin mountain air and played on the craggy peaks while the wind whistled through the pine trees that dotted the slopes at these heights.Kento leaned forward and admired the beauty around him.From his vantage point, he could see the distant coastline as it met the sapphire sea.These mountains were beautiful in their own right but with the subtle details that made it different from the mountains of the Faun's mountain home._Okay, enough dawdling.Now where is that rock?_

Kento pushed among the underbrush around the rocks, his mind trying to think back over any familiar landmarks._Huh?Okay this looks slightly familiar . . ._Kento scrambled up a shelf of rock and came even with a massive monolith that rose several meters upward.Kento's mouth made a big 'Wow' as he stared at the huge structure.Dreams and visions could never compare to the real thing.The rock was a single pinnacle of granite that stood upright from the ground.Shinto charms had been carved in a ring around its base and it was to these that Kento traced with incredulous fingers.He wasn't familiar with the characters, but then, he wasn't really a very religious person.Still the size and scope of the stone emitted a sense of reverence that Kento respected immediately._Wow.So Hardrock's in there?_Kento walked around the monolith, trying to find a crack or opening inside._"Burning within a throne of rock."_But the thing was closed solid.He frowned._So how the heck do I get it out of there?_

As he leaned on the rock and thought on how he could possible get the armor that was undoubtedly in there, something aroused him and Kento jerked upright, suddenly tense.Silence befell the area and dark storm clouds cast their shadows on the once lively forest._What the . . ._He didn't waste a moment, sure that youja was the cause and pulled out his kanji ball.

"Dao Gi!"

The orange light from the orb illuminated the area and the familiar energy settled into the suit of orange and white.Kento whirled into a defensive stance, muscles tense and eyes determined as he scanned the area around him.He didn't have long to wait when a host of youja dropped from the sky, one swinging its heavy chain directly at him.Kento leaped away but the chain penetrated and broke a little crater on the side of the monolith.

"Hey!Don't even TOUCH that thing!" Kento's voice cut through the air and he charged the youja, unwilling to let them damage the holy stone.One of the youja swung forward its spear, intending to impale Kento on its tip but Kento didn't play along.He ducked and tackled the youja just below his spear level.The youja flew backwards, crashing into a tree.Two others flew at him and Kento reached out and grabbed their legs, then smashed them together.Their metal bodies came together with a crash and Kento leaped away from the crumpled bodies._Whoa!_Another youja nearly nailed him with its swinging chain and it was only energy-enhanced speed that saved Kento from being throttled._Damn this isn't good._He backed up as another youja whirled a bo over its head.Kento leaped and twisted in midair to land on the offending youja and yanked on its bo.He didn't succeed in ripping the weapon from the youja's grasp, but was able to use it hurl the youja from him.The youja crashed into the stone monolith and Kento bit back a curse._Oh crap!_He had to duck as another youja came at him and hit the dirt with a wince before leaping back up to avoid another thrust.The situation was rapidly degenerating and Kento wasn't sure that he liked where this battle was heading.He backed up into the stone, twisting to avoid the shots that were aimed at him.

At first, he hadn't noticed that a crack had formed where he had thrown the youja into the stone.It started as a small slit but rapidly grew to a large rift as the rocks edges drew away from each other.Orange light began to spill from it and where it touched the youja, they doubled over in seeming pain.Finally noticing the effect, Kento moved closer to where the light shone, deciding that it would offer a little protection at least.As he drew nearer, he felt the energies reacting with those of his metal suit._Could it be?_The bright orange light engulfed him and he stared.Deep within the rock was an orange armor.Kento recognized the features immediately.The uneven curve of the horns, shining ivory, and the iron bo resting on its knees matched exactly with the image he had often seen in his dreams.There was no doubt in his mind, it was Hardrock.

Kento glanced over his shoulder.The youja were slowly recovering and it wouldn't be long before they were ready to do battle again.Kento turned back toward the armor and his mind knew instinctively what to do.If he merged with the armor, then the youja would not have a chance.He reached toward it and called it in the only way he knew how.

"Armor of Hardrock!Dao Gi!"

The armor burst apart in a swirl of silk bolts and falling sakura petals.The ephemeral bolts and petals rained upon him and reformed the armor, this time conforming to Kento's build, fitting easily over the orange metal suit, no, undergear.Kento gasped at the energy that was flowing through the metal._Incredible!_He felt so much more powerful now, like he could take on the world and feel confident that he would win.He raised his bo over his head and grinned at the advancing youja.

"All right you tin cans!Eat this!"

He swung the bo over his head and brought it down with a crash on the nearest youja's head.It crumpled from the force, its dark blue gray armor disintegrating and its black wisp dispersing.Kento backhanded another youja with his bo and that one too became dust and smoke.But even with his newfound power, the youja remained as numerous as ever.Kento could be left fighting here for an eternity for all the good it would do him.The tingling energies gave him and idea and he raised the bo, concentrating the energy of the armor and from the ground beneath him on its tip.

"Armor of Hardrock!Iron Rock Crusher!"

He swung the bo over his head and then aimed it toward the ground beneath the youja.The energy was released and the ground rumbled in response.It exploded with flying rock and the youja were crushed with the flying debris.Even after the effects had cleared away, Kento remained in the same position, blowing hard, but from awe rather than weariness.That's _the power of this armor?!_He straightened and stared down at his hand and the bo that they carried.He knew it in his heart that it was.At one time it might have scared him but right now it gave him a sense of achievement that he had found what he had set off to find.He also couldn't help feeling a sense of excitement.He raised his brown eyes to the dark sky above.

"I am Kento of Hardrock!Warrior of Justice!"His voice echoed off the peaks and into the distant sky clearly communicating that he was ready to do battle with Earth's enemies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last branches were pushed away and the glimmering surface of Lake Biwa was revealed in the sunlight.Sun danced on its calm waters and tiny trout formed ripples on the smooth surface where they had come to touch the surface.The water stretched for miles into the distance and at some places, the edges between the sky and water was blurred and indeterminable._"Floating among the eyes of the ages, unmarred in the sea of the sky."_This had to be the place.Nowhere else matched the description as well as here.A wind swirled the gentle waves on and Rowen turned his eyes skyward to where the white clouds floated lazily by in a sea of blue.How deceptive it all was.If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that it was nothing more but an ordinary day._But I _do_ know better._He could feel it.The calm before the storm.But the storm was coming, and this storm had nothing to do with nature's fury.He turned and looked over the expanse of liquid.The sky was reflected in its pristine surface and he could see the clouds pass by in that mirror.

_Right.So this is the place that the poem refers to.But where do I go from here?_The waters didn't reveal its secrets and Rowen found himself at a loss once again._Strata is the air so the armor has to be in the air, like in my dream.But how do I get into the air from here?_Rowen had no answers to that.Instead, he waded deep into the water and stopped when it lapped against him at waist deep.Again he turned his eyes to the sky.The wind ruffled his bright blue hair as his midnight blue eyes contemplated his problem.Abruptly, the gentle wind stopped and the waters grew still.Instantly aware that something was afoot, Rowen tensed, his hand halfway to his pocket where his kanji ball lay.Dark storm clouds that had been gathering on the horizon spread to cover the blue above him and the blue disappeared from view.The sun's light was quenched and Rowen felt the dark energy was rising at the edge of his senses.His blood turned cold when he realized how perilous his situation was.The last time he was alone, he was beaten almost to the point of death.It was only the arrival of his friends that had saved him then.What was he going to do if a whole slew of them came?

Unfortunately for him, his fears were about to be realized.From behind him, the clank of metal caused him to whip around in alarm.Youja emerged from the trees that lined Lake Biwa's shores.It wasn't just one this time, it was a multitude of them and Rowen felt fear creep up his body.The water didn't deter the youja from reaching their objective and they trampled into the water with relative unconcern.That finally forced Rowen to act.If he was going to be taken then it would be while he was fighting.The kanji ball was in his palm before he even realized it.He concentrated and called the now familiar energies to him.

"Dao Inochi!"

Dark blue light erupted and formed the dark blue and white metal suit.Rowen brought his hands into a defensive position.The water would buy him some time, but it wouldn't be much.In fact, the lead youja was already upon him and Rowen had to leap backwards to avoid the swinging sword.He twisted into a flip and knocked the first youja beneath the surface but was nearly caught by the chain of the second youja.Rowen kicked his foot upward and sent the youja flying backwards.He was never more grateful for Mama Faun's martial lessons than he was at this moment.The moves had become second nature to him now.He landed back in the water with a splash.A youja had come up from behind and clubbed him with the butte of his spear.Rowen reeled from the blow but dodged around before the youja could follow up.He retreated deeper into the water, trying to ignore the ache in his side.The youja were too numerous.There would be no way that Rowen could survive this encounter.None._Is this the end?_He thought, hope beginning to drain away.

As if in answer, something descended from the sky.It was surrounded by a dark blue bubble as it drifted to where Rowen lay waist-deep in water.Rowen glanced up at it and gasped.There was no mistaking the dark blue armor, the golden horns and the golden bow collapsed on its back._The same one as that in my dreams.The armor I always ran from._But there was no running from this armor.In fact, Rowen was grateful it had appeared.He'd always felt it, that feeling that something was missing.And now it was all going to be resolved.He wasn't sure how he knew, only that the words that issued out of his mouth completed the transformation.

"Armor of Strata!Dao Inochi!"

The dark blue armor broke apart and became rolls of silk bolts and raining sakura blossoms that surrounded Rowen with its embrace.Where the silk and sakura touched him, it resolved into the dark blue armor that fit snuggly over his metal suit, which now Rowen realized was a kind of undergear, a preliminary base to the real armor.He leaped backwards and water went flying with the force.As he did so, he reached behind him to draw out the golden bow, then, with his other hand, grabbed an arrow from the quiver and loaded it.The bow fit perfectly in his hand and the draw length was exactly right.He thought the metal would have been heavy but it was actually quite light.Rowen narrowed his eyes and concentrated, storing energy in the arrow before releasing it.It hit a youja square in the chest, causing it to disintegrate, releasing the black wisp that was the essence of the youja.Another arrow flew straight and true, as did another, and another.But thought the youja were falling, there were still too many.A sudden thought caused Rowen to leap up again, and as he held himself suspended skyward, he loaded another arrow and concentrated, pulling as much energy from the armor and the sky and wind as he could into its tip.

"Armor of Strata!Arrowshock Wave!"

When the arrow had gathered as much energy as possible, Rowen released it.It streamed toward the earth bringing with it the powerful gusts of wind that obliterated all traces of the youja.The blow continued over the surface of the water and even blew through the trees lining the bank of the lake.Rowen landed back in the water and stared at the destruction he just caused._The armor of Strata . . . Is this what it is capable of?_For a long moment, Rowen just stood there, waist deep water lapping against his dark blue armor._This bow . . . no wonder I was so caught up in archery._It was an innate desire brought upon the connection with the armor._And it's a good thing I practiced before this._But the bow was so easy to use.Nothing like the hunting bow he had chosen from the store.He felt the bow's edge and then ran his fingers down the dark blue armor.He was complete now.And nothing was going to take that away.The armor was now permanently linked to him.He raised his midnight eyes to the sky.

"I am Rowen of Strata!Warrior of Life!"His cry raced skyward, the acceptance of who he was plain for all to see.He and his four friends.They were the Ronin Warriors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	18. Facing Destiny

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Chapter 17 – Facing Destiny

"I am Ryo of Wildfire!Warrior of Virtue!"

"I am Sage of Halo!Warrior of Wisdom!"

"I am Cye of Torrent!Warrior of Trust!"

"I am Kento of Hardrock!Warrior of Justice!"

"I am Rowen of Strata!Warrior of Life!"

The cries continued to hang in the air, the shouted challenges hovering among the clouds.Through the rumble of Mt. Fuji, the play of light in the sky, the swirl of ocean waters, the falling of rocks, and the blowing of the wind, they could be heard.They echoed through the valleys and forests, over the waterfalls and ocean waves.The elements stood stoically while the dark storm clouds gathered.This would not be the first time, but unlike previously, these clouds would not be dispersing soon.Momentarily, a dark greenish outline of a samurai castle could be seen in the sky.It flickered briefly then disappeared._I hear you Ronin Warriors.But even you will not be able to save this world.This world and the armors, are mine!_The inhuman voice rumbled among the darkened clouds.The time had come, and again, the world held its breath.There was only one hope now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cye walked slowly down the hall toward his locker, savoring every step.Some students pushed passed him impatiently, but Cye didn't bother to pick up his pace.He reached his designated locker but instead of opening it, turned to stare with narrowed sea blue eyes at the students walking by.They could not know what was coming.How could they?Somewhere across the hall, a girl with long brown hair glared daggers at a boy with short black hair standing opposite her.He said something and the girl angrily reached out and slapped him hard on the face, then whirled in a flurry of navy blue to stalk off down the hall.A little ways off, two boys were talking excitedly of the latest baseball game, one arguing for one team, and the other vouching for the opposing team.Down the hall, a group of three girls and two boys were discussing the latest test.One boy was pulling a scene over his grade while the others laughed at his antics.Two girls were badgering another about a boy while she turned a bright pink at their words.Cye watched all of this with clarity.You never knew what you had until it would no longer be there anymore.

Cye shook his head and turned back to his locker.The neatly stacked books made Cye stare sorrowfully.Marine Biology, Literature, History, and even Math all elicited the same response._I never thought there would be a day that I missed schoolwork._Cye closed his eyes.The weekend had made one thing quite plain.The prophecy was about to come full circle.And when that time came, life as they knew it would no longer be the same.The armor of Torrent was a part of him now.Cye could feel it even through his closed eyelids.Even if they lasted through the storm, _his_ life would no longer be the same._And how many others will have that same feeling?How many of _them_ would last through the storm?_Cye thought back fondly through all his memories here at Hana High.He remembered the friends he'd made the classes he took.Even the beatings he used to receive from Kotaru, and the taunting that Masaru always pelted him with were looked upon with nostalgia.

"Cye?"

Cye identified the voice immediately.

"Ryo," he said softly, not bothering to turn from his locker."I suppose I should probably tell you . . ."

"You don't have to," Ryo answered quietly and Cye threw a surprised glance over his shoulder at his black haired friend."I already know," Ryo continued, almost wearily, "And I'm fairly certain you know the same about me."

Cye blinked astonished eyes at that then found that he could sense it too, on the outskirts of his mind."Wildfire . . ," he whispered and Ryo nodded in response.

"And Torrent," Ryo finished for him."The others have found them as well, I'm sure of it."

"So does this mean the battle is about to begin?" Cye asked, his voice nearly inaudible as the weight of the meaning bore upon him.

Ryo's eyes met Cye's and the two contemplated the problem faced them.They may have accepted their inevitable fate but that didn't make things any easier nor the road any smoother.

"I don't know," Ryo said at last, "I'm hoping that we have more time.There are still things that we haven't solved yet."

A bell went off, signaling the beginning of lunch.Both Ryo and Cye looked up, then automatically started in the direction of the cafeteria.Silence hung between them, neither boy daring to say a word to the other.Into that silence, Cye could hear the unspoken words.Words that brought with them a sense of foreboding._Torrent and Wildfire.And Halo, Hardrock, and Strata.Five mystical armors worn by five known as the Ronin Warriors._Cye shook his head._But where do we go from here?Ryo's right, there still a lot we don't know.We've got the armors but what now?_He was so caught up with his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that they'd reached the cafeteria.

The din inside was carefully monitored as the students went about their daily lives, chatting, laughing, and even getting into a few arguments.Ryo touched his arm and jerked his head toward their usual table in the far corner.Rowen and Sage were engaged in a deep conversation while Kento leaned over, listening intently to the words being exchanged.Almost immediately, Sage's golden head shot up and fixed the pair with an intense gray-eyed gaze.Rowen's mouth stopped mid-sentence and he too looked up, but his midnight eyes were full of sorrow.Kento was sighing, and he leaned back in his chair, nibbling his food then pushing it away.Somehow, food had ceased to interest him.

Ryo met Sage's gaze and nodded slowly.

Sage turned his eyes away and settled himself more comfortably, preferring to look at nothing in particular."So that is it then," he said, more as a statement than a question when Ryo and Cye seated themselves at the table.

"Yes," Ryo agreed, "Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, and Strata.Just as the legend foretold.The five Ronin Warriors."

Silence again fell on the table as each of the five turned away, absorbed in their own thoughts.They didn't need words to express the events of late; all five of them could feel the armors that the others carried.It nagged at the ends of their senses, linking them all into an unbreakable chain.

"So what now?" Kento finally said into the wall of silence.He turned questioning brown eyes to Rowen who shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't know the answer to that," Rowen sighed."The text has nothing more to offer.I've been trying all weekend but there's nothing more that can be said."

"No, there wouldn't be," Sage answered, "Prophecies only set things in motion.Nothing more."_"I can only show you the door, you must be the one to walk through it."_Sage remembered those silent sting of words told by the Ancient and finally understood their import.

"So we're on our own then," Cye's voice was quiet.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ryo's voice broke through and four pairs of eyes swiveled toward him."The Ancient's helped us before, but I'm not sure if we can depend on his help much longer."His gaze swept past the milling crowds.The students, teachers, faculty, all of them were unaware of the storm that was brewing.In a war it is the innocents that suffer, and Ryo knew that fact deep down.Not only did _they_ have to survive, but they also had to make sure that harm did not come to all the other innocent bystanders, including their own loved ones.He returned his gaze back to his four friends, who were still regarding him with the same expectant look.Ryo didn't really reflect on that at all, but rather slipped easily into a role he hadn't even known he'd taken."There is one thing that we can do though," his voice became thoughtful, "The youja were sent to eliminate US so its probably best if we get away from town for a while."

"That way the people won't be harmed," Rowen added, following Ryo's reasoning."We've been lucky the last few times."

"But we don't know how much longer it'll be that way," Sage nodded."I follow that.It'll be hard to take the time off, but it'll be better for all involved."

"Do you have a specific place in mind?" Cye asked, titling his head questioningly.

Ryo frowned in thought."Well, there is another preservation area on the outskirts of town that would be perfect if we have to campout for a few days.It's got a lot of trees for protection and a nearby cave for shelter if we have to.And most importantly, it's fairly well secluded from civilization."

"Sounds good to me," Kento said with a final resigned shrug."Mama won't like it though," he added rather sorrowfully.

"No one's going to like it, but it has to be done," Sage closed his eyes and rubbed his temples."At least it will give us a few days to figure everything out without having to worry about the people of the city.We can't let anything happen to them."

Solemn nods all around acknowledged that fact and not even Rowen said a word in protest about missing school.School had become a trivial matter.When lives hung in the balance, there were other things that had to be done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nature was at its finest here among the trees.A strong wind danced through the boughs and the leaves bent in a flurry of green.Some low shrubs and summer flowers lingered on the forest floor while little birds and squirrels scurried up and down hidden trails, basking in summer's abundance.A wide river meandered through the low-lying hills and weaved through the rooted trees.A few rock outcroppings rose from the emerald sea.Their massive cliffs stood against the elements, erosion having sculpted them into turrets of high rock.The sky above remained overcast, but it was natural, gray cumulus clouds that blocked the sky from view.Spots of light blue could be seen above the swirling gray, letting the warm afternoon sunshine stream through.A natural silence encircled the area, soothing and reassuring.

"Well, at least it's a pretty place to be stranded in."

Cye's voice cut across the grove where the five boys had decided to settle themselves.

"Yeah, and you can't get much farther from civilization without driving for hours," Kento added.

The ground between them was strewn with only a few haphazard items.They hadn't brought very much with them, just the basic camping items, most of which belonged to Ryo since his association with the woodlands made him the most wood-smart of all of them.But beyond the usual array of pans, pots, lanterns, food, and tents was also a very large white tiger who lounged with relative unconcern among the grasses.The unsettled feeling Ryo had been feeling of late had convinced him to bring White Blaze along for this venture.After everything that happened, from his past to the present pointed to the fact that Ryo had discovered on the peak of Mt. Fuji.White Blaze was no ordinary tiger, or if he was in the past, he no longer was one now._I'd wondered at the brown eyes at the time.White Blaze _did_ have the usual blue eyes sometime in the past.I don't know what happened but somehow he changed, just like we have.He's connected to the Ancient somehow, and he's our only link to him now._Ryo turned away from the languid tiger and looked at each of his friends in turn.They were busily going about their business, going through the motions of setting up camp.But it wasn't the jovial atmosphere that such and adventure would normally have evoked.This one was more of resignation.They all knew why they were out here, and it wasn't for fun and games.They now had a duty to fulfill that was more danger wrought than anything they have ever experienced.More than their lives hung at stake, and that was scaring them all to death.The foreboding hung in the air, like a storm about to break.They bustled about, hiding their nervousness and fear in constant activity.

When Sage emerged from the woods, activity stopped for a moment and each boy looked up at him, half in expectation and half in fear.

"Anything?" Ryo asked quietly.

Sage shook his head in answer, "Nothing.The energy here is acting as normally as can be expected.There's no evil nearby, at least for now."

Ryo nodded in relief and turned back to whatever he'd been doing, feeling that, for the moment at least, they were safe.

Sage watched the proceedings with a careful eye then switched to his "othersight" to test the leylines again.When this time the auras greeted him, he was no longer surprised or in danger of blacking out.The natural energies rippled in response to each of the intense colors.Where Cye was getting water from the spring, the blue merged with that of the running water.Kento was pushing the stakes of the tent into the ground and his orange glow caused the dirt shift for him.Rowen was organizing the remainder of the camping supplies, his dark blue making the air around him shimmer.Ryo, bent over the center trying to light the campfire, was pulsing a fiery red that immediately made the gathering of twigs ignite.Toward the edge, a pulsing white tiger watched the activity knowingly, his brown eyes catching Sage's own in his intense gaze.Sage's ephemeral eyes stared deeply into the bright brown.What Ryo had revealed to him about his pet tiger made sense in an odd way, but Sage knew a little more that Ryo didn't.The tiger existed as a spirit infused in a mortal body.It was the reason that he too had an intense aura and had led them to the grove in the first place.Rowen had been able to piece a little bit more from the text.Apparently one of them was to be aided by a large white tiger . . .

Sage shook his head and turned away from the knowing gaze.He knew that the tiger had some connection with the Ancient, perhaps even being one or part of the same being.But the there was just an element of mystery of the tiger that said clearly 'Don't go there' and Sage understood that there were some things that weren't ever meant to be revealed.Instead, he let his gaze wander over the swirling energy lines.He'd been designated as the 'watcher,' seeing as he had the most experience with energy fields it made sense and Sage didn't resent his role in the slightest._Except for that old saying.Things happen only when you're not watching._He was afraid that if he turned his attention away in the slightest, then that is when the fireworks would start.But though the shifting energy patterns were brighter than normal, there was nothing to suggest that anything was amiss.

With a sigh, Sage switched back to his normal vision and noticed that the activity had stopped.Ryo was sitting in the grass near his tiger, stroking the white and black fur.Rowen had settled with his back to a tree, his nose in a fat book, though it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere as he looked up at frequent regular intervals.Cye and Kento were making an attempt at normal conversation, but their gazes kept wandering toward Ryo.Sage raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that but preferred not to comment on it.Instead, he lay back against the rock he'd been leaning on, his senses still extended and on the prowl for anything unusual.

"Well, now what?" Kento asked again, brown eyes flicking between the others and up at the sky, almost expecting it to darken with the ominous clouds that had marred it of late.

"I don't know," Cye answered wearily, also turning his gaze skyward.

Rowen rubbed his forehead and finally put his book down.He couldn't concentrate on it anymore.He looked between his friends and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.He had done what he could.What happened now was no longer up to him.Sage met the others' gazes through narrowed eyes but he didn't have an answer either.Then seemingly unconsciously, all four boys turned toward Ryo.

Ryo felt their gazes upon him and looked up in confusion.All four of his friends were regarding him intently; as if he knew the answer to the questions they had in their minds.He shook his head and waved his arm away."I don't know anything either.I guess we just have to wait."

"How long?" Cye said into the silence that followed, his voice musing.His gaze had not wavered but remained trained on Ryo.

Now Ryo was beginning to get upset.Again he met each of his friends' stares, his blue eyes dancing angrily."Why are you all looking at me like that?!I know just as much as any of you!What makes you think I have the answers?!"

Rowen blinked but did not retract his gaze, "I don't know.It just seems like you know what we should do."

"Well I DON'T!Who said I was the leader anyway!?"

_You did._The unspoken words hung in the air, issued from each of the four gazes.Even so, the others turned away in embarrassment and an awkward silence held sway for a few moments.White Blaze raised his head and staring into the brown eyes, Ryo felt immediately ashamed.He bit his lip in vexation.

"Sorry," he said, his voice full of remorse, "I didn't mean to snap.I guess the tension is getting to me."

"Apology accepted," Sage answered back."Can't blame you really.The hardest part is waiting."

Silence again fell over the area, broken only by the sound of the wind and the cackling of the fire.A change fell over the area and caused each of the boys to straighten with sudden alarm.The wind picked up and the fire suddenly extinguished.Ryo's hand was halfway to his pocket where his kanji ball was snuggled before he was even aware of it.He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the others mirrored his action as their eyes scanned the area.Overhead, the light gray clouds had darkened to a darker shade that was almost black.Cye stiffened visibly as his eyes and senses warned him that something was approaching.Sage quickly switched back to his "othersight" and saw the energy fields ripple unnaturally.He could sense the almost unperceivable taint in the air.But it was there nonetheless and it made his stomach crawl with the foulness.

"They're coming," Rowen whispered.

Sick greenish lightning flashed amongst the now dark clouds and lit the area in its eerie glow.Five boys and a tiger were immediately on their feet, the grove lighting with bright multicolored energies as each called their power to them.

"Dao Jin!"

"Dao Chi!"

"Dao Shin!"

"Dao Gi!"

"Dao Inochi!"

The green lightning reflected off red, green, light blue, orange, dark blue and white as the five youths huddled closer together, their eyes scanning the clouds and their muscles tense as they awaited what they knew was coming.White Blaze growled, hovering near Ryo, his white tail lashing back and forth in expectation.

The sick green light intensified and with its fade, came the sound of grating metal as several dozen youja dropped from the sky and emerged from the woods to encircle the six figures.They charged and the group had no choice but to scatter.Ryo ducked under a spear thrust and grabbed the outstretched arm to fling it into a nearby tree.White Blaze roared and leaped on the back of another youja, snarling.Elsewhere, Cye and Kento had backed together and were in a furious battle with another pair of youja with swinging chains.Kento pulled punches and Cye let loose a sting of vicious kicks.Sage whirled and elbowed another squarely in the face, smashing its faceplate but had to leap out of the way of another carrying a broad axe.On the other side, Rowen darted between a few sword slashes and twisted into a flip to knock another youja to the ground.No sooner had he done so than another came at him, and it was only quick dodging that he avoided getting impaled.

"There's too many of them!" Rowen panted.

He was answered with a grunt as Kento shoved another youja off himself and a bit off cry as Cye pressed himself against a rock to avoid a sword swing.Sage was not faring any better as he swung his fist, pushing back one youja only to duck under the swing of another.He had no time to reply as his mind was focused solely on staying alive.Ryo ducked under another swinging chain and danced around a few more spears.But in the one part of his mind that wasn't taken over with battle adrenalin, he knew exactly what would cut this battle short and give them the edge they needed.

"Ronin Warriors!" he shouted over the din of battle, "To Arms!"

No sooner had the words issued from his mouth when Ryo could feel the energy around him swirl.His aura grew brighter and the youja pulled away, momentarily confused.Ryo felt the pull at the edge of his senses and called to it.He raised his arms then brought them down, and his cry floated over the grove and on the furious eddies of energy.

"Armor of Wildfire!Dao Jin!"

Ryo brought his arms down and red energy concentrated into a ball then shot out from his palms.He felt suddenly removed from time as the energy split apart to form falling pink sakura petals and bolts of multicolored silk with patterns of blue, green, white, and pink blossoms.The silk bolts met at a point then transformed into a red samurai armor that broke apart and coalesced onto Ryo's undergear.Amidst the raining blossoms, the red armor fit snuggly onto Ryo's form.Time returned to its normal course as Ryo stood, replesent in his new armor.He whipped the two katanas sheathed on his back and crossed them, daring the youja to come closer.Eventually, one broke the impasse and charged Ryo, its spear swinging over his head.Ryo met the parry expertly and brought one katana down, smashing through the youja's helmet.That was all the distraction the others needed and when the other youja turned to face Ryo, four cries answered the call to arms.

"Armor of Halo!Dao Chi!"

"Armor of Torrent!Dao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock!Dao Gi!"

"Armor of Strata!Dao Inochi!"

The air was filled with falling sakura blossoms and bolts of silk as colored energies swirled rampart around the grove.Each armor formed in turn around each of the other four boys and there was soon five youths facing the sea of youja.Sage hefted his no-datchi blade, easily blocking a sword swing aimed his way.He whipped his blade in the opposite direction and the youja's weapon went flying.Sage reversed his swing and sliced straight through the youja facing him.Cye swung his yari in a wide arch keeping the youja at bay.When one broke the circle and charged, Cye thrust his weapon into the youja's unprotected chest.The yari slid easily through the metal and the youja's armor disintegrated on the spot.Kento grinned from beneath his orange horned helmet and swung his bo, catching one youja in the side and another on his backward stroke.The force of his blow caused the two to crumple.Rowen removed himself slightly from the melee and loaded one golden arrow after another, his aim accurate as it pierced through the chests of the attacking youja.

The concentration of youja quickly fell at the combined attacks of the five armored youths.White Blaze had retreated from the battle and watched with knowing eyes as the battle took place before him.Like Ryo, the other Ronins had found their way and needed his help nor guidance no longer.Even still . . . White Blaze roared a challenge and leaped on another youja.He would still help the Ronins, until he could no longer; his work was not yet done.

Though the youja numbers were falling, there still seemed to be too many of them.Ryo's katanas slashed in a blur of silver as he caught a few more youja and sent their souls (if they had any) to the abyss but almost immediately had to parry a blow by another who had took their places.That was the problem when fighting an enemy that had no morals, even if the armors made the five more powerful than their foes.Ryo slashed through another youja then raised his katanas and clicked them together at the hilts.

"Clear the area!" he shouted as a warning as he leaped skyward, raising the connected blades.The others sensed what was coming and immediately vacated the immediate area, leaving Ryo with a clear shot at the dark armored youja.

"Flare Up Now!"

The familiar beam of fire shot from the katanas as Ryo brought them down and hit the youja with the crackle of consuming flames.More than a dozen youja screamed as the flames burned them from existence, but quite a few had escaped the purge and bent to the attack when Ryo returned to earth.

"My turn!" Kento shouted, having gotten the idea from Ryo."Iron Rock Crusher!"He whirled his bo over his head and brought it down, aiming its tip at the ground as he called on the earth to do his bidding.The ground ripped apart with the force of an earthquake and boulders flew, crushing some of the youja under their immense weight.

Cye and Sage exchanged a silent look of agreement and both raised their weapons, Cye's yari horizontal in front of him and Sage's no-datchi vertical over his head.As the youja advanced on them, their shouted cries rang out simultaneously.

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Thunderbolt Cut!"

Water and lightning mingled together and hit the youja with all the force of a tidal wave under an intense electric storm.The youja screamed in torment as the elemental blasts both swept and vaporized them.

There were only a few youja left now and Ryo raised his eyes to where Rowen stood, firing golden arrows.

"Rowen do it!Finish them!"

Rowen responded by fitting another golden arrow to his bow and leaping skyward, all the while concentrating all of the energy of the sky, wind, and stars into its tip.The energy swirled to him and when Rowen had stored as much as he could, released the arrow.

"Arrowshock Wave!"

The arrow streamed to earth, carrying with it all of the energy of the heavens and slammed into the last few youja, obliterating all traces of them.

For a single moment that seemed to span into an eternity, all the five could do was stand, blowing hard, not in exertion, but in awe.Five pairs of eyes regarded the others with looks ranging from shock to fear to disbelief.But those looks clearly faded to one of acceptance.Cye hefted his yari, turning his wrist so the tip touched the ground.He stared at his arm encased in the light blue metal then regarded each of the others.

"Is this . . . it?"

Ryo sheathed his katanas on his back and looked skyward at the ominous clouds.He felt White Blaze butt his head against his leg reassuringly.He sighed and his eyes returned earthward to meet Cye's gaze.

"The wicked shadow is almost here."His voice sounded eerie in the unnatural stillness.

Sage balanced his no-datchi in his hands, his "othersight" clearly detecting the presence of evil and confirmed Ryo's words."That was only the preliminary force.The Dynasty is poised for the battle."The words were unfamiliar but the knowledge remained the same.Sage knew it in his heart.The storm they had feared for so long was about to break.

"So there's more on the way then."Kento's voice was flat."We better be ready for them!"He raised his bo menacingly.

Rowen's brow was furrowed in thought.His bow arm fell as he contemplated the recent turn of events.His body gave a quick spasm of horror when the realization dawned on him.

"Wait a minute!If we're here, then who's in Tokyo?!"

Four pairs of eyes stared at him then up at the sky.The clouds boiled ominously in a seething mass of black.Greenish lightning flickered, illuminating briefly the dark outline of a floating samurai castle.

_"Do you believe in fate Ryo of Wildfire?"_Ryo gasped as he recognized the familiar outline that always appeared in his dreams."Oh my God!" he said in horror when the meaning of Rowen's words hit him.How stupid could they be?The youja were a diversion, meant to draw them away from the main place of action . . ."White Blaze!" Ryo called and the tiger was immediately at his side."We've got to get back!" Ryo shouted over his shoulder at his friends.He and White Blaze bounded off through the brush toward town with four others hurrying closely behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kento's eyes darted up and down the street.The familiar bustle of the city suggested that nothing really was out of the ordinary.If they appeared to notice the boiling black clouds gathering on the horizon, they paid it no heed.Laughter, conversation, and arguments mingled against a backdrop of cars and buses speeding by._Maybe we're starting at shadows._But all he had to do was lift his gaze skyward to know that this was no joke, that the evil was not only real but nearby.

"Any sign of Ryo and White Blaze?" Rowen's voice cut through his wandering thoughts.

"I can't seem to see him anywhere," Cye sounded cross, "How could we have lost him?"

Kento shrugged diffidently."Hey it happens."His eyes scanned the street again but it didn't appear that Ryo, nor his characteristic white tiger were anywhere in the immediate area.Kento frowned, the wind rippling his light yellow shirt and his finger taping on his blue jeans.After Rowen had made the horrified statement, Ryo had set off for Tokyo like a person possessed.Ryo actually hadn't even climbed into the car but had ridden White Blaze into town.The rest of them had scrambled into Sage's car but the boy and tiger had outdistanced them._Where on earth could he be?Gone home?_That actually seemed like a good idea right now.The thought of any harm coming to his family made Kento's stomach knot in dread.He threw a glance over his shoulder at Sage who had his eyes sealed shut, his forehead furrowed in deep concentration.When at last he opened his eyes, he shook his head.

"There's too many people here, I can't follow the link," he said at last and with obvious frustration."But we need to do something fast, I can feel the dark energies building."

As Sage, Rowen, and Cye discussed their options in low tones, Kento moved off a little ways, still scanning the street.He noticed a group of people gathered in front of glass shop window, where a television was playing, set to the news channel.As Kento drifted nearby he picked out a few words the anchor was saying.

" . . . And in other news, a teenage boy and a white tiger have been reported walking down the streets of Shinjuku.The police have the situation under control but the boy refuses to cooperate . . ."Kento's eyes grew wide and he quickly motioned to his three friends.

"Guys!Check out the TV!"

Aroused by Kento's frantic waving, they crossed over to where he was standing, and promptly gasped.The screen had switched to an enlargement of a street in Shinjuku, downtown Tokyo.A dozen police in raid gear pushed back a circle of curious onlookers while a few others faced the source of the disturbance.There, an unmistakable black haired youth stood next to a large white tiger who was watching the proceedings with interest.

"Oh my God . . ," Cye trailed off, his mouth dropped open.

"We gotta move, NOW!" Rowen said quickly, already taking off down the street in the general direction of Shinjuku, followed closely by Cye and Kento.

Sage took a moment to stare at the sky, where the dark clouds from the outskirts of the city were quickly overtaking the pristine blue sky over Tokyo.And was it his imagination or did he see the flicker of the dark samurai castle again?

"Hang on Ryo, we're coming," he whispered and hastened his steps to catch up to his three other friends, his hand halfway to his pocket where his green kanji ball lay.This was it, the time had come, and it was time to face their destiny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia Koiji looked up from the blinking computer screen to see her that her companion had suddenly fallen silent.His aging gray head blinked at something she couldn't see somewhere out of the window.A wrinkled hand reached up to stroke his graying mustache and his dark brown eyes grew distant as he contemplated the events only he had knowledge about.Growing concerned, Mia turned away from the screen to address him with a voice tinged in worry.

"Grandfather, what's wrong?"

Professor Koiji said nothing but instead rose from the swivel chair he'd been reclining on.He paced carefully over to the window and placed his bony fingers on the windowsill.His eyes drifted over the numerous buildings that made up Sengoku University and beyond to where the city bustled with life.He turned his gaze away and saw the dark clouds gathering on the horizon, some of the cloudy tendrils reaching out to streak across the blue sky above.His eyes became sorrowful, for he knew what was coming.His tireless work as a romance scholar had led him to the obscure legend.Yoroiden, the Legend of the Armor.He bowed his head as he realized that the day he had dreaded was now upon them.

Finding the silence unnerving, Mia joined her grandfather at the window."Grandfather," she said gently.

Professor Koiji looked at his granddaughter.Long brown hair held into a ponytail by a green ribbon framed a pale face from which two brown eyes gazed up at him worriedly.Her pale skin bespoke her origin as someplace far from here, and Professor Koiji recalled the letter that had sent her here, handwritten lovingly from Canada._"I realize that this may be hard for you, but I just recently finished by second year at Toronto University and have decided to major in Japanese Literature.I was wondering if I could learn under your tutelage rather than remain here.I know the move will be difficult but I am eager to learn.Mother and Father send their regards.Thank you Grandfather.Your loving granddaughter, Mia."_He had been touched and had received her at the beginning of the new school year where she had been working tirelessly for him in her free time, researching ancient Japanese myths.As he stared at the young woman dressed in a pink suit with a skirt and green scarf he sighed.He felt badly about getting her involved but she was the only other one that knew about the legend, and since he knew that he would not last through the battle to come, it was up to her to find the rest of the answers.

"Natsui," he said at last, using her Japanese name, "Do you see the dark clouds there on the horizon?"

Mia turned her gaze to where her grandfather had indicated and nodded slowly."Yes," she whispered, "That means . . ."She dared not voice the rest of the sentence but Professor Koiji nodded knowingly.

"Then it has begun," Mia said in voice full of quiet import as grandfather and granddaughter watched the brewing clouds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	19. Epilogue : Living a Legend

The Legend Begins

A Ronins Origin Story 

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 17 chapter story plus a prologue, an epilogue, and author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Epilogue – Living a Legend

"Well, here we are."

Five youths entered a tiny secluded grove where five stone tablets were arranged in a pentagon formation in its center.They had only been here once before, but unlike that last time, the atmosphere was cheery and not mysterious.A noonday sun shone through the green branches.It filtered through the boughs, casting intricate patterns on the ground.The quiet gurgle of a stream filled in the backdrop as did the melodious harmonies of birdsong.The slight breeze sent the patterns of light dancing while puffy white clouds floated by lazily overhead.The stone tablets remained as each remembered them.The vines that wound around the base of the ancient rock gave the appearance of overgrowth, but they were tampered with, having been moved from their slumber those many months ago.

A blue haired youth approached one of the stones carefully.He ran his fingers reverently over the tablet's surface, tracing the engraving._Rowen of Strata._Midnight blue eyes closed and sighed at the memory.The name was second nature to him now.Far more known even that his original name.It had long ago ceased to bother him.It just _was_, just like the armor he bore.He reopened his eyes only to look again at his surroundings.How much had happened since that fateful night?

"It's so hard to believe that everything started here," he said, his voice carrying across the grove to each of his friends.

"I know," Sage answered, "But really, it began even before then."

"Do you remember how we met?" a smile spread across Cye's face at the memory.

"It was the first day of class, I was late, and suddenly bang right into Rowen who was sleeping on his feet, as usual," Ryo grinned.

"Hey!" Rowen retorted, "So it takes me a while to get going in the morning, big deal."

"A LONG while," Sage added dryly, rolling his eyes at his roommate's habits.

Kento had to laugh at that, "Yeah, but I remember seeing Ryo not exactly looking great after his run in with Kotaru."

Ryo hmpfed, "You exaggerate too much."But he was grinning broadly.

"No, but I sure wasn't when I saw Rowen playing basketball in P.E.Speaking of which," he flashed Rowen a smile, "I heard Hana High made it to the playoffs this year."

Rowen's face flushed a bright red that accented his blue hair."That wasn't ALL me!It's a team effort you know.Besides," Rowen's expression turned crafty, "How does it feel to be the new captain of the swim team?"

Cye kept his face carefully neutral."Just great, but its going to be hard to fill Masaru's shoes."

"Yeah right!" Kento guffawed loudly and smacked his childhood friend on the shoulder, "Everyone knows you're ten times better than he was!Probably put 'im to shame!"

This time it was Cye's turn to flush a deep pink and laughter broke out amongst the five.

When it faded, Sage put on a pitiful expression and turned to Ryo, "Are you SURE I can't convince you to join the kendo team?"

Ryo cocked his head at him, "Are you asking that as a friend or as the new president?" he said with a grin.

"Which ever is better," a slight smile crossing his face.

Ryo had to laugh at his expression."C'mon on Sage, I told you a million times that I don't like the strict rules of kendo.And," he added with mock arrogance, "It would be bad form for the president to get knocked by one of underlings."

"Yeah whatever," Sage laughed back at him, deciding to ignore that last statement until Ryo threw in one he wasn't ready for.

"So which girl are you dating this week Sage?"

Sage whirled back on his grinning black haired friend and gave him a withering glare."EXCUSE ME?!For your information, rumor has it that I've been going steady with Akiko for a year now."

"Oh?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," Cye put in, "Yayoi's right, you DO look scary with your eyes like that."

Sage bristled, "What is this?Pick-on-Sage Day?"

"Ooooh, good idea," Rowen speculated, his midnight eyes lighting with a mischievous thought.

Kento shook his head at that, nearly doubled over with laughter, but he had to turn to Rowen as he remembered how the two of them had met.

"You know Rowen," Kento said thoughtfully, "I never did thank you for helping me out in Chem."

"Actually you did, but I'll let that pass," he couldn't keep from grinning, "I heard you volunteered to help Sensei Chiyo with the new students."

Kento shrugged, "Yeah, well, had to return the favor right?I had a good teacher," he grinned back at Rowen.

Rowen's smile grew wider as he regarded him, "Well, sometimes it helps to be a genius."He had to duck as Kento threw him a mock punch.Laughter ensued as each of the five reflected lovingly on those memories.With everything that had happened, they seemed distant but still treasured dearly.

Ryo's cheerfulness evaporated and he turned his gaze skyward and the others, clearly detecting his mood, followed it up into the bright blue sky.

"I wonder how the warlords are doing?" Cye mused.

"Dunno.That's one hell of a mess Talpa left behind, that's for sure," Kento grunted, thinking back on the image of the Youjakai.

"Do you suppose he's really gone?" Rowen stared into the blue with a frown, remembering the last time they had thought him gone, when he had been alive and well and planning his next take over of Earth.

"I hope so," Ryo continued to gaze into the sky.

Silence descended on the grove and the five youths let the peace of nature wash over them as they thought back on the battle, the storm that had survived.

"Is the battle ended I wonder?"That was Cye.

"We may never know," Ryo responded, "But we must always be prepared."

"It seems so normal," Kento said, casting his eyes about and stretching his senses so he could feel the hubbub of activity in the city nearby.

"For now, the storm has past," Sage put in wisely.

"I hope it will be over one day," Rowen said with a sigh.

"Until then, we will uphold the Ronin name," Ryo put out his hand and the others reached out and clasped his in their own.

"'We five stick together.'Haven't I always said it?" Kento smiled widely.

Four voices agreed with him and then each felt the gentle energy of the grove rippling.They looked up with expressions, not of alarm, but with expectation.Each could feel the slight stirring of their powers and the grove was filled with the soft light of five forehead kanjis flaring in response to the spiritual touch.

_Thank you my Ronin Warriors._The soft voice of the Ancient echoed in the backs of their minds.For a moment, each thought they could see the shimmering transparent outline of a man dressed in white robes, a triangular straw hat blocking his eyes from view, and carrying a staff with a golden crystal top.Soft bells tones reverberated over the trees, grasses, wind, stones, and river before disappearing all together.

Five pairs of eyes met and nodded, each smiling.

"Lets go home," Rowen smiled warmly."And this time I mean it," he added, as he recalled the last time he had said those words in this very place.

Somewhere a high-pitched child's voice cut across the silence."Hey ni-chans!Are you done yet?!"

"That's Yulie," Sage said unnecessarily."I guess we better go before he gets antsy."

When a tiger's roar followed that, Ryo nodded slightly."Yeah," he smiled, "Let's go Ronin Warriors."He led the way back through the forest to where Mia, White Blaze, and Yulie were waiting patiently (or maybe not so patiently) for their return. 

**~El Fin~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



End file.
